Kept At Bay
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: When Niklaus happens upon a Mesmer named Bae Marlow, he has met his match. Not only is she a force to be reckoned with but she has the power to control a person's body with a flick of her wrist. And as he gets to know her, he realizes she's gained control over more than just his body, but possibly his heart... Made up of one shots, starts in TVD and continues into TO. OC/Klaus.
1. Pledge

**Kept At Bay**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** or **_**The Originals **_**(the TV show, the books and etc.) which includes any of its characters, dialogue and story arcs. I also don't own any other book, movie, song, character or dialogue I may have mentioned along the way. I just so happened to use it for nonprofit able fun in my spare time.**

**Author's Note: This is a story that is made up of one-shots chronicling the exploits of my OC- a Mesmer named Bae Marlow- and our (mostly) favorite Hybrid Original, Niklaus Mikaelson. This starts out as a series of one-shots that will eventually turn into a full blown story that has some chapters that have elements of the television show and some chapters that are purely the television show. This is basically a story that gets to the point when telling the story of these two power houses... Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Pledge.**

* * *

Bae walked into his house without bothering to knock or wait for someone to come to the door to let her in. She wasn't in the mood to wait around for him. He'd called her just as she got home from working down at the Mystic Grill, sending her a text that made her roll her eyes before turning around and getting in her car again.

"Niklaus?"

"Hello, Bae,"

She looked up to find Niklaus watching her form the top of the stairs, smiling down at her as if he were the cat that had caught the canary. It set her ill at ease as she watched him move down the stairs with ease until he came to stand in front of her.

"What do you want?" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was in the middle of something important,"

"Oh really?" he smiled, looking her up and down. "Well I couldn't have been too important if you came running when I called,"

She chuckled up at him with a roll of her eyes. "I just got off work when you texted me. I have about an hour before I drop off to sleep no matter where I am,"

"So I see," he murmured, looking from her old tennis shoes to the splatter of grease on her shoulder to the exhaustion in her face. "I'll get to the point then… I want you to pledge yourself to-"

"No,"

He seemed shocked at first but then raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"Because," she shrugged. "I know what that word means to anyone older than the last few centuries. It means more than just helping you out a few times in your stupid search for power. I do not intend to pledge myself just because a big bad Hybrid thinks he can bully me about,"

"Thinks?" he repeated with a devilish smirk.

She raised her hand, freezing him in place and forcing him to stand like a tin soldier. He snarled at her despite himself, glaring at her from his frozen stance. She walked up to him, her face inches from his, smiling at him.

"Thinks," Bae repeated. "Mesmer. Remember?"

"You owe me," he snarled at her. "I let you live,"

She frowned at him. Yes, it was true that he'd let her live a month ago when she'd snuck into town. She'd just made her place, bought her own house with the money she'd swindled her way into before arriving, got the job at the Mystic Grill, she'd met the local supernaturals. Then, one night, she'd been on her way home when a voice stopped her.

"_My, my," _

_Bae gasped as she spun around to find a man standing directly behind her. He was a handsome man, his hair looking red in the darkness of the parking lot. He was dressed well, British if she could tell anything from only those two words he'd spoke so far. However, he made shivers run down her spine as she came to face him. Not only did he have a dangerous quality to him but there was no way a human could sneak up on her the way he'd done. _

_He was stalking towards her now, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't you smell absolutely delicious,"_

_Bae shifted uncomfortably against her PT cruiser, keeping her keep in her hand so that she could either be quick to drive away from danger or to stab the man in the eye. "That's a strange way to introduce yourself to someone," _

_He dropped his eyes from hers as if shy, chuckling softly before he met her eyes again, pinning her against her car. "What are you?"_

"_Certainly not a person who falls victim to compulsion," she bit at him as she watched the pupils of his eyes shift. "Or to a vampire,"_

_There was a twitch in his face that told her that he was shocked but he hid it well, letting the smile return to his face as he stopped a few feet from her. _

"_Then do tell, love, what are you?" _

_She smiled back at him, mirroring his comfortable stance. _

"_Come now," he sighed, tossing his head. "It's obvious you aren't mundane," _

"_Obviously," she smiled, her fingers twitching at her side. "But you'll never find out,"_

_He jerked forward as if he'd meant to attack her but he never got more than a few inches before he came to a stop. It was almost comical watching him frozen in his spot, his face morphed and frightening when he had nowhere to go. What almost had her smiling was the golden eyes that widened in surprise as he looked down at himself, as if wondering why his body had betrayed him._

"_Funny," she snorted, raising the hand that held him under her power of control. With his body under her control she stepped towards him, confused at the black and golden eyes of a werewolf when he'd only a moment ago been trying to compel her, the fangs that poked from his mouth being those of both creatures. _

"… _What are you?"_

"_What are you doing to me?" the man spat at her viciously, desperately fighting the control she had over him. _

_She chose to ignore him. "You aren't a werewolf… but your eyes…"_

"_Let go of me!"_

"_So what? You can attack and eat me?" she threw back, dipping in until their faces were close enough so that she knew he could smell her blood. "Give me a reason,"_

_He frowned at her, his face remaining the monstrous mix of wolf and vampire as he stared at her, hating her silently. _

"_That's what I thought," she smiled, stepping back to get into her car, managing to keep her control on him even as she climbed into the car and buckled in. "Back off. I'm going to be in town for a while and don't think I won't walk you into something deadly if you come after me again,"_

_She drove away, letting him go just as she turned onto a busy road… and he didn't follow her. _

She'd expected him to follow her but when she'd stepped over the threshold of her house she'd let out a breath of relief. However, it had been only a few days before he found where she lived, knowing on her door politely and waiting for her to answer. She'd been surprised and a little frightened when she found him standing on her doorstep. To her surprise he'd been there to offer her his protection against those who might threaten her in town if she would become one of his lackeys. Of course she'd refused and slammed the door in his face, despite how stupid it was to do so.

But he hadn't hurt her, never been violent towards her. Maybe because, despite her being the only person that might hold power over him, he was planning on not killing her. Maybe it was because he knew what she was even back then and knew that it was take more than a little force to sway her. Maybe it was because he liked her enough to be friends.

"Letting me live is your problem," she told him with another shrug as she turned her back on him, maintaining her hold on his body despite him not being in her line of sight. She could feel him fighting against her when he believed her control to be the weakest but he failed. Once she had control over him, she wasn't going to let go of it until she chose to let him go. "Nice try, Niklaus. You aren't going anywhere until I want you to,"

"_Bae_,"

"You aren't going to force my loyalty, Niklaus," she told him, turning around to meet his eyes again. "You can earn it… we can become friends and I might chose to help you in a few of your debacles… but you will not force me to pledge my loyalty until I think you're worthy,"

Niklaus's lips turned into a thin line as he frowned at her. She thought it was cute.

"You'll be mine eventually, little Mesmer,"

She grinned, turning back to open the front door and head out to her car. "Good luck with that,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Also! I added an "E" to any chapter that is an episode straight out of the series. There are other chapters that have elements of the show but these are the chapters that literally have the moments/characters/dialogue from the television show. **


	2. Friends

**Friends.**

* * *

Bae groaned as she stepped out of the bathroom, ready to finished with her shift. It was true that most of her first few years from home had been spent shuffling her and her brother's childhood accounts around until they were tied up in stocks that were currently earning her money. Then she'd gone around swindling money in any way she could with her powers until she'd gotten enough to buy the house she was living in now. But she wanted a normal life.

That meant being a bone tired waitress earning minimum wage.

Her eyes raised as she brushed her hands over her jean encased thighs, her eyes catching on the figure that walked in. She frowned at him as his eyes turned and met hers in return, a smile appearing on his handsome face. It annoyed her, making her roll her eyes in annoyance as she straightened, ready to get back to work until he sat down rather purposefully in her section.

She frowned at him as he simply smirked. It made her either want to take the rest of the night off or to walk over to smack that look right off his face. As much as he might think she liked playing this little cat and mouse game with him, being normal was something she strangely enjoyed not being some sort of powerhouse. That was what got most of her ancestors skilled, what her family wanted when they banded together each year… that's not what she wanted to become.

But she couldn't ignore him forever. So she glared at the insufferable man as she stomped over to him with her pen ready, stabbing it into her pad as she stopped next to his table.

"Oh dear," he smiled. "If only looks could stake,"

"I'm working, Niklaus. Go away,"

"Yes," he nodded, looking around as he leaned back into his seat, arms wide. "And you chose to be in the consumer service profession and I'm a consumer," The most seductive grin appeared on his face as he looked her right in the eye, raising an eyebrow. "Service me,"

She rolled her eyes, ready to walk away.

"Wait! Wait," he side, leaning forward again to look up at her. "I came here to ask a favor,"

"To pledge my loyalty?" she snapped, stopping to turn around and face him again. "No thank you. I'm currently busy working. I have no time for pledges,"

"That's not why I'm here," he interrupted before she could turn away again. "I want to be friends,"

"Friends?"

"Friends," he smiled comfortably.

The shock of the whole situation left her silent, staring down at him in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me,"

"And why should I be your friend?" she asked him stepping back towards his table, leaning her hip against it. "So you haven't murdered anyone lately. Let's be best pals?"

"Something like that,"

Bae rolled her eyes, pushing off the table. He could be awfully cute when he wanted something from someone… when he wasn't being violent as the alternative to being cute. But as she turned to look at his smiling face she couldn't help but roll her eyes for a second time.

"You don't know how friendship works, do you?"

"Then enlighten me,"

"You trust," she snapped at him. "You trust each other when you sit down and talk to each other about things you can't talk to other people about. You trust each other to help you when you need something. You trust them enough to be able to ask them for help. You do things for them without expectations. You love them,"

Niklaus frowned up at her, looking away from her.

"That's what I thought,"

She turned and was about to walk away when a hand closed around her wrist, spinning her around to have Niklaus face to face. She gasped a little, shocked when her face came so close to his as he stared down at her. He didn't seem at all bothered by it, just held her wrist.

"What would you have me do?"

Bae was sure she stood there for a full thirty seconds staring up at him before she reacted, blinking harshly as she took a step back, clearing her throat.

"Um…" She almost laughed. "I don't know… Stop asking me to pledge myself?"

He smiled at her with more satisfaction that she was comfortable with. "Done," He let go of her wrist to sit back down in his seat, leaning back comfortably. "How about when you're off your shift we have a nice _friendly_ chat? Just us friends,"

Bae rolled her eyes. "No,"


	3. Mesmers

**Mesmers.**

* * *

Bae probably hated walking more than anything in the world. It made her feet hurt, it made her tired, it made her sweat, it rarely got her anywhere she wanted to go… And it made her feet hurt. The only thing she liked about it was the fact that it gave her time to just think and let her mind wander to things that needed to be mulled over. She especially liked it when she was walking through the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls, one of the few attractive things about the little town. The forest was beautiful to her. The incredibly tall trees, the lush green moss that coated them, the clean smell that hung in the air, the way the sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves. It was so peaceful and-

She stepped into a hole, her ankle bending and bringing her down to the ground in the most painful of ways. However, a hand on her arm kept her from hitting the ground at full force, the heels of her hands being saved from skidding across the forest floor. It was only a twisted ankle and jean covered knees that hit the rough ground that caused her any pain. She took in a deep breath as she let the hand right her until she was standing. Once she was, she swiped at her dirt covered knees and cursed at her shoes. High heels.

"Next time we go for a trek through the woods, you are going to vamp to my house and get me a good pair of shoes," she snapped at him as she continued walking without looking back at him. "Or tell you to toddle off and do this kind of work by yourself,"

A snort of amusement sounded behind her. It made her want to slap the smirk she knew was currently on his face right off. This was one thing about Niklaus that she found truly interesting. No matter how horrible and evil people saw him as or even as horrible and evil as he could be, she got to see other parts. Where she should have hated him for the things he'd done, as everyone else hated him, she didn't. And where he might have seen her as a weakling despite being a Mesmer or even seeing her as something to be used as most other people saw her, he treated her with respect. They treated each other as equals for the most part. They knew each other in a way that others didn't seem to understand. They had what some might call a friendship and what others might call a destructive partnership. Either way sounded like the wrong way to describe them… Niklaus was not the most simple of people to understand which was why she was sure that she was one of the few people that somewhat understood him, let alone liked him.

"Just because you've been walking in forest like this for over a millennia doesn't mean you get to laugh at me," she tossed back at him without looking back at him. "So stop laughing and hurry up,"

"You're an interesting woman, Bae," he commented, forcing her to stop and look back at him in surprise. He continued walking nonchalantly, that smirk still on her face as he walked past her like he'd said nothing. "Don't get me wrong, I've met many women in my life and I've heard these worlds before… but you are the only person not ignorant of my power over you and has attempted to order me around,"

It was her turn to snort. "Your power over _me_?"

She raised her hand, feeling the power coursing through her entire body until it ran down her arm like a shot of electricity. And suddenly she could feel Niklaus's body, feel the control she hand on him, feel the tension in his muscles as he realized what she'd done to him. It made her smile, knowing the power she had over him, how angry he was and that he couldn't do anything about it. How many people had he killed for merely the slightest mistreatment and yet she could do this to him with barely any repercussions? He couldn't hurt her… However, she made no mistake in daring to think he _wouldn't _hurt her. She didn't dare put herself on such a pedestal. She wasn't stupid. If she became less than a chess piece to him, he would kill her.

But for now, she'd play.

With a twirl of a finger he turned to face her, his face set in a rag filled glare. It made her smile happily as she took animated steps towards him. Though she couldn't control him in the way vampires controlled their victims and even if she couldn't control the fight he tried to put up, she could still feel every inch of him. She could feel his muscles and force him to turn against his will. As she this way and that, she could feel the tension in his arms release to follow her commands as if they were her own arms that she was holding out at her sides.

"_Bae_,"

"Sometimes I wonder," she began, taking slow steps toward him with a soft smile. "Is the way you feel when you kill someone the same way I feel when I take control of another's body? Do you feel the same rush of power and sense of indestructibility that I do?"

Niklaus smiled at her with interest, watching her approach. "Perhaps… But you'd think you would have gotten used to it by now, little Bae,"

She laughed. "Does the thrill of the kill fade for you?"

This only earned her a deadly smile which was all the answer she needed it.

"And besides, I haven't exactly worn out my gift," she told him, watching with interest as she lowered his arms and forced him to walk backwards until he was against a tree. "A Mesmer received their gifts at puberty; I was a late bloomer. A Mesmer, though they are taught how to use their powers, is sheltered from most of the outside world. It's considered rude to use your gifts on another Mesmer so I didn't exactly have much practice with it. It's not as if Mesmers can go around using their gift and not expect their victim to notice… we aren't vampires who can force people to forget,"

"A pity," he murmured, fighting her control so he could lean his head forward, his breath touching her face.

She took a started step back and let him go, continuing past him. "Come on, Niklaus. We need to get moving,"

They walked in silence for another half hour, leaving her to become very cranky in her own head. It was more than tiring to walk places on foot when it was a place that _you_ wanted to go. But this was against her will, uphill, in a forest, in the middle of a hot summer day, with no music! At the very least she could have been wearing sensible shoes but instead she was wearing high heels. And worse, she couldn't just walk barefoot because of the twigs and other sharp things on the ground.

"Why did you leave?"

She frowned, stopping go lean back against a tree, her hands on her bent knees. "What are you taking about?"

"You most likely had a home, a family once," he continued, stopping a few yards from her. "Why did you leave?"

She blew out a long breath ignoring the thrumming in her feet. "It's simple really,"

When she didn't say anything more, Niklaus walked up to her, crouching down to look up into her face. "Then why don't you tell it to me?"

She glared at him, straightening so that she could slip down to sit on the crowd, ignoring the cold of the dirt beneath her butt. "I couldn't handle it anymore…" she said with a shrug, watching as Niklaus sat down as well. "My family- Being a Mesmer means that you are born that way and you get born into the worst of old fashioned family traditions… Normal families don't see each other except for funerals and Christmas while mine got together with other Mesmer families to take a head count and to marry off whoever was left alive,"

She didn't look at him, just continued to stare at the ground, digging her fingers into the cool dirt, bringing up the delicious scent of fall and rain. It was a long time until fall came around but she couldn't help but think of fallen leaves and pumpkins when the scent filled her nose. It was better than thinking of her parents that she hadn't seen in more than five years.

"There was no way that I was going to stay and have my parents do the age old tradition of marrying me to a boy from another family that our family had married into timeless times before. It was sickening! It's something you read in old harlequin novels or history books about arranged marriages!" she exclaimed, digging her fingers into the dirt violently until her fingertips ached. "I wasn't the first Mesmer to be so disgusted by our traditions to leave home. My own brother crawled out of my window to scale down the side of the house in the middle of the night when I was eight. However- like my brother- most don't make it out in the world for more than a few months before other supernatural kill them,"

"But that didn't keep you from getting into your car and leaving your family?"

"No. I packed up what I needed and left," she breathed, glancing up into the blue of his eyes before she looked away again. Wiping her hands against her jeans to get the dirt off, looking up at him again with a glare that wasn't meant for him. "I am a Mesmer. I am able to control another person's body with a flick of my wrist. I am powerful and I wasn't going to squander it and be a brood mare for my family. I wanted to _live_,"

That earned her a smile. "And you came to Mystic Falls for that?"

She couldn't help but snort at the thought he suggested. "Don't think that I'm an idiot. Every other supernatural being knows that Mystical Falls is the hub for just about everything that goes bump in the night, whether it's been quiet for the past century or not. No one would think to step foot in the town nor think me crazy enough to hide there,"

This turned his smile into a full out grin, as if she'd gone from a bug beneath his boot into an interesting creature to observe in a jar he held. "Clever girl,"

She smiled at him, bowing her head. "Thank you," With that, she stood in a graceful move that was pure luck before she looked down at him with a tight smile. "Shall we continue?"


	4. Niklaus

**Niklaus.**

* * *

"_Niklaus!_"

The thousand year old vampire frowned as he looked down at the woman sitting beside him at the bar. She might have seemed like the average American young adult to anyone outside of Mystic Falls, possibly even to a few of the blind local, but she was special. The dark hair, pale skin and hazel eyes hid something less than innocent and more than powerful.

The Mesmer had taught him that he wasn't as untouchable as he had once thought. With her ability to control another's body with a flick of her wrist, he had been put in his place a time or two. The temptation to kill her had been overwhelming at first. Something so powerful opposing him could be dangerous for his future… but she'd been interesting. She'd been like one of the bugs he'd observed as a child that had skittered from him. She'd been interesting and fearless when she'd faced him.

He'd respected that and had only regretted letting her live twice so far.

"Are you even listening to me?" she frowned, putting down her class to turn on her stool, looking him dead in the eyes.

His frown deepened as he turned to look into his glass. Most of the amber liquid still rested at the bottle of it, he hadn't even taken a sip since she'd sat down beside him a half hour ago. She'd come in to tell him something important about something important. He'd stopped listening twenty-nine minutes ago to fall into his thoughts.

"Niklaus!" she whined.

"Why do you call me that?"

It was her turn to frown, her head tilting to the right in a wolf-like action he could appreciate, her hair slipping from her shoulder in a curtain of waves. "Call you what?"

"Niklaus,"

She snorted in the most unladylike way and said; "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that it was your name,"

"It is,"

"Hmm," She pretended to think on this before turning her eyes back to his. "And?"

"Why do you call me Niklaus?" he asked again, putting the glass down.

"I think you can answer that yourself," she said, pointing at him with a finger before downing the rest of her drink.

He frowned again, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing away her glass with a huff. She turned towards him on her stool, placing her hands on her knees as she looked him in the eye. She seemed to be waiting for him so he removed his elbows from the bar and turned to look at her with an intense stare that would have crippled most others. She just gave him an even look and spoke.

"Who calls you Klaus?"

"Those who know me," he answered.

"And who calls you Nik?"

"No one who wants to live-"

"And your sister," she added in with an annoyed look. "Rebekah…"

He frowned, looking away from her uncomfortably.

"Your little sister, who you love, calls you Nik,"

"So?"

"And who calls you Niklaus?"

He frowned at her, horrid memories coming to mind. "It was the name my father gave me,"

"And so it is the name that I shall rebirth," she told him with a simple smile. "You might not like the name but I refuse to call you what _everyone else_ calls you, nor will I call you the name you have allowed the one person you love to call you… So I will win back the name Niklaus from you father and replace your memories of hate and loneliness with ones of me,"

Klaus looked over at her with a thoughtful look, taking her in. Despite her wit, beauty, power and obvious tact… he found her intelligent, even if she hadn't chosen his side yet.


	5. Painting

**Painting.**

* * *

"_And where have you wandered off to?_"

Niklaus stood at the door of his study where he kept most of his works. At the sound of his voice Bae spun around with her hands behind her back, looking guilty of something or other. The look made Niklaus smile as he approached the brunette, watching an appetizing flush warm her cheeks as he drew closer to her. Behind her were several paintings leaned up against each other, some of his sketches laying to her left on one of his tables, his work bench to her right.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, curiosity killed the cat?"

"No?"

The two smiled at each other as he stepped closer to her, reaching around her to find one of his sketches in her hand. It was a sketch he'd done a long time ago of an elderly couple sitting on a bench looking positively happy with each other. It had been just after the Industrial Revolution and he still hadn't gotten used to the smell yet, the air just beginning to darken from the pollution.

"Do you paint?"

"Maybe," she smiled mischievously, her eyes still on the sketch. "But mostly I admire,"

"And why would you admire when you could create?"

She scrunched her nose, looking up at him. "Because I paint something that I love and then turn around to find an artist who has twice the skill that I do,"

Niklaus sighed, place the sketch back on the table. "It is not about the skill, Bae, it's about the story that you tell, the message,"

She snorted. "I'd be afraid of what story I'd tell about myself,"

"Oh?"

"Every piece that an artist makes reveals something about them even if it's just a sketch of an elderly couple sitting on a bench," she told him, turning to look down at the sketch instead of him.

"And what does my art tell about me?"

This caused Bae to outright laugh, smiling over at him. "You don't want to know, Hybrid,"

"Try me,"

She rolled her eyes at him, looking as if she wasn't going to take him serious. But then her eyes met his and her expression sobered. With a sigh she looked around the study at the paintings that hung on the walls or leaned against each other to her right, before stopping at the sketch. He watched her as she thought her answer to him, suspense growing as he waited for her to speak, nervous sparks running up his spine as he wondered what she would reveal about him.

"You're alone… lonely…" she began, making his body stiffen and his eyes go hard, already regretting his wish for her to tell him what she saw. "You want to be loved and to belong somewhere or with someone," She fingered the corner of the sketch before she pushed off the table to look around at the paintings that surrounded her. "You wish you could control your demons instead of having your demons control you," She looked at another painting her hand closing on her opposite wrist as if to protect it from what she saw. "You don't feel safe… and don't know what to do about it,"

She turned to look at him, finding a pained looking Niklaus, forcing away emotions and memories that he wished he never had to begin with. He knew it scared her to see him like this, afraid that he would hurt her for revealing this about him, but he'd never hurt her.

"Or maybe I'm an overzealous watcher of _Criminal Minds_,"

"No," he breathed, taking a in a deep breath. "I think you were probably right the first time,"

Bae frowned at him, turning away to make a bee line for the liquor, pouring them both a drink before handing one to him. "Did you know that European cultures drink with meals, not just to get drunk and drown their sorrows?"

Niklaus smiled, lifting the glass towards his mouth. "Maybe they have it wrong,"


	6. Paintbrush

**Paintbrush.**

* * *

Bae woke up slowly, groggily turning in place to not roll off her uncomfortable little twin sized bed and onto her bedroom floor. But something was wrong… she couldn't hear her mother and father screeching at each other or the eerie silence when they weren't arguing. All she could hear was the sound of a car driving past her house down on the street and the sound of soft music coming from her alarm clock.

A suddenly feeling of anxiety had her shooting up out of bed, her eyes wide as she tried to take in as much of the room around her as possible. But she needn't have been so scared. She almost laughed at herself when she realized that she was in her new bedroom, the one that she'd had for more than a month now. This was her was her home. Her new home.

She flopped back down with a happy sigh, choosing to sleep for another hour before getting up to take a shower. She quickly changed and made her way to the dining room, a room she'd repurposed for her love of painting rather than for her love of eating. She'd had a shock of inspiration while in the shower and since today was her day off from her little job at the Mystic Grill and she had no other plans, she could paint as much as she wanted.

It was a few hours before she heard the door get flung open and footsteps make their way through the house towards her. She didn't look up however. She knew who it was even without looking up, nor did she have a fear of this trespasser hurting her if it wasn't who she expected. She could simply force them back outside with a wave of her hand if she chose.

"Hello, Bae. I was-"

"Shh!" Bae snapped, holding up her paintbrush in the form of a finger. "I'm busy, Niklaus,"

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she returned to painting. "I can see that,"

"Then you know to not disturb me. Go away,"

"How unfortunate," he sighed walking up behind her. "Because I love to watch,"

The brush stilled in her hand at his comment, causing her to turn around to glare up into his smug face. "What is it that you want, Niklaus?"

"Oh, nothing," he sighed, sitting down in the lone chair that wasn't full of boxes full of painting supplies or painted canvases. "I was simply in the neighborhood,"

"Oh really?" she snorted turning back to her painting. "With no intention to ask me for something? Or to ask a question? Not even to bother me out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Nothing of the sort, love," he grinned from his seat, leaning back comfortably. "Just came by to check up on a friend,"

"_Right_…" Bae nodded, lifting her paintbrush to approach him. "And I am an Original,"

Niklaus smiled.

"What do you want?"

"A favor for a friend,"

"For a friend," she repeated. "_Right_,"

"Come now, love. You can't resist me forever,"

Bae smiled stopping directly in front of him. "Of course I can,"

Before Niklaus could react, the brush had been brought down on his nose and part of his mouth, leaving behind a thick streak of olive green. He seemed honestly shocked for a long moment while Bae stood smiling, looking like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar; in deep trouble but too happy to care. In an instant Niklaus was up, her paintbrush trading hands to paint a lovely smudge across her top lip.

Bae shrieked, wiping desperately at her lip as she grabbed at the brush that Niklaus kept from her grasp. In a last ditch effort, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder to give her enough leverage to climb up his body and reach the brush. This didn't work and only left them face to face, bodies pressed against each other.

Bae didn't seem bother by their position whilst Niklaus seemed a little dazed as he looked her in the eye, his arm dipping down until she could take the brush back. She did, swiping it across his long sleeve cotton shirt as she walked away from him, taking advantage of his shock. When she turned back he was frowning down at the stain, leaving her to laugh at him.

"How about asking me for favors, you help me clean up?"


	7. Contradiction

**Contradiction.**

* * *

"You do realize that you're a contradiction, right?"

Niklaus looked across the small table to meet the brunette's eyes. She currently had a large mouthful of lettuce drenched in ranch dressing hanging on her fork, ready to be put into her mouth. But instead she was studying him like an interesting bug beneath a microscope. The look amused him considering that most of what came out of her mouth when this expression occurred surprised and amused him on most days.

"How so?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

She put down the fork with her mouthful, leaning back into her seat. "Werewolves are about instinct and reactions… they don't have control when they are forced to shift to an animal of instinct every full moon. While vampires on the other hand are creatures of control and micromanagement,"

"Vampires can still fall victim to their instincts, Bae," he pointed out to her, tipping his cup toward her.

"Yes, but there is always a level of control about them," she argued, leaning forward against as her words became rushed with her need to get them out. "They can control whether they have their emotions or not. They can control other people with their compulsion. They can even control whether someone lives or dies," She suddenly smiled, point at him with the fork with what was left of the bite that had fallen off of it. "You, Niklaus, are a contradiction and it makes me wonder how many of your contradictions you hide,"

Happily, she ate the bite.

"And can't you say the same of yourself?" Niklaus tossed back.

She frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are the epitome of a control freak, Bae," Niklaus stated with an amused smile. "You paint and painting is the very metaphor for control. Every choice is yours; the canvas, the color, the subject, the style. Even your very gifts that make you what you are is all about the ability to control and manipulate,"

"Thanks…?" she replied, sounding more like a question. "But where is the contradiction?"

"You love," he stated happily, gesturing to her with his nearly empty cup. "You love which takes control out of your hands. You no longer have control of your feelings or actions, you can't control the person you love or else lose them, you can't control whether they love you back. You have to trust,"

"I don't trust easily," she argued.

"That's what you'd like to believe," he grinned at her over the lip of drink as he leaned back comfortably in his seat. "But you trust me,"

Bae rolled her eyes at him. "That's what you think,"

"That's what I know,"


	8. Burned

**Burned.**

* * *

"_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUDGE!_"

She gripped her own hand, cradling it against her chest in an attempt to not allow anything to touch it. Raw, stiff, mind numbing pain was running up her arm as it felt like the skin of her hand was trying to clench in on itself. It was beyond painful but even as she felt hot tears running down her face, hand clutched to her chest, she knew it had been her fault. She'd been so caught up in multitasking that she forgot that wearing an ovenmit was how you were supposed to take hot pans of cookies out of the oven.

"Fudging shitake mushrooms and ducking glass moles! Kriffing jabberwockies and ransacking villages! _FUDGE!_" she shrieked, stomping her foot so hard that her bone ached. "I hate cookies! I kriffing hate cookies! Fudging stupid ovens! _FUDGE!_"

"_Interesting word choice, love_,"

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, sudden rage building in her chest. She knew it was fueled by the pain in her hand, the smugness in his voice and her frustration with herself but she just couldn't help it. She didn't dare to turn and look at him, just kicked the oven door shut so forcefully that it bounced back open. Of course this resulted in her kicking it a few more times before she was finally satisfied that the door was dead and not going to point open on her. It also resulted in her foot being in pain.

Finally at the end of her rope, she slipped to the ground, her back pinching against the notches in the cabinet doors. It only caused the tears that had built up to overflow and fall down her cheeks. It felt like the longer she sat there with her burned hand, the more it hurt.

"Bae,"

"Go away," she sniffed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I can help y-"

"I'm in pain, you asshole!" she shrieked at him, meeting his eyes angrily. "Shut up!"

He frowned at her, his face becoming stoic as he reached over her, pulling the sprayer from the sink. Before she could connect the dots, the sprayer was on and aimed down at her.

"_Nik!_" she shrieked, freezing water hitting her full in the chest and running down her chest to gather in a pool at her crotch. She tried desperately to scoot out of the spray while keeping her hand against her chest but the freezing water just kept following her. "Stop! What the hell?! It's freezing! Stop it! Niklaus! Stop it! _Nik!_"

The torture stopped a moment later, leaving her gasping on the floor with her hand still against her chest though it hurt significantly less… or at least it had been hurting a lot less. This time it was her annoyance that was the main fuel for the glare that she aimed at him instead of her pain. She was shivering, in pain and annoyed out of her mind and all he could do was smirk.

"What. The. _Hell?!_"

He slowly came to crouch down in front of her, his face cold. "I'm sorry, love. Did you want me to leave?"

"You're an ass,"

"Does your hand still hurt?"

"Are you proving my point that you're an ass?" she spat at him, on the verge of tears caused by frustration and pain. "Are you going to help me?"

"I've tried,"

"I just need someone to take the cookies out of the oven," she told him, gesturing to the traitorous oven with her chin. "I don't want to get near that thing but the cookies will burn if I leave them in there,"

Niklaus rolled his eyes at her, looking as if he were bothered by the mere thought of having to perform such a menial task. However, he put on the ovenmit that still sat on the kitchen counter and opened the oven, pulling out the sheet to lay it on top of the stove. Once that was done, he tossed the ovenmit away and crouched down beside her again.

"Anything else?"

"Ice,"

"Yes, milady,"


	9. Vampire

**Vampire.**

* * *

"You have the right temperament for a vampire,"

Bae opened her eyes and glanced over at Niklaus, who was sitting beside her, his eyes on the road as he drove.

"And why's that?" she asked, playing along with him. "I'm high manipulative, controlling, blood thirsty and power hungry?"

"Not power hungry,"

Bae gasped jokingly, giving him a mock glare. "How rude,"

He simply chuckled at her.

"I probably would not make a good vampire," she argued, turning to look out the window at the world flashing past her. "I would rather be alive than undead… not have to worry whether I was wearing a daylight ring or not… not have to wonder if someone wanted to back stab me… have the ability to turn everything off… And I would rather not kill for my lunch,"

"You'd adapt,"

Bae frowned. "That's what I'd be afraid of. And besides, I don't have good self-control nor would I want to give up being a Mesmer,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't even keep myself from eating the last piece of cake-"

He rolled his eyes. "I meant about being a Mesmer,"

"If I become a vampire I would lose my powers,"

Niklaus smiled, leaning towards her. "How do you know if you've never tried it?"

"Because," she shrugged. "There have been Mesmers in the past who've tried it, vampires who've wanted Mesmers to be theirs for an eternity. Unfortunately, the vampire venom negates our powers. We just become normal everyday vampires,"

Niklaus seemed to think about this as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"All magic comes with a price," she told him. "For Mesmers and witches, you simply switch,"

"And that would take away a Mesmer's powers?" he asked her curiously.

Bae frowned. "Yes… there are only three ways to destroy a Mesmer," She held up a finger. "One, you kill them," Another finger. "Two, you turn them into vampire," A third finger. "And three- the least deadly of the three- you destroy them the same way you destroy an artist,"

"And how is that?"

"Cut off their hands,"

Niklaus frowned in disgust.

"Many of the Mesmer bedtime stories end with a Mesmer getting their hands cut off, probably the same way little witches get told about the Salem Witch Trials,"

"Cutting off your hands would remove your power?" Niklaus asked, glancing down at her hands which lay on her lap.

Bae shifted uncomfortably, clasping her hands together. "Without a way to channel our powers, we are left with nothing," Before Niklaus could say anything else, she interrupted him. "And if you dare to remove my hands from my wrists I will have you remove your own head from your shoulders. Understand me, Niklaus?"

The Original snorted. "If I wanted to make you powerless I could surely think of a less painful way than severing your hands from your arms,"

She glared over at him, feeling uncomfortable with the direction that they conversation had taken. "And you could probably think of a _more_ painful way as well,"

"Oh, Bae," he sighed, looking over at her with a smile. "Don't you trust me?"

"No,"

He grinned, looking back towards the rode. "Smart, girl,"


	10. Towel

**Towel.**

* * *

After a long shower, Bae stepped out of the stall and wrapped herself up in a towel. She walked out into her bedroom to get dressed for a night spent with a cute blond local vampire that had taken her under her wing. She had just opened her closet door when her bedroom door suddenly opened with a bang as it hit the wall, Niklaus strutting in.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed, clutching the towel close to her chest. "Towel! Knock!"

He looked over at her as if he were surprised, turning a smirk on her as he looked her up and down slowly. She gaped at him, shocked that he would be so ungentlemanly in this moment when he'd been nothing but kind to her before (besides his first attack on her). She frowned at him, waiting for him to turn away from her but he just smiled at her.

"Don't be angry, love," he told her with a smile. "You're beautiful. You have nothing to hide,"

She stared at him, shocked. "Um… thanks?"

He smiled at her, smirking as if he knew something she didn'.t

"What's that look for?"

He just turned and walked out of her room. "Get dressed, love. I have a favor to ask,"

Bae glared at his back, begrudgingly pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading out the door, making sure to kick him in the butt before running past him to get into his car.


	11. Appendicitis

**Appendicitis.**

* * *

"I heard you tripped while walking and chewing gum…"

Bae looked up to see Niklaus standing in the doorway of her hospital room. His typical smirk was on his face but his eyes still managed to betray the hint of concern for her. She smiled at him regardless of his joke or the pain it caused in her lip, opening the scab and allowing blood to pool. She knew what he was seeing too… she'd been beaten to Hell and back; the split lip, the black eye, the splint on her arm. It all had nothing to do with the reason she was in the hospital in all actuality. At the excruciating pain in her side she'd had for more than twelve hours, she'd gone to the hospital and found out she'd need to have her appendix removed.

"Since when do you visit lowly humans in the hospital?" she asked, her voice sounding groggy as she watched him saunter up to the side of her bed, his hands clasped behind his back. "And without any chocolates or flowers…"

"You are no mere human, Bae,"

She gave him a look but he simply shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood,"

Right then a young nurse walked in- beach bottle blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail, average height, thinner than a pencil- not paying much attention until her eyes caught on Niklaus. She stopped and stared at the handsome man before she dropped her eyes as a blush spread across her cheeks. She kept her eyes down and quickly went to her side, going about her work, checking the machines, tubes and various other things. Once she was done with that she went to the end of the hospital bed and looked over her chart, discretely glancing up at Niklaus again. When she realized that Niklaus was looking at her she ducked her head and finished writing before she ran out of the room.

Bae watched as Niklaus chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to her. "You know, if you drank my blood you'd be able to walk out of here as soon as you finish the release forms," he commented nonchalantly.

She gave him a lazy smile as she turned her head from side to side, a lazy shake of her head that was supposed to be no. "I can't, Niklaus,"

"And why not?" he asked with interest.

"Because Mesmers are allergic to vampire blood," she told him matter-of-factly as her eyes started to drift shut again. "I'd be sick for days until it was out of my system,"

He frowned down at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. "A pity. You seem so pitiful like this. I like you better when your firing on all cylinders,"

"So do I," she chuckled, sighing as his hand ghosted over her neck.

He chuckled at her before he sat down in the uncomfortable chair sat beside her bed so that he was looking up at her. "Get better soon then,"

She gave a tired nod before her eyes finally closed and she drifted to sleep.


	12. Milkshakes

**Milkshakes.**

* * *

A chocolate milkshake was placed between them but neither moved to take it.

"Don't you want it?"

"Didn't you buy it?"

"I bought it for you,"

"I didn't ask you to,"

"You should take it,"

"I don't want it,"

"Why?"

"I don't like chocolate milkshakes,"

Niklaus stared at her for a moment in surprise. "You don't like chocolate?"

"Oh, no," she snorted, holding up a finger. "I _love_ chocolate. I don't like chocolate milkshakes,"

"And what kind _do_ you enjoy?"

"Wild berry," she told him.

He raised his hand to call the waiter again but Bae quickly threw herself across the table to push his hand back down. He gave her a shocked look as her face lit up a bright red as people around the Mystic Grill turned to look. She slowly let go of his hand and slipped back into her seat, looking down into her lap uncomfortably.

"I didn't say I wanted it,"

"I didn't say I was giving you a choice,"

She glared at him. "I won't drink it,"

"Then it will sit untouched next to this chocolate milkshake until we've finished our business,"

"You're not going to eat the chocolate shake?"

"I don't like chocolate,"

Bae stared. "What?"

"I don't-"

"I heard you," she interrupted, holding a hand up to stop him. "How can you not like chocolate?"

"How can you not like chocolate milkshakes?"

"I would assume in the same way that you don't like chocolate,"

Niklaus smirked across the table at her while she frowned at him, calling for the waiter herself to order a wild berry milkshake. He raised an eyebrow at her as the waiter walked away.

"You're drinking this with me," she told him.

He sighed heavily as if it was the worst thing in the world. She just smiled.

"The big bad Hybrid is going to eat a milkshake,"

"_Bae_,"


	13. Birthdays

**Birthdays.**

* * *

Bae walked through her door with a sigh, kicking the door closed with her heel before walking through the living room. She dropped off her purse and kicked off her shoes as she walked, entering the kitchen where she set down the two take out containers. She then stripped off her jacket, peeled off her stained Mystic Grill uniform until she stood in nothing but her underwear and bra. She was too tired to travel up to her bedroom to put on her pajamas to walk back down to eat when she was by herself anyway.

She flipped open the lid of her to-go container that held her dinner, putting it into the microwave to heat it back up. While that was warming she walked over to bookshelf in her living room, reaching up on her tiptoes until she was able to pull down a wooden box. She opened it to reveal an older looking cellphone, a Spider-Man sticker having almost completely peeled off of the front. She pulled it out with a frown, hesitantly turning it on.

The sound of her food having finished heating brought her back into the kitchen, setting down the phone as she took her pasta out of the microwave. She set it down on the counter, slamming the door shut as she grabbed a fork to pick through the pasta. She inhaled the first few bites before she started to actually taste what she was shoveling into her mouth. It had separated a little and it wasn't as good as the past usually was at the Mystic Grill. But it was food and she was too tired to take the time to make herself anything else. It would have to do.

Bae glanced at the phone as it vibrated; registering that it had a message.

She set down her fork and picked up the phone, flipping it open.

_**Blank Messge.**_

It felt like a weight settled in on her chest as she turned the phone back off and tossed it back into the box.

"If a tree falls in the forest, does it make a sound if there's no one there to hear it?"

With warm eyes, Bae shut the to-go container to pull the second one forward, a smaller cube of a box. She flipped open the lid to stare dejectedly down at the vanilla cupcake that sat inside. A thin candle appeared from one of her junk drawers that she pushed into the frosting. With a sigh she crossed her arms on the container, leaning down until her chin touched her arms, her eyes staring at the flameless candle with something less than enthusiasm.

"Is it really a birthday if there is no one there to celebrate it?"

She left everything where it was, trudging upstairs for a hot shower before she went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning she had planned on sleeping the day away instead of going out and being productive. Even the thought of painting didn't entice her from her bed. The heavy weight on her chest had lifted since she'd looked at the cell phone, the one that had told her that her family didn't think of her.

Bae frowned, curling up around her pillow.

Sitting on her nightstand was a long black box with an elegant looking bow tied around the center of it. The sight of it brought her into a sitting position, reaching out to take the box into her hand, tugging at the little card tucked under the bow.

_**From Niklaus.**_

Curiosity struck as she held the black velvet jewelry box in her hand, her eyes turning to the white ribbon that tied the box closed. She pulled at one of the silk ends and let the ribbon fall into her lap before she flipped up the lid. Before her lay a curled up piece of expensive sketching paper that had been wrapped around a bracelet that was pinned down at either end. It looked more expensive that her car so she ignored it, thankful he gave it to her but nervous of the cost, not to mention the very idea of possibly wearing it (and losing it). So instead she looked to the rolled up sketch paper, gently pulling it out from around the bracelet.

The sketches that adorned the piece of sketch paper were all of her. One was of her from the side, standing at an invisible table taking an order. She wore a Mystic Grill t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, Converse and an apron. She had her hip cocked with a smile on her face while wisps of her hair hung in her face. Another was of her face, it was of her with her beany on, most of her mane hidden beneath the knit material, her eyes downcast as if she were looking up at him shyly. Another was of her laughing, one of her big laughs if she knew her own face at all. Then there was a sketch of her hands near the bottom of the paper, chipped nail polish and a ring on her middle finger.

Bae smiled, looking into the bottom right hand corner of the paper.

_**Happy Birthday, Bae.**_

Tears came to Bae's eyes as she looked down at the handwriting, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.


	14. Parents

**Parents.**

* * *

"What were your parents like?"

Niklaus frowned down at his meal, suddenly not feeling the need to eat the fries sitting beside his mostly eaten burger.

"That bad?"

He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his eyes to her hazel-blue ones.

She shrugged, leaning back in her seat as she sucked raspberry-lemonade up her straw. She set the glass down on the table with a loud clank. "You don't talk about your parents to me… and from what I hear from my few and far between sources; you and your father were like oil and water,"

"More like gunpowder and a lit match," he told her, leaning back in a relaxed position that in no way mirrored how he truly felt. "I being the gunpowder, powerful but dormant. He was a lit match, burning on the hatred of me even before he knew that I was not his and wanting to kill me with it,"

Bae watched him with a nonchalance that neither truly felt but he was determined to match.

"When I was young I looked for my father's approval in any way I could. I was only rewarded with his hate of me, being beaten here and berated there. Then when I was created into a vampire and it became clear that I was not my father's son, his hate became absolute. Not only was I his least favorite, an embarrassment, but I was a bastard child by my mother and another man,"

"Born a werewolf, created a vampire," Bae recited as she'd heard it a dozen times. "A Hybrid,"

Niklaus nodded. "Mikael hunted Elijah, Rebekah and I for nearly a thousand years until a Bennett witch entombed him,"

"And your mother?"

Niklaus frowned, trying not to think about the woman. "Dead,"

Bae sighed, leaning forward to place her chin on her crossed arms, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm sorry,"

The words had an odd sound to them, causing a lightening in Niklaus's chest that he found not altogether uncomfortable.

"And your stepdad is a fucking asshole, by the way,"

That stole a laugh from Niklaus's throat. "Agreed, little Mesmer,"


	15. Hurt

**Hurt.**

* * *

Bae sat across from Niklaus at one of the many tables at the Mystic Grill. It had become their thing. They ate food together and talked during. But Niklaus had stayed surprisingly silent throughout the dinner, watching Bae.

She'd been staring at her food the entire time, pushing it around her plate a few times before finally taking a bite. She'd been thinking of how close she and Niklaus had gotten over the last few months of their friendship, and it made her miss an old friend.

"When I was a kid," she began, sitting up a little though she didn't look Niklaus in the eye, even as she heard his fork get set down on the side of his plate. "I didn't have a lot of friends. I was shy. I didn't talk a lot, just mostly kept to myself, read books, listened in on other people's conversations. I grew up as a polite kid who felt guilty for everything,"

She smiled, remembering when she would feel guilty for bringing up stories during conversations. She always thought that every word she said, every opinion she had, every question she had was a waste of other people's times. Even when she had her fallen down a flight of stairs at a friend's house she'd apologized for falling and twisting her ankle.

"But there was one person that made me feel less guilty," Bae began, smiling lightly down at her meal. "I had a friend named May… the best friend I've ever had. We used to have sleepovers, talk well into the night, rant at each other…"

Niklaus listened as Bae bowed her head towards her food, determined to say everything that she needed to say. She needed to talk about it.

"But then high school hit and we didn't really get to see each other much. She was busy with her friends and classes and extra stuff. I tried to keep up the friendship. Called her, texted her, asked to come over… It worked for a while until one day she came over and said she didn't want to be my friend anymore,"

Bae could still remember standing in her room in shock a good ten minutes after she'd left the house. Her mom had knocked on her door, asking what had happened until she'd finally given up and left Bae alone.

"She said I was annoying and pushy," she told her pasta, tears coming to her eyes as a chocked laugh left her mouth. "I never knew- well, I knew- but I never realized that it bothered her. I thought we were supposed to be friends who didn't judge, didn't lie to each other, who loved each other despite our flaws,"

A tightening in Bae's chest had her sitting down her fork, shoving away her plate as she sat back, a tear falling from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"I couldn't have laid into her about how many times she'd come to my house late, how we only ever talked about her problems, how I felt alone when I was locked up in my house, how I would have done anything for her. I couldn't have told her that for years I had feared that she never thought of me as her best friend and how I thought she'd been lying to me anyway. How could I have been her best friend if she never made an effort for anything? I get that her parents were stiffs but…"

Bae raised her eyes to meet his, seeing the sympathy in them.

"I loved her like a sister… but she hated me like an annoying pet that just won't die,"

Niklaus leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "She hurt you, Bae, and for that I am eternally sorry,"

Bae sniffled, wiping away the tears that had fallen and hating them.


	16. Names

**Names.**

* * *

"_Niklaus_,"

Bae had been painting for hours now and had only recently glanced up from her work to check on the Hybrid in her house. Since he'd come over he'd been sitting on her favorite recliner with his sketch book, sketching contently as she painted. However, as she looked up, she found him in the dining room with her, standing over the pile of her paintings, sifting silently through them.

He looked up at her innocently, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, love?"

"Stay out of there,"

"I was simply admiring," he told her, looking back down at the pile. "I was also interested in the signatures you put on your work,"

She peaked back around her easel to give him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, lifting one of her smallest paintings from the pile. It was a stylized painting of a face; half beautiful and happy with the other half was almost completely place except for the red pained eye and the singular trail of tears. "Your signature is this elegant mix of a B and two Ms. I was curious as to what that stands for,"

"My name," she told him with a smile as she returned to her current painting. "Isn't that how signatures work?"

"And what is your name?"

Bae sighed, moving the brush a bit more lazily. "Bae Magdalene Marlow. My middle name was for a great, great, great, great, great and a few more greats grandmother that my parents were very proud to be related to. I like to pretend that my middle name doesn't exist but I've had that particular signature since I was young. Why get rid of it now?"

Niklaus hummed to himself in agreement. "Yes, but I think you're lying?"

"Lying?" she asked, her brush growing still as she stared at the canvas.

"I don't think Bae is your real name,"

"And what would my real name be?" she asked, putting the paintbrush down.

"I wouldn't know," he sighed as he set down the painting, approaching her like a predator. "But I would wager that Bae is not your given name. I think Bae is a name you gave yourself when you left your home. Created a new identity as it were,"

Bae kept her eyes from Niklaus's, even when he stood just at her shoulder, looking down at her with interest.

"I would know better than most that some people prefer to leave names behind and forgotten,"

Bae looked away from him. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him but she couldn't make the cursed name bubble up out of her mouth. She wasn't sure that she wanted it to.

"Come, dear Bae," he cooed to her. "What is your given name?"

Bae frowned, lifting her eyes to his. "Belinda… but if you call me tha-"

"Shh," he held up a finger, silencing her words. "Bae suits you better,"


	17. Crying

**Crying.**

* * *

"Bae?"

The covers of her bed went flying up covering her from head to toe until Niklaus couldn't even see the top of her dark head. But he could still smell the unmistakable salt water in the air, along with hear sniffling coming from beneath her comforter.

"Yeah?"

Niklaus turned the lights on though it didn't affect his ability to see her much. He slowly walked into the room and around the bed until he stood beside her, looking down at the mound of comforter where he though her head to be.

"Who's hurt you, little Mesmer?"

"I'm fine," she told him, her voice breaking in the middle. "I just have something in my eye,"

He frowned down at her, uncomfortable with this crying version of the woman he knew so well, the strong woman who had faced him down when they'd first met, the woman who had helped him face down his own father and allowed him to win. He didn't enjoy with vulnerable side to his Mesmer.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

He heard more sniffling.

"No," she gasped, her voice breaking as she started crying again. "Just go away, Niklaus!"

He frowned down at her, watching as she sobbed pitifully into her pillow, broken sobs shaking the bed. Eventually, he carefully sat down on the bed beside her, placing a hand on her back to try to comfort her. It took at least ten minutes before the crying died down, the sobs becoming less and less often until he almost thought she'd suffocated beneath the blanket. However, she slowly sat up, keeping the blanket over her face as she sat next to him, a tissue being pulled from an invisible box.

"Tell me who has hurt you, Bae,"

After some more sniffling, Bae finally answered; "My parents aren't the best people… everything they did was based on traditions from the Old Family. They hated my brother and I for straying so far from the ways of the Mesmers… they didn't understand,"

The sound of another tissue being pulled from a box issued from beneath the comforter.

"But, despite everything… I still manage to miss them,"

Niklaus sighed, hushing her when she started to sob again. He pulled her into his shoulder, placing his chin on top of her head as he held her.


	18. Theft

**Theft.**

* * *

Several hours ago, Niklaus had pulled up in front of Bae's house to find that the front door had been left ajar. Once inside he'd found a great many of her things missing or destroyed. The TVs were absent from the room along with the X-Box, the jewelry, the computer, and even a few of the more expensive painting equipment from Bae's dining room. She'd arrived a few minutes later, shocked at the state of her house before she'd called the police. They'd talked to the police before Niklaus had gone up to her room to pack a bag for her to come stay with him. He'd been halfway through her drawers when his body had frozen in place.

"What are you doing?"

"You are staying with me," he answered her, his hand clenching around the handle of the duffel bag with annoyance. "Clearly it isn't safe in your own home, Bae. I'll have the locks changed and an alarm installed in your house by the end of the week. Until then, you will be staying with me,"

"My things aren't safe, however I am perfectly safe," she told him, walking towards him until she was a hairs breath away, looking up into his face. "Unless you've forgotten why you currently stand unmoving right now,"

"I'm not leaving this house without you," he told her with complete assurance, his voice biting.

"Then I hope you don't mind sleeping in those clothes," she told him with a sarcastic smile as she walked back out of her room.


	19. Mikael (E)

**Mikael.**

* * *

"Hello, Niklaus," the older man greeted from across the threshold as Niklaus cautiously walked up to meet him.

"Hello, Mikael," Niklaus greeted. "Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. You can't,"

"Or you can come outside if you want,"

"Or I can watch my Hybrids tear you limb from limb," Bae watched as Hybrids began to appear behind Mikael out on the lawn, leaving Niklaus smirked from his position of power.

"They can't kill me," Mikael stated.

"True," Niklaus nodded smugly. "But it would make for a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce,"

"The big bad wolf," Mikael snorted, not at all deterred. "You haven't changed, still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Oh and you forget, they may be sired by you but their still part vampire and they can be compelled by me," Just then one of Niklaus's many Hybrids came into view, under the control of his father, who had Elena Gilbert firmly in hand.

Bae froze, looking between Niklaus and Elena. Even though Bae hadn't exactly been trying her hardest to stay out of supernatural business since she'd moved here, as was evident by the fact she was at a party celebrating the uniting of the Original family, she didn't like getting in the middle of supernatural spats. However, she didn't like the idea of a human dying at the hands of a man who'd been trying to kill his own son for the past millennia. It left her standing, wondering if she should step up and intervene.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus," Mikael smiled, watching his son's face twist. "Or she dies,"

Niklaus frowned unhappily before he spoke; "Go ahead. Kill her,"

"No, Klaus," Elena gasped from Mikael's hold. "He'll do it,"

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations," Mikael reminded.

"I don't need them," Niklaus spat at him. "I just need to be rid of you,"

"To what ends, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy," Mikael spat, using the words he knew would hurt his son the most. Niklaus's face turned vacant as his words continued, his blue eyes watering. "Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No o-"

"Someone," Bae stepped up beside Niklaus crossing her arms over her chest, defiantly glaring at the man that had caused her friend so much pain. "_Actually_,"

"And who might you be?" Mikael asked, seeming a mix of amused and surprised.

"Bae," she answered easily enough. "Mesmer and a _loyal_ friend to Niklaus,"

Mikael raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Mesmer? No one spoke to me of a Mesmer being in town or being under the control of Niklaus,"

Bae shrugged. "Oops,"

"I'm calling your bluff, father," Niklaus repeated. "Kill her,"

"Come outside and face me, you little coward, and I won't have to,"

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her and you lose your leverage so go ahead," Niklaus told him, slowly egging him on as tears began to fall. "Go on kill her. Go on, old man. Kill her. _Kill her!_"

"Your impulse, Niklaus," Mikael sighed. "It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great,"

In a flash of movement Mikael moved to stab the poor human in the back with a dagger but with a flick of Bae's finger she caught his hand. Mikael grunted, finding his hand stalled with the dagger's point barely touching Elena's side. He grunted as his body tensed, trying to force his body to move for him again but it seemed to refuse.

"Now let go of Elena, please," Bae asked before she suddenly smiled. "Oh wait. You have to,"

He glared at Bae over the threshold but she merely smiled. She forced Mikael to let the human go just before she heard Niklaus cry out behind her, turning her around to find Nikalus on the ground with Damon crouched over him, trying to force the White Oak stake under his ribs and to his heart. Bae reached her free hand out in an instant and took control of Damon's body, forcing him to stand up and away from the Original.

"Bae! What are you doing?!" Damon spat.

"_Ba-Boom_,"

An explosion had Bae spinning back around to find all of Niklaus's Hybrids one the ground, crying out in pain from the grenades the supposed Elena had thrown. All of this caused Bae to let go of both Mikael and Damon, shocked when Niklaus flew past her to bring the White Oak stake down on Mikael's heart. Bae barely had time to be warmed by the flames of Mikael's body before she was suddenly slammed back against a wall, her head hitting so hard that she was seeing only blurry shapes for a moment. A pained gasp exited her mouth as she blinked her eyes rapidly; Damon's hand was wrapped around her throat so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Damon!_ Stop!_"

The hand holding her against the wall disappeared, dropping her the two feet to the ground where her feet hit the ground awkwardly. She continued to fall until she was on her hands and knees, coughing harshly in the attempt to get in enough air. Her eyes were watering and the skin of her neck hurt, her hands and knees achy and her nerves on edge as she tried to sit up. So when a hand touched her shoulder she gasped, scrambling back until her back touched the wall again, her hand up to control the person touching her.

When her eyes cleared she realized that it was Niklaus beside her, frozen in a kneeling position with his hand reaching out into space. She instantly let him go, taking in a deep breath as she looked him in the eyes. He seemed concerned, continuing to reach for her until he touched her shoulder again, looking her in the eyes.

"I owe you, little Mesmer,"

Bae looked over at Stefan, who was standing up from where his brother had previously been pinned against the ground. She turned her eyes back to Niklaus's and breathed; "Then let Stephan go,"

"Of course," he replied, almost so nonchalantly that Bae had thought she'd imagined him saying it. But she watched him stand from her, turning to look Stefan in the eye. "Bae has earned you your freedom while you've earned my gratitude. Thank you, my friend. You're free to go,"

Stefan blinked twice, the first in reaction to being released and the second in relief, turning his eyes to look down at where Bae still sat.

"Thank you,"

She nodded her head, watching as he vamped away from the scene. She couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped her as she rested back against the wall, legs spread wide beneath the layers of her dress.


	20. Leverage (E)

**Leverage.**

* * *

Bae sighed heavily as she walked out of the Mystic Grill after a long shift. She'd made a fair amount in tip but it didn't really feel like it made up for the pain in her feet and lower back… or in her arms… or in throbbing head. She was just going to go to one of the fast food places for fries before she headed to bed. She was tired to cook anything healthy for herself.

She walked up to her car with her hand deep in her purse, searching around for the clinking of her keys. She gave an annoyed grunt when she couldn't find them for a long moment, leaving her standing in the dark empty parking lot. She didn't really have a fear that anyone was going to attack her despite her current situation. Anyone who was worth being worried about knew what she was and that it would be stupid to try to attack her.

That is, until her arms were wrenched behind her back, a pair of handcuffs snapping around her wrists.

Bae cried out, fighting against the metal bracelets that kept her from using her powers. It made panic well up in her chest at the thought of being at another's mercy, tears welling up as she fought. She went to scream but a hand closed over her mouth, an arm wrapping around her waist to yank her away from her car at vampire speed.

She was tossed into the back seat of a car seconds before the door slammed and the engine roared to life, sending it flying down the road out of town. Bae gasped for air, trying to bring herself to such a panic that she hyperventilated and couldn't breathe. That was one thing that all Mesmers had in common; they had a horrifying fear of having their hands removed. When she was little her parents once tried to rid her of the ingrained fear and tied her up for two days.

She'd thought that dying of fright was just a saying.

Bae kept her eyes closed as she tried to settle her panic, feeling the galloping beat of her heart and trying to calm it, relaxing her muscles as she tried to forget her predicament. It was futile to try to relax all the way but she was eventually able to open her eyes and look to the driver's seat to face her captor.

"Stefan?"

He didn't react to the sound of her voice but she knew he'd heard her. Vampires have an acute hearing and even above the sound of the engine he would have been able to hear her. His eyes were focused on the road, his movements exact as he sped down the road towards his next destination. She kept her eyes on him as she wiggled in the seat, feeling around for anything that might help her.

Her purse was gone.

Her phone had been in her purse.

Her pepper spray had been in her purse and wouldn't have helped anything.

Her specialized vervain spray she'd made was sitting on her entryway table at her house.

There was nothing sharp around.

There was only two doors on this car and she as in the back seat.

And her hands were literally tied.

"Stefan?" she asked again, her voice a little louder. "What are you doing?"

"I want Klaus's Hybrids out of town," Stefan told her, turning off into the woods where he turned the car off. "He said no, so now I'm going to make him do it," He got out of the car, about ready to shut the door behind him before he leaned back in, poking his head around to look at her. "Oh, and don't try to escape. I really do like you and I'd hate for anything unfortunate to happen before we talk to Klaus,"

"He won't do it,"

The door shut and she watched him vamp away into the woods.

About five minutes later a new body entered the car, the passenger door being slammed behind them. Elena now sat in the passenger seat, looking over at Stefan in shock before looking over her shoulder at Bae as the car backed up at a break neck speed before speeding down the road again. Bae frowned at her, trying to display without words how deep they were in trouble together. It wasn't often that Bae had met the human Elena but she knew that she probably had no idea how much trouble they were in by Stefan.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena asked, turning her attention back to the vampire. "Why is Bae here?"

Stefan remained silent, allowing Elena's ringtone to be clearly heard. She went to answer it but Stefan quickly took it out of her hand, answer it for her.

"Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now,"

There was silence, presumable Damon speaking but Bae couldn't hear what he said.

"Making my next move," Stefan answered with a smile. "Let me ask you something; what's Klaus going to do if he can't make any more Hybrids?"

"What?" Elena gasped.

Stefan ignored her, hanging up the phone as he rolled down his window.

"What are you doing?" Elena exclaimed at the sight of her flying out the window. "Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car,"

He didn't react to her, just kept driving out of town. Bae frowned, settling back in her seat, trying to make herself as comfortable and calm despite her situation. There was no way she was going to be able to get herself out of this one on her own. There was no way out of it period until Stefan called Niklaus and told him what he had planned.

While Bae seriously doubted that Stefan would kill Elena, she also knew that he was smarter than that. They both knew that once Stefan called Niklaus, the Original Hybrid would question whether Stefan could possibly have the nerve to do it. And that was why Bae was there. While Elena was Niklaus's blood source, Bae was one of Niklaus's few friends. That had been proven over the course of them knowing each other and had been proven without a doubt just the night before with Mikael. And while Elena was Stefan's love, Bae was almost nothing to him. She had no doubt that Stefan would kill her… it might give him pause after the month they'd known each other and after her helping him, but he'd kill her. And Niklaus would destroy him.

Bae just hoped that Niklaus would save her.

"So what's the plan, Stefan?" Elena asked him, her voice biting as she looked over at him as if they were talking about a game. "What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer," he told her nonchalantly, his eyes on the road. "I'm not going to let him make himself a new one,"

"So then what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock us in some cage and keep us hostage?"

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire," Stefan said coldly, sending chills down Bae's spine even though he wasn't even talking to her.

"Stop the car, Stefan," Elena exclaimed, suddenly coming to the realization that this was much more serious that she'd previously thought. "Stop the car, Stefan!"

He ignored her, pulling out his phone to call someone. As it started ringing he put it on speaker phone, setting it on the dashboard as a voice answered.

"_Stefan_," Niklaus greeted with feigned cheeriness. "_How nice to hear your voice_,"

"Tell you hybrids to get outta town, Klaus,"

"_Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back_,"

"Okay," Stefan nodded. "Well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge,"

"_I don't believe you, Stefan_," he countered easily. "_You won't kill her_,"

"I thought about that," Stefan smiled, looking in the rearview mirror to meet her eyes as she spoke. "That's why I brought your '_little Mesmer_' along for the ride,"

There was a long moment of silence before Niklaus spoke again, his voice barely hiding his anger. "_Bae?_"

"I'm here, Niklaus," Bae answered as calmly as she could, hating the way her voice quivered. "I was getting off work when he grabbed me. He's handcuffed my hands,"

"_Let her go, Stefan_,"

"Why?" Stefan asked with a bone chilling happiness that made Bae cringe. "Because you think I won't kill Elena but you know I'll kill Bae?"

There was silence on the line.

In a flash of movement, Stefan let go of the wheel as his bloody wrist pressed against Elena's mouth. Bae screamed, fear making her body seize up as the car swerved across the asphalt, making the tires shriek and her head hit the glass. She could hear Niklaus yell into the phone but she couldn't hear what he said over the mixture of sounds she and the car made.

Suddenly Stefan grabbed ahold of the wheel again and the car righted itself. Bae gasped in a breath, gasping for air as she pressed her forehead into the back of Elena's seat, trying to get ahold of herself again.

"_What's going on?!_" Niklaus roared angrily.

"I just fed Elena my blood. No more hybrids if she'd a vampire," Stefan told him smugly. "And I don't suppose Bae has your blood in her system, does she?"

Niklaus growled. "_She helped you_,"

"Her fault," Stefan threw back with an audible shrug. "Your fault that you didn't keep a better eye on your pet,"

"_Let her go, Stefan_,"

The car finished the last curve along the road, bringing the Wickery Bridge into sight. Bae watched a Elena's muscles tensed and her hands gripped anything they could get her hands on. She wished she could hold onto something like the human could, but her hands were tied and all she could do was sit back and breathe.

"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus!" Stefan yelled over the scream of the car's engine as the car jerked with speed. "Your coffins, you Hybrids and your Mesmer!"

"Stefan, slow down!" Elena yelled desperately. "Stefan! Stefan, stop it!"

"Stefan," Bae gasped, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to remain calm. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to be a quivering screaming mess doing it, no matter how fast her heart was beating.

"_Fine!_" Niklaus exclaimed, barely audible above Elena's screaming_._ "_I'll send them away. You win. Just stop the car, Stefan_,"

But he didn't stop the car, they just kept speeding towards the bridge.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed. "_Stefan, stop!_"

"_Stop the car, Stefan!_"

The car came to a screeching halt, throwing Bae forward until her shoulder connected with the back of Elena's seat. It didn't dislocate but the pain left her breathless, tears coming to her eyes as the pain rocked through her body. She'd have bruises tomorrow.

"_Bae?!_"

"Niklaus," she gasped, her voice breaking as she swallowed hard on her pain. "Nik-"

"She's fine," Stefan told him, interrupting her. "I'll have them both home in an hour,"

He ended the call the call before Niklaus could say anything else, leaving the car in a deadly silence as the two women tried to get their breathing back down. The silence finally broke when Elena threw her door open and stumbled out of the car, running down the road as Stefan chased after her. Bae didn't listen in. She knew what was going on and she was just glad to be alive, hating that someone she'd thought to be a friendly acquaintance to be someone who would use her to get at Niklaus… but as much as she hated it, she also understood. Niklaus did not back down. There was never an argument or a chance to sway him this way or that unless one had some sort of leverage.

Stefan had used the only leverage he knew would work.

Stefan got back into the car and slammed the car into drive, sending the car speeding down the road again. Bae remained silent, slipping down into her seat as she hoped to God that Stefan wasn't lying about her being home safe in an hour. She just remained silent, watching the world flash by as Stefan's car roared down the road.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

Bae snorted at that, rolling her eyes as she brought her feet up onto the backseat, not bothering to be careful on the leather. "You could have fooled me. Definitely fooled Elena and Niklaus,"

Stefan frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"If you're trying to push her away, it's working," she continued. "She'll not forgive you for this,"

"I don't care what she thinks of me anymore,"

"I think you're lying… But it won't matter whether you are or not after tonight," Bae sighed, looking up at him. "But I must commend you on your choice of weapon against Niklaus. I wouldn't have thought to turn Elena instead of kill her,"

Stefan glanced over his shoulder at her. "Sadistic much?"

"I'm just saying that I get it," she nodded. "I just hope that the end result is worth it to you… and that you know that if you touch Niklaus I will have you staking yourself so fast that you won't even realize there's a stake in your chest,"

"You really feel comfortable saying that while you're handcuffed in the back of my car?"

"You've known it," she countered. "I might not have said it before this but you've known that I'm Niklaus's friend. That's why you took me… And you also know that while I won't let you harm Niklaus, I also wouldn't harm you and yours,"

Stefan remained silent as the car came to a stop a block away from the Mystic Grill. "Come here and I'll take those off,"

She turned in her seat and felt his hands working the handcuffs until the fell from her hands and onto the floor. With a frown she brought her hands in front of her and rubbed her wrists, not having realized how much the metal had rubbed against her skin.

"Well," she sighed, pushing the passenger seat forward as she opened the door. "Thanks for the late night adventure. Next time, don't call me,"

Stefan chuckled, watching her climb out. "Maybe,"

Bae rolled her eyes, slamming the door behind her as she headed down the sidewalk, taking her time to get back to her car. When she got there her purse was sitting on the ground beside her car and upon further observation it seemed that it still had everything inside it. That was a shock on its own but she didn't question it, just picked it up, dug out her keys and got into her car. She sat there for a long moment, taking a deep breath of stale car air before she sagged forward, letting her forehead touch the steering wheel.

She'd almost died because of her friendship with Niklaus.

How ironic that Niklaus was probably the most dangerous being on the face of the planet but he'd never touched her or hurt her. It was one of his enemies, a man that was known for his mortality and kindness despite his past as a Ripper.

Bae sighed.

She's need to be more careful in the future.

A tap on her window had her screaming, nearly jumping out of her seat to get away from the door. Her eyes met blue ones peering in at her, frowning at her reaction as he moved his hands behind his back in a move that she found familiar now. She took a breath and shut her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down again.

She opened her door, looking up at Niklaus.

"You weren't at home," he told her.

She shook her head. "No. Stefan just dropped me off a while ago…"

"I'll kill him for his threat," he told her, his voice dangerous. "No one threatens me and lives, Bae,"

She sighed, crossing her arms over the steering wheel to lay her head down, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, you have fun with that because I just want to go home,"

* * *

**Author's Note: : (**

**Why won't you review? All I want is a review... Please?**


	21. Keys

**Keys.**

* * *

After the whole Mikael ordeal, Niklaus liked the idea of her being with him as often as possible in case the local "Klaus hunters" decided another underhanded trick that involved her. Bae didn't mind all that much considering it meant spending time with her friend or sitting on his comfortable furniture reading or listening to music. She'd even gotten the chance to sleep in his luxurious bed when she'd happened upon it. But she knew that she wasn't just there because he was being overprotective of his Mesmer, she knew he was lonely and hurting since Mikael's arrival at his house.

Niklaus handed her the apple and knife she'd asked for as he walked back into the study, continuing on his way to the easel. She placed her book on her knees, trying to continue reading as she sliced into her apple. It was a Granny Smith, her favorite kind and eventually it was completely gone, leaving her to get up and throw away the core in the kitchen.

She came back into the study with a smile.

"I'm headed out,"

Niklaus looked up from his painting with a frown. "Where are you going, little Mesmer? Tired of me already?"

"I have work tomorrow and I plan on sleeping in," she told him, walking up to her chair to swinging her purse onto her shoulder. "That means I have errands to run this afternoon or else I'll be starving for the next few days,"

She turned to head out the door but found Niklaus suddenly there. She gasped, her heart jumping in surprise as she found him there.

"Jeeze, Nik," she chuckled.

"Give me a hug before you go,"

She gave him a look, uncomfortable with this turn of events. Niklaus didn't like to be touched and in turn he rarely touched her beyond a pat on the shoulder or pressure on the small of her back to get her to move. This "hug" business seemed like a ploy to achieve something more sinister.

"Come on, little Mesmer… I won't bite,"

She rolled her eyes at him, opening her arms unenthusiastically and stepping forward. He pulled her in to hug her around her shoulders, her arms falling around his waist. It was nice. Though he wasn't as warm as the people Bae was used to hugging, he still had a warmth to him that made him comfortable to hold onto.

She pulled back, smiling at him shyly as she walked past him. "Bye,"

He didn't say anything just bowed his head as he went back into the study.

She sighed, walking out the front door and up to her car, reaching into her purse to find the harsh stumps of her keys so that she could go home. However, she realized two things as she searched around in her purse; her keys were not in her purse and she'd left her book inside on the table.

She couldn't go anywhere without her keys and she had no plans of walking all the way from the mansion to her house in town. She might be fit but she was a lazy person when it came to walking any place. However, she knew that she'd placed her keys into her purse when she'd walked into his house. She always placed them at the bottom or her over encumbered bag so that it would be easiest for her to find them. This brought about the thought that Niklaus might have stolen them out her bag.

And then there was her book. Her book was one that her brother had given her before he'd left the family and died. Not only did she treasure the book for nostalgic value but it was also one of her favorite books. She didn't even like the idea of leaving the book where it was for one day even if she planned on coming back to get it in the tomorrow morning.

She rolled her eyes as she turned back around and went back inside, slamming the door behind her as she stomped into the study. She cocked a hip and she crossed her arms as she came to stand in the center of the room, glaring at the Hybrid. He stood behind his easel, a smirk clear on his handsome face that made her want to smack him.

After a second he looked up, the smirk growing into a smile. "Why did you come back?"

"You took my keys,"

"Did I?" he asked as if he were suddenly interested.

"You did,"

The two stayed staring at each other, waiting for the other to break down and give up. Neither did for a long time before Bae finally rolled her eyes, stepping past him and his easel to search through his materials. He turned around and watched her interestedly, crossing his own arms across his chest.

"I know they're here," she told him after thirty seconds of the sound of her rifling through his things with no luck. "You wouldn't put something so trivial away somewhere. You'd put it somewhere that you'd think no one would look and was of your own making. You know how your own materials are organized and no one would be able to find things easily in here…"

"Interesting observation," he assured her with a smile. "But wrong,"

She frowned, turning around to look at him. In a clinical manner, she looked him up and down until she notices the bulge in his pocket along with the sight of her Ironman keychain peeking out of his jeans. In an instant she straightened and was moving after him, only to find that he was no longer standing in front of her. She frowned, spinning around to find him on the other side of his workbench grinning at her from ear to ear.

"You _did_ take my keys, you mongrel," she exclaimed, a smile daring to pull at the corners of her lips as she stepped up to the table. She ran around the table only to find him where she'd once been standing before flashing towards the door at a vampiric speed. She groaned, falling forward until her elbows hit the table and her head was positioned on her palms. She knew that it was pointless to fight him for her keys but somehow the look of that honest smile on his face made her smile back and want to continue.

"Come back here, Hybrid,"

"Make me, Mesmer,"

A glint of excitement appeared in her eyes as she lifted her head from one hand, acting as if she were reaching for him. With the attention of her finger, she took control of his legs. His eyes widened when his right foot took a step towards her, bringing him closer to her. She nearly laughed at the sight of his jerking body, looking as if he were a tin soldier on the move. She brought him around the workbench until he was standing directly in front of her, freezing his legs in position as she straightened to look up at him.

"May I have my keys?"

"No," he said with a pout that had to do with being forced.

She grinned at him, poking him in the side. "Please, Niklaus. I would like to go home, get some sleep, eat real food,"

"I have real food,"

"You have healthy food," she told out, her hand touching his pocket but not pulling out her keys quite yet. "Can I have my keys?"

"No,"

She stomped her foot. "What do I have to do for you to hand over my damn keys?"

Niklaus grinned, leaning in towards her slowly, drawing a breath from her. "Surprise me,"

Bae thought about it for a long moment, glare up at him. What could possibly surprise the thousand year old Hybrid?

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and yanked him down into a kiss, surprise the hell out of him. He remained frozen for a good few second before Bae pulled away, slightly out of breath as she stepped back and held her hand out to him for her keys. He frowned at her and when he didn't move for her keys she made a grab for them.

In a flash of movement, he had both of her wrist captured and above her head, her body suddenly pressed between a wall and his long figure. She stared up at him in surprise, a tinge of fear rolling up her spine at having her hands pinned. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her without reason and she hadn't given him one. She could also see the curious expression in his eyes, along with the lust and excitement as he leaned over her, his hot breath on her face.

"You have no reason to fear me," he whispered down to her, his voice a caress as his other hand slid up her chest to cradle the nape of her neck. "You know that I would never hurt you,"

She leaned forward catching his lips with hers before she pulled away from him, smiling when he followed her until the back of her head hit the wall. She had to wait for him to let her go before she could speak, trying to catch her breath as she did so.

"I'm not afraid of you, Niklaus,"

He grinned at her, nearly a smirk. It made her want to say something rude to him about it but his mouth was already on hers. She melted into his body, pulling at her hands as he seemed to enjoy his free range on her body, torturing her. She bit down on his lip in annoyance and pulled at her hands until he let them go, allowing her to grip his shirt and pull him into her. The action made him growl at her, the sound vibrating in his chest and reverberating through her body. It made her smile as she was pressed tightly back against the wall again, him leaving no space between them as he took control again. She gripped his hair in response, kicking off the wall to send them spiraling away and into a table. He hit the table, bending back a bit and bringing her with him, her body arching over his deliciously. She gasped as his hands trailed down her body to cut her butt, bringing her up to wrap her legs around his waist to lift her. He turned and she was on the table, his mouth on her neck as she pulled him down.

The night was theirs.


	22. Teased

**Teased.**

* * *

Niklaus woke before dawn.

He rolled onto his side to find Bae there with him. His face warmed into a smile as he looked over at her, finding her asleep next to him, her dark hair fanned out over her like a second sheet, some of it tangled and knotted from sleep. Her cheek was pressed into her pillow, her face soft with sleep, mouth slightly open as she breathed quietly. His eyes traveled over the silhouette of her body that was barely hidden beneath the sheets.

"It's rude to stare,"

Niklaus was grinning long before his eyes met hers.

She was smiling brightly as him, seeming completely content to lay there with him for the rest of the day. She turned her smile into her pillow before revealing herself again, the smile now a grin as she pushed the hair from her face.

He couldn't help but laugh at her, leaning over her to kiss her. She let him, her hands in his hair to pull him down towards her, pressing him flush against her through the sheets. When he pulled back with a smirk she leaned up and bit down on his bottom lip. He stared at her in shock while she just chuckled, tapping him on the nose.

"No smirking,"

He growled down at her playfully, a smirk appearing on his face regardless. Niklaus was never teased by anyone for reasons that were evident… but he loved being teased and played with by Bae. He was enjoying it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I like that the number one review message t****hat I received ****for the last chapter, Keys, was "Finally." : )**

**Thank you for the reviews. You don't know how much I enjoy reading the few that I get. Keep reviewing!**


	23. Falling

**Falling.**

* * *

Bae couldn't really remember how she and Niklaus had gotten into this particular situation but she was happy to be in it nonetheless.

She was currently shirtless and pants less, lying back against the steadily heating leather of one of Niklaus's couches, his body hovering over hers. His mouth was hot against her neck, trailing down her chest aggressively as she wrapped a leg around his waist to bring him closer to her.

They were still friends, just friends that occasionally had benefits that involved a sound proof room. It wasn't as awkward as Bae thought it would be with Niklaus, though she sometimes had to sit back for a moment and remember that he was Niklaus. Outside of their sexual moments, he still didn't like being touched and she tried not to. However, it got confusing when she was reading and she'd suddenly feel lips on the side of her neck.

She was suddenly ripped up off the couch, leaving her to hiss at the sudden pain of the leather leaving her heated skin. She glared at him while he just smiled at her as if he'd meant to cause her pain. It brought her mouth to the side of his neck, her teeth closing on a sensitive part of his neck that she knew he enjoyed having licked and nibbled on. But she bit down hard, leaving behind a mark as he gasped at her at the sudden pain. Next her back hit a wall, her shoulder blades banging painfully.

"Mongrel," she bit at him, their foreheads coming together as they breathed raggedly against each other, Bae's exposed chest rising against his.

"Vixen," he growled at her. "And I don't say that kindly,"

She glared at him, pulling him in to capture his lips before either of them said anything too stupid. She reached around him, tugging at the hem of his shirt to get it off of him, determined not to be the first one naked… as usual. The material gathered around him but he refused to lift his arms to pull it off over his head. She frowned into his mouth, hating him and his stubbornness even as her body was vibrating with excitement and need.

Her hand pressed into his chest and suddenly the control of his body was hers. She eyes popped open with surprise as her as her body was suddenly registering Niklaus's lust along with her own. Her breathing became especially heavily as her eyes met his, recognizing the signature smirk on his lips.

"Shirt. Off. _Now_," she moaned lustfully, his arms releasing her hips to allow her to pull his shirt up and over his head. The only problem is that it got stuck without his help. She fought it with the one hand until she was forced to let go of her control of his body in the desperate need to get his shirt off. He chuckled at her as he helped her, messing up his hair in an attractive way as the shirt hit the ground.

She pulled him in, their teeth clinking together at the force their mouths met as Niklaus hiked her up his body until he was holding her. Wind sent her hair flying until she was standing at the door his bedroom. In a moment of shock her feet suddenly touched ground.

She stumbled back and Niklaus grabbed her wrists to keep her up but it didn't help. Before she could get her footing her heel caught on the edge of the heavy Persian rug that lay over the hardwood floor. She gasped as the weightlessness took her by surprise, falling away from Niklaus until her butt hit the ground hard.

She sat there in a moment of pain and shock, eyes wide as her tailbone throbbed and her wrists burned under Niklaus's hands. She looked up at his face as he looked down at her looking just as surprised as she was though a bit worried. The two stayed that way as something bubbled up in the back of Bae's throat. At first she thought she was going to cry but the sound that bubbled up and out of her mouth was a bark of a laugh. The sound was happy despite the pain, her smile bright as she leaned back with the laughter, pulling lightly on Niklaus as he continued to hold her wrists. Bae couldn't stop laughing, falling all the way back until her back was against the floor, her arms still being held up. First it had been the leather couch, then biting Niklaus, then the wall, the name calling, trying to get his shirt off, and now it was her falling on her ass in the middle of his bedroom.

"I don't think this is working," she snorted, her laughter growing louder and louder.

Above her Niklaus chuckled lightly, loosening his grip on her wrists as he crouched over her, a true smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: This scene was inspired by a Vampire Diaries season 4 blooper where Joseph Morgan dropped Phoebe Tonkin when they were filming the sex scene during episode 16. It was just really awkward and cute. **

**Review?**


	24. Attention

**Attention.**

* * *

Bae was lying languidly beside Niklaus one morning, him sitting up with his back against the headboard reading. It was comfortable until his phone rang and he reached over to get it. She quickly reached out and took the ringing cellphone from him.

"You don't need to get that,"

"Yes, I do. It could be important,"

"Nope. I don't think it is,"

"I'm a very important person, little Mesmer. An Original Hybrid in fact,"

"I think I'm more important," she told him, tucking his ringing phone beneath her pillow as Niklaus reached for it. "Stay away from the phone,"

He smirked down at her, rolling on top of her as he reached beneath the pillow, his hand enclosing hers that was tightly wrapped around the phone. She refused to let it go, even though she could tell he wasn't trying that hard to take it back from her. She could tell he was enjoying this just as much as she was and she wasn't willing to let the playfulness she was seeing disappear.

She grinned up at him as the phone died down, his eyebrow arching towards his hairline. "If it's important they'll call back,"

"And if they don't?"

"Then I get your full attention,"

"Really?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull her down towards her, kissing him as his cellphone rang again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Which has been your favorite "sex scene"? Review!**


	25. Like

**Like.**

* * *

"I like her," Rebekah admitted.

"Who?" Niklaus asked with a frown, looking in the direction Rebekah was.

He found Bae in her line of sight, smiling warmly down at a group of teenage boys sitting around one of the many tables of the Mystic Grill. They all obviously realized that they had an attractive waitress and would go silent as soon as she walked up to the table, grinning childishly up at her. One ever felt the confidence to whistle at her as she walked away. She didn't react to it however, just continued on with what she was doing until she got back, leaning down near the boy's ear.

"That's real cute," she told him. "But if you try that on your girlfriend, I promise you that you'll lose all feeling in your family jewels when she kicks the crap out of you,"

Niklaus smiled. "Bae? Yes, I like her as well,"

"A Mesmer you said?" Rebekah asked, eyeing the woman. "I can see it… Is that why you're friends with her?"

Niklaus frowned over at her. "I thank you for your confidence in me, little sister. Surely you could find it in your heart to believe that I could have an honest friend,"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, cutting him off. "Don't act as if I've insulted you. We both know my question is warranted, Nik. You use people,"

"True," he nodded, glancing over at the woman again. "But I am not lying when I say she is my friend. A true friend, Rebekah,"

"And do you care for her?"

"Yes,"

"Like you did Tatia?"

Niklaus glared over at her. "Tatia was a lie-"

"Answer my question, Nik," she interrupted again. "Do you care for her in that way?"

"No," Niklaus said easily, watching as Bae walked toward them with her notepad in hand. "I don't feel for her in that way,"

"Hello, big baddies," Bae greeted with a smile, tapping the end of her pad against her pad. "I'll be your server tonight. Don't eat me,"

Rebekah laughed, tossing her blonde head back as she smiled. "Darling, I wouldn't dream of it,"


	26. Left

**Left.**

* * *

Niklaus had been sitting in the same chair for over an hour. It left him with a great deal of time to observe the room around him and to think about what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

The paint on the walls had been there since the house was built if he could tell anything by the marks on the walls or the dullness of the color. The books on the ten dollar bookshelf in the corner weren't read often as there was a great deal of dust built up in on the shelf in front of the books. The only book that had a clean streak in front of it was a very unremarkable looking book with a female on the spine with a paw print tattoo. The couch had a deeper divot on the very left next to the arm as opposed to any of the other seats. The only well used place in the vicinity seemed to be the dining room which had been repurposed as a painting studio, the work bench being the cheap dining room table. Paintings were placed anyplace she could find room for them; stacked on the seats of chairs, piled up on the table, leaning against a wall, stacked to make an extra table for her materials. It certainly wasn't good for her artwork but he couldn't fault her for not having the room or funds.

He tried not to react each time a car would drive near to her home. At first- though he tried not to admit it to himself- he would feel a glimmer of hope at hearing the hum of an engine grow close. Maybe she was returning to him? Maybe she was lying dead somewhere? Maybe she wasn't missing? Maybe she hadn't left him…

But then the car would bypass the house and the anger would set in. How could she be so stupid as to run off on her own without telling him? Why hadn't she called to tell him? Why hadn't she left clues for him to follow if she'd been kidnapped? How could she leave him? Given that there were no signs of a struggle, he was inclined to believe that she'd gone willingly, but that still didn't rule out kidnapping or her running away. If she'd gotten herself killed he planned on not caring because it would be her own fault for not telling him.

However, he'd still gain revenge on whoever might have hurt her.

And so he waited, as he'd been waiting, sitting in the chair until something or someone turned up. He'd gotten a few phone calls throughout the day but had refused to move from his seat until she returned to him. It had grown tiresome and he'd been forced to catch up a bit on his reading but he was stubborn and persistent.

Just then another car turned down the road. It sounded like an old engine though it was cleaner than he might have expected. As it grew closer to the house he straightened a bit in his seat, silently waiting for any indication that this was Bae. The car was slow as it drove down the street and it took a nearly painfully long amount of time before it slowed to a near stop as it turned into her driveway, parking just in front of the garage door.

The rage set in then. Where had she been? Why hadn't she told him? Had she no idea how much danger she'd been in while out of his grasp? Had she no idea that he would worry for her?

Of course not.

So he waited as he heard her key jingle in the lock before her body slipped through the door, the faint scent of her blood making Niklaus frown. She was moving stiffly as well, groaning as she got the door closed and turned to face him.

"Where have you been?"

She gasped, eyes wide as she threw herself back against the door, hand over her heart as she stared at him wide eyed. With her facing him, he could now see the reason he could scent her blood from across the room or see the stiffness in her body as she moved. She had small cuts across her face, a split lip, a thick bruise across her cheek and other bruises that he could see due to her missing shirt beneath her leather jacket. He could also see the white bandage across her middle with a bloody stain just below her above, not too far away from her heart.

He was in front of her in a second, the scent calling to him as his mouth watered but not nearly as much as his need to know if she was alright. His hands came to her waist, his eyes on the wounds that told him that she'd been ambushed, beaten by several people who had then tried to kill her with a knife. Somehow she'd gotten away from them and Niklaus didn't plan on letting her out of his sight again, nor was he going to let her assailants live.

"Please," she gasped at him, tears in her red puffy eyes. "Please. Please, Niklaus. Just leave. Leave. Please. I want you to leave,"

His frown deepened, as his hands clutched her hips, refusing to let her move away from him. "I want you to tell me what happened. Who has harmed you?"

"Niklaus-"

She tried to move past him but he pushed her back into the wall, letting gentleness go out the window for a moment. He regretted the move as soon as she gasped, her brow furrowing in pain as her eyes dropped shut. He let her go, his eyes pleading for her to forgive him. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"You must tell me, Bae,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hurt them,"

Niklaus frowned at her again, confused until he came to a realization. "It was your family,"

She frowned up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I was a stupid little girl," she snapped at him, wiping furiously at her tears, frowning when she accidently touched her bruised cheek. "My cousins had somehow convinced my contacts to get in contact with me…" She took in a breath, tears flowing. "It was the anniversary of my brother's death… they said they wanted me there…and I went… because I'm a gullible little _idiot_,"

"Because he was your brother,"

She met his eyes, glaring. "I went to the cemetery with them… My mother and father were both happy to see me but I could tell something was wrong when they asked me back to the house with them… They left me in a room full of my cousins that are as gentle as rabid dogs…" She turned her eyes away, towards the darkened window. Tears were falling more freely, leaving her shaking as she tried to fight it. "… They beat me. Said that no one leaves the family… not even me,"

Her hand came up to touch her wound, her eyes fogging over as she looked over his shoulder.

"They tried to hold me with their power, freeze me in place so they could cut out my heart… They stabbed me before I could release myself from their hold… I jumped out the window… I left my car in their driveway and found my way back here,"

"Why didn't you call me?"

She looked up at him, almost in surprise. "… I… I don't know…" she sniffed, dropping her eyes to his shoulder with a depressed frown. "Maybe I was embarrassed that I had fallen into their trap… didn't think you'd come. This isn't your problem…"

"You are my friend, Bae," he told her, almost hurt that she would say such a thing. "Most might think me heartless but I thought you knew me better,"

She frowned at him, looking more tired in that moment than she had in the entire time he'd known her. She seemed to sag under the weight of the last few days, leaning forward and pressing her forehead into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his waist. He stiffened at first but eventually relaxed against her, pressing his face into the side of her neck as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a very long time until he felt her start to lean into him more for support to stay standing than for comfort. He chuckled and stepped away from her carefully, watching as she blinked up at him tiredly.

"You need to sleep, little Mesmer," he told her. "I'll make sure you are alright,"

She sighed. "Thank you,"


	27. Blood

**Blood.**

* * *

Bae grimaced as she pulled her shirt off, revealing the old bandage that she'd had covering her wound for longer than she could have. She tossed the shirt down at her feet before she turned her attention to the tape that kept the gauze in place. It was slow at first but she eventually got the old bandage off of her chest, revealing the deep but healing wound beneath.

Not far away, Niklaus frowned at the sight of it. She looked up at him to find his eyes trained on the blood that clung to her skin. It sent a jolt of fear up her spine as the metallic smell of her blood wafted up to her nose.

"You see," Bae exclaimed, pointing the bloody bandage at him. "This is why I didn't want you here, Niklaus. You're going to eat me,"

He smiled softly at her as he stepped towards her, picking up the first aid kit that sat beside her before taking the seat. She froze, watching him as he inspected the wound before searching through the kit to pull out a few antiseptic wipes, a telfa pad and a roll of neon green vet wrap. He tore open one of the antiseptic wipes and turned to her, holding it up for her before he gestured to her wound.

"May I?"

She frowned but nodded, watching him as his hand grew closer and he gently began to wipe away the blood around the wound, both dried and new. He was careful with her and precise in his work, it was almost hypnotizing. It made her wonder if his work was keeping his mind off of what was slowly oozing from her wound.

"In all actuality… are you tempted by my blood?" she asked.

He frowned at the wound, pushing the dirty antiseptic wipe back into its wrapper to place it on the coffee table. Next he got out the telfa pad to press to her chest, the pressure causing her to wince and push his hands away to hold it herself. He smiled at her, pulling at the edge of the vet wrap, giving her the end to place against the pad. He then stood and began to wrap it around her torso, pushing down her bra straps so he wasn't hindered.

"Yes," he told her as he cut the vet wrap, finishing the bandage so that he could sit back down beside her. "I have been alive for a thousand years, Bae. I've tasted many different humans, different witches, different werewolves even. None have tasted better than a doppelgänger… but even a doppelgänger could not relate to the smell of your blood,"

Bae furrowed her brow, looking up at him with interest. "What does it smell like?"

Niklaus thought about it for a moment, taking a few deep breaths in through his nose before he was finally able to answer her. "Your blood has an extraordinarily delicious smell to it… like sunlight, like the rain… but rich like liquid chocolate and tangy like citrus,"

"Have you ever thought of drinking my blood?" she asked. "I mean, besides that first time,"

He nodded. "Yes,"

"And yet you haven't,"

Niklaus smiled, leaning close to her. "Trust me, Bae. My tasting you is not something you would want of me. If I had tasted you that night, you would be dead. If I had tasted you after we'd become friends you still would likely be dead,"

"Then remind me why you insisted on being here while I changed my bandages?"

"Simply," Niklaus smiled, leaning back against the couch, throwing his arms over the back. "If I had left it to you, you would have likely made your wound worse,"

Bae rolled her eyes, putting the things back into her first aid kit.

"And there is not harm in admiring the bouquet,"

The kit closed with a loud snap.

* * *

**Author's Note: Currently in Germany! Ich liebe Deutchland!**


	28. Books

**Books.**

* * *

Bae was sitting at one of the many tables that sat in the center of the Mystic Grill, hunched over a book. It didn't look all that comfortable but by the look on her face, the book was much more important than her comfort, even with the yellowing bruise on the side of her face and the healing wound he knew was on his chest beneath her t-shirt. He stayed near the entrance as he watched her patiently like the skilled hunter he was, smiling in amusement as he watched her expressions change, going from content to annoyed and then confused in one page.

Suddenly, she let out a loud laugh that filled the whole space, her body straightening to let it out completely. She instantly slapped a hand over her mouth to cover up the noise, looking up to see if anyone was staring at her. When she found no one, she reread the line one more time before giggling at it. Niklaus found it amusing, watching her reading this book he'd seen her read at least twice over the time he'd known her. It was true that he'd reread books before, it was impossible not to with his age, but not within so short of time.

He watched as she smiled again, looking incandescently happy before he walked over to her table and sat down, waiting a full five minutes before she looked up at him in surprise.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, little Mesmer,"


	29. Originals

**Originals.**

* * *

A knock came at her door and she had no qualms about going to open it in the midst of making her quadruple batch of chocolate chip cookies. She simply walked to the door with the pan of cookies in her hand and a spatula in the other. Getting the door open wasn't easy but once it was she let it swing open, smiling kindly at the man standing in front of her.

"Hello,"

"Hello," he greeted with a kind smile and a small bow. "Are you Bae Marlow?"

She frowned at him suspiciously. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Kol," he introduced with a mischievous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Might I come in, darling?"

At the last sentence Bae kicked the door closed and started walking back to the kitchen only to come pan to chest with Niklaus. She didn't hit him with it and only narrowly kept one of the rows of cookies from sliding off the pan and onto the ground. She frowned at him, glaring at him in annoyance at surprising her in her own house. She cocked her hip, placing her fist with the spatula against her hip to show her annoyance.

"Smart girl," he smirked, glancing over her shoulder towards the closed door. "I wouldn't let that particular brother know where my best brandy was,"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Next time your family gets awoken with a grudge against you, can you warn me first? I'd rather not get eaten,"


	30. Nightmare

**Nightmare.**

* * *

Bae wasn't a light sleeper. When she'd been a teen in high school it would take the radio setting of her alarm on full volume to wake her up… along with her mom and another alarm. So when someone kept mumbling beside her, even whacking her in the back, she wasn't up in a second. She laid in a pleasant fog of sleep for a few moments as reality began to set in and the twitching movement of the bed made her turn over.

Next to her, in her bed, was a naked Niklaus. The sight didn't shock her given that she was naked too after their night together. However, she frowned as he twitched, not unlike a dog having a dream, as he mumbled to himself, his face set in a frown. She was comfortable with the thought that Niklaus was a sleepwalker- or talker- but it was the violence in which he was doing it. His head would jerk left, then right, his hands creating fits in the sheets as his breathing grew heavier and heavier.

"No," he snarled quietly, shaking his head.

Bae frowned, watching him silently but careful not to touch him. If he was having some sort of nightmare or night terror, she didn't want to chance waking him up and having her neck snapped. She cared for Niklaus but death wasn't something she was willing to do to save him from his dream.

"Please… no," His eyebrows drew together as if he were upset, his mouth turning into a tight line. "_Henrik,_"

She'd never heard him speak that name before and it made her curious.

"No," he hissed, shaking his head. "_No!_"

Nikalus suddenly started thrashing around violently, nearly hitting Bae as he fought against something she couldn't see. Then his body suddenly went rigid as he arched off the bed, his eyes squeezing shut against the dark. Tears appeared as his cried out, as if someone had ripped out his beating heart and stomped on it.

And Bae was there, her hands on either side of his face, her voice calling out to him, trying to help him come back to reality.

"Niklaus! Nik?! You've got to wake up now. Come on, Nik! NIK!"

"_No! HENRIK!_"

Niklaus was suddenly sitting up, his golden-black eyes wide as his breath came in hyperventilating pants of air. Bae ducked out of the way, removing her hands from him as she scooted back as far as she could to give him space. Her back bit the head board and she stopped moving, her eyes focused on Niklaus's back in the darkness of her bedroom. He continued panting, his eyes flashing around as he tried to take in his surroundings. As his breathing began to slow he passed a hand over his sweaty face, gulping once before turned to look at her over his shoulder. Their eyes met but they didn't say anything. They simply sat there watching each other as if they weren't sure what the other would do next.

"Who's Henrik?" Bae finally asked hesitantly, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the bedroom. "I've never heard you say his name before… You don't have to-"

"He was my brother," he interrupted before she could continue. He frowned as he said it, his eyes dropping away and glossing over with memories that were still too close. "He died,"

"What happened to him?"

Niklaus was silent for a long time and Bae was sure that she'd overstepped. Sure that he was done talking, she scooted down the bed to curl up against her pillow, content go back to sleep. But as she went to pull the covers up over his hand gripped her wrist, effectively stopping her and bringing her eyes to his.

"He was killed by werewolves," he told her, his voice nearly devoid of emotion. "He and I went out to watch their transformation one full moon… and they killed him,"

Bae frowned, taking his hand to bring it up to her mouth, kissing his palm. "I'm sorry,"

Niklaus wiped at his face furiously with his free hand, taking a deep breath through his nose as if to remove the emotions his dream had brought up. Bae frowned, scooting towards him until she was by his side, wrapping her arms around his middle and tucked her head into the side of his neck. She held him tightly, closing her eyes as she touched her lips against the underside of his jaw. It took a long few minutes before she felt Niklaus's body relax against hers, leaning them body back against the pillows and headboard. His hand came up and touched her head, petting her long dark hair back away from her face in a motion that nearly put her to sleep.

The two stayed like that until they fell back to sleep, just holding each other.


	31. Compulsion

**Compulsion.**

* * *

"Try to compel me,"

Niklaus turned in shock, staring at the excited Mesmer. "What?"

"I want you to try it," she repeated, waving him toward her. "Come on,"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Bae. Don't be silly,"

"Come on," she whined, waving him towards her again. "If you're so worried about your family coming after me, you should check to see if I truly am immune,"

"No,"

"Are you afraid, oh mighty Hybrid?" she asked, changing tactics as she stalked towards him, trying to bait him. "Come on. I want you to do it. Hit me,"

"Don't be a child," he told her, turning to walk away from her.

"And what if you weren't trying that first night we met?" she asked him, stopping him before he could get far enough away. "We both know Kol is still angry with you. He's already come after me once, mostly just to get a rise out of you, but still. What if Kol came up to me and was like- _Take this dagger and carve out your heart_-" He couldn't help but snort at her impression of Kol. "-or- _Let me drink your blood_\- and we didn't know that I wouldn't be able to resist him? Or what if it's like when a Mesmer uses their powers on other Mesmers? I need to know,"

Again, he rolled his eyes, turning back to her with a groan. "Fine,"

He took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Letting his mind go, becoming a vacuum to take in and mold hers. He couldn't tell if it was working, just as he hadn't been able to tell the night they'd met but he tried anyway, making sure that he could feel her mind in his as he spoke the words deliberately and persuasively.

"How much do you weigh?"

"No dice," she smiled, clearly free of his compulsion. But then she got serious again. "Again,"

So he did. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-million years old," She smiled, snorting to herself. "Obvious lie," She nodded to him. "Again,"

"What was your brother's name?"

The shock was evident on her face along with the sudden tug he felt as he was finally able to compel her, pulling the name from her lips; "_Quinton_,"

"When did he leave?" he tried, pulling a little more.

A tear came to Bae's eyes before she blinked, breaking eye contact as she turned away, wiping at her eyes. "_Stop_,"

"You wanted to know, Bae,"

"Well clearly compulsion doesn't work," she snapped at him, walking away from him to grab up a tissue and wipe her eyes. "Unless I want it to or I'm under emotional duress,"

"Which will be the only times you are going to be under compulsion," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I doubt anyone will ask me about my brother," she told him, her back still to him as she grabbed her purse. "I've got to go,"

He watched her go and didn't bother going after her, not when memories of his own brother threatened his own control over his emotions.


	32. Shopping

**Shopping.**

* * *

"What is it?"

"_Miss me already?_"

Niklaus rolled his eyes at hearing the Mesmer's sarcastic voice on the other end of the line. It had been barely a day since he'd last seen her and rarely did she go without texting some atrocity to his phone. He hadn't heard from her and had made a conscious effort not to worry about it. She wasn't his nor did he want her to be. She was just a Mesmer that he happened to know. He didn't care for her as so many foolishly hinted at.

"Where are you, my little Mesmer?" he asked, listening to the hustle and bustle in the background.

"_Just doing some shopping_," she told him nonchalantly. "_Mystic Falls doesn't really have a great deal of shopping options_,"

Niklaus sat up a little straighter. "What did you just say to me?"

"_Mystic falls doesn't-_"

"You've left town?!"

There was a long pause where he could only hear the people around her talking about insignificant things as they walked past her. He waited, his anxiety rising as he waited for her to speak again.

"_Maybe_,"

"Bae!"

"_What?!_" she whined.

"It's not safe for you to leave town,"

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "_You aren't my keeper nor are you my protector, Niklaus. I'll be fine doing a quick shopping trip_,"

"Where are you, Bae?"

"_You don't get to ask me that_," she told him smoothly.

This surprised him. Bae was one of the few people who knew not to push him. "What?"

"_You don't get to know where I am_," she told him as smoothly as she could without letting the hint of angry sarcasm peak through. "_I'll be back in town tonight. I'll even bring you a stress ball if you're a good little Hybrid_,"

"Do. Not. Test. Me,"

"_I'm not yours to push around, Niklaus_," she snapped at him. "_I am your friend. Not your minion, not your partner in crime, not your ward, not your pet. I am your friend. Don't be an ass_,"

She hung up on him, putting him in his place even if he hated it.

"I like her," Rebekah grinned from her spot on the couch across from him. "She doesn't let you order her about,"

"Dear sister," he smiled over at her. "Shut up,"

Rebekah chuckled, smiling down into her book.


	33. Convinced

**Convinced.**

* * *

"City morgue,"

Bae could hear Niklaus chuckle on the other end of the line, bringing a smile to her face.

"_A bit morbid but very clever_," he commended, an audible smile on his own face. "_I'm calling because I wanted to ask you to the ball my mother insists on throwing for our family reunion_,"

"I thought I was already invited to that," Bae frowned, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she cut her green pepper in to squares.

"_You are_," he agreed, leaving her to tap the hilt of the knife against the cutting board as she waited for him to continue. "_However, my mother insists that I not only come to this ball_-"

"Which you'll do anyway. We both know it,"

Niklaus growled but continued. "_But she also insists that I escort someone to the ball as my companion for the night- my date, as it were_,"

"Your mother wants you to have a date,"

"_Yes. And I decided you would fit that role_,"

Bae frowned, putting down the knife as she cocked a hip in annoyance, glaring down at the innocent squares of green peppers. "No,"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a long moment and Bae almost felt happy at being able to render him speechless.

"_What?_"

"If you want me to come, you will ask me," Bae told him with a tang of anger to her voice. "You will not just ask me because you had to find a date. If you wanted a date you could have compelled someone off the damn street," He started to say something but she cut him off angrily. "Call me when you want me to come, _not_ when you _have_ to bring someone,"

She ended the call before slamming the phone down on the counter, returning to making her lunch; sautéed green peppers and ice cream. Before the green peppers were even finished and in a bowl Niklaus had called ten times but she refused to answer the phone.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was angry with him. It wasn't as if she hadn't already been invited to the ball as a friend, it wasn't as if he was being dishonest about why he'd chosen to bring a date instead of inviting a friend. It was that he had made her feel less than a friend and more like a last resort. For years she'd felt like a last resort and now that she had self-confidence she wasn't going to allow anyone to treat her like that. Even Niklaus.

A knock sounded at her front door. She abandoned her meal to get the door, opening it without looking through the peep hole first. She didn't really need to bother since she knew who it was. On her doorstep stood a very annoyed looking Niklaus, his breathing ragged with anger rather than simple exertion. The pair stared at each other for a long moment before Bae threw the door shut in his face, turning on her heels to return to her meal.

"How am I supposed ask you correctly if you don't let me speak to you?" he yelled through the door.

Bae slipped into her chair. "_You_ figure it out,"

She heard him roar in frustration but didn't let it bother her.

That night she heard another knock on her door. With a sigh, she left her television show to answer the door, looking through the peep hole to find no one there. She opened the door to find the same thing, except that there was a box at her feet. She frowned down at it, crouching to pull the note from beneath the ribbon.

_**My apologies for having hurt you. I hope you will except this gift. **_

_**-Niklaus **_

Bae rolled her eyes, tossing away the card to lift the lid. Inside was a gown, a beautiful blue dress with crystals defining the bodice while the rest of the sheer gown remained a frosty blue. It would be a lie to say the dress was anything but gorgeous. Bae crouched there for a moment staring before she put the lid back on and slammed the door.

She pulled out her phone and hit the icon with Niklaus's annoying face.

It rang once.

"You can't give me a dress and expect it to dissolve my anger. You can't just buy me off,"

"_You bloody stubborn Mesmer_," he snarled into the phone. "_I've tried to apologize. I've done so with a gift you've rudely left out on your doorstep. When will you finish being insulted by one small thing that I said?_"

"When I feel like you've made it up to me," she asked, ending the call.

It took until the morning before the ball for her to change her mind. She woke up slowly as usual, curling up into her pillow for an extra hour before finally getting up. She took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to ready herself for a shift at work. She came stumbling downstairs where she was met by a painting hanging on her wall.

It was of her.

Her head was bowed a little, the dark wisps of her hair blocking some of her face but not the happy smile that was there. The background looked like the world had faded around her, dark in comparison to brightness that was her face and her smile. She looked happy despite the shyness, her hazel eyes almost visible as she looked away from the viewer.

The sight of the painting left her in a bit of awe.

"God dammit," she sighed, grabbing her purse as she headed out the door.

As she was walking into the Mystic Grill her phone rang and she answered it without having to look down at the screen.

"_Will you forgive me?_"

"Unfortunately," she frowned, using her butt to open the door into the restaurant.

"_And will you go with me to the ball tonight? Not because I was told to bring someone but because I would appreciate and enjoy having you by my side?_"

Bae sighed, rolling her eyes as she headed to the back. "Yes,"

She could almost hear his smirk through the phone. "_Did you like the painting?_"

"Yes," she frowned, putting down her purse. "Though I'm surprised you could stand painting something so literal,"

"_It wasn't hard_," he assured her. "_I was painting one of my best friends… a truly beautiful woman_,"

At that Bae stopped, taking a moment to smile. "… Thank you,"

"_I'll see you tonight_,"


	34. Power (E)

**Power.**

* * *

"Miss Marlow!"

The Mesmer turned around to find Elijah running after her despite the overwhelming urge to ignore the title. The man trotted down the hall after her, dressed in a suit that should have been illegal to look so good in, not unlike his many brothers. But Bae was trying not to notice. So instead she waited a moment for him to catch up before she continued her trek down the long hall towards Esther's room with the Moral One by her side.

"If I'm calling you Elijah, you better be calling me Bae," she told him, trying to keep the curse words out that she knew that the eldest Mikaelson preferred not to hear.

He bowed his head. "My apologies, Bae, but I understand my mother requested to see you,"

"Yes,"

The matron of the Mikaelson family had sent for her by her son, Fin. It had been awkward to have her inappropriate conversation with Niklaus interrupted by a man that seemed so withdrawn and such a… mother's boy, if she was being honest. But she'd been informed by the vampire that Esther insisted that she talk to the date that Niklaus had chosen. Bae had no doubt in her mind that it had to do with her being a rogue Mesmer from one of the few Mesmer families left in the entire world, let alone the New World. However, she couldn't ignore a summons from her best friend's mother.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little…" He frowned, trying to think of the right word. "Strange, to say the least,"

Bae frowned as well, catching his drift. "Do you think that it's an act?"

Elijah stopped their movement down the hall, stepping in front of her as he dropped his voice so only she could here. "It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask,"

And him saying this gave her pause. She hadn't known Elijah long, having only met him recently and only for a few moments but he made an impression. This was the kind of man that Disney princes were based off of, even if he was a bit dark at times. Bae trusted the man, a moral person despite the faults of being a vampire with needs and having a family that he was loyal to despite it all.

"Like if your mother is trying to kill her own son," Bae filled in for him, nodding her head. "I understand. You can depend on me to divulge anything she says to me,"

The sides of Elijah's mouth turned up in a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Thank you,"

She nodded, patting him on the arm. "I'll find you later if I can. Okay?"

She continued down the hall by herself, the sounds of the rest of the house become quieter and quieter as they grew farther away. She didn't have to guess in her directions of where Esther was currently staying in the house, given that she'd been in the house a million times and been there when the house was being built. She knew the door before she even stood in front of it, knocking lightly before waiting for the woman to answer.

The door opened to reveal Finn in the doorway, Esther farther inside. The presence of Finn made her uneasy but she tried not to show it, stepping past him when he moved to allow her in. She simply kept her eyes on the sage that Esther was burning.

"It's only sage," Ester assured her, setting it aside in a decorative plate to allow it to continue to burn. "I've spelled it so we could speak freely without fear of being overheard,"

"You're alone," Finn suddenly said, forcing her to look up at him. "Wise choice,"

Bae frowned, wishing that she had someone to bring along with her.

"That'll be all, Finn. Thank you,"

Finn bowed his head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. With the door closed, Bae felt like she was trapped. Even if Niklaus and his mother had reconciled it didn't mean that Bae wasn't getting weird vibes the same way Elijah apparently was.

Esther smiled, stepping forward to shake her hand. Bae took it willingly, feeling the woman's warm skin against her own instead of the chilled skin she was used to from months of vampires. It was both welcoming and a little disconcerting considering that Esther had been dead for a thousand years, killed by Niklaus himself who wasn't one to leave something unfinished.

"You must have a million questions for me, Bae, just I have a million for you," Esther smiled kindly, waving a hand towards the couch. "Please,"

Bae followed Esther to the couch, sitting on the exact opposite side of it from Esther, fanning out her dress's skirt so that she could sit comfortably. She clasped her hands on her lap and turned to look up at Esther, not bothering to start first given that it was the woman that had invited her up to meet her. She also guessed that Esther underestimated the amount of information that Niklaus had told her about his mother.

"My son tells me that you're a Mesmer, a being of power who can take a human's will away with the flick of their wrist," Esther began after a long moment of silence. "To be truthful, I never knew that Mesmers existed until after I died. It is interesting what one learns on the Other Side," When Bae didn't say anything, the witch continued. "I had the pleasure of meeting the five Original Mesmers on the Other Side, all with their hands cut off,"

Bae smiled uncomfortably, not liking that Esther knew of her abilities, her clasped hands clenching tightly in her lap. She hated the familiar tingle of fear that ran up her spine when anyone talked about her hands being removed… or when someone was trying to subtly threat her.

"The Original Mesmers were not unlike I in making my children into what they are," Esther continued, leaning back in her seat with ease. "They were four humans who convinced a witch to give them the power to control another's body, to save them from witches, werewolves and even humans alike. The witch did it and in return Nature betrayed her turned her into one as well, taking her connection to the earth. Fortunately for the Mesmers, they are much easier to kill and still maintain a balance within Nature,"

"Having a weakness to werewolf bites, vampire blood and witch magic does that,"

"You are also still mostly human," Esther continued the list for her. "Mortal,"

"Yes," Bae nodded, having heard this story a million times. "However, now that Mesmers have become out of style in the modernized world, they grasp at tradition to try to survive and plan on inbreeding until every one of their kids have two heads and no brain,"

"They've been unable to evolve in the modernized world," Esther corrected in a softer tone that was less insulting. "I congratulate you on breaking away from that,"

"And so the Other Side is where you were for the past thousand years," Bae stated, sitting up a little straighter with interest. "How? I've heard some amazing stories- mostly from my parents in the form of bedtimes stories- but usually there is another party involved,"

Esther nodded in agreement. "When I died, the witch Iona preserved my body with a spell which is why only Bonnie and her mother could open my casket. They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the Other Side,"

"And now you're back in the land of the living,"

Esther nodded.

"What do you plan on doing with you time?"

Esther sighed, getting up from her seat to pace the room, wringing her hands. Bae waited, watching the woman as she seemed to be trying to make a decision on how to state something. Finally the woman stopped in front of her, looking down at her with bright eyes.

"I love my family," she began, as if she was trying to convince herself more than Bae. "But I betrayed nature when I created them,"

"And you plan on killing them," Bae breathed with understanding. "However, as much as you want to make what you've done into a right… it was your fault that you created them, not theirs. You made that decision to turn them into what they were, even if it was misguided. They shouldn't have to pay for your mistake,"

Esther sighed, dropping her eyes as she turned away from her. "I see that you've fallen into my son's trap… put you under his spell as it were,"

Bae raised an eyebrow. Elijah's warning and her own discomfort flashed in her mind as she wondered where this was going to go. She debated on whether she should remain true to Niklaus as a loyal friend… or pretend she wanted Niklaus gone to see what Esther was planning. One made her feel less like a traitor and the other seemed smarter for both the Original vampires and her own health.

She frowned, looking the woman in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Come now, Bae," Esther laughed, turning around to face her. "You must know that my son is using you for his own needs. He uses your trust to keep you against his enemies, your loyalty to keep you docile at his side, your love for him so he doesn't feel so alone, your body as a way to pleasure himself, your power to further him in his destructive goals. Has he asked to taste your blood yet?"

Bae dropped her eyes, choosing silence to speak for her. Esther could interpret it the way she wanted and it would allow Bae time to decide what she would do.

Esther sighed. "My son will use you, Bae, as he has used countless others before he killed them when they no longer held his interest," The woman stepped closer to her, sitting down beside her to place a hand over Bae's. "My question is will you stand with him now… or will you realize your mistake in loving him and chose the right thing and help me undo the evil I've created?"

Bae looked up into Esther's face. "You're going to kill all of them… aren't you?"

The witch frowned with more sadness than she deserved. "Yes… My children believe I've held this ball to celebrate our reunion but in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step required blood from the Doppelganger which Elena gave willingly. Then they needed to have all drank at the toast in order to be linked as one… "

"And that's why you brought me here," Bae frowned, unclasping her hands to rub her palms over her skirt. "To hold one down for you so you can stab them through the heart?"

"No," Esther said with a shake of her head. "You see, for my ritual to be complete, I need the blood of a Mesmer to link all of my children together,"

"And if one goes…"

"They all go,"

Bae frowned, standing up with her hand out for a handshake. "Then I'm going to have to turn you down on your offer. You're right. I've fallen into Niklaus's trap and I honestly believe that he considers me his friend. I won't betray that,"

Esther sighed, standing up with her. "I can understand, Bae," She took Bae's hand in hers, tightening her grip as she leaned forward. "Unfortunately, I can no longer let you leave with the memories you now possess,"

Bae's hands flew to her throat with a surprised gasp as he neck felt like it was closing. Her control on the two siblings in the other room dropped as her powers felt as if they were ballooning around her head and she couldn't breathe. Her powers suddenly cut out like a power surge and she couldn't see anything. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. She felt like she was going to explode.

Hands gripped the sides of her face as Esther began to chant, Bae's head reeling with pain and forgetfulness. Bae gasped, the heels of her hands pressing into her temples, trying to force her powers passed the boundaries that Ester had set. It only served to make the feeling of suffocating worse as she dropped down onto her knees.

"You won't remember this, Bae," she told her in an almost soothing voice. "Forget,"

Bae smiled as Esther led her back out to the party, their arms linked together as they chuckled at something Esther had said. It was a weird feeling, having been wrong about such a nice woman. It was interesting hearing about the Other Side, about the past of the Mikaelson family that Niklaus hadn't felt comfortable revealing yet. All in all, she couldn't understand her initial discomfort.

She smiled as Esther let her go, leaving her to find her own way out across the room. Bae didn't take long to find a relatively clear corner that she liked, looking over the crowd in search of Niklaus.

"So how was my mother?"

Bae turned to find Elijah standing beside her, his glass of champagne mostly gone. The sight of it made her frown. She didn't know why. She didn't generally like alcohol but the glass she'd been given to sip for the toast hadn't been bad… but now the thought of it made her stomach flip. She was inclined to make him put it down but that was ridiculous and she ignored it.

"Intense," she told him honestly. "But nothing I couldn't handle,"

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?"

A foggy remembrance entered Bae's head, remembering talking about stories of when Esther's family had been human… but she couldn't call any specific story that she'd heard to mind. She could remember talking about Esther being on the Other Side and meeting the Original Mesmers… or had they talked about something else? Bae looked up at where Esther stood near the stairs, speaking with one of the locals. As if feeling her eyes on the Original witch, Esther's eyes met Bae's dark and powerful with their warning. Fear shot up Bae's spin in and instant, leaving her with a gasping breath as Esther's eyes softened.

"Bae?"

The hand that touched her shoulder brought her back to herself. She gulped once as she looked up into Elijah's concerned eyes, a frown on his mouth. But Bae waved him off, shaking her head as if to clear it, wishing away the sudden fear that she'd felt.

"I… uh… we talked about Mesmers," Bae told him truthfully. "And we talked about what your family was like before you were turned… But I don't…"

"Bae,"

She looked up at him as Elijah frowned, lifting his face as he sniffed. Bae waited for him, confused as to what could possibly be important enough have stopped him. She watched his frown deepen as he looked down at her, down at her gloved hand. He took her wrist into his hand and lifted her hand up between them, turning her hand over to reveal her palm. To her surprise the white glove was stained with a line of red.

"Bae, you're bleeding,"

She frowned, pulling off the glove to reveal a clean cut across her palm. She didn't have any memory of cutting herself and there was no chance that she just _forgot_. Bae was very careful about her blood, not only because she was mindful of exactly what her blood could be used to do. There was no way that she could have ignored getting a deep cut across her palm.

"Elijah," Bae breathed, fear tingling up her spine as she stared at the cut. "I don't remember getting this. And I'm not one of those people that would just forget being cut," she told him as Elijah continued to study it, bringing the cut closer to his face. "I know what supernaturals can do with a person's blood,"

Elijah frowned. "Like a witch?"

Bae stopped the urge to turn and look at Esther.

"Should I be concerned about my mother's intensions?" Elijah asked.

"She simply wanted to speak to me," She touched a finger to her lips before tapping her ear as discreetly as she could, signaling to him that she couldn't talk because of prying ears. He seemed to understand, nodding at her in understanding before he went to take a sip of his champagne. "Meet the woman that Niklaus has deemed a friend,"

"Interesting," Elijah frowned, hiding his rage behind his calm façade.

"I hope that you remember our lunch date tomorrow,"

"Of course," he nodded.

"What's this I hear about a lunch I'm not invited to?"

Bae felt his hand snake around her waist and his body press into hers before she saw him. She forced a smile as she looked up at him, drawing her cut hand away to try to hide the smell of blood. She didn't want to tip Niklaus off that anything was wrong before she was positive or Elijah told her to tell him. Not that she wasn't sure that something was going on now that she really thought about it, especially with her screwy memory and cut palm, but that wasn't it. She didn't want to chance him deciding that his mother wasn't worth having around and just kill her.

"I'm going to lunch with Elijah and you aren't invited," she told him nonchalantly. "But don't worry, Nik. We won't have too much fun without you,"

She turned her head and kissed the side of his jaw, drawing a surprised look from Elijah. Niklaus frowned at him in response which just made Bae roll her eyes at the two of them. It was no secret that most people thought that she and Niklaus were together given the way they acted around each other. In a normal friendship between a man and a woman people would think they were together, but given that the man was Niklaus- a mostly unlikeable person- everyone thought they were in love. It wasn't true. They were just friends as they'd always been… it was just friends with benefits now.

"Well," Bae smiled, stepping out of Niklaus's arm. "I'm going to let you two glare at each other while I go get some more champ-" Her throat suddenly tensed up and she felt like she was going to vomit. Apparently she wouldn't be having anymore champagne tonight. "Water,"

She left before either of them could comment.

She walked around for a while before she found a waiter that was willing to bring her a glass of water that she took gratefully. By that time most everyone was heading home, leaving just the few people that still hoped to go home with someone, presumably a Mikaelson. But she figured that Niklaus wouldn't mind her staying for a bit longer, even if he'd been nervous with her while having his entire family in town.

"Why are you going to lunch with my brother?"

Bae turned to find Niklaus leaning lazily in the doorway of the study. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there but she had no doubt he'd been there for a while. She just turned back to looking through his artwork while keeping her water a safe distance away. He was amazing at what he did thought she could tell that some of his work was a little sloppy. It didn't have to do with his skill, just his attention span, what with trying to take over the world all the time.

"My brother seems disinclined to tell me anything about your lunch date,"

Bae shrugged. "Elijah invited me,"

"Lying,"

She turned around with an eyebrow raised to look at him, watching as he straightened away from the doorframe, his hands clasped behind his back. He wasn't happy with her; she could see that if she wasn't stupid enough to have already guessed it. But she needed to stand her ground, or at least be clueless about it all.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me," he told her, walking closer and closer to her. "And my nose is sharp enough to smell the lie,"

Bae frowned. "We decided to plot world domination?"

That didn't make him smile.

She sighed, setting down her water. "I need to speak with Elijah,"

"Why?" he asked, sounding a little more bothered than he should have.

"I can't tell you," she told him, flexing her hands. "At least not now… I need to figure out what's happening first,"

"Fine," he told her, though she knew he wasn't with the situation. "But tell me one thing first,"

"Maybe,"

He frowned but continued. "Does this have to do with my family or yours?"

"Yes,"

He glared at her. "Which one, little Mesmer?"

"Both… possibly,"

He growled at her. "Tell me what's happening," he ordered.

She shook her head. "Let me speak to Elijah first,"

He hated it and she knew it. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet. All she wanted to do now is forget. She wanted to forget that she couldn't remember most of the evening with clarity, that she had a cut across her palm that she couldn't remember getting, that she now had an unnatural fear of Esther, or that she felt sick at the mere thought of champagne. She wanted to forget it.

"Until then," She started with pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him before tugging at one of the ends of his bow tie. "I think you owe me a night in your bed,"

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He leaned into her, running his lips lightly over her cheekbone with his warm breath fanning over her face. Her cold skin warmed as his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her into him until her back bowed.

"I believe that could be arranged,"

She got halfway down his shirt before he stilled her hands, stopping her as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

"But not until you stop lying to me,"

Bae stood frozen as he turned to walk back out of the room.

"I believe you know the way out,"

"_Damn it, Klaus!_" she shouted louder than she meant to. "I need one night with you and you push me away because I can't tell you something. How about all those times that I listened to you? Let you lie to me? Watched you do some horrible thing?"

She knew it wasn't fair for her to say it but it was out of her mouth before she could censor herself. It had felt too good to say after his rejection when she wanted to forget, when she needed to feel safe, when she just needed him. And instead of giving it to her, he'd walked away because he was hurt for being left out of the loop.

He turned back to her with a glare. "I've _always_ been truthful with you, Bae,"

"Really?" she questioned with a glare, feeling her body shake with anger and hurt. "How about what really happened to your family? How about what Stefan had on you that got me nearly killed at Wickery Bridge? How about why Stefan had been such a good friend to you? How about where you got your Hybrid friends from? What about Tyler? What about-?"

"You are my friend, Bae," he snapped, interrupting her. "You don't need to know everything I do or have done. I don't need you at all,"

Bae knew it hurt more than it should have but it still hurt. Tears welled up and suddenly she was brushing past him towards the door, throwing it open and moving past those outside until she made it to her car, pulling her key out of her bra to unlock her car. She threw the door open and got in, hating the stupid dress that Niklaus had gotten for her. She jerked the car around and drove all the way home, only letting two sobs break through before got home.

She threw her own door open before she slammed it again. She shucked off the dress in her entryway, throwing the shoes at the wall, narrowly missing her new painting. With an enraged growl that she learned from the bests, she took down the painting and shoved it against the wall so she didn't have to look at it.

Next she went upstairs to shower. She left the pins in her hair and climbed into the hot shower, ignoring the searing water that sprayed down at her shoulders. She stood in the water fuming at Klaus, hating him for not just giving her own goddamn night of sex when she needed it. She hated him.

She hissed in pain when the water touched the cut on her hand, bringing tears to her eyes as she wondered- yet again- where she'd gotten it from. It scared her that Esther had done something to her that she couldn't remember. It scared her and she just wanted to forget.

Bae slipped down the tile until she sat in her shower, cradling her cut hand against her chest as the water flowed. She was scared and she had no one.


	35. Plaything (E)

**Plaything.**

* * *

Niklaus sat sketching in one of his many sketch books. However, this was a sketch book he normally kept hidden away or locked up with his most secret possessions. This one had page upon page of sketches that focused on one particular woman. Her dark hair hung in her face, her eyes shining with personality, her mouth curling into a sarcastic smile. But there were other version of her that weren't quite so appealing; a crushing sadness adorning her face as she stared into a blank corner of one page, a fiery anger as she glared past his shoulder. It was all too real.

"Well, well, well," Kol greeted from his seat, watching as a mussed Rebekah walked through the door after being away for the night. He jumped up from his step to block her way, an accusing smile shining on his face as he looked up at her. "There's our girl,"

Rebekah stopped trying to step past him and glared. "Get out of my way, Kol,"

"Out all night. What a scandal!"

Niklaus couldn't help but snort at him.

"I trust you did better than that commoner," Kol paused, feigning as if he had to think to remember the name of the boy he'd tried to kill only the night previous. "Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth," Rebekah glared as she spotted Niklaus sitting silently on his couch, a smile playing on his face. "Don't start, Nik,"

"I didn't say anything,"

"I'm bored," Kol whined, falling back into his seat with a sigh. "Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun… I need entertainment,"

"What are you waiting for?" Niklaus asked, shading a bit more. "Go on. Have at it,"

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik," Kol exclaimed, sitting up straighter as he grew a devilish grin. "After all, you haven't quite been yourself since your little plaything ran out our door last night. What was her name? Bane? May? Belle?"

Niklaus looked up from his sketch book with a glare. "Bae,"

"Right, right," Kol nodded. "Well I guess whatever that was couldn't last long, what with you being the type of person to go around sticking daggers in people's hearts,"

Niklaus took a long breath through his nose, if only to keep himself from ripping out his brother's heart or doing something else rash. "Okay. Why not? It might get you to shut up for once,"

"Ooh," Kol smiled, looking up at Rebekah happily. "I think I hit a nerve,"

"Niklaus has been sweet on her for a while," Rebekah exclaimed to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at an annoyed Niklaus. "She's been good for him. Doesn't let him get away with nearly as much as he's used to… I like her," Her eyes moved to Kol, growing dark and cold. "And if you touch her, I'll be pulling your tongue out through your eye socket,"

"Ouch," Kol hissed jumping to his feet. "Then I guess we better be off, Nik,"

Niklaus frowned, closing his sketch book before heading out the door with his brother. "Good, because I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date,"

"Yes. Please go," Rebekah smiled, watching the two of them walking out the door. "This house has enough men rolling around in it,"

"Just like you, Bekah," Kol called back.

A shoe went flying through the air. "Good riddance, both of you,"


	36. Esther (E)

**Esther.**

* * *

Bae frowned as she opened her eyes. Her head was aching painfully, throbbing at her temples the same way it did when she didn't get enough sleep or was dehydrated. It was painful to open her eyes to the sight of flaming torches but the second she saw them she knew that she needed to get up and do something. The memory of Finn coming after her was slowly coming back to her.

"_They're coming, Mother_,"

"_No. The moon is not high enough. Go quickly_,"

She shifted against the ground, her shoulder having fallen asleep as it had been pressed into the hard, dry ground beneath her, grains of salt biting into her cheek. She shifted, pulling at her hands to find them tied at her back, her feet in the same predicament. She forced herself to look up as the three other male Originals walked up to the circle she found herself in with Esther and Finn. First was Elijah who seemed as somber as ever, then Kol who looked pissed beyond hell as he glanced between Esther and his brother. Niklaus appeared last, looking dangerously stoic while his eyes blazed as he glared at his mother, only taking a moment to glance down at Bae before he growled.

"My sons," Esther greeted as they appeared. "Come forward,"

"Stay beside me," Finn warned.

"It's okay," Esther assured him. "They can't enter,"

Kol seemed to challenge this, walking right up to the circle as if to enter. However, as he was about to step over the ring of salt, the flames roared up angrily, blocking them all out. In this same moment Bae cried out, gritting her teeth as pain ripped through her body, energy being pulled from her as if it were her muscles being pulled from the bone. The sound of Bae's desperate cries only drew the attentions of two of the five surrounding Originals while she lay faintly against the ground as the flames died down.

"That's lovely," Kol bit out as he stepped away from the circle. "We're stuck out here with the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn,"

"Be quiet, Kol," Esther snapped back. "Your brother know virtue you cannot even imagine,"

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah spoke up, gesturing to Bae. "And using an innocent to do it only worsens your misdeed,"

"And her sacrifice will be for the good of all," Esther assured him, glancing down at Bae. "My only regret will be that I did not let you die a thousand years ago,"

"Enough," Niklaus snarled, stepping up towards the circle, keeping his eyes off of Bae. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell,"

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood," She frowned, looking over at where the eldest still stood. "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations," She frowned at them. "If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time,"

Esther nodded her head down at Bae and suddenly Finn gripped her by her arms, yanking her towards the center of the circle. She fought it despite the pain in her head and the weakness from the greed touch of Esther's magic as she pulled at Bae's power, but it was pointless. Fighting against an Original with her hands tied was like fighting a tsunami.

She was brought before Esther, her back to the woman as she felt the tip of a blade pierce the back of her shirt, touching her skin.

"The girl doesn't need to die," Elijah called out over the noise of the burning torches. "Mother-"

"That's where you're wrong," she told him, looking up at her sons. "This girl was the final piece of the ritual to bind you. She will act as your downfall. Just magically enough to be connected to each of you but human enough for me to kill,"

Bae's head raised to look Niklaus in the eyes, seeing his rage as he stood stock still in his spot, his fear hidden deep within the depths of his soul where only Bae could see. Looking at him, seeing the three brothers before her and remembering the fondness that Rebekah had shown her… she knew she couldn't allow herself to die. Not only was she fighting for her life- which was enough to have her sit up and take notice of her situation- but she was fighting for the lives of those of the Original family.

Even with the drag that she felt on her body as Esther pulled power from her, even with the boundaries she could feel on her powers, Bae fought it. She fought to use her powers in a way that Mesmers couldn't unless they were the ones that had gone insane in her bedtime stories; to use her powers without her hands. She fought against Esther's magic, fighting to protect herself against the sharp edge of the blade at her back that would at any moment plunge and end them all.

And then Bae's eyes dropped closed, her head slumping forward as if she were turned off like a nightlight. Her body relaxed back into the hands of Niklaus's most loyal brother, her breathing coming to a sudden stop.

"Bae!"

And then her eyes flashed open.

Black eyes met Niklaus's, no longer the hazel that he knew but colorless orbs that seemed to suck in the light instead of reflecting it. Esther gasped as if in pain, stumbling back as the magical boundaries she'd placed on the Mesmer's powers shattered. In the next second every single body in the vicinity froze as all control was removed from them, forcing them back into the depths of their minds. Magic sizzled in the air like heat in the dead of summer, the Mesmer's control on everyone becoming absolute with no chance of breaking. Bae's head tilted and without a word Finn was suddenly helping her to her feet, a hand on her elbow as she turned, her blackened eyes meeting the witch's.

"_**No one holds a Mesmer, Esther. You know better,"**_

A ghost stepped from what might have been behind Bae or even possibly within her. The ghost had a masculine figure, stepping up to Esther with shadowed eyes that matched the rest of his opaque figure. No one could see the ghost but Esther but each of them could see the fear that flashed for a second in Esther's dulled eyes.

"_**This one is ours," **_

There was a sudden shocking drop off of magic and the ghost almost smiled, fading away as the color returned to Bae's eyes. The Mesmer sagged to the ground, unconscious as Finn grabbed his mother and made a run for it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	37. Hate

**Hate.**

* * *

Bae frowned, shifting to her other hip as she continued to read. The couch she was sitting on was more than comfortable but having been sitting there for more than a few hours left her hip in a bit of pain. It made her sigh as she took the time to look up from her favorite book, glancing over at where Niklaus sat in one of his chairs. He was leaned comfortably back in his chair, legs spread and back slouched as he read his own book interestedly.

She hated him.

They'd had a fight after the ball that his mother had thrown because she hadn't told him everything. In her defense, she hadn't known a lot and hadn't wanted him to go off halfcocked trying to kill his mother because she said something. When she hadn't said why she needed to talk to Elijah about it and not him, he'd left her cold. And she hadn't enjoyed that one bit.

Bae groaned, tossing her book down on the nearest table, throwing her head back gently against the armrest in annoyance. She'd been here for days after he'd kidnapped her from her house, stealing her phone so she couldn't call the Mystic Grill to tell them she was kidnapped instead of deathly ill. She hated him for bringing her to his house instead of letting her continue on with her own routine and with ignoring the hell out of him. She hated his overprotective crap that he chose only to employ when it suited him. And right now it suited him to keep her locked up in his mansion with his Original family. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the tension in the house or even the Originals themselves, but she needed to get out and do something.

And that was away from Niklaus and his a-holiness.

"You kidnapped me,"

"For your safety and the safety of my family,"

"I'm safe at my own damn house. Away from you,"

"So you might think, Bae,"

"So I know,"

"And yet both Stefan and my brother managed to steal you away from-"

"Both times it was from work,"

"Where you were planning to go when I snatched you away,"

"I want out, Klaus,"

"No,"

Her glare darkened. "I hate you right now,"

"I realize this,"

"And you aren't letting me have my time to hate you,"

"I didn't realize there was a certain amount of time allotted for hating a person,"

"You wouldn't know considering you kill people before that time is up,"

"True,"

"Ass hat," she snarled at him. "Why did you want me here?"

"Because the strongest chain is only as strong as its weakest part," he told her without looking up from his book. "I promised to keep you safe,"

"Before you decided that not trusting me was your new spiel," she threw back. "Instead, you decided that my being an honest woman was more important- and I mean that in more than one way,"

"_Bae_,"

"Don't you _Bae_ me," she snapped at him angrily. "You let me out of here or I will send you throwing yourself into a wall,"

"If you really were going to do that you would have done it already," he assured her, only now looking up from his book to meet her eyes. "And I won't let you leave, Bae. You might be angry with me but I won't chance them killing you,"

"I might be your friend but you don't care _that_ much," she told him without regret, getting up from her seat to head to the door. "It's sweet of you to pretend but I can handle myself,"

She was almost out of the room when his hand was suddenly on her arm, bringing her to a stop as he met her eyes. She froze in surprise, surprised by the sudden seriousness in his face as he looked at her, his grip hard enough that she couldn't possibly break it.

"You need to understand," he told her, loosening his hold on her. "I should hate you for making me yearn to speak to you of my troubles, to hear you laugh at your own quips, to find a friend in my thousand years of existence… Having you close is my weakness… You are my downfall, and if anyone ever was to take you from me, it would take more than an army to keep me from finding you again, little Mesmer,"

Bae stared at him, utterly shocked by his proclamation to her. It shocked her even more when he let her go, walking back to his seat to pick up his book again and begin to read. As if nothing had happened between them.

"You're free to go,"

Bae stared at him in shock before feeling returned and she spun on her heal, walking out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could write me a little something... a review? Maybe which chapter has been your favorite? What you'd like to see more of in the future? Whether you are looking forward to this transferring over to The Originals? Something?**

**I JUST WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS! _PLEASE!_**


	38. Elijah

**Elijah**

* * *

Bae yawned as she pulled into her driveway, tired after an afternoon of shopping. It was true that half the shopping had been grocery shopping but it was still shopping. She'd gotten more green peppers, some steak, ice cream, orange juice. And then she'd gone to various other stores for some new shirts, bras, a new first aid kit, painting supplies, shampoo, some movies, a new book, a blanket. So she was ready to get some sleep despite the dashboard block blinking as it changed to 12:06.

She turned the car off and got out, nearly jumping out of her skin to find an Original standing directly in front of her. Her hands shot out and the body was suddenly under her control, freezing them in place as she got her barings.

"Shit, Elijah!" she gasped, leaning back against the car for support. "Don't just sneak up on a person, especially a Mesmer,"

She let him go and watched as his face came to life, a smile aimed at her. "My apologies, Bae. I didn't mean to frighten you,"

She rolled her eyes at him, walking around her car to the trunk. "Well, you'll have to help me carry my things in as apology,"

"Agreed. It will give us time to catch up," he told her, reaching past her for the first pair of bags, one of which obviously held the melting ice cream. "How are you since your encounter with Esther?"

Bae frowned. "Fine… I guess,"

Elijah waited, watching her as she picked her pair of bags before leading him up to the door.

"I… I don't know what happened if that's what you're going to ask me," she told him, searching for her keys as she stepped towards the door. "Niklaus told me about the black eyes and about the complete control I had over everyone without raising a finger," She pushed open the door but didn't go inside. "My parents used to tell me bedtimes stories of ancient Mesmers that could control armies with their rage… They were demons who couldn't be killed," She looked up at him, fear tingling up her spine. "And that scares me,"

Elijah sighed. "You were protecting yourself,"

"With some sort of self-preservation power that I can't control," she finished, continuing inside with her grocery bags, leaving Elijah on her doorstep holding her grocery bags like a true gentleman vampire. As much as she wanted to invite Elijah in, she promised herself that she would keep the number vampires that she invited into her house, even if she'd invited in Niklaus and wasn't going to invite in Elijah. So she continued into the kitchen setting down her bags on the counter as he waited patiently for her at the door. "I don't know about you but I prefer to be in control of my own body,"

"Some of us don't have the luxury of control," Elijah told her as she walked back to him for the bags he held. "And sometimes that lack of control saves us,"

Bae rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that so I feel less… freaky,"

He snorted. "Possibly,"

"Anyway," she smiled, walking back to the kitchen. "I've been doing fine. Haven't seen Niklaus in about a week. Still hate him regardless,"

"And what has my brother done this time?"

She waved him off, returning to the living room to find that he already had a new pair of bags in his hands waiting for her. "As his brother, you don't want to know,"

He frowned, allowing her to take the bag from him. "Well… whatever he is, you should know that he didn't mean you harm by it,"

Bae snorted.

"He is stubborn and a fool,"

"I don't really think that relates to what happened,"

Bae went back into the kitchen to drop off the bags.

"You've had a real effect on him," he called from the door.

"Really?" she snorted, obvious sarcasm at the ready.

Elijah frowned, handing her the grocery bags as she decided to explain it to her. "You don't see the change in him because you've only known him for a little. I've known him for centuries and there has been no bigger change in him than when he was changed into a vampire or when he met you. You make him a better person. You change him. You challenge him. You surprise him… you make him feel like he isn't alone,"

Bae frowned as she walked back into her kitchen to drop off the bags. "I'm not Niklaus's redemption, if that's what you're saying,"

"I have learned many things over my long years on this earth," Elijah began as she walked back into the living room to find another pair of grocery bags. "But I've learned that people don't change unless they are forced to or unless they wish to. Niklaus was forced to change, as we all were, when we were turned into vampires,"

Bae crossed her arms, looking up at him as she leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to continue as she knew he would.

"But this time is different," he told her. "You've forced him to change by your mere presence because he wishes you to remain with him. He wants to change,"

"And you know what I've learned?" she asked him, straightening as she took the bags from his hands and turned back inside. "People are who they are and they only ever have about a fifteen percent ability to change themselves. Even if Niklaus wanted to change, he would still be eighty-five percent the sadistic, power loving Hybrid that we know today,"

"And maybe that would be enough,"

Bae sighed, walking back out to the front door to take the next pair of bags from him. "Elijah, don't tell me you're a hopeless optimist… I love Niklaus as he is- as masochistic as that is- when is the man he is going to the be enough for you?"

Elijah sighed back at her. "I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found,"

Bae smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "And you'll be waiting a while,"

"We'll see," he called as he watched her walk back into the kitchen. "I believe in the influence of others, Bae, and I think he cares about you a great deal,"

She turned and made sure he saw the eye roll.

"He loves you," he told her, freezing her hands as she put her groceries away. "He doesn't know it but you do,"

Bae turned and raised an eyebrow at the Original, trying to be as nonchalant as possibly as she spoke to him. "Have you been drinking something you shouldn't, Elijah?"

"Don't lie, Bae. I can hear your heartbeat,"

She rolled her eyes again and went back to putting the green peppers away.

"At most I am an interesting bug for him to play with, a Mesmer for him to use and a companion for him to confide in-"

"Who changes him," Elijah interrupted, leaning against the door frame. "Who he allows to truly see him when he would normally kill those who would even dare to make him flinch. Who he talks to as an equal instead of a surf. Who he cares for,"

She frowned as she walked back to the front door. "Are you hinting at something, Elijah?"

"I had hoped to do more than hint,"

"Look," she sighed, leaning against the opposite side of the door frame, arms crossed. "The reason that I left my family, besides not wanting children so inbred that they blink sideways, was to have a normal life. I want to go to college, get a job, marry a normal human with blonde hair and blue eyes, have blonde haired and blue eyed children, name one Jane and the other John. I didn't leave my supernaturally messed up home for another equally supernaturally messed up one,"

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she saw that stupidly handsome face, that genuine smile that she saw so rarely. She remembered seeing those green stains on his shirt and smudges on his face that he'd let her make on him. She loved the horrible smirk that he thought passed as a smile. She loved his real smile when he found something genuinely amusing, usually something about her. She loved that he opened up little bits with her and that it was enough. She loved that he tried to hide his vulnerability, to pretend that he wasn't hurt by things even though she could see it from a mile away. She loved that he wanted so much to take care of her and yet he couldn't reveal to himself that he cared. She loved that as frightening as Niklaus was to others- how he was Klaus to others- she always thought of him as Niklaus. She loved that she could smile again and feel like she wasn't so alone… But he was her best friend and she understood that people mistook it for more but the honest thing of it was that they didn't feel that way for each other.

Bae's eyes closed as she took in a deep breath.

"He is my friend and I love him but I honestly don't know if I could be in love with him. As anything except as a friend, he frightens me," she told him honestly. "If he were a stranger, an acquaintance or my enemy, I would be scared shitless. But as someone that he loved and that I loved in return, I would be so scared to screw up, to be left alone again. Hell, just as a friend I'm afraid he's going to leave when he realizes that I've made him care,"

She frowned, hugging herself a little tighter.

When she looked up again, she found Elijah smiling at her.

"What's that for?"

"It would seem, little Mesmer-" She frowned because the nickname sounded weird coming from him. "-It seems he's had an effect on you as well,"

Bae rolled her eyes.

"Bae," he sighed, leaning towards her as well as he could through the doorway. "He has such a hollow, little life… It can't hope to maintain him forever. He will search for something new and it will undoubtedly have to do with you. He loves you despite his stupidity and anger,"

"_There once was a girl with dark chocolate hair_," Bae began, in a sing song voice. "_She was a powerful Mesmer, harsh but fair. She lived all alone in a vampire free house. And none loved her more than Niklaus_,"

Elijah smiled. "None would tell a story of a man that couldn't love… but they might tell the story of the Mesmer who changed the Original Hybrid,"


	39. Unwise

**Unwise.**

* * *

Bae's face was bright red.

A boy- hell, he was more of a man than anything- had just sent her a drink. She'd never been sent a drink before. Hell, most of her life had been lived inside of her bedroom when her family hadn't been trying to control her life. Even when she'd been on the run she hadn't gotten around enough to have a guy send her a drink. The only dating she'd done was in her tini tiny little prep school and she'd made sure that sex was just about the only thing either of them got out of it.

But he'd sent her a drink.

She looked over her shoulder at the guy. The slicked back black hair she could do without but the muscles and the Iron Man shirt beneath his leather jacket made up for it. She couldn't help but be interested in this guy even though she'd never seen him before and she knew that new people in town were rare a good idea.

But then he was up and walking toward her. She dropped her eyes and took a sip from her own drink, a raspberry lemonade as opposed to whatever was sitting in front of her. She felt the heat of his body close behind her, causing her to turn around and look up at him.

"Hello,"

"Hey," he smiled down at her, leaning in. "I couldn't help but notice that you were here all by yourself and-"

"_She's not alone_,"

Bae sighed sadly, not bothering to look past the guy to see who it was. She knew who it was. It was only a matter of time before the guy figured out what was going on… or got a set of fangs in the side of the neck. It might have been over a week since she and Niklaus talked- meaning since he'd let her leave his prison of a mansion after kidnapping her after their fight- but apparently he hadn't forgotten about her. And as Bae looked down into her lemonade, she got the feeling she'd never be seeing any boy ever again.

"Sorry. Didn't look like anyone was with her," he told her, making Bae wish she wasn't sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill, in the middle of Mystic Falls, in Pennsylvania, in the United States, in the continent, on the west hemisphere, on the damn planet. "So I figured I'd keep her company,"

"Well she'd not alone anymore. You can scoot off,"

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Before she could answer, Niklaus stepped in again. "No. I'm her friend and she would like you to leave before I do something less than friendly,"

"Is that what you want?"

Bae looked up in surprise at the guy, glancing at Niklaus and back with a fear that made her tongue do flips to the point that she couldn't speak. What was she supposed to say to that? Of course she would have liked the guy to stay but there was no way he'd be able to stay and live, assuming Klaus would let him live after his little show tonight. She just wanted to drink her lemonade in peace.

"I-"

"I think she wants me to stay," he said with a smirk before he sat down beside her, reaching his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Bryan,"

She shook his hand carefully, glancing over her shoulder at a rage filled Niklaus. But she dropped her eyes away from him and shook Bryan's hand shyly.

"Hi… I'm Bae,"

"Nice to meet you, Bae," he smiled at her, looking at ease, as if there wasn't an angry Hybrid- not that he knew that- standing behind him. "As I was saying; I couldn't help but notice that you were here all by yourself and I was wondering if I could sit and talk with you. I couldn't help but notice your comic book t-shirt. Are you into comic books?"

Bae smiled shyly. "I'm a nerd about just about every comic book character,"

"Marvel or DC?"

"Marvel," she told him easily. "I love DC's Bat family and Black Canary but the rest of it makes me cringe a little. Especially the New 52,"

"I agree about the New 52 but I have to admit… I'm a DC," he sighed, feigning disappointment. "I have to stay true to my Superman,"

Bae scrunched her nose. "He's a golden age moral compass,"

"He's an iconic character,"

"Who survives merely because he's iconic,"

"You have to admi-"

"Alright, enough chat,"

Bryan was suddenly ripped out of his seat and was standing eye to eye with Niklaus who was now using compulsion on him. Bae grabbed at Bryan like a child grabs at a toy that a bully was stealing away from them but as she looked into Klaus's face she knew she had no hope of getting him back.

"You never saw Bae here. You are going to walk out of here and go back to where you came from. You'll never come back into the Mystic Grill. Understood?"

Bryan nodded dumbly and walked away.

Klaus turned to her with a pleased smile on his face while Bae felt tears coming to her eyes as she walked Bryan walk out of the bar. There was nothing she could do either. While the power she possessed was of the body, there was nothing she could do to effect his mind and bring him back. She looked over at Klaus with a flicker of rage building in her chest as he smiled smugly at her like he'd just won her as a trophy.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he asked jokingly, looking back over his shoulder as the front door swung shut behind Bryan. "Unwise,"

She slapped him before she could will herself to stop. The palm of her hand hurt more than she thought it would but the feeling of slapping him was mostly gratifying, even if deep down she was a little frightened of what he'd do next. But he just stood there, staring in shock at where his eyes had landed while the rest of the grill was silent.

"How dare you?"

She quickly picked up her coat and purse, dropped a ten and left. She only stopped moving when she finally was in bed, still in her jeans and comic book t-shirt, crying into her pillow.

It was only a week later that she allowed herself to look at him when he'd sneak into her house and demand to speak with her. It didn't help that neither of them knew exactly what she was mad about. Sure, she was angry that she'd turned her potential date away and he had apologized- not exactly sincerely, but he'd apologized all the same- about it. But she was still angry at him, ducking around him, refusing to speak with him, not even looking him in the eye. She was just depressed and angry all at once and she just didn't want to have to deal with him.

"… and I can't understand why you won't speak to me," he was telling her for the fiftieth time that week, making her glare down at her book. She'd read the same page five times. "You can't just ignore me forever, Bae. I-"

"_SHUT UP!_" she shrieked, throwing her book down. "I can't stand this anymore! _Get out!_"

"I won't until you talk to me," he told her, coming to kneel down beside her chair. "And forgive me for having wronged you. I never meant that,"

"Don't apologize for something you'd do again if given the chance," she snapped at him, picking her book back up. "That's one thing I admired about you. You are rarely apologetic about anything you do,"

"Fine. I'm sorry for having hurt you when I compelled him and when I rejected you that night. Forgive me for the harm I've caused you, Bae,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

Bae could feel tears coming to her eyes as she stared down at the pages of her book. "Go away, Klaus, or you'll be seeing a human cry,"

"I won't go until you tell me why,"

"Go away, Klaus-"

"Don't call me that,"

Bae looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Don't call me that name," he snapped at her, not daring to look at her directly. "You call me Niklaus, it would be wrong for you to call me anything else,"

She frowned at him. "I only call you Klaus when I'm mad at you,"

"I can see that,"

"And I'm mad at you,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "Maybe because you sent the one guy away that was interested in me? The one normal guy that I've ever met in my whole life? Someone who's interested in me? Do you know most days I think that no one will ever love me?" She could feel the tears falling down her face and hated herself for it. "All I've ever been is a Mesmer. What if people don't like _me_? Human Bae? No one's ever known me as anything but a Mesmer… What if I'm boring? I already know I'm awkward. This was one guy that actually showed an interest in me, Nik. What if he was it?"

He was frowning at her when she turned to look at him. It made her self-conscious, especially when he reached forward, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to pull her face forward. To her surprise he kissed her lightly but with enough passion to make her brain go numb. When he sat back on his heels again he let her go, leaving her a bit dazed and confused.

"Don't be an idiot,"

She stared at him as he walked to her door without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, guys. I really want to know how you think I'm doing or what you think of Bae. I really would love some more reviews. At least so that it equals out to one review per chapter I've put up. Please?**


	40. Goodnight

**Goodnight.**

* * *

Niklaus watched Bae careful as she moved around the first floor of her home- picking up tubes of paint to put them in their place, picking up half empty water bottles to put them back into her refrigerator, picking up all of her remotes to place them next to the TV, hooking her laptop back up to her charge and setting it on its pedestal- tidying up her house as her body sagged. Bae had been up late painting after a long day of work and then a day with Niklaus and she was due for a good night's sleep. But she wasn't having any of it until her house had been tidied.

It made Niklaus roll his eyes at the Mesmer's antics. Bae looked as if any pause in her busy tidying would cause her to collapse, any cause to stop would let the little energy she had rush out of her like air from a balloon. Her eyes were dull with exhaustion and her limbs were heavy as she moved, causing a picture frame to fall over that she quickly picked up. Niklaus might have found her stubbornness amusing if it wasn't costing her so much.

Niklaus sighed as Bae began trying to do the few dishes that had collected in the sink since she'd last done them. Niklaus came up behind her, turning off the water and taking her hands into his. Bae let out a heavy sigh as she let him stop her motions, letting her head lulling against her shoulder as her eyes slid closed, her mouth set into a frown.

"Just five more minutes,"

He couldn't help the silent chuckle that shook him. In a flash of movement that was too quick for her, he scooped her into his arms, ran her upstairs and deposited her into her bed. She gasped, eyes wide as she looked up at him from the warmth of her bed. His hands undid the button of her pants in a clinical manner, gently pulling them off while she pulled off her shirt. She then crawled under the covers once both articles of clothing were on the floor, leaving her in just a bra and underwear.

Niklaus let his knuckles graze her cheek as her eyes drooped. Her skin was soft and her warm breath caressed his hand, her blood singing to him through the air. He watched with interest as her hand dug its way out from under the covers and reached out for him, touching his stomach before fisting in the fabric and tugging lightly.

"Stay?"

He sighed at her but uncurled her fingers from his shirt before pulling off his shoes and climbing into bed next to her. Bae turned her body until she was facing him, her eyes remaining closed as she snuggled into her pillow, letting out a long breath.

"Goodnight, Niklaus,"

"Sweet dreams, little Mesmer,"


	41. Groceries

**Groceries.**

* * *

"Would you like some help with those?"

"No thanks," Bae answered without looking up from her myriad of bags, trying to stuff as many of them into her car as she could so that she could get home.

She'd been about ready to sauté a green pepper for dinner when she'd realized that she didn't have any green peppers… or butter… or food. Being out and about with Niklaus so much along with working at a restaurant had left her refrigerator relatively baron and a little moldy. So she'd gone to the store with a grocery list that was a mile long. She'd enjoyed the menial task of picking out food from the long aisle in comparison to everything else she'd been doing lately that she almost didn't want to leave.

But then her stomach had growled.

She slammed the trunk of her car and turned to glare at Niklaus. "You're the reason why I'm not currently curled up in bed after two back to back shifts that I had to beg Matt out of," she snapped at him, watching as his smirk turned into a shocked expression. "All I wanted was a green pepper dinner but _no_,"

"My apologies,"

"No!" she shouted at him, poking him in the chest. "You don't get to apologize. I'm just going to go home, eat my pepper and go to sleep. And you are going to let me sleep for the next three days straight without calling for a favor and at the end of those three days you will call me up and take me to a much deserved dinner. Do we understand each other?"

Niklaus smiled, bowing his head. "As you wish, milady,"

"Good,"


	42. Hands

**Hands.**

* * *

Bae was watching the figure get closer and closer. She couldn't see a face, all she knew was that she was scared beyond belief. If she didn't stop them, if she didn't stop them from getting closer to her… she was going to die. She lifted her hands to stop them but froze when she realized that it was already too late. She stared in horror as she realized that she'd just been forced to place her arms on an executioner's block, already bloodied from the blood of other Mesmers.

"Please," she gasped, fighting desperately to pull her hands away. "Please, no. Let me go. Please don't do this. Just let me go. Oh, God. Please. _Please!_ Help me! _Someone! _Please! Please, please, please. Not my hands. Please, no. Stop. No! Help me! Please! Let me go! _Stop! Let me go!_"

She jerked desperately as a blade came into view, lowering slowly over her wrists before being drawn back again.

"_PLEASE! NO!_"

The blade came slamming down and there was suddenly nothing at the ends of her arms, just forearms that led to bloody wrists.

"_NO!_"

Bae shot up, her eyes wide in the dark as she screamed. Arms wrapped around her, tucking her head into a shoulder as her arms hung numb in front of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't think. All she knew was that her hands were gone. They were gone. Someone had cut off her hands. She didn't have hands. Why couldn't she see anything?

"Shh," Niklaus breathed into her hair, kissing her temple. "It's alright. You're alright. You're safe. It was just a dream,"

"M-my hands are gone," she gasped.

"No they aren't," he promised her, pulling back to clasp her wrists, pulling her arms up into they were in her line of sight. Instantly her eyes clenched shut, afraid of seeing those bloody nubs at the ends of her arms again. She couldn't see them again, not again.

"Bae, just open your eyes. Your hands are right there,"

New tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "I can't, Niklaus. I can't,"

"Shh," he hushed her, pulling her wrist towards him. "Do you feel this?"

A pressure from his fingers pressed against the pulse point of her wrist.

"Y-yes,"

"And this?"

A pressure against her palm.

She winced, trying to pull her arm back but he held her still.

"And this?"

A pressure against her pointer finger.

"And this?"

He tugged on her middle finger.

"And this?"

His lips against her thumb.

"And this?"

He pulled her forward until her hand lay flat against his bare chest, his skin warm against her palm as she felt his heartbeat.

Slowly, fear still strong, she opened her eyes, staring at her hand that touched Niklaus. It was probably more of a shock seeing her hand resting against his bare chest at the end of her arm than having seen it been cut off.

The image of the sword brought tears to her eyes and she instantly began to cry again.

Niklaus pulled her into him, allowing her to crawl up and into his lap. "Shh, love. You're safe here with me. No one would dare to harm you,"

Bae eventually fell asleep against him, her hands clenched into tight fists with her nails drawing blood against her palms just to remind her that her hands were still there.


	43. Backs

**Backs.**

* * *

Bae was came into Niklaus's study with a bowl of ice-cream in hand, licking her spoon as she fell into one of the leather chairs. She would have devoured the ice-cream in a few large bites but stopped when her eyes fell on Niklaus. He was painting as he usually did when he was in his study, not at all concerned with leaving Bae to her own devises while he painted. He was faced away from her as he moved his brush across the canvas with a beautiful shade of green, unaware of her eyes on him.

While most girls fawned over a man's face, hair, eyes, smile or chests, Bae only found them appealing to look at. The thing that turned her on about a man was his back. The arch of his spin between the muscles positioned over his shoulder blades, the dip of the small of his back where his skin disappeared into his jeans, the ripple of movement beneath the skin. It interested her and distracted her from anything else.

Bae set aside her ice-cream as she got to her feet, slowly meandering her way across the room until she stood behind Niklaus. He didn't make any show that he knew that she was there but she had no doubt that he knew. But he made no break in his painting, not even a hiccup of movement as he stroked the canvas with his paintbrush. Her eyes stayed on his back, watching as his soft grey cotton shirt shifted over his skin.

Her hand came up, her fingertips lightly touching his spine. She felt him shift a little under her touch but again he made no other sign that he was going to acknowledge her. So she trained her fingers down her spine, following the arched bones down to where she could feel the top of his jeans. She lifted her other hand and placed her palms on his waist, pulling her hands up his back until her palms were lying on his shoulder blades. His shirt was soft against her skin, the muscles of his back firm against the pressure of her hands. She lifted her palms and drew her fingertips across his shoulder to the base of his neck to play with the collar of his shirt. She let out a sigh as she leaned forward until her forehead touched his shoulder, her breath ghosting over his skin as she dragged her hand down along his spine again, this time dragging a shiver from him that made her smile.

"Is there any particular reason you wish to disturb me at this moment in time?" he asked her.

"You have a nice back," she explained to him nonchalantly, running her fingertips along the top of his jeans, dipping beneath his shirt to trail over skin. "I have a thing for backs,"

She felt him shiver again, finally putting down his paintbrush but refusing to look at her. "Is that so?"

"Mm," she nodded lazily against his shoulder, pushing up his shirt a bit more until her palm pressed against the small of his back, the fabric of his cotton shirt gathering at her wrist. She pushed her hand along his back until she was touching his side, dragging it up again until she was beneath his arm. He let out a heavy breath that might have been a shutter but she ignored it as her hand took in the smoothness of his skin, her fingers moving up to trace his triangle tattoo.

She hadn't asked about his tattoos just as he hadn't asked about hers but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. The feather/birds on his left shoulder could mean a myriad of things including his want to be free from his father and the cage he'd been able to put Niklaus in even as he'd been running the expanse of the world for decades. The triangle hadn't ever really been of much interest to Bae before since it didn't stand out with as much meaning as the feather and birds. But it interested her now.

Triangles meant a lot of things but something was clear to her. Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus had created a bond after they'd been turned, a bond that said they'd be there for each other always and forever. Three sides to that promise, three sides to a triangle. Was there ever going to be room for anyone else?

Bae bit her lip turning her face into Niklaus's shoulder, pressing her lips into his shirt. "Want to go get some pizza with me?"

Niklaus let out a deep chuckle of laughter, deeper than was normal for his voice. It made Bae's stomach warm deliciously as he turned around, pulling her hand from him until their eyes met. His eyes were dark and slightly hooded with desire as he watched her like the predator he was. He stepped into her, his hands gripping her hips as his mouth captured hers and stole her breath away mercilessly. Her hands closed on his arms for support as he arched her backwards, his body pressed over hers. Her hands slid up her arms to press against his shoulder blades, forcing him to lean into her further. The shift of balance had him straightening and bringing a smile to Bae's lips at what she'd been able to make him do.

A smile for small victories.

His hands gripped tighter on her hips until she was gasping at the pain, positive that there would be finger shaped bruises on her hips. Niklaus released the pressure after a moment and smoothed his hands over her, his palms caressing the skin through her jeans. She bit down on his lip hard in retaliation, pressing her hips forward until their hipbones knocked together. His intake of breath that he allowed was enough of a victory for her.

"Nik,"

"Hmm?" he asked, obviously distracted by the taste of her throat as he moved down her body.

"I want pizza,"

"I want you in my bed," he breathed against her throat, his teeth grazing the muscles in a silent threat. "And only one of us actually needs to eat,"

"But neither of us would actually die from not having sex,"

"Speak for yourself, love," he breathed, running his nose along the length of her collarbone in a slow movement that made Bae's heart rate jump. "You're the one that began this little game,"

She leaned away from him as far as she could get whilst he still maintained his hold on her hips. It was an odd position, one that forced her to trust him not to drop her on her ass. "Then I say; The end. I want pizza,"

He snorted at her, sliding his hands up until he pulled her back against him by her waist, wrapping his arms around her.

"We can't always get what we want,"

"But if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need," Bae smiled. "And I need pizza,"

"First an apple, then ice-cream, now pizza?" he asked her with a smirk. "What after that? A pickle with peanut butter?"

Bae made a gagging sound. "Not funny,"

Niklaus kissed her again before vamping them up to his bedroom.


	44. Fear

**Fear.**

* * *

Bae was sitting wrapped up in a sheet in one of the chairs situated in Niklaus's room. It felt freeing to not have to wear clothes but she wasn't so comfortable as to sit completely naked. Niklaus seemed to feel the same as he came out of the bathroom in his typical t-shirt and jeans. She couldn't help but look him up and down, appreciating the simple look that made him look so handsome.

"I have a question for you,"

"Then ask it, love," he told her, lifting his arms as if he were allowing her a clear shot. "I will answer whatever question you wish,"

"And you must be honest,"

"Of course,"

Bae smiled, pulling her legs up beneath her. "You sure?"

"I'm sure,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Swear?"

"I swear it,"

"Alright," she sighed, feigning annoyance even as she smiled.

She opened her mouth to ask it, watching as he waited patiently. However, she felt something in the back of her throat choke her up and she began to second guess herself. Was this something she really wanted to ask despite her curiosity? Was it something he'd be truthful with her about even if she asked? And what if she already knew the answer?

But when she closed her mouth again he rolled his eyes at her. "_Bae_,"

"Alright. Alright," she laughed, tugging the sheet up her chest. "I want to know what you're afraid of,"

He raised an eyebrow at her, frowning a little. "What I'm afraid of?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Everyone is afraid of something no matter how strong or powerful they are. What are _you_ afraid of?"

Niklaus chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not afraid of anything. I haven't been afraid of anything for a very long time,"

"Oh really?"

"Really," he nodded, stepping towards her. "A long time ago I asked myself how it would be that I would never have to fear another thing in my life. I came up with a defining question; What's the best way to get over fear of the dark?" He seemed to wait for her to answer it but he quickly smiled. "Be the scariest thing in it,"

She rolled her eyes blatantly.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow as he stared at her, looking almost hurt.

"_What_ was that?"

"I don't believe you,"

"Oh?"

"I know you're afraid of at least one thing," she told him, getting up from her seat to step towards him in her sheet. "Everyone knows it who has thought about it long enough,"

"And that would be?"

"You're afraid of being alone," she told him, leaning up to kiss just his jaw before she stepped past him towards the bathroom. "But it's nice to know you aren't afraid of spiders,"


	45. Excuses

**Excuses.**

* * *

Niklaus glared down at his phone as he hit END, leading Bae to believe that he would be leaving her to pay the check.

"I have to go,"

"That's fine," she smiled, sipping at her lemonade. "Go on,"

He smirked at her, standing to kiss her lightly on the top of the head.

She didn't watch him leave, just sipped her lemonade half-mindedly until she felt someone walk up beside her. She was planning on ignoring them until they spoke to her in a feminine voice that she recognized.

"So am I going to have to say it?"

Bae looked up as Rebekah sat down in the spot Niklaus vacated, giving her a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"You're in love with my brother," she said plainly, causing Bae to stare at her in shock. "Oh don't play coy, everyone and their dog knows,"

"Then everyone and their dog is wrong; I'm not in love with Niklaus," she told her, sitting up as she pushed away her lemonade, looking the vampire in the eye. "He is my friend and I am his. No ifs, buts or possiblys about it. He's damaged beyond any repair I could give his scarred psyche. I just plan on being his friend until I figure out where I'm going next. Then I'll part ways and he'll continue as he always has… a sadistic powerhouse with daddy issues,"

"Then you are a fool,"

Bae stared at her blatantly as Rebekah leaned forward as if to whisper a secret.

"You are a smart girl, Bae, and regardless of whether you've fallen for him we both know you care for him. And what's worse is that we both know that he has come to care for you more than he'd ever like to let on. He won't simply let you go when you leave him. He will come for you and try his hardest to keep you by his side… And there will be those that hear of your closeness to Nik and will kill you for it,"

"I can take care of myself," Bae told her.

And Rebekah smiled. "I have no doubt that you can," The Original got up to leave when she suddenly stopped, leaning down to whisper in Bae's ear; "Go ahead and lie that this will remain a friendship… Because friendship can be an excuse when there's something there you don't want to admit or you're too scared to explore,"

Bae frowned as Rebekah walked away, glaring down into her lemonade.


	46. Applications

**Applications.**

* * *

"Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors?"

Bae jumped, looking up from what she was doing to find Niklaus smiling at her from the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. She smiled back, turning back to the paper before her, tapping her pen against it.

"To the human waiter?" he asked.

Bae laughed. Matt was a bit young and naïve for her liking, not to mention that she'd only known him in her work setting when they'd been sliding past each other with platters of food.

"To my noble brother Elijah?" he tried next.

That made her roll her eyes. It was no lie that Elijah could make every girl and even the occasional boy turn their heads with his looks, his polite manners, and his kind nature. And if one were to know who he really was- an Original vampire- then they'd realize just how rare that was in the supernatural world. However, as appealing Elijah could be with his looks, his nobility, his kindness and his vampire status, he wasn't for Bae. She knew that he had baggage beneath the exterior of strength and goodness. She already had one who made no apologies for his problems and issues.

"Don't tell me it's _me_," he gasped in sarcastic surprise.

Bae raised an eyebrow as she met Niklaus's eyes, watching him smile down at her.

"Oh, Niklaus," she sighed, tapping the end of her pen against her chin, smiling. "I'm far too smart to be seduced by you,"

He smiled back. "That's why I like you,"

She chuckled, turning back to what she was doing, filling out the next section.

"So what is it that you're doing, little Mesmer?"

"I'm filling out a college application,"

There was a long moment of silence. Bae might have been too busy filling out the application to have noticed if it had been anyone else she was talking to, but it was Niklaus and the silence that he exuded was almost deafening. So she looked up, finding him staring down at the floor as if someone had just pulled out his heart and staked it to the floor.

"I'm thinking of going back to school," she explained, looking back down at the paper. "My estranged human uncle works as a professor down south. If I apply he can make sure I get in and with discounts for my tuition and board,"

"You'll be leaving,"

Bae looked up at Niklaus again and nodded. "Yes,"

He frowned, turning around and walking out.

"Nik!" Bae called after him, pushing herself away from the table to go after him only to find her living room empty and the street vacant of anyone at all.

She frowned, hugging herself as she leaned a shoulder into the doorframe, looking down at her feet. Of all the reactions she'd expected of her Niklaus this had not been one of them. Roar in a fearsome rage, break the entire house, chain her up in his basement, threatened her until she promised not to leave, laugh at her and shoo her off, snap her neck, bite her, tell her to leave… but not walk away without a word. It was like he knew there was no hope for her to stay, no hope for him to have his way so he just stopped fighting.

Their story was coming to an end and they both knew it.


	47. Twenties (E)

**Twenties.**

* * *

"Remind me why we're here,"

Bae looked around the gym at the throng of teenagers dressed up as if they were from the nineteen twenties, the music bright and happy despite the dangerous undercurrent. Bae herself had been forced to dress up as a nineteen twenties flapper. Her dress was short, revealing her even shorter legs, a dress that hung with bright purple fringe that matched the accessories that were stuck in her hair. Niklaus stood beside her in the only white tux in the room, looking more angelic than he deserved to look given what he was and all the things he'd done in his past.

"Because my loving sister begged for me to attend," he told her before leaning close to her ear, his warm breath on the shell of her ear making her shiver. "And I refuse to go without my best girl,"

"And I'm here, why?" she asked sarcastically, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He frowned at her, holding out his arm for her to take. "A dance?"

She sighed, taking his arm to allow him to lead her out onto the dance floor as the music slowed to something that forced her to be held close. She didn't mind all that much given that it was Niklaus and not one of the teenagers or even someone else she knew. She was even thankful for the choice of music given that she had no idea how to do any of the fast paced dances from the era.

"You would have loved the nineteen twenties, Bae," he told her as he twirled her around. "The girls were reckless, sexy, fun… they literally used to dance until they dropped,"

"And I suppose that never happened to their partners," she frowned.

"You should be in a better mood," he told her good naturedly, not bothered by her crankiness at being brought to a dance. "It's my last night here with you and I would prefer you to enjoy the night,"

Bae stopped, her eyes meeting his in surprise as he continued on as if what he'd said was a simple thing. But it wasn't. Since when had he been planning on leaving Mystic Falls? How could he leave her out of the blue?

"I'm leaving town tomorrow," he continued without looking at her despite her trying to look him in the eye. "I want you to come with me,"

Again, that gave her pause.

"Why?"

Now he looked at her, meeting her eyes with his pale blue ones. "I find you an interesting companion… I certainly trust you more than I could throw most anyone… You're useful to me…"

She frowned at that last thought and was about to tell him as much when he stopped her, his blue eyes burned into her.

"You're important to me, Bae," he told her, his expression making her skin tingle. But then he looked away, his smirk returning to his mouth as he looked everywhere but at her. "Of course I understand if you wish not to come with me. It's going to be quite dangerous wherever I am and there will be people who will most likely want to hurt you for being so close to me. They might take our relationship the wrong way and expect for me to be hurt by your having been taken,"

Bae snorted. She could still remember what he'd once said to her… "_You are my downfall, and if anyone ever was to take you from me, it would take more than an army to keep me from finding you again_," She knew him better than to reveal his true feelings so easily. The threat of someone taking her from him and then the violent retort of destroying them seemed more likely than the one he'd just given her. She knew he liked her, whether for a friend, a companion, a lover or a powerhouse, she didn't know. However, she wasn't nothing to him. He would come for her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "But I can't come with you,"

He seemed surprised by this, stopping his movements.

"The reason I left my family was to not be controlled by magic," she told him, almost desperate to explain to him. "I came here to hide out for a while… It's been more than a while. I need to go out and figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life, Niklaus,"

She could see the emotions being shut away as he put on his Klaus mask, the hurt still managing to peak through as he glared at her. "Perhaps… but we both know that a normal life won't ever be enough for you," he told her, his eyes burning into hers. "You've tasted what it's like to feel powerful, little Mesmer. A normal life, a normal boy, a normal job, a house, a car, a little family… it won't be enough for you because you know who you really are; someone to be reckoned with, someone powerful,"

Niklaus let go of her and turned to leave. Watching him walk away from her was startling but what he'd said shocked her more than that. Who did he think he was for thinking that he knew her so well that he could know what she wanted or what she felt? But worse… how did he know how much she crazed to use her power every day? She may long for a calm life that didn't hinge on her being a Mesmer, but she wasn't so sure it was a human life she wanted.

But as she watched Niklaus's back disappear through the gym doors, she wasn't so sure that the life that Niklaus was offering was much better. It was a life that was constantly filled with danger and death, mostly caused by him. But then again, she couldn't help but wonder how much of that destruction she could stop him from causing if she was there and how much of it he could protect her from in return.

So she followed him, intent on talking to him before he left her at the school… and left her without a ride back home.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately," he was saying into his phone, obviously more than a little annoyed. "I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found," He stopped suddenly as he hung up looking down. She followed his eyes, staring at the less than subtle circle of salt that surrounded the entire school.

"Niklaus?"

"What is this?" he snarled.

"Your mother's back," Bae turned around to find Stefan standing beside her, looking at Niklaus. She frowned, watching as humans passed through seemingly unharmed, not even noticing the giant mound of salt. She frowned at that, walking up to it with a hand raised. She could feel the magic sizzling under her palm as it was forced to stop, keeping her inside.

"It's a barrier spell," she murmured to herself. "And either humans are really thick or there's a See-Me-Not spell on the salt trail,"

"Clearly," Niklaus snapped before turning back to Stefan. "Go get your witch working on this,"

Stefan frowned, vamping away.

Bae looked around, studying the trail of salt and watching as humans passed through the barrier as if it wasn't there. What was even more interesting was how none of them managed to disturb the salt, even though they couldn't see the tall mound. It gave the Mesmer a delicious idea.

"I can fix this,"

"_Bae_…" Niklaus warned.

She turned to him, face serious as she met his eyes. "No doubt that your mother put the barrier up to keep all magical beings inside- she's not dumb enough to not lock me in here as well- but she's letting humans out," She pointed behind her for emphasis, the two of them watching a human couple walking over the salt as if it wasn't there. "I can control one of the humans to clear away the salt and destroy the barrier. The salt is the tether for the spell, right? I can fix this,"

"Bae-"

Before he could open his mouth to dissuade her, her eyes moved to the closet human. He was a lonely football player stomping towards the barrier of salt, looking to have lost his date to someone else or have been dumped last minute. She lifted her arm subtlety against her side and flicked her fingers towards him. It was obvious that what he was doing wasn't of his own choosing as his legs moved mechanically and his eyes widened. Bae frowned at this and scrunched her face up in concentration as she forced all expression from his face as his movements became a little less robotic.

Niklaus closed his hand on her wrist, turning her towards him. It didn't break her control over the boy but it stopped his movements, Bae frowning up at the Original.

"What?"

"Do you think my mother would leave such a gaping loophole in her spell?" he challenged, snarling into her face. "Who's to say this will cause horrible repercussions? I'm not going to clean your remains off the sidewalk,"

"How unfortunate," she commented, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "But clearly that shouldn't matter if you'll be gone by the morning,"

She turned back to her puppet, lifting her hand to making a walking motion, causing him to close the space between him and the salt. She paused to steady herself before she began her plan, a tingling sensation of fear climbing her spine as if her body wanted to take the warning that Niklaus had offered. Bae's nose scrunched as she fingers guided her puppet to crouch near the salt barrier, feeling a little too nervous to make him sweep his hand into the salt and break the barrier. So she closed her eyes for a second to center herself, ignoring Niklaus she was standing near her.

With a flick of her hand the football player swept his hand through the barrier, brushing aside some of the salt. Bae instantly gasped in pain, her eyes popping open as her eyes connected with her puppet who looked as if he were kneeling down to pick up his dropped keys. He looked fine if not frozen in place for a moment. But she felt magic singling her arm, shooting up through her fingertips, up her arm and past her shoulder. It felt like her blood had stopped moving through her limb, or like a fire had been set on her skin, or like someone was using a tomato peeler on her fingers. It was almost mind numbing but both she and the boy continue to swipe away the salt.

"Bae, stop!"

Niklaus vamped at the boy, ripping him backwards off his feet and disappeared back into the school with him. His sudden disappearance into the school and out of her range left Bae gasping as her powers whiplashed back into her. She dropped onto her knees with a surprised gasp as the pain in her arm stopped but the migraine in her head started. She groaned, letting her pained arm rest against her chest while the other clamped over her face, half cover her eyes from the light and half keeping her mouth closed or else vomit everywhere.

Hands touched her shoulders and she jerked away, gasping.

"Bae?"

She looked up at Stefan with a frown. "Make some noise next time, would ya?"

He frowned down at her, crouching down next to her. "What happened?"

"I tried to break the barrier,"

"How?"

"I thought that if I was controlling someone I could get them to break the circle-"

"-and destroy the barrier," he finished for her.

She nodded, letting her eyes drop closed as she swallowed. "It didn't work. As soon as their arm went through the barrier my arm felt like it was all nine circles of Hell," She took a deep breath and frowned in his general direction. "And Niklaus ripping away my puppet didn't help my growing headache any,"

Stefan sighed, giving her his hand. "Better luck next time then. Maybe I can help you back inside?"

"Much appreciated,"

She went to take it but Niklaus was suddenly there, forcing Stefan back with a glare. Stefan obliged, allowing the Original to kneel down in front of the Mesmer and scoop her up into his arms, tucking her into his chest. Bae didn't fight it either, turning her face into his shoulder, pressing her lips into the fabric of his tuxedo jacket while her eyes peeked over him to watch Stefan follow them inside.

Stefan smiled at her, holding up bunny ears behind the Original's head.


	48. Alaric (E)

**Alaric.**

* * *

Niklaus marched up the front steps of the Gilbert porch with one goal in mind; burning the house down and watch as the ants ran out and into his fatal embrace. After Rebekah had kindly informed him of his mother's creation, he'd decided to leave down. All he needed was his hybrids, his paintings, his doppelganger and his Mesmer. The first were currently taking care of the second and he was trying to take care of the third. He had tried to reach Bae but she'd been stubbornly ignoring him and hadn't been home. So his plan was currently that he would take care of everything else before picking her up taking her away from him before Alaric could attack them.

"Put it out,"

Niklaus smiled at Stefan as the young vampire stood at the door, looking at the flaming rolled up newspaper without fear.

"Come outside and make me," he challenged.

With a cocky tilt of his head, Stefan walked out of the house. "Elena's not here," he told the original matter-of-factly. "Alaric has her, Caroline and Bae. He says he's going to kill them unless you turn yourself over to him,"

Niklaus growled, throwing down his makeshift torch and propane tank. "He's lying. There's no way he has Bae. Sh'es a Mesmer. She would have seen him coming,"

"He said you'd say that," Stefan continued, looking down at his phone before holding it out to him. "He sent me this to convince you,"

Niklaus took it from him, looking down at the screen to find the initial image aimed at Bae, her head lulling forward with a deep purple bruise positioned on her temple. He pressed play and the sound started mid whimper, Caroline gasping in the background as the camera's field of view narrowed in on Bae's face. She wasn't completely lucid until Alaric walked up to her, grabbing her chin in his hand to force her to look up into the camera.

"_Let her go!_" Elena yelled from somewhere behind the camera.

"_Quiet_," Alaric snapped as Bae's eyes slitted open to look up at him, her pupils different sizes as she gave him a confused look. "_Time to wake up, Belinda_,"

She frowned. "_What?_" She looked around, wincing before she gave a confused look down at her shoulder. "_Why are my hands tied?_" she asked, jerking at her bindings as she looked up at Alaric frightened. "_Untie my hands_,"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that_,"

Her breathing became more erratic as she looked around fighting against her bonds to no avail as her eyes caught on something. Her eyes moved to Alaric with wide horror before she started jerking at her hands, trying to free herself with desperate gasps and pitiful whimpers. It lasted for a good amount of the video until she finally gave up, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Alaric.

"_What's going on? Why am I here?_"

"_You don't remember?_"

She shook her head.

"_I guess I hit you a little too hard then_," Alaric sighed, feigning sadness. "_You see, I'm going to be killing each and every vampire in the world, starting with Klaus._ _And I'm using _you_ to bring him here, along with his precious doppelganger_,"

Bae glanced over at where Niklaus assumed Elena was before she looked up at him with a frown. "_He's not going to come for us. He's too smart and too selfish to just lie down and die in return for our lives when he could live forever as the only Hybrid_,"

"_Really?_" Alaric asked, leaning down to untie her hands. "_Then I'll need to convince him_,"

Bae seemed confused for a second before her face hardened and she lifted her right hand to control him with her powers. However, as soon as her hand came into view it was obvious that it had been broken, the hand having swollen up as her fingers were angled in all the wrong ways. She gasped, pulling her hand against her chest before she regained her determined expression and raised the other hand towards him.

Niklaus winced as a pencil came down, skewering it against the desktop.

She cried out, her back arching against her seat, the intensity of her scream making the speakers of the phone cut out randomly until her teeth snapping together with a loud clink. She gasped as the pain folded her forward, her body hunching over until her forehead touched the desktop.

"_Tell him how much it hurts_," Alaric urged, pushing the camera closer in. "_Because we aren't finished, Belinda_,"

Bae's eyes squeezed shut but she didn't move or speak.

"You_ could have been such a force to be reckoned with to destroy the vampires. But now you're just a brainless lackey for Klaus to use_,"

"_I'm not Niklaus's tool_," Bae gasped into the desktop, her eyes remaining closed. "_But don't think for a second I won't make you eat your own fingers before I have you rip off your own head the first chance I get… I don't care how kind you were_,"

"_How like a vampire you've become. It seems that Klaus has had a real influence on you_," Alaric breathed from behind the camera. "_But don't worry, Belinda._ _I'll get it out of you_,"

The pencil was removed before it was slammed back down, the speakers of the phone cutting out almost completely before the video ended. The phone's screen spider webbed beneath Niklaus's grip, the phone case coming apart in his hand before the phone collapsed altogether. He held his composure as best as he could as he handed back to crumpled pieces.

"Now I know you are not asking me to walk into a certain death,"

"I really wish we could but unfortunately if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too,"

"I'll take those odds," Damon smiled as walked out of the house, a fence post on his shoulder.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies," Stefan reminded him.

Damon shrugged. "I'm good with that too,"

"Why don't we just find a way to put down Alaric? Hmm?"

A half hour later- which was more time than Niklaus was comfortable with- he and Stefan drove up to the school together. Their plan was to use the same spell Bonnie's mother had used to keep Mikael incapacitated for the past fifteen years. Once they took a bit of Bonnie's blood they were ready to save the three women and desiccate Alaric.

Niklaus vamped inside as he heard Caroline running down the hall. He caught her when she stopped, placing a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay, it's me. It's okay. You're safe," he assured her before he removed his hand, looking down the hall to make sure she hadn't been followed. When he was sure that Alaric hadn't followed her he spun her around to look her in the eyes. "Is Bae alive?"

After a moment to catch her breath she nodded.

"We'll save Elena and Bae," he promised her, letting her go. "You go straight home and stay inside. Do you understand me?"

She nodded after a moment. "… Thank you,"

He was shocked by her words but didn't have time to think on them. He ran past her and into the history room, ignoring the ruckus going on down the hall as he entered. In the back corner was Bae, her body sagging into the desk that was barely holding her up enough to keep the pencil from doing further damage to her impaled hand. She was beyond pale, her breathing coming in gasps, her heartbeat slow.

Niklaus was in front of her in a second, pulling the pencil from her hand as gently as he could. Her body stiffened as she whimpered but she didn't wake up, even as the pencil finally slipped from her flesh. He threw it away as he bit into his wrist, lifting her head from the desktop to press his wrist to her mouth. Her brow furrowed as her mouth frowned against the bite on his wrist but she obediently swallowed the blood, not having the strength to argue with him. He petted her hair back away from her face as he sighed with relief at the knowledge that she would live.

When he pulled his wrist away she opened her eyes, frowning when her eyes met his.

"Niklaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"You came?"

"Of course, Bae," he sighed, petting the side of her face. "You shouldn't have questioned that,"

He heard a neck snap down the hall and he frowned. "I've got to go, love. As soon as you can, go home, stay there until I come for you. Stay safe,"

Before she could say anything else, he vamped out of the room until he was in front of Alaric, his hand inside of his chest with his hand around his heart. Alaric's hands closed around his wrists and the two fought each other for control. Niklaus shouted as his hand was bent back, breaking his wrist before he was thrown down the hall, lifted up and slammed into a locker. Niklaus was turned over just as the White Oak Stake was coming down at him. He grabbed Alaric's wrists, keeping the point of the stake hovering over his breastbone.

"_Niklaus!_"

"Bae! Leave!" Niklaus bit out between clenched teeth, holding back the stake.

He watched as Bae winced as she pushed off the lockers that she'd been using for support. She uncrossed her arms from where she'd been keeping them safe on her chest to reach out her left hand, wincing as she aimed it at Alaric. But nothing happened and Alaric laughed, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You can't do anything now, Mesmer. Not with those hands,"

At his words Niklaus could see her eyes watering as she tried to focus harder, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"_Stop!_" Now Elena came into view as Bae crossed her arms over her chest again in defeat, a scalpel against the doppelganger's throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself,"

"Put it down, Elena,"

"Why? Because you still need me alive?" Elena asked, stepping closer as Alaric looked up at her over his shoulder. "There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal. So she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That why you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you'd be gone. So when I die you die too. That's it. It has to be,"

"You're wrong," he growled, turning to press the White Oak Stake down harder.

But Niklaus's eyes were on Bae's. She was staring at the witch-made vampire above him with deep concentration the entire time he and the doppelganger had been speaking. Her mouth had been set into a tight line, her eyebrows furrowed and tears welling up in her eyes. It had been a pointless endeavor until Niklaus had felt a shiver run down his spine that had plainly said; 'Look!' Her beautiful hazel eyes had dulled suddenly before her pupils suddenly seemed to take over her eyes, turning a pure black that left no room for humanity. Almost instantly he felt Alaric stiffen, his eyes going dull as he smoothly removed himself from Niklaus and turned to face Bae.

"Alaric?" Elena asked, staring at him dumbfounded.

Niklaus stared up at the vampire in shock as well, watching as the vampire dropped the White Oak Stake with a clatter against the ground. The puppet and his master stared at each other, his eyes blank while her eyes were dangerously black, her broken hands crossed over her chest before she tilted her head. Alaric reached up, placing his hands on either side of his head before he jerked it to the right, dropping to the ground.

As soon as Alaric dropped, both Niklaus and Bae let out a breath, her eyes lightening to her normal color before they rolled back into her head. He caught her before she dropped to the ground, cradling her against him in one arm as he threw Elena over his shoulder to run them both out of the school.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just me... but I think you should review. I didn't stay up until five o'clock in the morning writing this chapter but I still think it would be really cool if you reviewed it... I've beeen awake for twenty-four hours and my brain is mushy. Can I get some reviews... maybe?**


	49. Dead

**Dead.**

* * *

It had been a day since Niklaus had saved her from Alaric and she was lying sick as a dog in her bed, sweating out the blood sickness. However, it didn't keep her from noticing that no one had called her and no one was answering their phones. Usually Niklaus would answer her unless he was doing something important and even then he'd call her back. She'd appreciated that about him and had tried not to call him needlessly, also being kind enough to return his actions. However, she was beginning to get a horrible feeling that had nothing to do with the blood sickness.

So when her phone started ringing, she picked it up and answered it even before she got a look at the screen.

"Niklaus?"

"_Bae…_" a different voice answered. "_It's… It's Rebekah…_"

"Rebekah?" she repeated, confused. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Bae…_" Rebekah sobbed into the phone. "_He's gone… Nik is dead,"_

Bae stared at the wall, frozen with those words rattling around in her head, repeating themselves as she began to feel numb. "What?"

"_There was nothing I could do to stop him_," she sobbed.

Bae felt numb, her phone resting more against her pillow than being held in her hand.

Niklaus dead? It seemed like an impossibility, like the sun falling from the sky or the moon catching fire. But the feeling of dread in her stomach left her with the horrible knowledge that Rebekah was telling her the truth. That Niklaus was dead.

And she hated it.

"I'm so sorry," Bae breathed, tears welling in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rebekah,"

"_I'm going to end Alaric_," Rebekah bit into the phone.

Bae's eyes widened as she realized what the Original was planning, forcing her to sit up despite the dizziness and the horrible need to vomit. "Rebekah. You can't-"

"_For Nik I can_," she told Bae without apologies. "_Tell me you don't want revenge for him, Bae_,"

"Of course I do," she answered honestly. "But you can't kill an innocent human-"

"_She's far from innocent_," Rebekah argued into the phone. "_And the vampire hunter she's tied to alone balances out the cost. You can't stop me, Bae_,"

Bae frowned, closing her eyes as tears welled. She couldn't help but see Niklaus's face behind her lids, smiling at her in a way that made her stomach flip in a happy way that made her want to vomit.

"Fine… do it,"

"_Goodbye, Bae_,"

The phone beeped once as Rebekah hung up, leaving Bae to curl up against her pillow as a sob shook her body.


	50. Taken (E)

**Taken.**

* * *

Even though she was still dealing with the remnants of Niklaus's blood in her system, she wasted no time in packing up her things and throwing them into the back of her truck. She was in the middle of calling her uncle to set up staying with him until the beginning of next semester when two cop cars pulled up to her house. She ended the call and shoved it under the tarp of her truck; she had no doubt they were after her and she didn't want them taking any more than they could find on her person.

"Bae Marlow?" the first officer asked as he got out of the car.

"Yes?" she asked, flexing her fingers as they approached her. There were four of them, two in each of the two cars that pulled up in front of her house. She internally frowned at that thought. There wasn't a good chance she was getting herself out of this one.

"You're under arrest under the suspicion of supernatural abilities, association with vampires and suspicion of being related to several murders,"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You're coming with us,"

She lifted her hands and took control of the two officers standing farther away from her. She had them grab their Tasers and had them aimed at the backs of the two in front of her. But before she could have them pull the triggers, every muscle in her body clenched and everything went white. She collapsed as her nerves burned and she twitched against the ground, her muscles seizing until everything went a mixture of white and black.

When she woke up again, her entire body felt like it had been burned alive. She just wanted to pass out and die right then, give up when her body was trying so hard to rip itself apart. It didn't help when she opened her eyes to find two incapacitated vampires secured across from her in the armored van. Bae groaned at the sight, wanting to just go to sleep.

"Bae?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Nope," she sighed, letting the '_p_' pop in her mouth as she leaned her head back against the metal of the van. "Looks like Alaric outed all of us to the Council. Even the Mesmer,"

"The Council?" Rebekah repeated tiredly. "What exactly do they think they could do to me?"

Before any of them could answer her, the van suddenly jerked to the right before flipping over and rolling. Bae gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as her head and legs were jerked around as gravity played with the parts of her body that weren't tied down. Bae gasped as her head slammed painfully into the metal wall of the van, a sharp crack of pain leaving her handing from her seat as the van gave a finally jolt and rested. Caroline and Rebekah ended up lying on their backs at the bottom of the resting van whilst Bae hung from her seat as all her weight rested on the bindings on her arms, wrists and waist.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah groaned.

The two vampires jerked in surprise as the back doors of the van were ripped from their hinges to reveal their savior. Bae didn't bother looking, just sighed tiredly when Caroline exclaimed happily at their savior; her assumed to be dead boyfriend, Tyler.

"Tyler? You're alive? How are you alive?"

"I'm not who you think I am, love," he breathed, taking Bae's face into his hands. "Bae? Are you alright?"

"Love?" Caroline frowned before her eyes widened in shock. "Klaus?"

"_Bae!_" he snapped, shaking her until her eyes opened lazily with a wince. "Speak to me, love,"

"Niklaus?" she frowned.

Klaus- in Tyler's body- ripped her bonds and caught her gently she fell into him, cradling her against him. She let her head rest against his shoulder, too tired to care that Niklaus was alive or that he was currently in Tyler's body or that he'd just saved her yet again or that Caroline and Rebekah were both yelling after him to save them as well.

"Sorry, Caroline, sister. I've got more pressing issues to attend to,"

Bae felt the wind Niklaus created as he ran with her through the forest, flying across the ground at a million miles an hour until she felt everything come to a stop. She blinked tiredly up at Tyler's face as he laid her down in her own bed, folding her comforter over her. She didn't even feel the energy to curl up into the comfort of her own bed, just laid there blinking up at a boy she barely knew and the man she knew all too well.

"Niklaus?"

Tyler nodded.

"How?"

"I'll explain later, love," her told her, brushing hair from her face. "Right now you need to sleep,"

And she didn't fight his words.


	51. Bonnie (E)

**Author's Note: I hate Bonnie.**

* * *

**Bonnie. **

* * *

"She said she's not strong enough," Jeremy told Klaus, standing protectively in front of Bonnie.

"You were strong enough to put me in here," Klaus reminded her from inside Tyler's body, giving them a very Klaus-like eyebrow raise. "Surely you're strong enough to take me out,"

"I've upset the spirits trying to save Elena," Bonnie told him with absolute certainty. "I can't use that type of magic again. It's too dangerous,"

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!"

"Klaus!" Bae yelled from behind him, getting his attention. "We'll just wait a few days until Bonnie is strong enough to do the switch with traditional magic," Bae looked at the witch over Tyler's shoulder with a hard look. "_Right,_ Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't say anything.

Klaus sighed, ripping his shirt open and lifting his hand to reveal the elongated nails of a Hybrid. Bae stared in shock, having the itching feeling that Klaus was about to do something very painful to Tyler that no one in the room was going to like. It was only further confirmed when he tried to sink his clawed hand into Tyler's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out," he told him with a smug look, looking around at the three of them. "I'll jump into someone else. Maybe you,"

"Stop! Please!"

"Klaus!" Bae shouted.

Their eyes met as Bae raised her hand to him, palm out with a determined look on her face that she knew that Klaus recognized. Before he could utter a word she felt her control ooze over him like taffy, feeling Klaus fight her for control until it was too late. Her control was absolute as she forced him to draw his clawed hand out of Tyler's chest and stand obediently in the center of the tomb. She wouldn't allow Klaus to do such a horrible thing to Tyler, nor was she going to allow him to ruin a perfectly good witch.

She walked up at Klaus, grabbing Tyler's chin in her hand to glare into the unfamiliar eyes that Klaus was seeing out of. "You are a damn ass hat sometimes, _Klaus_," she bit at him, making sure to emphasize the name she called him because she knew how much he hated it. With a sigh, she turned around to look at the three. "I can't hold him forever so I'd hope you get rested up, Bonnie,"

With a sigh she walked back out of the tomb, an obedient Tyler/Klaus walking behind her.


	52. Run (E)

**Run.**

* * *

He wasn't talking to her and she didn't blame him but she didn't regret stalling him from getting his own body back if it kept him from hurting Tyler.

So Bae had decided she was going to be spending Christmas by herself despite her invitations to whatever the townspeople were doing. She preferred to stay home watching Christmas movies and baking cookies to going to parties or pretending to be happy. After all, she had no family to spend the cliché moments with anyway. Everyone but Caroline respected her decision and left her to her flour, sugar and corny movies. She found that she liked her low-key day more than she expected as she went to bed early with the scent of sugar cookies in the air.

But well past midnight she was woken up by a hammering at her door. She sat up in fright, looking around her frightened until she realized the sound was coming from her front door. She quickly got up, ignoring the shakiness caused by the adrenaline running through her veins and made her way downstairs. Instead of going straight to the front door she went to the window, peeking out to see who was disturbing her so late in the night.

The sight that met her eyes was shocking. She almost didn't recognize the man standing on her doorstep, dressed for a party but covered head to toe in blood splatter. His white button up was nearly covered while his face had blood sprayed across his face, some dribbling down his nose. The expression he wore, devoid of emotion as he waited patiently to be let inside, didn't inspire any confidence either but instead made her heart skip a beat as fear tickled up her spine.

For the first time in a long time, she was thoroughly frightened for her life. The urge to return to bed or to use her powers on him was almost overwhelming as her need for self-preservation became evident. However, she forced these feelings away as best she could. She had the feeling that she knew Niklaus better than most people had the pleasure of knowing him. He wouldn't kill her without reason and she hadn't done anything since forcing him to remain inside Tyler and she had the feeling he wasn't actually angry with her about it. So she opened the door slowly until they were standing face to face.

"Might I come in for a moment?"

She nodded, stepping out of his way so he could come inside. She watched him as he stepped past her, stopping in her entryway to finish off the bottle of alcohol she hadn't noticed he was holding. She remained silent as she closed the door behind him, refusing to take her eyes off of him when every fiber of her being was saying; _Danger_.

"Niklaus?"

He didn't acknowledge her.

"Niklaus,"

He slowly turned around to face her, frowning at her as if she'd interrupted him.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, displaying more confidence than she felt. "And better yet, why are you covered in blood?"

He frowned, glancing down at the bottle that hung loosely in his hand. "My Hybrids tried to trick me. They thought they could double-cross me and get away with it. So I killed all of them,"

The Mesmer's eyes widened. "Oh, God,"

He turned his eyes back to hers, glaring at her darkly. "And then I went in search of Tyler Lockwood, the one that set this all in motion. I had to make him pay. He took _everything_ from me…"

Fear for the boy ran up her spine along with a little bit of dread. Caroline would be devastated.

"And since I couldn't find him, I took the next best thing," Niklaus continued, halting her dread in its tracks. "An eye for an eye,"

Bae was confused for a long moment before realization set in and she stumbled back until her back hit the door. She'd known Carol Lockwood. She'd been a harsh woman at times but when Bae had been new to town she'd been kind enough to her. And she'd also been the only thing that Tyler had had, the only family member the Hybrid had left. Bae pitied him.

He smirked down at her fear, his teeth shining down at her. "… I killed Carol Lockwood,"

Bae tried her hardest to calm herself but, as Niklaus stepped closer to her, she couldn't help but flinch. He seemed to enjoy that, watching her like an interested predator, taking a deep breath through his nose as he closed in on her, pinning her to the door with his eyes.

"Are you frightened, little Mesmer? Your heart is beating _so_ fast," he mused, his eyes drifting down to her chest as he stepped closer to her. She stayed stock still as he lifted a bloody hand to place against her chest, as if to prove the point. "Tell me… is that fear of me, the mighty Hybrid, or is it fear of what I've done… and will do?"

She remained silent, watching him carefully.

"You _should_ be scared," he told her, whispering darkly, his teeth coming together in a harsh snap. "You should be _horrified_,"

She took a deep breath, frowning up at him. "Is that what you want, Klaus?"

He snarled down at her, his hand pressing harshly into her chest.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" she snapped at him, done with this charade of the big bad Hybrid trying to make himself feel better by scaring the shit out of her. She puffed her chest out beneath his hand and pushed him back a step, getting in his face. "Don't think because I'm your friend that I'll let you push me around because you're hurt. It's the exact opposite. Or do you forget how we first met each other, Klaus?"

"_Don't call me that_," he bit at her through his teeth, his eyes shifting color before her eyes.

"Then _stop_ acting like the monster everyone tells me you are," she yelled at him, shoving him with both hands. "You _aren't_ the indestructible Hybrid everyone says you are. But I _know_ you, Niklaus. I know that you're ticklish under your ribs, I know you don't like cherries, I know that you like my chocolate chip cookies even if they're a little burnt, I know you have a cleanliness fetish whether you admit it or not, I know you love to draw people but you paint obscure things anyway, and I know you love your sister. But you don't let people see that because you don't like being weak,"

"Shut up,"

"But you're hurt," she told him, her hands shaking with adrenaline. "You don't like that more people have betrayed you. You don't like that you've had to slaughter an entire group of people. You don't like that you had to kill Carol Lockwood to make yourself feel better!"

Hands gripped her shoulders painfully before she was shoved back into the door again, her head hitting the wood with force. She cried out, her eyes squeezed shut as the pain moved through her head with a dull thud that she recognized now. She kept her mouth closed in a tight line as she blinked her eyes, looking at an enraged Niklaus as his hot breath blew into her face. Bae let out a shaky breath, seeing the warmth in her eyes that was further followed by a bleariness that she knew was tears. She took a deep breath, forcing away the need to cry as adrenaline wracked her body.

"I'm not running," she told him in a small voice; a voice that had come out much smaller than she'd meant it to. She swallowed once and tried again, this time with a voice that sounded closer to her own. "You mistrust everyone so much that you came over here tonight to get me to turn my back on you. You want me to be scared of you and to hate you. You want me to run away… But I'm not going anywhere,"

His face slackened until he was just looking at her, the golden lightening to the blue that she recognized. She felt his hands on her loosen until she saw the corners of his mouth turning downward, his expression a bit dumbfounded. She reached up and touched his hands, willing him to let go of her shoulders. When he did, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping into him to rest her cheek against his chest, hugging him despite the blood that squished and flaked. He stood there for a long moment before she felt his hands come up to fist in the material of her shirt at the small of her back. His head lowered slowly until his nose was pressed into her throat, his breath coming a bit more harshly that before.

They stood there for a long moment, long past when Bae's feet started to ache. But eventually she pulled back, taking his hand in hers to lead her upstairs. She led him to the master bathroom, helping him shed the bloody jacket and formerly white button up beneath it. He slipped his shoes off and pulled off his socks, undoing his belt as she turned to leave.

"No,"

She froze, turning to look at him.

"Don't leave,"

She frowned. "I need to get a towel… and trash bags for our clothes. Take your shower,"

She left the bathroom, running to her garage for two new trash bags before going back upstairs to get a towel from the hallway closet. When she returned he was standing inside the stall beneath the spray as steam filled the small room. She quickly picked up all of his clothes and shoved them into one of the garbage bags. Then she pulled off her shirt and pajama pants to put them into the other a bit mournfully, both being very comfortable pajama pieces.

A warm and wet arm suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her backwards, under warm spray, her head becoming dosed in an instant.

"Nik!" she exclaimed, as her back met the cold tile of the wall. She frowned as she spit out water and wiped at her eyes, finding a smug Hybrid in front of her. She gave him an annoyed expression as she blinked through the shower spray, her bra, underwear and socks becoming heavy with water. It wasn't overly uncomfortable but it made her annoyed at the man standing in front of her. "Nik, what the hell?"

He kissed her pulse point, his hands slipping down her sides in a way that would have otherwise been ticklish. It sent shivered to her stomach as his finger slipped under the material of her underwear to push them down over her hips. She frowned at him through the water trickling down over them, allowing for the underwear to drop to her feet with a loud splash. He frowned back at her with determined seriousness, his hands slipping back up her sides to the hem of her bra. She slapped his hands away in annoyance, running a hand through her hair to get the hair off her face. However, in a quick movement that was more Hybrid than human, her bra was suddenly ripped in half, which was a feat considering it was a sports bra made of stretchy material. She glared at him as he slipped it off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground as well.

With an annoyed glare she took off her water heavy socks off begrudgingly with her toes.

He leaned down over her, his hands guiding her to look up and into his face where a sad expression tugged at the corners of his mouth. She reached up, running her fingers lightly over the wrinkles of his face that she'd never seen before, touching his lips where the frown sat. She mirrored his sad expression, pulling him down towards her until she could kiss his jaw gently, then his cheekbone, then finally his lips.

She woke up the next morning with a lazy sigh as she curled tightly into her pillow, feeling a now familiar weight against her hip. However, it drew a frown to her lips as she opened her eyes to look over at the man beside her, remember the events from the night before. She found Niklaus nearly on the other side of her bed, lying on his stomach with his face turned away from her but his arm reaching back to her hip.

She let go of her pillow to edge her way closer to him, snuggling under his arm and feeling his slight body heat close to her.

She fell back asleep comfortable in the knowledge that he was safe with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I'd really like to know what you guys thought. **


	53. Bitten

**Bitten.**

* * *

Bae sighed as she shifted on her couch, having finished yet another chapter on the way to finishing her favorite book which she'd read a number of times before. She closed the book as she leaned her head back against the cushions, her eyes drifting shut. She was about ready to go to bed early instead of finish her book or go out to the Mystic Grill like she'd planned. The sound of putting on her pajamas and slipping into her soft bed was just too wonderful.

But then she head footsteps on her hardwood floors, walking across her living room towards her from her kitchen. She frowned, opening her eyes and expecting to find Niklaus standing there smirking at her but found another Hybrid there. Tyler Lockwood stood with an emotionless look on his face, not daring to look her in the eyes. The sight of him in her house sent a shock of fear up her spine. She'd never invited him into her house…

But she'd invited Niklaus while he'd been in Tyler's body…

"Tyler?" she asked carefully, sitting up to put down her book on the coffee table. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I came to ask you a question…"

"And you couldn't have knocked?" she asked carefully, rubbing the palms of her hands over her jean clad thighs. "How did you get in anyway? I didn't invite you in,"

"It doesn't matter," he told her, coming to a stop in the center of her living room, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I have a question to ask,"

"Alright…"

"How can you be his friend?"

Fear was instantly all Bae could feel; her chest tightening, her spine tingling, her eyes widening as her heart began to hammer away in her chest. Even though Tyler was playing the pronoun game, Bae knew who he was talking about. There were only so many hims that Tyler would come to talk to her about, only so many that he would break into her house for.

"Tyler-"

"How can you even be near him knowing what he's done?"

Bae frowned. "Because I understand him,"

"You understand that he's a bloodthirsty killer?" he spat angrily, meeting her eyes. "You understand that he killed the people he held under his thumb? My friends? You understand he killed my mom for revenge?"

"I understand that he was shunned his entire life," Bae explained, the words coming out faster than she could control them. "He's been alone and looking for people to except him in any way he can get it. He doesn't understand how but he tries and when it blows up in his face, he does all the wrong things. When I stub my toe, I want to ring the necks of everyone in the room. When someone forces him to kill his Hybrids… he wanted-"

"Don't defend him!" Tyler roared, his eyes turning black and cold.

"Ty-"

"How dare you?!"

"Tyler, please," Bae gasped, standing up with her hands out, trying to reason with the boy. "Just leave town. I'll try to reason with Niklaus for you and Caroline,"

"No. I'm not doing this anymore," he snapped, his teeth clinking as he bit down. "I guess if all he understands is an eye for an eye, I'm going to have to follow his example,"

Bae's eyes widened as she took a shocked step back, watching as he stepped towards her in response, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Tell me, Bae… who exactly does Klaus care about most in the world?"

"His sister," she told him truthfully, her hands itching when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the couch. "But she's gone. Not that you'd have a chance of incapacitating her anyway,"

Tyler grinned, meandering closer to her. "Don't play coy, Bae. We both know how much you really mean to him," He lifted his head as he took a long drag of air into his nose, making him look as if he were going to gag. "You even smell like him,"

Bae's eyes widened, her fingers twitching. "Tyler, please- Tyler, you can't… I'm allergic to both werewolf venom and vampire blood. I'll die,"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Bae,"

Bae's power surged and she had him pinned in place just as his teeth touched her skin, a breath away from breaking through her skin. She powers strained as he fought her desperately just to move his teeth the extra centimeter to break through her skin and infect her with Hybrid venom. She held him back, taking steps away from him until she was at her door. She could feel him fighting her the entire time, the force of his will making her cautious about breaking eye contact.

She picked up her purse and grabbed her keys, moving to the door. She knew that as soon as she closed the door behind her, lost eye contact, her control would break. She might have gotten stronger with practice over the past few months but he was determined and powerful himself. She needed to be quick and ready when he came after her.

She slammed the door and started running to her car, forcing the key into the lock to get it opened. Hands gripped her shoulders as the door opened, turning her around to slam her into the door, she instantly brought her hands up, pinning him as he was pinning her.

"No! Please, Tyler! Stop!" she gasped, staring up into his face. "Please,"

She forced him to step back as she got into her car, speeding down the road as her control broke yet again. She didn't seem him for a long time and for that she was less than thankful, twitching with fear every time she turned a corner on her way to Niklaus's house.

She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, hitting his-

A hand smashed through her window, grabbing her shoulders to rip her out of the car. Her car came to a screaming halt as she flew out, hitting a tree with so much force that she heard more than felt her shoulder snap, crackle and pop.

She screamed as teeth bit into her neck, then her arm, then her shoulder, then her stomach, then her thigh and then her calf. Her head was spinning with pain, tears falling down her face as Tyler's face appeared in her sight.

"I'm sorry, Bae,"

In a whoosh of sound and air he was gone.

Bae couldn't help the five minutes she spent sobbing by the side of the road, mourning her own death. There was no way with the amount of venom in her system and the amount of blood she would need to heal with that she'd survive… she was going to die. And she hated it. She wanted so much to blame Niklaus but she knew she couldn't. It was her own choice to leave the safety of the family home. It was her own fault for choosing to come to Mystic Falls. It was her own idiocy that told her to become friends with Niklaus instead of enemies. It was her fault that she followed him around like a puppy and got herself into as much trouble as she did. It was her own fault she was going to die… and if it was her own fault then she was going to choose where she died.

She was seeing two of everything by the time she pulled up in front of Niklaus's house, barely able to get a grip on her keys to pull them from the ignition. Her whole body was itching and stinging, her skin wet with sweat to the point that her thighs were stuck to her car seat. She pulled herself out of her car with as much strength as she could manage in her arms, putting her weight on the door.

"Niklaus!?"

A human would not have been able to hear her from inside the house but Niklaus was a Hybrid, even faster, stronger and with better sense than even werewolves or vampires. However, her voice was hoarse and nearly died in her throat, leaving her to stumble to the door, falling inside once she turned the knob.

"Niklaus?"

There was still no answer as she made her way down the hallways, her feet dragging and her body heavy with exhaustion. Every time she tried to focus her eyes she'd only have a harder time seeing anything, everything going blurry or doubling.

"_Niklaus?_"

"I heard you the first time, Bae," she heard him call from farther into the house. "I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company,"

She eventually tripped and fell into a table lining the hall, knocking over a vase that shattered on the floor. She gasped at the spike of pain in her side, losing her balance and falling to her knees, hacking violently into the Persian carpet beneath her. Blood flew from her mouth, leaving a horrible taste of mucus and blood in her mouth before her forehead met the floor and she fell onto her side.

"Bae?"

"I'm sorry," she groaned, looking up at him from the corner of her eye as he appeared. He was staring down at her in utter shock, eyes wider than she'd ever seen them. She might have laughed if she'd had the energy to.

Her body stiffened as she felt the need to cough again, turning her head into the carpet as her lungs constricted painfully, her throat feeling like sandpaper. The harder she pressed her head into the floor the less she noticed the headache that felt like it was baking her brain.

"Oh God," she sobbed.

"Bae," His hand touched the back of her head, turning her until her cheek was against the carpet again, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Bae… tell me what happened,"

"Tyler," she breathed, her eyes dropping closed a little bit more each time she blinked. "H-he… He bit me… a lot," Her body was relaxing into the carpet, the muscles she wasn't aware were clenched now releasing and letting her melt into the floor. "He told me he was sorry…" she told him, as if it actually mattered to her. "… He had no choice,"

"An interesting thing to say when killing someone," he murmured, pulling the collar of her shirt back and pulling at the bite at the base of her neck. She frowned at him, making a whimpering sound at the uncomfortable feeling of her skin being pulled at. "Seems that you were right; Mesmers truly do have a bed reaction to bites,"

"I'm going to die," she breathed, feeling her body shutting down.

"No, you're not," Niklaus sighed, the eye roll practically audible in his voice. The sound of Niklaus's teeth breaking through his skin with a horrible gushing sound almost make her vomit but she kept it down. "Here,"

She shook her head. "I can't,"

"And why not?"

"It'll kill me," she told him, not being able to find the strength to turn her head and open her eyes when the darkness felt so nice. "My body is already too weak from the amount of venom… You'd have to give me a lot of blood to heal me… my body won't be able to handle healing from the venom and then healing from my allergic reaction to the blo-" A cough broke her sentence, her whole body clenching as she coughed into the carpet as Niklaus rubbed a hand over her back and brushed her hair out of her face. When her fit finally died away, she sagged against the carpet in utter exhaustion, taking comfort from the cool feel of his hands on her. "I'm going to die either way,"

"Then why did you come here?"

She frowned. "I don't know,"

"Yes you do," he breathed, rubbing the back of his knuckles against her spine. "You don't really want to die. Even though you knew that coming here would be pointless, a part of you is still hopeful that I could save you,"

"Or maybe I just wanted to see your handsome face one last time," she murmured with a hint of a smile that made the back of her throat itch with the need to laugh. She met his blue eyes and found that he didn't seem to find it very funny, frowning down at her. "Or maybe I knew that you were the only one who would be merciful enough to just kill me,"

He was silent for a long moment, his hands going still against her skin. "I won't do that,"

"Yes you will," she sighed, feeling positively comfortable against the stained carpet despite how her body was tearing itself apart. "If you don't want… a helpless little human wailing away in your entryway… you'll kill me,"

"Do you think so little of me that I would kill a dying woman lying on my floor?"

"I think… more of you… knowing that you will do… what needs to be done," she argued, wincing when her shoulder seized up. "And I'm dying either way… Please, Niklaus,"

Everything was quiet for a long few minutes and she was almost sure that Niklaus was trying to decide which way to kill her. Would he break her neck, stab her, drink her blood- though that didn't seem very sanitary- maybe even rip her heart out? The later would be poetic in its own right and Niklaus was anything if not poetic sometimes. All she had to do was wait for him to finish her.

"I… I won't,"

Her eyes opened in shock, meeting his. "W-what?"

"I'm not going to kill you, love," he told her, removing his hands from her back to pick her up. She turned her face into his shoulder to try to stop the sudden nausea and fighting the urge to start crying at his announcement. She'd never been a suicidal person in her life nor had she ever thought about ending it… but the pain was not only literally killing her but it was making her want for it to end. And Niklaus was being an ass and not helping her. "I'm going to take care of you,"

"You couldn't… take care of… a rock,"

His chuckle rumbled through her body, making her smile despite the burning from the bites littering her body, the stinging itchiness that plagued the rest of her, the painful stiffness in her bones or the way she felt like her head was going to explode.

"You'll thank me, love,"

It was only when she was laid down upon a soft pair of sheets and felt his wet wrist against her mouth that she had any idea what he'd been talking about. Her eyes shot open in surprise, trying to close her mouth against the feeling of blood against her lips, trying to spit out the blood that had already oozed into her mouth. She didn't want to end like this. She wanted him to snap her neck, be merciful. Now she was only going to have a drawn out death that would last even longer and be more painful than her current one. But she could feel blood oozing down her throat and she knew it was too late. He forced blood down her throat until he seemed satisfied, not looking the least bit apologetic. She hated him for that, for condemning her to a painfully long death by his blood without the least bit of remorse. She wished she had the energy to hit him but instead she couldn't help but fall asleep.

When she woke up again she felt as if she'd been baking in the sun for days. Every bit of her felt like she was overheating, her clothes soaked with sweat, her body itchy and stinging. She was shaking like a junky with her stomach churning with the need to empty it, curled on her side atop the blankets with her arms wrapped around her. Tears were instantly falling from her eyes, the heat and pain and overall need to be clean making her want it all to end.

Suddenly the feeling of something bubbling up in the back of her throat became too much and she found the energy to rocket herself off of the bed. She was running into the bathroom to empty the scant contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She'd expected what one usually saw in the bowl when one vomits- solid chunks of food, mushed food, bile- but the sight of blood sent her scrambling away in sudden shock, blood running down the front of her as she continued to cough up blood as she curled into the corner. She'd forgotten that the only thing in her stomach was Niklaus's blood and it scared her enough to cry out and jump when Niklaus himself came running into the bathroom. His wide eyes traveled from her bloody sobbing form to the trail of blood that led to the toilet full of his blood and her bile.

"You did this to me!" she shrieked, tears falling from her eyes as she glared at him, slamming her fists down on the tile floor. "You did this! You couldn't just let me die! I just wanted to die! I hate you!"

"I know," he sighed, not missing a beat. "And when you get better, you can leave and never speak to me again for what I've done,"

"Why?!" she screamed at him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, kneeling down beside her, reaching for her.

She slapped him away with bloody hands. "_WHY?!_"

"I need you,"

She froze, the tears stopping along with the intense hate. "What?"

He frowned, reaching over to pick up a wash cloth, running it under the faucet before bringing it over to her. He crouched down in front of her to touch her chin, swiping the wash cloth over her chin and mouth. She let him, so confused and exhausted that she didn't fight him as he cleaned the blood off of her. When he was done he turned to the claw footed bath tub and turned on the cold water, the sound filling the space between them as they sat in silence. Bae sat in the corner, her head resting against the wall as sleep tried to claim her, her mind moving so slowly that she felt like a child sitting on the floor as Niklaus cleaned up her mess.

When the tub was done filling Niklaus moved toward her, picking her up to place her down on the closed lid of the toilet. He gently pealed her bloody t-shirt off of her body, dropping the ruined clothes into a pile. She didn't let him unbutton her pants, doing it herself out of sheer need to maintain some form of dignity before letting him pull the denim down the length of her legs.

Bae wrapped her arms around herself only taking a moment to revel at the disappearance of the bite marks. While they'd been painful stinging marks that had looked like an animal had ripped at her skin, she was now only covered in small blemishes. One mark on her arm looked similar to what she imagined Jasper looked like from the Twilight saga, a shining pink crescent moon. However, hers would eventually heal completely and disappear as if they had never been there.

She watched Niklaus as he picked her up again, glaring when he didn't give her the chance to yell at him for not being a gentleman.

"You're burning up, love," he told her as he stepped up to the edge of the tub. "We need to get your temperature down,"

"What are you doing?" she asked, fear tinting her voice as she looked down at the water apprehensively. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he lowered her towards the water, bringing her feet up the closer she got to the water.

The second her skin touched the icy water she jerked away from it as if it had burned her, suddenly feeling the desperate need to get away but Niklaus kept lowering her. She gasped and cried out as more of her body was submerged, bringing new swearwords to her tongue that she hadn't known before she was spouting them at Niklaus. She fought to get out of the stinging water but the Original Hybrid continued to force her downwards until her entire body tensed and she couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, love," he breathed to her, his hands on her face. "Breathe, Bae. Just breathe,"

It was harder than she might have thought it to be, forcing air into her lungs and then back out again. She forced it three times before she began to gasp for air so quickly that she was starting to get lightheaded and dizzy. The water moved around her, a body sliding in behind her to wrap warm arms around her and pull her back against them. She curled her body up as tightly as she could so less of the freezing water would touch her skin, reveling in the warmth at her back despite knowing that he wasn't at all warm normally.

"I hate you," she bit out at him through chattering teeth. "I hate you,"

"I know, love," he told her, running his hands up and down her arms. "Just keep hating me and maybe it'll keep you alive,"

She turned her body into his chest, gripping the collar of his shirt as she tucked her face into the side of his neck. He held her until the water turned warm, releasing her to sit her up so that he could use a washcloth to clean her sweaty skin. She let her head lull forward, thankful to him though she was too tired to open her mouth and say it. When he was finished, he dried her off and laid her back down on the bed, pulling off the blanket she'd sweated through before laying her down again. She curled up again and drifted off though the itchiness and fever never let her fully fall asleep. But every time she woke up Niklaus was there with a glass of water, a frozen wash cloth or alcohol. She accepted the first, was forced to accept the second and watched him keep the third for himself.

It grew harder and harder for her to breath as time went on, her breathing turning into long drawn out rasps of breath. She felt claustrophobic in her own body as it refused to allow her to breathe, to move or stop feeling as if she were trapped in a heating blanket that itched. She wanted it to end so badly that she would find herself whispering it to herself, Niklaus hushing her.

Bae lay on her side in the bed, just coming to when she found that someone was sitting next to her. She frowned, curling up against the covers to try to hide herself from the woman that was taking up space on her bed. She knew who it was even before opening her heavy eyelids to meet the woman's eyes, she could easily recognize the clean perfume that she hadn't smelt in over a year.

"Are you hiding from your mother, Belinda?"

Her eyes slitted open until she could see the woman. The woman the scent belonged to was sitting in front of her, her legs hanging of the bed while the rest of her body was turned to face her. The mattress sagged under Bae's mother's body, her heavy curves mostly hidden beneath the well-fitting blue jeans and dark blue sweater. The familiar frown sat upon her mother's round face, a frown that Bae knew better than her mother's rare smile.

"Mom?" she asked, confused as to why her mother would be sitting beside her when she should be home not caring about where her daughter was. "What are you doing here?"

"A mother knows when her child is sick," her mother told her simply, her frown turned into a disappointed glare. "Though I can barely call you my child,"

"Go away," Bae frowned, turned her face back into her pillow.

"This is what happens when you play with dirty animals, Belinda," her mother continued regardless, letting out a huff of air. "How have you managed to fall so far from us, Belinda? You've run away from the love of your family, changed your name, changed who you are to befriend a monster,'

"He's not a monster," Bae instantly snapped, glaring up at her mother from her pillow.

She raised an eyebrow down at her. "Oh? He's barely a man anymore. He has no humanity to speak of, he kills at a whim, his very teeth carry a poison that kills. He is Death,"

Bae curled into her pillow. "No,"

"You know it's true," Bae wanted to ignore her but her mother was a persistent woman, running a hand through her hair to get her attention, wiping at the sweat. "No one has that much fear and hatred surrounding their name for no reason, Belinda. He is a murderer,"

"No,"

"You betrayed your family to be with monster,"

Bae looked up from her pillow to find Niklaus standing behind her mother, face dark and eyes a mixture of black and gold. She could see the double pair of fangs sticking out from his mouth, his lips pulled up into a smirk that made her shiver. She knew his intent even before his eyes moved to her mother's next, fixed on the exposed vein that she could practically hear in the silence.

"Niklaus, no!"

Her mother spun around faster than she'd ever seen her move, a stake appearing in her hand before it disappeared into Niklaus's chest. She stared in shock, watching Niklaus's eyes widen and his breath stopping in his throat as he choked, hunching over her mother's arm. His skin slowly began to turn to grey as he looked up at Bae as if asking for her help… but there was nothing she could do. He fell to the floor, his eyes glossing over as her mother stood over him, her silhouette darkening as Niklaus's body caught fire.

"No!"

Bae threw herself off of the bed, her legs tangling in her blankets in her haste to get to him. She knew it was too late but she couldn't just let him die. There had to be something she could do. But she couldn't get to him. Her mother caught her around the shoulders before Bae could land face first into the hard wood floor. Bae fought her, reaching past her towards Niklaus.

"Nik! _Nik!_ Oh, God. You can't be dead… Please! _Please!_"

Her mother hushed her, petting her hair away from her face.

"Nik! Wake up!"

Bae was pulled back against her mother's shoulder, holding her curled up body against hers as she tried to calm her. Bae continued to try to fight to get to Niklaus but her body eventually gave out on her, her breathing coming in strangled gasps that was making her see black. She held onto her mother, trying to breathe through the attack as she was held tightly.

"Hush, Bae,"

She frowned, confused. Her mother's voice had changed.

"I'm right here, love. I'm fine,"

"Nik?" Bae gasped, trying to pull away to see his face. She tried to ask him how he was alive and holding her but she couldn't seem to get enough air in through her windpipe. She didn't bother fighting his hands either since her muscles were cramping from the lack of air.

"I'm here," he promised her, kissing her temple. "Calm down, love. Just breathe,"

She relaxed as best she could while gasping for air, trying to focus on Niklaus rather than on the fact that she couldn't breathe. She could feel that his body was warm in comparison to hers, pressed up against the length of her side as she was huddled against him, her legs still caught up in the covers. She focused on how he was petting her hair and the way he talked to her.

And eventually she fell asleep, her breathing slowing again.

She didn't know how long her torture lasted but it did eventually end. One night she was wanting for death as her body rebelled against her and the next morning she didn't feel so bad. Granted she didn't feel great but she wasn't dying. She even got to eat some crackers and didn't vomit them up. Niklaus helped her take warm baths instead of forcing her to take freezing soaks. She slept instead of having fits of sleep that woke her up to even more exhaustion than before. She didn't itch so much and didn't feel so heavy.

And then one day she woke up feeling alright.

"Nik?"

"Hmm?"

She turned her head lazily, surprised to find him lying with his head on her stomach as if she were a pillow, his arms wrapped around her waist. She reached down and touched his hair, lazily moving her hands through the subtle curls.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime, love,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Are you going to review?**


	54. Go

**Go.**

* * *

Bae was sitting at her dining room table at the only clear spot in the entire room lazily shoveling forkfuls of sautéed green peppers into her mouth. They tasted better than she remembered and she reveled at the taste of real food. Next she was planning on eating fifty types of deserts and a steak if she had time. However, she found someone watching her.

"Someone's hungry,"

She frowned. "And I'm sure you haven't sucked someone dry in twenty seconds flat when you were starving. Don't judge,"

He smiled down at her, hands raised in surrender. "My apologies,"

She smiled, placing another bite of green peppers into her mouth for emphasis.

He smiled happily down at her before his face contorted with a bit of sadness that worried her more that it should have. "Bae… I don't think we can be friends,"

She swallowed, staring up at him. "What?"

"You had me pegged from the start," he explained to her, walking around the table towards her as he did. "A man damaged by his demons and those demons are not dormant, they are hell-bent on killing me and everything I find beautiful. And you… Bae, you are beautiful,"

She stared up at him as he stopped in front of her, staring down at her.

"You should go. Go to your uncle. I will not follow you and I assure you that Tyler will not either. I will make you safe, Bae,"

"Niklaus-"

"Goodbye,"

And he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Are you going to review?**

***Niklaus walks in, glancing over RogueMetamorph's shoulder* "Of course they will review your story, love. Or else they'll-"**

**"Be brutally eaten by you?"**

**"No," *smiles* "I think they'd enjoy that a bit too much,"**

***RogueMetamorph sighs* "You're probably right,"**

**"I'm always right,"**

***eyeroll* "Do I need to get Bae?"**

**"No,"**

***RogueMetamorph frowns and yells* "BAE!"**

**"Nik! What are you doing now?!"**

**"Nothing! I'm simply trying to get readers to review,"**

**"He's being a narcissistic ass!"**

**"Is he ever anything else?"**

***RogueMetamorph snorts as Niklaus glares***


	55. Pads

**Pads.**

* * *

Bae dodged around a mother pushing a cart that had an overflow of groceries, a baby in the seat, a child hanging off the handles and another hanging off the front. She felt sorry for her but decided not to offer help to the woman, given that the mother would probably think her a pedophile or refuse it anyway. So Bae continued until she found the bags of sugar, placing two heavy packs into her little basket. She only needed four things on this little trip the store; green peppers, sugar, eyeliner and a new toothbrush. She'd just picked up the sugar for her cookies, already had her green peppers and was now headed to the makeup section.

She had no plans on leaving town like Niklaus had asked her to. At least she wasn't going to any time soon _just_ because he wanted her to. She was the captain of her own ship and she could sail it anywhere she damn well pleased without the interference of uptight Hybrids who were feeling guilty for nearly getting her killed.

She picked up her usual choice of black eyeliner and headed for the bathroom aisle.

But regardless, Bae understood why he'd told her to leave. She knew that he'd been forced to realize that she wasn't as all powerful as he'd realized she was. She was just a normal everyday human with the ability to control other peoples' bodies if she got them in her eye line, had a fatal allergy to werewolf venom and a near fatal allergy to its antidote; vampire blood. Otherwise she was a normal everyday human.

She stood in front of the six foot long section of toothbrushes and frowned, picking through until she found a cheap, hard bristled toothbrush. With it in hand, she turned to leave the aisle that smelled of diapers and detergent when she paused at the sight of one of the next items in the aisle.

Did she need more? When was the last time she'd bought a package? Hell, when was the last time she'd used one?

She hadn't worn a pad in over three months. She knew because she liked to keep her distance from vampires during that time if she could possibly accomplish it. Even though Niklaus hadn't made to bite her since the first time they'd met, she still wasn't interested in walking around with blood between her legs with thirsty vampires about. And the last time she'd put one on and dodged meeting with Niklaus had been awhile back. She could remember getting a call from him and having to make up an excuse about work and sleep and such. That knowledge had her frozen in place in the middle of the aisle, staring at the collection of pads that the store had for sale.

No period usually meant pregnant. But that was impossible unless God had decided that she would be the next Mary. The thought might have made her laugh if she wasn't so shocked or slightly frightened. What if she really was pregnant? What if her uterus hadn't suddenly decided to play nice? It couldn't be possible because she couldn't have gotten pregnant by the conventional means. The only person she'd had sex with in the past year was Niklaus. He couldn't get her pregnant. Vampires couldn't procreate… Memories of his double set of fangs flashed across her mind's eye, the image of golden and black eyes staring her down in the dark. Niklaus was a Hybrid which meant that while he was half vampire and couldn't have little spawn running around… he was also a werewolf, who could have cute little cubs and puppies.

Bae's hand went to her lower stomach, feeling the flat-ish skin beneath the Incredible Hulk t-shirt and jean shorts. But it was still completely impossible… even if Niklaus really could have children it was improbable that he could have one with _her_. Sure, with a female vampire it would be outright impossible. With a female werewolf it would be probable because they would be the same species (sort of). With a human it would be slightly less probable due to their lack of magic and with a witch it would probably be the same. But with a Mesmer? She was _completely_ different from Niklaus. Not to mention that if they _did_ conceive a child, the child would be such a mutated mess. It would be a mix of one of the most physically powerful immortal beings along with being a magically supernatural powered creature.

What could Niklaus and Bae possible end up creating that Nature would allow?

Bae shook her head, turning on her heel to head towards the exit.

But what about her lack of period? As impossible as it was for her to be pregnant by Niklaus, there was a blaringly obvious bell going off in her head that said there was a reason that she hadn't had that-time-of-the-month in almost three months now. If it wasn't some sort of defect that had happened in her lower feminine area that had granted her three months of painless crotches… then what could it possibly be? She definitely didn't believe in God and even less in the possibility that he would choose her for some Messiah baby.

Niklaus, however, might have accidently knocked her up with a Messiah/mutated/powerhouse baby.

So as she headed towards the checkout stand, she grabbed a pregnancy test on a whim. Why the hell not? At least she'd know how to use one when she was thirty and married to the love of her life, who worked as a police officer or an accountant, and she thought she was pregnant. She'd get the chance to figure out how one worked and which side to pee on.

She just didn't expect for it to say that she indeed was pregnant after the ten minute wait.

As soon as she saw the pink plus she was shaking, her breath coming out in gasps as she rocked on the toilet seat. Should she take another one? Maybe she should check and make sure? But would it really tell her anything different from the first? Was she just kidding herself thinking that this one was wrong? Deep down… she knew.

She had no idea what she was going to do…

She stared down at the pee stick and frowned, a hand moving to her stomach. She wanted to have the child whether she was ready for it or not. As much as she was for women having their choices, she wasn't going to make _that_ choice. She couldn't get rid of the kid.

She didn't have anyone that she could talk to about this or bounce ideas off of. Not to mention that she didn't have anyone to help her with this Hybrid baby. She didn't have any family that didn't want her dead except for her estranged uncle who she wouldn't do that to, it wasn't his problem. She didn't have a best friend that she could just spring this on. She didn't have anyone in town that she could trust. And she wasn't telling Niklaus. That just seemed like a bad idea all the way around. If she imagined herself standing in his study as he painted, telling him that she was pregnant with his child, it was followed by him going into a rage and killing her. Or locking her up until she had the child and then killing her afterward so that he could have the magic baby as his own personal powerhouse. And then Rebekah would kidnap it for her own personal child.

Bad idea.

As much as she would have liked the protection of the Originals for herself and her unborn child, she knew that it would only end badly. People would hear of her having Niklaus's baby and come after her for it. She would die soon after if not before her child was born because of people having learned what she was being protected for. And then there was the Originals themselves. Even if they could unite under one banner for two seconds, they were broken people, some hiding it better than others. That wouldn't be the healthiest environment to raise a child in.

Having the child without anyone knowing about it would be the safest. Which meant that she would need to leave town or else have everyone put two and two together about her inevitable baby bump. That meant that she would be on the road again just as she'd planned when she'd first left her family. She'd be moving on with her plan that had met it's hitch when she'd met Niklaus. She would travel around until she got settled down somewhere out of the way and have the child. Maybe she could go to college eventually? She'd been accepted and her uncle would be waiting for her to arrive before the beginning of the semester. But could she really go to college with a child? She certainly couldn't stay on campus with a child.

Bae packed everything up; her paintings, her supplies, her books, her clothes, her necessities. She called her contacts and had them sell the house, create a new identity for her live under for a while until she could get settled again. Maybe she could be Bae Marlow again… but not today… not for the next however many months.

And then she'd be a mom to a supernaturally charged baby and hope that she could teach her baby what Mikael had failed to teach to Niklaus; trust, love and hope. It was the only thing that Bae could do, make sure that her baby knew that they were loved, that there were people you could trust in the world and that it was alright to hope.

She got into her truck and swung out of what had once been her driveway, speeding down the road towards the edge of town. She tried not to cry as she did so. It was a shock for her to realize how much she had liked her life here in Mystic Falls despite everything that had happened to her here. She'd been on her own, made friends, created a life for herself, felt powerful for the first time in her life… she'd learned to love someone.

She took a deep breath as she came to a stop sign. Left would lead her out of town towards the highway and right would lead her towards Niklaus's mansion. Half the reason that there was a baby growing in her stomach was because of Niklaus, someone she considered to be a good friend. Even though she had every other reason in the world to not tell him that he'd knocked her up, something was nagging at her to turn right and go talk to Niklaus. She knew him better than most people ever got the chance to know him partially because he refused to lose his invulnerable appearance. But she knew that without a doubt that he would make a good dad… at some point… maybe not right off the bat. She knew this because Mikael had been a horrible father and Niklaus would never dare to be anything like Mikael if he could help it. He'd make a good dad.

Bae groaned, leaning her head into the steering wheel.

What was the hell was she going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey, guys! I know what's going to happen but I want to hear from you what you think will happen next. Review!**


	56. Tired

**Tired.**

* * *

Now that Bae was there, it seemed a lot less smart to be sitting outside Niklaus's house.

Heavy breaths were coming out her nose as she stared at one of the window she knew belonged to his study. It was as if she knew that he was there staring at her, judging her for what she was doing… maybe even judging her for what was growing in her… nervous energy in her arms nearly made her reinsert the key and drive off again.

But she wasn't a coward and that was what she would be if she left now.

She stuffed her keys into her purse and got out of the car, freezing near the hood of her car when she realized Niklaus was watching her from the open doorway. He was leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, a paint rag in his hands that he was using to clean his stained hands off. He was frowning at her as if she were a child that had eaten a cookie before dinner.

Oh, if only he knew.

"You shouldn't be here, love," he was telling her, glancing down at his rag. "I told you to leave,"

"I was planning on it," she told him, gesturing to the back of her truck. "But you weren't the reason I was going to leave,"

"Oh really?" he asked, an eyebrow arched. "Not even the big, bad Hybrid warning you to leave after your near death experience could persuade you?"

"Niklaus-"

"Then perhaps it was your estranged uncle's letter about your college acceptance?" he interrupted her, straightening from the doorway. "Or perhaps a new prospect elsewhere? The idea of a life with a small town boy and a dead end job interests you so much?"

"Niklaus, you need to listen to me," Bae bit at him, getting annoyed.

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her, opening his arms as if to give her the floor.

So she went for it; "I'm pregnant,"

He gave her a look that might have been dumb shock or maybe just plain ignorance. But slowly the emotion began to fade from his face until he was sitting behind his mask. Only Bae could have seen the swirling emotions that were displayed to her in his eyes, windows into his soul that could not hide from her.

"What?"

Bae took in a deep breath. "I know that it's impossible-"

"What are you saying?" he laughed, clearly not believing her. "Your-? I-it's impossible; vampires can't procreate,"

"But werewolves can," Bae instantly reminded him, only barely enjoying being able to shock the Original Hybrid so badly. "And apparently Mesmers can procreate across different lines of species," She shrugged at him. "I guess the two of us together found one of Nature's loopholes,"

He stared at her, his face dangerously blank of emotion. "This is a trick. This cannot be,"

She watched him spin on his heels and head back inside, slamming the door behind him. Bae ran after him without a thought, forcing the door open to trail after him. He didn't go far, didn't even bother to use his vampiric speed but instead walked straight into his study, throwing the rag down. She stopped in the center of the room, her eyes on his back as his breathing became erratic.

"Niklaus, please," she breathed softly. "Just listen and you'll hear the truth. Just _listen_,"

He didn't move but instead grew very still, his breathing almost cutting off entire. She knew he was listening. Instinctually her hand moved to her stomach, feeling the soft cotton of her t-shirt beneath her palm and the warm skin of her stomach beneath that. She couldn't feel anything there quite yet though she was sure that there was more under her belt that there had been a few months ago. Not too much fat inducing ice-cream, just not enough birth control.

Niklaus slowly turned around to face her, his eyes wide.

"You've been with someone else," he breathed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who? That guy at the bar a few weeks ago? When did he have a chance to impregnate me? Before or after you compelled him to never come near me again?"

Niklaus glared at her. "I _will not_ be manipulated,"

"I'm not manipulating you!" she practically screamed at him, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I've been your friend for months, Niklaus. The most I've manipulated you was to be kinder to your enemies or to buy me lunch! I've _never_ manipulated you and I'm _not_ manipulating you now!"

He was suddenly in her face, his breathing rough as his eyes shined with a dangerous rage.

"Get. Out. Kill the baby, die in a hole, get eaten by Tyler Lockwood… What do I care?"

Bae was taken aback, stumbling back a step away from him in horror. He didn't react to her, just continued to glare dangerously as if he'd just threatened to kill her. But it was worse because he'd just told her to kill his own child. She'd never thought he would care so little when she knew that in all reality he cared so much for some things. It just took her a second to absorb what he truly was.

"It's good to know I'm not a complete idiot," she snapped at him, tears in her eyes. "I expected you to be an ass when I told you but I had hoped that you'd eventually figure out that I'm pregnant and it's yours. I expected you to yell, scream, threaten, not believe me… but you are a monster,"

"First you're hearing of this, little Mesmer?"

"You could have had happiness if you just believed that you could trust someone, that someone could want that happiness for you. But you couldn't take the chance. Instead, presented with a chance to have a bouncing baby Hybrid… you run in the opposite direction and make sure to drive off anyone who might run after you," She took two steps toward him, getting in his face to make sure he saw the hate in her eyes. "Guess what, Klaus?"

He winced but kept eye contact.

"Now you've made your choice and you're going to regret it… because I'm tired of running,"

She turned around and walked out of his house, slamming the door behind her. She got into her truck, slammed it into drive and took off down the road with more speed than was legal on that road. But she didn't care, instead she just kept driving as tears entered her eyes, sending her as far away from Mystic Falls as she could get before she was forced to pull over.

She was going to raise this baby by herself. She was going to love this baby and make sure that it was happy. She was going to do it by herself because she knew now better than ever, people could not be trusted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, please?**


	57. Hotel

**Hotel**

* * *

"Room 305, top floor. Have a nice stay,"

Bae smiled at the person even though the man had barely looked up throughout their entire interaction with each other. It would seem that he was just too bored with his job to grant her at least a little more than a few glances while she rented a room from him. But on the other hand, it wasn't as if she should really be expecting much from a rinky-dink hotel off past nowhere.

She picked up her bag and her key before heading to the elevator she'd spotted when she walked in. It didn't have the cliché elevator music as she rode it to the top floor like she might have liked for it to have had given that she had to listen to it creek on its way up. She made sure she was out of it as soon as possible and made a note not to take it again. Stairs weren't that bad in comparison to a horrible elevator related death.

She walked down the halls, her shoes moving over 80s styled carpets that had been worn down in the middle, in comparison to the bright fluffy carpet closest to the wall. The walls were all a neutral color with tan doors ever few feet, all with cheap stick on numbers that were just above the top of her head if she stood in front of them. It didn't take her long to find her very own door, pushing her keycard into the slot to open the door on the fifth try.

Bae sighed as she walked into the hospital clean room, dropping her bag to the floor as she slumped down into the random chair positioned in the corner. She'd been driving constantly for the past few days, getting to the point that she knew that her driving was going to be detrimental to her health if she continued. So she was going to take this time to sleep and then later make more solid plans for her future before she drove herself into the middle of nowhere with no idea what she was doing.

But she did know that she was first heading to California. There was a storage unit that she'd been paying on in her brother's stead ever since he'd died. He'd said that she would be interested in what was in it if she ever decided to leave the family. That would be her first stop after she went to a doctor's appointment to check on the little sprout growing in her stomach.

Then, with whatever was in the unit, she would travel for a bit. It was still a long ways off until September and she had a long way off before pregnancy started to really hinder her. Maybe she could go to New York? Seattle? Chicago? As much as she would like to go to New Zealand or Germany, she knew the pregnancy thing was a problem, not to mention she didn't want to be stuck in a foreign country if anything went wrong.

All she knew was that she was going to travel until she had to head down to Florida to begin college and the semester. She'd already talked to her uncle who said she could bunk with him until she found a place near campus to live. She'd have to find someone to take care of the child while she was in class or else take online classes from the school. Bae agreed with the latter. She just hoped that her college career could stand having a baby bed being thrown into it.

Her hands stopped at her stomach, brushing over the warm skin of her stomach, pushing aside the soft cotton material of her shirt. She might cry when she had to stop wearing her favorite shirts when her stomach started getting to big. Or maybe she'd just buy new ones in a men's XXL? All she knew was that she wasn't going to wear 90's print leggings underneath some weird maternity shirt. She wasn't already going to be huge, she wasn't going to be forced to wear some weird sign that screamed; "I'm pregnant!"

But that was a long ways off… she thought so anyway… and she might as well not cry over spilled milk that hadn't even hit the ground yet. She still had a while yet before her stomach started to display a baby and disfigure her t-shirts.

Bae huffed out a breath as she slumped to her feet, falling onto the awful bed that she'd rented for herself. It was like sleeping on a table with blankets on it… starched blankets that smelled weird. But regardless, she was exhausted. So she snuggled into the paper thin hotel pillow and shut her eyes, falling fast to sleep in an instant.


	58. Appointment

**Appointment**

* * *

Bae wished someone was there with her.

She'd come in to the doctors for her first ultrasound and she had no idea how a lot of this… worked. Sure she had everything paid for, everything was legit as soon as she walked into the clinic but she didn't know what to do. With her traveling so much she didn't have a whole lot of time to make friends to help her out. She had no friends, no family. She was just going to be walking through this blindly, her stomach covered in cold blue goo as an instrument was rubbed over her barely noticeable baby bump.

The doctor smiled as he pulled the screen of the monitor around to face her. "Okay, everything looks good… There's your uterus… And right here is your baby,"

Bae observed the cloudy black and white shapes on the screen, her eyes moving to the peanut shaped figure that the doctor's finger was aimed at. She was hoping that was what she pointing at anyway, with the occasional movement of the picture that would shift everything out of focus. She almost wanted to cry, not being sure where the hell her baby was.

"Do you see it?"

Her lip puckered out against her will and she felt tears coming to her eyes. "No,"

The doctor smiled good-naturedly up at her, patting her on the knee. "That's alright. A lot of people don't know what their looking at right away. It's perfectly normal,"

"Kay…" Bae nodded, frowning at the monitor. "But is it okay?"

"Perfectly healthy,"

"Are you sure?"

The doctor chuckled at her. "Yes,"

Bae might have smiled and laughed with him if it weren't for her fear of what Niklaus and her had made. She'd seen episodes of shows where two siblings made kids and those kids looked like a mixture of Grendel from Beowulf and Electro from the Spider-Man movies. Granted Niklaus and her weren't siblings but they were not exactly in the same species. What if a Hybrid and a Mesmer together made something that just imploded on itself? Or what if they created something that was just too powerful? She didn't want another Niklaus, nor did she want another one of herself. She didn't want a power hungry child, a hurt little baby or someone who couldn't trust. She wanted her child to be a normal everyday happy child, even if she was more powerful than the normal.

She just wanted it to be happy and healthy.

Bae leaned her head back, lightly poking herself in the hips, just out of range of the ultrasound goop on her stomach.

"Hello, baby,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys, I'd just like to make it clear that Hayley will not be in my fan fiction... like at all. Niklaus is not going to be having multiple miracle children and be the baby daddy to two babies. No. Not only do I not want to have to deal with that sort of weird storyline (especially when my character is perfectly capable of carrying his child) but I hate Hayley's character and quite frankly, she creeps me out. I honestly shiver when she is around. **

**Which will lead your minds in obvious directions, like; "Then what about Elijah?" And that, dear readers, is a very good question... *huge grin***


	59. Hair

**Hair.**

* * *

She'd been debating on it for a while. Should she cut her hair?

When Bae had still been living at home, her parents hadn't let her even touch her hair. It was a tradition for Mesmer women to grow their hair out long and elegantly. That was fine and all, but it was always funny seeing her Aunt Sonja with her frizzy red hair pulled back into a braid that looked about ready to pop. Bae had been blessed with silky hair that was wavy if she braded it or pin straight if she let it air dry (which took forever) but she'd always wanted to cut her hair short like she saw the girls on TV or the bad ass female characters in comic books. The closest she'd gotten was when she was twelve and cut her hair up to her jaw before her mother caught her with the scissors. She hadn't been allowed to be alone with a pair of scissors for a year and she'd had to go to the salon to get her hair fixed to a cute bob.

And now she could cut her hair if she wanted to…

Bae frowned into the bathroom mirror, her eyes trailing over her dark hair which hung around her like a heavy veil that stretched down to her butt. It was one thing to contemplate a haircut of such magnitude but it was an entire other thing to actually have the courage to grab the scissors and do it. She'd had long hair almost her entire life… what if she didn't like it or it didn't look good? What if she messed it up?

But then again, a haircut could be an interesting change to her life, also helpful in creating a new identity for herself. Not to mention most of the time her hair was braided back or up in a ponytail unless she was feeling fancy so she might not be as shocked with short hair. Maybe a haircut was what she needed; a change to help her move on from the last twenty some years of her life.

Bae picked up the scissors and shook out her hair, taking a chuck of hair to place between the blades of the scissors. She looked back up into the mirror, listening to the loud snip just before a good foot and a half fell to the floor. It was a bit shocking to watch so much hair fall to the ground, something that had been attached to her for so long. It left that particular chunk of hair looking like an oddball in comparison to the rest of Bae's long hair… but it felt good. It felt liberating. Not only to have so much gone, but to have done it herself…

Bae cut all of her hair, the hair on the left side of her head becoming layered close to her head while the right lengthened to a point that touched her shoulder. It was almost horrifying to look down and see the piles of hair at her feet… but she knew this was a good thing. She liked the feeling of her soft hair as it flipped around her hair each time she turned her head. She enjoyed the lightweight feel, the difference she felt… it was a good change.

She smiled, flipping her hair one last time before cleaning up the left over hair and taking a hot shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** First off, I'd like to apologize for the large gap in posts. I've been deathly ill for the past two weeks and couldn't find the wellness to write until now. I also had an ****inconvenient hole in the chapters I have written for the story. I'm still not happy with this chapter but I feel like it's necessary enough not to get rid of permanently. **

**Second, if you want to see a little bit of what goes on behind the scenes of writing _Kept At Bay_ and get to see what Bae Marlow looks like (especially with her new haircut) you can go to Pintrest. I have a board specifically for Bae and the story. All you have to do is go to Pintrest and look up "FF... Bae Marlow ~ Key At Bay" and if you can't find it that way, my name is the same there as it is here. **


	60. Numb

**Numb.**

* * *

Bae was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in her hotel room. She might have sat on her bed if it along with the little table in the room weren't both covered in guns, money, and other useful items. She'd gotten all of it from her- and at one point her brother's- stash in the Los Angeles storage unit that she's paid on since her brother's death. Some of the money and weapons had been her brother's before he was killed, then he'd sent her a letter explaining what was in it and that she'd need to pay for it or else raise some really bad questions when it was sold off in a storage auction. Bae had happily paid for it and was now thanking her brother for leaving it to her as she rifled through the things she would no doubt be needing.

She had her duffel bag full of clothes, her paintings that she hadn't sold off to a local art gallery, several low caliber guns that she knew from her past that she'd be able to handle, a few random weapons that were specifically in defense against supernatural beings, a backpack full of cash and cards, and her wallet which had a few knew identities for her. And then there was the Chinese food sitting next to her, half eaten.

Speaking of which, her stomach turned uncomfortably, forcing her to dig back into the Chinese container for a few more bites of noodles. She was going to end up huge if her baby insisted in eating as much as she'd been eating lately… which meant that this was only the beginning.

She huffed out as she stuck the chopstick back into the container, standing up to shove the guns onto one side of the bed so that she could go to sleep. She didn't bother changing her clothes, just kicked off her shoes and climbed between the starched blankets. It smelled weird and the mattress felt like layers of cardboard rather than a comfortable mattress.

Bae was not exhausted.

She did not let out a sigh as she fell back against the hotel bed.

She did not feel a great weight leave her as she relaxed after her day of travel.

She did not feel comfort as she curled up beneath the blankets.

Instead she just felt a numbness in her chest that made her question if she'd ever really be okay again. When she'd been with her family she'd been numb with the idiocy of the situation and the way her parents had been drilled into excepting tradition. She'd been numb but she'd seen a light at the end of the tunnel that led her away from her home and to Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls and the promise of a strange and unexpected future had been the treasure at the end of the rainbow she'd been excited to find. She'd had a goal that had meant the world to her.

And now?

She just felt numb. There really wasn't even a light for her anymore. Her goal of a normal life away from the traditions and controlling hand of magic had long since gone out the window. What was the use of following after a set coarse when everything else had been blown to shit? Why was she looking for normal when everything around her was stamped with _Not Normal_?

Maybe it was her trying to search for something familiar? How was she supposed to take care of a miracle Hybrid/Mesmer baby if she couldn't hold herself together? Maybe this act of normalcy, of going to college and getting a job, would hold her together long enough for her to figure something out?

But for now, this numbness that hung over her chest hurt. It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, though she'd taken an X-Acto knife to her upper thighs back then that had left scars that even Niklaus had felt the need to comment on.

"_What is this?"_

_Bae frowned, feeling Niklaus's warm hands drift over her thighs. Her hips were resting on his clothed lap, her legs wrapped around him as her head lay against one of his many pillows. She was still mostly dressed except that her skirt, which had incited this incident, had be stripped away to leave her legs completely nude. She frowned, twisting her body until she was able to pull her upper body into a sitting position that brought her chest against his. _

_She didn't need to look at what he'd been asking about. She knew what he was talking about and she didn't want to talk about it. She'd thought he'd noticed earlier and just chosen not to say anything to her. She'd been wrong. _

_She leaned into him, pressing her mouth to his in hopes to distract him. She took one of the hands he had resting on her thighs and brought it up along her body until it was pulled up beneath her shirt. She didn't want to talk about this to him or to have him judge her for past decisions she'd made. She liked the past where it was. In the past. _

_But he wouldn't take the bait and instantly shoved her off of him. Bae gasped as she fell back, her hands keeping her head from hitting the headboard behind her, her tailbone meeting the mattress with a surprising sting. She didn't have enough time to try to possibly escape him before his hands came down on her thighs again, pulling her back again before she could go too far. Her thighs burned because of his rough grip on her, the skin of her scars stiff beneath the treatment of his hands. Almost without thinking about it, she pushed his hands off of her and tried to jump off the bed after her skirt, her heart hammering in her chest to try to escape. But her hands were suddenly captured against her chest as her upper body was pressed down into the mattress, leaving her caught. _

"_Niklaus!" she shrieked, squirming desperately beneath him. "Let me go, you bastard!"_

"_What are these?" he asked her, a dangerous edge to her voice. "You did this?"_

_There was no real question in his voice so Bae didn't indulge him with an answer. _

_His fingers, more gentle this time, grazed over each thick scar that had made its home on her thighs, high enough that no one would ever see… until now. It had been the source of years of loneliness, sadness, no one to speak to, the feeling of the world spinning out of her hands, not feeling anything. It was either the sting that would cause the full force of her racing thoughts to sudden come to a stop or the sting of something when everything had just been a numbness that left her cold. She had believed it had been a necessary thing for her to do at the time… with no one to talk to, nothing to do, no way of fixing herself, she could only do what her X-Acto knife had allowed._

_It had only been later when art and plans of her future had let her live that she'd thrown her X-Acto knife away and allowed herself to heal. _

_The pressure of the hand that had captured her hands against her chest grew to an uncomfortable extent until a whimper was forced from her mouth. He released the pressure suddenly but did not release her hands. _

"_What are these?" he repeated, his eyes on her scars._

"_Being an Original, you might not be familiar with these things called scars," she snapped at him with a darkly sarcastic tone that brought his eyes to hers. "It happens when healing occurs and-"_

"_You made these scars,"_

_Bae remained silent, trying to twist out from underneath his hand but simply finding herself caught with nowhere to go. _

"_Bae-"_

"_They're mine, alright?" she finally snapped, uncomfortable. "Just shut up and get over it,"_

_He frowned at her, a mixture of a glare that showed he didn't like being ordered about or snapped at and a mix of sadness at what he'd seen. She had a feeling he knew just the type of sadness and pain she'd felt those years ago. He understood her in this moment. _

_He released her hands but kept his hand on her thigh, moving down her body until his lips touched her scars, caressing each with hot breath and a gentle kiss. _

Bae frowned, curling tightly into herself.

She missed Niklaus.

She hated that she did just as she'd hated that she missed her family long after she'd left them to their sadistic traditions. He hadn't believed her, had thought that she was manipulating him, had told her to kill their baby. She should have used her powers on him to make him rip his own junk off. She'd been his friend for months and he just spun on a dime. It was like he really was that manipulative monster that everyone else thought he was…

But Bae, even as angry as she was, knew better than that. He cared about her.

She hated the idea that she would be virtually alone… she would have her child with her always… but she would have no one to help her. Who would be there for her when her child cried? When the child got a temperature? When the child thirsted for blood? When the child gained whatever possible powers they would have? Who would be there when Bae just needed someone to talk to? When she needed someone to simply understand?

She shook herself, frowning. She'd left Niklaus behind and tomorrow was a new day. She didn't need to think about any of that anymore. She placed a hand on her stomach, determined to sleep even as her numbness grew dangerously painful as Bae's thoughts carried on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	61. Music

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** or **_**The Originals **_**(the TV show, the books and etc.) which includes any of its characters, dialogue and story arcs. I also don't own; **_**Little Lion Man**_** by Munford and Sons, **_**Batholomew**_** by The Silent Comedy, **_**Having My Baby**_** by Paul Anka, **_**El Tango de Roxanne**_** covered by Ewan McGregor and **_**Moulin Rouge**_**, Trashin' the Camp by Phil Collins feat. 'N Sync, **_**Why Should I Worry?**_** by Billy Joel, **_**I'll Follow You**_** by Shinedown, **_**If I Can't Love Her**_** from Broadway's**_** Beauty and the Beast**_**, **_**Are You Lonesome Tonight?**_** by Elvis Presley, **_**Here's To Us**_** by Halestorm, **_**Dance Again**_** by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull, **_**Cryin'**_** and **_**Crazy**_** by Aerosmith, **_**Bad Romance**_** by Lady Gaga, **_**When She Loved Me**_** by Sarah McLachlan, **_**Carry On Wayward Son**_** by Kansas, **_**Tonight, Tonight**_** by Hot Chelle Rae, **_**Something There**_** from the Broadway's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** or Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, **_**Monster**_** by, **_**Runnin'**_** originally by Adam Lambert and covered by Jensen Ackles, **_**Far From Home**_** by Five Finger Death Punch.**

* * *

**Music.**

* * *

Bae rested back against her overflow of pillows, nestled under the comforter of her bed. This time Bae had splurged on a nice family owned inn that gave her a real bed with real pillows and blankets for her to sleep on instead of manufactured crap. She'd even gone as far as to put her pajamas on and bring everything she might possibly need within reach in case she felt that there was a need to get up and get or do something.

And now, waiting for sleep, she listened to music.

She could have chosen a completely ironic song to listen to. She could have chosen _Little Lion Man_ by Munford and Sons which Bae thought fit Niklaus quite well, or maybe even _Bartholomew_ by The Silent Comedy… or _Having My Baby_ by Paul Anka. But instead she was listening to a song that had absolutely no bearing on her situation at all; _El Tango de Roxanne_.

She'd never even seen _Moulin Rouge_ but couldn't help but love hearing Ewan McGregor singing in her ear. In all reality it would have probably been a mediocre song- and quite creepy/frightening- if she didn't listen to it the way she did. The only true way to listen to this particular song was with ear buds and the volume up as loud as it would go. That was the only way to really fell the true emotions of the two men singing, their voices roaring in her ears as they cried desperately for their Roxanne.

"_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me _

_And please believe me when I say I love you_,"

Bae's body practically curled in on itself, her eyes squeezed shut as the voices filled her ears with desperate screams that couldn't be answered. It was as if the music, so loud and so completely at the helm of her attention, was wrapping itself through her body until her body was dancing with the music and cringing with the pain of the voices. It was nice to have such passion pounding at her ears and keeping the demons at bay for a full four minutes and forty-four seconds.

"_Why does my heart cry?_

_You don't have to put on that red light…_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You don't have to put on that dress tonight…_"

The music pounded against her skull as the song raced towards its end, leaving her breathless as silence flooded in.

The next song started with a familiar drum beat that she might have thought was _Trashin' the Camp_ but as it continued she realized it was something different. She smiled as she mumbled along to the lyrics of _Why Should I Worry?_ a song that she'd never really known all the words to but thoroughly enjoyed. She didn't even know what "savior faire" was, but did it really matter?

"_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime_

_But I got free sidewalk here_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_Let's just see population_

_I got sea side, my friend_,"

She ooed all the way to the end of the song until it eventually came to an end, leaving her to listen as the cords to the next song run in her ears. The all too familiar piano instantly had her looking down at the screen of her MP3 player to see _I'll Follow You_ by Shinedown shining up at her.

_No, no sad songs_, she thought, instantly pressing the button to take her to the next song.

The next had been a long time favorite of hers since she'd seen the Broadway version of the _Beauty and the Beast_. _If I Can't Love Her_ was a very moving song that made her feel as if she were seeing women from the male perspective of love for once, instead of the other way around like was typical. It was a sad song but one that made her happy with the feeling of nostalgia…

"_And in my twisted face_

_There's no the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints at kindness_-"

Bae frowned, an image of Niklaus popping into her mind's eye. _Nope. Next one._

"… _Are You Lonesome Tonight?_"

Bae nodded with a frown. _Yes. Yes, I am. And next song. _

The notes of the guitar filled Bae's soul with a renewed vigor that she'd lost with the last few songs. _Here's To Us_ by Halestorm had always given her a sense of "_Fuck yeah!"_ that even her teen self had thoroughly loved when listening to it. It made her feel empowered and like she wasn't the only person having a shitty day, like there was someone else fucking up and raising a glass to it.

"'_Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass!_

_If they give you hell then tell them to go fuck themselves!_

_Here's to us!_"

Bae grinned as she kicked her foot out for no reason, feeling a lot better, even when the song came to a close and changed. This next one was definitely a guilty pleasure song of hers that she still kept on her MP3 player. She'd heard it on the internet at one point and it had always stuck deep in her head ever since until she'd bought it and listened to it five million times to drown it out. Now _Dance Again_ was just… eh.

"_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid so why should I hide?_

_That I love to make love to you, baby_,"

Bae's head tilted this way and that with the beat of the song until she got bored with it. With a sigh she clicked to the next song. This one she debated on heavily for the first second it began to play, mostly because she absolutely loved this song whilst also feeling like this would just bring up a bunch of Niklaus-ish emotions.

"_There was a time _

_When I was so broken hearted_

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

_The tables have turned, yeah_

'_Cause me and them ways have parted_

_That kind of love was the killin' kind_,"

But it didn't take long for the lyrics and the power of the guitar to carry her off in a new feeling of empowerment that made her remember Alicia Silverstone flipping off her ex whilst hanging off the side of a highway overpass. (She liked to ignore the fact that the same actress had been in Batman and Robin… Worst. Movie. Ever.) The song game her a sense of power along with a sense of nostalgia from when she'd been younger, reading Batman and X-Men comic books in her room, confused about the choppy timeline as she read issue 14 and then 20.

"… _I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do to me…_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_…"

Bae smiled even as the music faded from her ear phones, clicking through her MP3 player until she found Aerosmith. She flipped through quickly until she found her other favorite song by the band, the only she probably liked so much because Liz Tyler was in the music video.

"_Say you're leaving on the seven thirty train and that you're headed out to Hollywood_

_Girl, you've been given me that line so many times it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good_

_Yeah, that kinda lovin' _

_Turns a man to a slave_

_That kinda lovin' _

_Sends a man right to his grave…_"

Bae kicked her foot out suddenly, belting despite possible neighbors.

"_I'll crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on_

_Yeah, you drive me_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby_

_What can I do, honey_

_I feel like the color blue_…"

She returned her MP3 player to shuffle and frowned as she listened to the first seconds of the song her music player had chosen.

_Bad Romance. No shit. Next_.

The soft sounds of an orchestra man Bae wince as she realized what Disney song she was listening to now. This was a song she'd loved ever since she'd first heard it watching _Toy Story 2_. It was one of the many movies that she and her brother used to watch together, a movie that she couldn't watch anymore for that reason. And this song very much reminded her of her big brother.

"_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy, so was I_

_When she loved me_,"

Before Bae could get too sad she changed the song. Her trip to see her brother was too close a memory to listen to a song that reminded her of him. Maybe another time.

"_Carry on, my wayward son_,"

Bae grinned.

"_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_,"

Bae couldn't help the grin on her face or the internal wince she felt when she thought of Sam and Dean driving around in the Impala. This song really depended on how she was feeling or thinking when she listened to it because it was either a really depressing song or really bad ass. That was what Supernatural did to a person…

_Carry on, Supernatural… just not right now. _

Bae clicked for the next song and waited.

The Disney sound song had Bae rolling her eyes, a song that was another song the belonged to _Beauty and the Beast_ but more than a little made her think of Niklaus. He could be such a beast sometimes but there were sometimes that she realized that there was something beneath that no one else saw. Or maybe she was just the only person sick enough to understand him when he wasn't being positively horrid.

But there wasn't something there anymore.

The weird but comforting sounds at the beginning of the next song almost had her listening to the song but she immediately changed it. _Monster_ by Imagine Dragons was a song that she greatly connected with Niklaus and didn't want to have to listen to right now. Maybe when day she'd be able to listen to such a great song… just not right now.

"_Another day in this carnival of souls_

_Another night settles in as quickly as it goes_

_The memories are shadows, ink on the page_

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like _

_Your heaven's trying everything…_

_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me down_,"

Emotions froze Bae's hand from being able to press on to the next song, the lyrics and music bring warmth to her eyes that spilled over. She curled in on herself, face pressed against the pillow with no thoughts left but of the emotions that the song brought to the surface with each line of the lyrics.

"_Your heaven's trying everything…_

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what your favorite songs are!**


	62. Can't

**Can't.**

* * *

Bae was lying in bed trying to convince herself that it was a good idea to get up… but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was lay there and hope that she would eventually get tired enough to fall asleep again. The numbness in her chest was there again and she couldn't seem to shake it off of her, couldn't get herself to feel again. Even as her stomach grumbled and her body begged her to get up to get food, she couldn't seem to force her body to even slouch up against the headboard.

She just couldn't care.

* * *

**Author's Note: Those of you who keep asking when is Niklaus coming back, you're making Bae sad ^. Don't you love her anymore?**

**But in all seriousness, because of the influx of reviews and messages asking about Niklaus, I'm writing a chapter specifically in honor of you guys who want to see Niklaus and his reaction to Bae's leaving Mystic Falls. ****In addition, ****Niklaus is also going to be back in chapter 70 and 71. **

**HOWEVER! Right now I**** really feel like I need to focus on Bae and show you guys that all of her "I'm going to leaving Mystic Falls and starting a normal life, Niklaus! I'm going to go to college, Niklaus! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" is not bullshit. She had goals and she's trying to figure out if they really are legitimate anymore. I also ****really want to focus on Bae and developing her into someone who is going to be having a baby. It's a big step in her life and she's planning on doing this on her own. Just because we know that Niklaus and the Mikaelsons are going to be there to help her doesn't mean she does.**

**Just hang in there guys. Bae will be back with Niklaus soon. We all know Bae can't stay away from him for long. **


	63. Painter (E)

**Painter.**

* * *

Niklaus sat in his car with a laziness that spoke of how much he actually cared about the werewolf that had called on him. It was true that he was interested in whatever information that she had for him but he was tired. The past two weeks had weighed down on him more than the rest of his existence had seemed to.

All because of a little Mesmer.

His list of regrets was not that long but Niklaus regretted the things that'd he'd said to her. He'd known the second he told her that he didn't care for her or their child that he did not mean it. He cared a great deal about Bae even if he refused to admit it, and he cared even more about the child she carried in her womb. He did not relish the pain he'd caused her nor had he enjoyed the pure rage she'd shown him as he'd walked out his door and out of his life. He hadn't expected her hatred of him to hurt him so much… but it had.

And as he sat in his car, his mind wandered to the reason she'd left him.

He had a child… a sprout of life that had been growing inside of his friend. Never had he thought that it would be possible for him to have a child given what he was. But like almost every instance since he'd known her, Bae had surprised him. He was going to be a father…

Might have been a father.

The regret sparked into rage in his chest, turning his eyes to a golden black. He'd brought this onto himself and he couldn't help but hate himself a bit for it, blame himself in entirety. He'd pushed Bae away and it had been her last straw that had her leaving him. He didn't even know if their child was still growing inside her or if she'd listened to him and killed it herself.

_No. _

With certainty, Niklaus could say that he knew that she would not end her child's life. She would have kept the child with the resolve to raise it and a determination that would see it through to fruition. He had no doubt of that. If he knew one thing about Bae it was that she was a determined and stubborn woman when she put her mind to it.

And how he regretted losing her and his child to his own stupidity. Mikael was probably laughing in the Underworld at the sight of Niklaus right then, maybe even his mother as well. How often had they said that his own cowardice and hate would be the end of him?

Hayley walked out of the gas station, drawing Niklaus's eyes as a new figure entered the scene at the same time. The vampire slammed Hayley up against one of the trucks, spurring Niklaus into action to protect his informant. He got out of his car and sped across the parking lot, grabbing the vampire before he could further attack the werewolf.

"Have care, mate," Niklaus growled at him, fangs out. "That's no way to treat a lady,"

With that, he sank his fangs into the vampire's neck, letting his werewolf venom seep into the wound before he tossed him away. With a smile he looked down at Hayley, he gave him an unimpressed look as she got to her feet.

"You came,"

"Well you did say it was urgent," he commented, holding out a hand to help her up. Behind him, the vampire shot off into the darkness, drawing Hayley's worried gaze. "Don't worry about him, love," Niklaus smirked proudly. "He won't survive until tomorrow night,"

"What if there are more?" she asked.

"You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova," Niklaus spat at her in annoyance, stepping into her intimidatingly with blood still on his lips. "She used you to find the cure and now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live,"

Hayley glared, walking past him. "You said you would protect me,"

"And I will," he snapped, turning to find that she'd stopped. He watched her with hard eyes, walking towards her as he finished his statement. "Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Katerina,"

She frowned but nodded her head in defeat, allowing him to lead her to his car.

She was a smart one, keeping her information to herself no matter how many times Niklaus demanded that she tell him what she knew. She was stubborn, smart, clever, traits that distantly reminded him of his Bae. However, those traits suited Bae a lot better than the wolf. Hayley was smug with her information, teasing him with it to utter annoyance.

But Niklaus was a patient hunter. He would wine and dine her, let her play her trick of cat and mouse with him, enjoy the chase… but she would give him what he wanted.

"You know," Hayley began after a leisurely meal spent in silence. Now she sat with one foot on her chair, her arm hanging off her knee with a half empty drink in hand. "Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining,"

Niklaus shrugged at her nonchalantly, leaning back in his seat. "In your case, I seem to favor hospitality over unpleasantness,"

"Shocking to say the least," she interrupted, taking another sip from her glass. "But then again, you have been hanging out with that waitress an awful lot. Last time I was in town she was practically trotting after you like a pup… everyone thought you were going to eat her,"

Niklaus's face froze but he didn't let anything else through his mask.

But Hayley caught the change in him, smirking interestedly. "Where _is_ she anyway?" Hayley asked, further ignoring his demands as she looked under the table as if she actually expected to find Bae hiding there. She brought her head back up to look at him through her lashes, a self-amused smile on her face that got on Niklaus's nerves. "Maybe they _were_ right… Maybe you _did_ eat her,"

"I have been known to change my mind on a whim," Niklaus commented slyly, letting his eyes reveal the threat in his words as his annoyance for the wolf grew. "Where's Katerina?"

Hayley frowned, not happy with the turn of conversation. "You seriously think I know?"

"You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure and in return she sent a lackey to snuff you out," Niklaus told her, drawing a frown from the wolf. Maybe she really wasn't as clever as he'd thought she was. "Hayley, I'm the only one that can protect you," he told her, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm happy to do so… provided that you cooperate,"

Hayley frowned, dropping her foot of her chair with a thud as she sat up. She chewed on the inside of her lip, thinking for a long moment before she met his eyes again. Her eyes squinted for a moment before she looked off in the direction of his study which they'd passed when they walked into the house. This was where he kept his paintings… and one painting that Bae had left behind.

"I saw that painting, the one you put a sheet over," Hayley told him, looking as if she were a child testing the waters. "It's her, isn't it?"

Niklaus remained silent, clenching his jaw to keep his fangs at bay.

"Can I see it?"

Without waiting for an answer Hayley got to her feet with her drinking, making her own way to the study without him. Niklaus remained seated, stewing dangerously as he listened to her footsteps come to a stop before the painting. He heard the second she pulled the sheet back from the painting, bringing him to his feet. He followed after her and stood silently in the doorway.

Hayley partially obscured the painting but that didn't meant that Niklaus didn't know ever brush stroke of the painting, every line of Bae's face. He could still remember picking the pose she was in, frowning at the idea of focusing on anything else but her face but not being able to give up the chance of painting her with her hair down. She didn't have her hair down often given how long it was but he'd earned the chance when he'd begun sleeping with her. He would pull her hair from its it's ties, toss her beany into the corner of the room, destroy the ill constructed bun that hung at the nape of her neck, or loosen her braid until it came out on its own.

In his painting, her long hair framed her pale face with wisps that obscured the full view of her face which was ducked down in an expression of shyness. It wasn't an expression he saw often given how outgoing and snarky she could be with him, but he'd occasional manage to embarrass her enough into dropping her eyes. And in this image, she looked happy despite the shyness, her hazel eyes almost visible as she looked away from the viewer beneath eyelids that remained forever at half-mast.

This was the painting he'd given her to convince her to come with him to his mother's ball. It had taken him two days to convince her, but once he'd understood what he'd need to convince her, it had only a short amount of that time. He'd painted it in only a few short hours in the night before sneaking into her house to hang it on her wall for her to find in the morning.

She was a beautiful and stubborn woman, one that he regretted ever hurting.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment, not bothering to turn around to check if he was there with her. "To your little waitress girl?"

He frowned, not enjoying this turn in conversation. He debated on telling her some lie, that he really had killed her, that she'd run off because she'd gotten smart, but something inside brought the truth to his lips; "I… hurt her," he told her, dropping his eyes to the table cloth. "And she left for more favorable conquests,"

"Oh," Hayley nodded as if she understood. She didn't. "Figures. You _are_ kind of an asshole… but that never stopped her from hanging out with you before. It actually seemed like you two were sort of becoming a thing,"

Hayley continued passed the painting of Bae towards his other paintings that sat in full view, his work bench covered with work that was no more than a few weeks old. None of the things he'd tried to create in the past two weeks had been worth keeping, so his workbench remained virtually untouched.

"Hate that," Hayley murmured as she began looking through his paintings, shoving the canvases about without really looking at them. "Too much… I don't get that," Next she moved to the sketches on his work table, tossing aside on of a horse that he'd done weeks ago in charcoal. "Hmm… I don't care,"

Then suddenly Hayley stopped, her hand stilling over a painting that Niklaus had done long ago. It was one he'd finished just before he'd met Bae, one done in deep colors and cold black. It was of a man standing on a hill overlooking the sunset, broken trees on either side of him.

It was true what Bae had said so long ago; "_I'd be afraid of what story I'd tell about myself… Every piece that an artist makes reveals something about them…_"

"Hmm," Hayley lifted the canvas, getting a better look at the image. "This one…" She turned, smirking over her shoulder at him. "Doesn't make me want to puke,"

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why'd you paint it?" she asked.

"Painting is the very metaphor for control," he told her, similarly to what he'd once told Bae about painting. "Every choice is mine; the canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided that one refuse to let anything stand in one's way,"

Hayley smirked, walking up to him only to slide past. "So this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" She tsked her tongue at him, wagging a finger against her glass. "Too bad you've got one foot in the grave,"

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I felt that I had many charms but-"

"Oh, it's not about your charm," Hayley interrupted walking passed him. "It's the whole already-madly-in-love-with-someone-else thing that's kind of a turn off,"

"Oh? And I would assume you mean Bae,"

She shrugged at him. "Sorry but I don't fall for it,"

Niklaus chuckled, nodding his head. "Fine then… then how about you tell me what I want to know and we can stop playing this pointless game. Tell me about Katerina,"

Hayley nodded, taking a sip from her glass. "Fine… Katherine is a very charismatic person when she wants to be. And survival isn't all about sneaking under the radar… it takes a network of people willing to do anything for you… even chase down loose ends to their death,"

A smirk grew on Niklaus's face. "Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers?"

She smiled over the rim of her glass. "Maybe I know one or two… Maybe I'll even tell you,"

"You _will_ tell me,"

Hayley held up a finger. "I'll tell you what you want to know but you've got to tell me one thing,"

"I'm already offering you my protection, wolf,"

Hayley bobbed her head. "Yeah, yeah, it's just a question, Klaus. Given that you've been so honest and nice tonight, I want to ask a question,"

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at her. This clever little wolf seemed to enjoy walking the tightrope of his patience. If only she knew how close she was from falling off the wrong side of that dangerously high tightrope. But he'd humor her once last time, gesturing for her to continue.

"What is she anyway?" the wolf asked curiously, gesturing past his shoulder to the painting. "It's not like you can love anything as mundane as a human. That's just not your style,"

Niklaus chuckled, ducking his head. "You are correct. She isn't mundane,"

Hayeley raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

And so he smiled smiled. "She's a painter,"

* * *

**Author's Note: In honor of all my readers who wanted to see Niklaus. Review?**


	64. Quinton

**Quinton.**

* * *

Bae kept an eye out for movement but she knew that no one came here. No one in her family cared about her big brother unless they had to. Like when they'd convinced her to come to them so that they could kill her. They'd pretended that day and had probably never been there since.

But she kept an eye out anyway. There was only one elderly couple in the cemetery with her, sitting on a bench not too far away from a headstone. Bae couldn't read it from where she was but she assumed that it was a child that had left them too soon. It was the same way with her brother. He'd been a person that had left the living too soon, but instead of her parents coming to visit their child, it was just Bae.

She walked around headstones, careful not to step on anyone's graves. It took her a long time to finally find her brother who was sitting out in the middle of the cemetery. His stone was simple, just his name printed in block letters on the stone and his date of birth and death.

_**Quinton Rupert Marlow II **_

_**8/27/1984 to 8/25/2002**_

"Hey, Quin," Bae sighed as she sunk to the ground, sitting crisscross applesauce. "Been a while since I last talked to you… technically it was when I was with the parents but I won't count that given that they were just trying to kill me,"

She didn't expect to hear a reply but not hearing one made her chest tight, so she continued.

"I, umm… A lot has changed since I left a few months back…" She tugged at the long end of her hair with a sudden smile. "I got a haircut. Did it myself,"

She could almost see her brother rolling his eyes at her and saying; _Obviously._

"I moved to Mystic Falls for a while, the supernatural hub of the world besides some of the nastier places. I met someone there… You probably would have told me to run the other way… but I walked right into the wasp's nest," She snorted at herself, rolling her eyes. "I became friends with Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid. You'd probably know him better as Klaus, one of the Originals. He's since turned into the Original Hybrid and even more of an egotistical ass… And I became his friend," Her hands settled on her stomach, pushing up the material of her Lord of the Rings t-shirt to feel the more prominent bump there. "Maybe a little more than friends than I initially meant to be," She cleared her throat and pushed down her shirt. "But he's a good guy despite what he wants people to know. He'd rather people be afraid of him than appear vulnerable, even if his biggest fear is being alone… which he is,"

A breeze picked up in the cemetery, forcing her hair into her face.

"I love him," she admitted to her brother, the only person she could admit it to when she herself didn't want to believe it. "God! That feels good to just say it. I hate that stupid egotistical, vain, power hungry monster of a man but I love him, damn it. I love when he smiles one of the smiles that isn't hiding sarcasm and bullshit. I love it when he cares so much that he can't hide it. I love it when he does something that is _so_ stupid. I love seeing the parts of him that no one sees ever. I love being his friend," She wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek, snorting up snot. "He's _so_ genuinely horrible sometimes, genuinely evil… sometimes I'm afraid he's approaching good from the other side… And I love him anyway. It's like he's a disease, like I am infected. And I just can't think about anything or anybody else. I love him," A laugh fell out of her mouth so fast that it nearly scared her. "And now I got a little mini me growing that he doesn't want even though I know that if he'd spent two more seconds to think he would have loved it to death. I think that being a dad probably scared the shit out of him because he's afraid of doing what his father did to him,"

She petted her stomach, frowning down at it.

"God, I wish you were here, Quin… I miss you," she sniffed looking up at the letters of his name engraved on the stone. "I need my big brother here with me,"

"_Belinda?_"

Bae was up in a second, stumbling away from the voice until she had her brother's headstone between her and her mother. She'd known the second she'd been shocked by the voice that it was her mother but seeing her only confirmed what she hadn't wanted to believe. Before her stood her mother, the dark haired woman she'd once loved as her mother but now feared as an enemy.

She stood in dark blue blouse and black slacks, a rose clutched in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Bae spat out.

Her mother looked down at the rose before raising it between them. "A mother can't visit her son, Belle?"

"Don't call me that," Bae snapped at her, hating her childhood nickname. "You don't have any right to call me that,"

"Belle-"

"No!" Bae shouted, holding up a hand to stop her. "Don't say it. You lost the right to call me that when you let my cousins try to kill me. And you lost the right to visit Quinton when you turned your back on him… when you used him to lure me here,"

"I regret that-"

"_Regret that?!_" Bae shouted at her. "You regret using your children, betraying them?"

"Yes," her mother snapped back. "Because no matter what I've done you are still my children. I still love you,"

"Stay away from us," Bae snapped at her, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the stone of the headstone. "You have no right to be here even if you gave birth to us. You also are the reason that one of us is _dead_,"

Her mother's eyes watered but Bae didn't let herself care.

"Belle-"

"Go away!" Bae shrieked, pointing off into the opposite direction of where they stood. "Just go, Marie! Leave!"

Her mother winced at the sound of her name. With a sniff, her mother stepped toward her, crouching down to leave the flower next to the headstone. When she stood, she let her hand close on top of Bae's squeezing lightly as she looked her daughter in the eyes.

"I love you, Belle, even if you don't believe it,"

Bae let out an unexpected sob, jerking her hands back to cross her arms over her chest.

With a sad sigh, her mom walked away and back towards her car.

Bae couldn't help the tears that welled up, forcing sobs to wrack her body as she slipped down to the ground. She leaned a shoulder against her brother's headstone, letting her head lean against the stone as tears fell freely.

"Quin," she sniffed. "I miss you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**

**Also, I want to make one thing infinitely clear; Hayley is never going to get pregnant nor is she ever going to be in my story beyond that one chapter. STOP WORRYING THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE BAE'S SISTER WIFE!**


	65. Hometown

**Hometown.**

* * *

"Belinda?"

Bae turned around at the sound of her name with a frown, finding herself face to face with a very handsome man. His appearance was not unlike how she might have imagined Dick Grayson to have been if he were a real person; tall and lanky, muscled, black hair, neon blue eyes, goof ball smile, and gorgeous butt if he turned around. The only reason she knew about the last one was because she'd met this man before… dated him actually.

"Thomas Thornwood?"

He grinned back that goof ball grin in response, making Bae's stomach warm in a familiar way.

This boy had been her long time crush when she'd gone to public school. To be honest, everyone in the class had had a crush on him no matter what they thought of his personality. He was lovely to look at on any day of the week. However, it was his happy attitude, good sense of humor, and love for comic books that had done her in back then. The only problem back then had been that her favorite superhero had been Captain America… a character she hadn't particularly liked. However, she had gotten over that when she got to high school.

She was an accidental girlfriend as far as she was concerned. She'd ended up on a group date with a few "friends" of hers while he'd only recently broken up with a girl and had come along for the hell of it. It had been happenstance that the two of them had been the only single ones and had happened upon the topic of comic books. He'd been surprised that girls could be into that sort of thing and she'd been surprised that he wasn't an asshole.

They'd dated for a while until Bae had been forced to start homeschooling. He hadn't wanted to make that much of an effort while Bae hadn't wanted her parents to find out about the fact that she'd been dating someone. They stopped dating, stopped talking, and eventually Bae had turned eighteen. That was when she'd first run away from home and made her way through the US until she finally made it to Mystic Falls.

And now she was back in her hometown.

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling her into a hug. "God, I haven't seen you since the beginning of junior year of high school. How you been?"

"Fine," Bae smiled, bobbing her head. "I moved out of my parents' house as soon as I was eighteen. Been moving around the states,"

"That sounds great," he smiled. "I graduated- big surprise- then went to college on a golfing scholarship. I decided to become a firefighter so I have to do a bunch of training like the EMT stuff I've got going on right now. Right now I'm back home for the summer,"

"Firefighter?" Bae repeated with a frown. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"That's what my parents thought too," he snorted, crossing his arms to lean up against the wall nearest to them. "But I need more excitement than that. I want to help people right then and there. I also have this thing for fire,"

Bae laughed. "I think firefighters are supposed to put out the fires, Tom,"

"… Oops,"

Bae rolled her eyes, snorting out a laugh as she pushed her hair out of her face. That was one thing she disliked about her short hair now that she'd had it for a while. It kept getting in her face, something she wasn't used to.

"You cut your hair," he commented, looking it over with a smile. "I like it. You used have really long hair. Soft as hell though. It's nice like this,"

"Thanks,"

"What else has been up with you?" he asked, shifting a little, as if he were getting comfortable. "You can't tell me that you traveled across the US and don't have some good horror stories,"

"Horror stories?" Bae repeated, a flash of Niklaus's fangs coming to him. She chuckled to herself. "I definitely have some horror stories,"

"Then maybe you can tell them to me over dinner," Tom suggested smoothly, almost to the point that Bae missed it. But when she realized he was waiting for her answer she realized just what he'd implied with that slick comment. "Tonight… maybe?"

"I'm sorry," Bae sighed, really feeling the disappointment in her chest. "I really am but-"

"You're married?" he asked, almost sarcastically. "You've had a love child on the road? You've found your calling and must continue on your journey to find the best Mac and Cheese? What?"

Bae frowned, looking down at her feet. At least, that was probably what he thought she was looking down at. What she was really looking at was her pooch, her baby bump that was steadily sticking out farther and father. She had to think ahead and as much as she would like to take the beautiful man up on his offer, she couldn't. He had a future ahead of him and Bae had a baby in her future that was going to need her wholeheartedly.

"I'd go with choice number two," Bae frowned.

He seemed confused for a moment until he realized what she meant. His eyes instantly dropped down to her stomach with a look of utter shock before looking back up at her. She might have laughed if she'd been watching the encounter in third person. But she wasn't.

"Wow… Pregnant? Who's the dad?"

"A friend of mine with family issues of every kind," Bae answered honestly, placing a hand on her stomach. "Told him about the bun in the oven and he told me to get rid of it,"

"What a fuc-"

"So I left," Bae smiled, looking up into his blue eyes more than happy that she'd found a sympathizer. "I've been traveling around until the next college term starts, decided that I needed to see my brother so I came here,"

"So you're keeping it?" he asked before wincing. "I mean her- I mean him- I mean… the rugrat?"

Bae chuckled. "Yes, I am,"

"Good for you. I wish you the best of luck," he smiled, pushing his hands into his pockets as he looked down at her. "But the dinner invite still stands, Belle; I don't mind buying dinner for three. And it doesn't need to go any farther than dinner between two friends and a bun,"

Bae smiled, ducking her head shyly. "That sounds great, Tom, but I really shouldn't,"

He nodded, giving a little sigh. "Alright, I hear you. I wish you luck, Belle. You and the bun,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

He hugged her once and Bae almost felt the urge to cry. A hug from a friend was something she'd sorely been missing and just what she needed.

He pulled away from her and waved as he walked off…

Bae watched him go, wondering if she'd just said goodbye to not only a good friend, but her only hope for a normal life.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think of Thomas? Review?**


	66. Fate

**Fate.**

* * *

"White Russian from the gentleman at bar,"

Bae glanced up towards the bar to see a man smiling at her, raising his beer to her before taking a drink. She smiled back but didn't drink the White Russian, simply handed it back to the waiter before placing a hand on her slightly plump belly in a way she knew he'd understand. The man's eyes widened and he turned back around towards the bar while the waiter apologized before heading on his way.

Bae had stopped in the bar to order a meal rather than pick up men or drink. She was pregnant which somewhat negated being able to do either of those things. However, the meal had been much needed seeing as she'd been driving for a while now and hadn't seen a decent food joint for miles now. It had left her going to a bar that had a mostly homey feel to it except for the small group of bikers that were meandering around the pool table like in movies.

It was nice to be surrounded by people, even if she wasn't conversing with any of them. It hadn't been a good idea to stay hidden away in her hotel rooms for so long. It left her to her thoughts which she was realizing wasn't the best of ideas. To be out meant that she had to look presentable, had to focus on the here and now as opposed to letting her mind wander. Getting out was the best thing.

So Bae ate her meal of rare stake and mashed potatoes with a happiness that had fled her for the past few days. When she finished, she remained for a while with a book in hand, stealing into a corner to soak in the atmosphere before she left. The book she had was one of her favorites, the second in the series that spoke of how two near strangers got to know each other as they went in search of a beast that was killing up in the mountains. The writing was gorgeous and the humor had a quirk to it that always made her smile and wish she had the same thing. It was probably well after midnight before she finished the book for the twentieth time and walked out of the bar.

The night air had a crisp smell that almost stung her nose as she walked outside, feeling the heat lift from her skin as she stepped out into the cool air. The humid air of the bar left her skin feeling almost stick to the point that she had the sudden desire for a shower. However, that meant that she'd need to find a hotel first.

She continued to move through the parking lot, dodging around the motorcycles to get to her car which sat on the outside of the lot. She wasn't scare given what she was and that there were at least two guys lingering near their bikes under the fluorescent light on the side of the bar. It made her comfortable enough to take her time in getting her keys out of her purse… and almost made her miss the familiar sound of teeth ripping into a delicate throat.

Bae spun on her heels to see one of the lone bikers sagging to the ground, a dark head hidden against the crook of his neck as blood tricked down his front. It was shocking to see something like that when she'd been on her own in the normal world for a while. Seeing a vampire again was almost unreal, frightening when the head rose and black eyes met hers.

Bae threw her hands up, taking hold of the body rocketing toward her. The figure that froze in front of her was a woman, her body tall and elegantly curved beneath the blood stained blouse and slacks, her dark hair flowing around her and down to her butt not unlike how Bae's had once been. Blood oozed from her mouth and down her chin, her eyes looking as if they were about the roll back into her head in utter pleasure. It was both a frightening and erotic sight, striking fear into her as the woman's eyes opened to meet hers with a predatory grin. It was like something right of a horror movie, something that Bae would probably be having nightmares about for the next week or so.

She twisted her hands, causing the woman's hands to reach up towards her own head, ready to snap her own neck in own quick move-

"Wait!"

Bae froze, her surprise being the only thing that kept her from continuing. She stared into the woman's eyes, which now seemed to clear, the darkness clearing from her eyes as the grey veins below her eyes faded. She licked her lips slowly before taking in a deep breath as if she were tasting an expensive wine, her body stiffening beneath Bae's control after a moment.

"Mesmer,"

Bae froze, shocked at the word.

Pale blue eyes met hers as the black veins faded from her face. It was like a sudden shift from an unfeeling monster to a normal woman… with blood running down her front. It was such a distinct shift that Bae nearly forgot to keep control over the woman.

The woman took another drag of air into her mouth and frowned. "A very pregnant Mesmer,"

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell you," the woman answered easily. "I am a vampire,"

"I know that," Bae frowned impatiently. "But you know what I am? How?"

The secret that was Mesmers had been under wraps for a very long time, even Niklaus not knowing about them. Mesmers had been a once- and arguably still- arrogant race that had once flaunted their powers until the werewolves had had enough of them. It had only grown worse when the vampires had appeared and realized that some humans had an extra delicious taste to them. Mesmers had then made it their mission to remain hidden to all parts of the world. The fact that this woman, this vampire, could put a name to her was interesting to her.

The woman frowned back, dropping her eyes to the ground as if remembering something sad, something she hadn't thought of in a while.

"Because I used to be one… a very long time ago,"

Bae stared at her in shock…_ Definitely a plot twist._ "You used to be a Mesmer? Wha- How- Wha- What?" she stuttered out, completely and utterly confused. "The only vampire Mesmers I've ever heard of are supposed to be dead,"

The woman frowned. "They are… but few know about me because I was turned so long ago,"

Bae frowned. "Prove it then,"

"Mesmers lose their powers after turning, the same way witches lose their connection to the earth when they are turned," the woman explained to her, not realizing that Bae already knew this. "But I can tell you what no other being outside of a Mesmer would know,"

Bae gestured for her to continue. "Go for it,"

The woman nodded. "There are the Five Original Families. The Alistair, the Bellmore, the Corang, the Delavan, and the Potentia,"

This had Bae frozen in place. Only Mesmers would know that, period. This was something no Mesmer would tell another soul. This was something that Bae hadn't even dared to tell Niklaus in her time with him. This was something no one else could possibly know… But there was still something about this vampire that kept Bae from releasing her old on her just yet… or maybe it was the fact that this vampire had just tried to kill her that was making Bae so jumpy.

"I didn't mean to attack you," the woman continued, still frozen in place. "I vowed long ago never to attack my own kind but to protect them… unfortunately I've been having a rather rough couple of centuries recently,"

This left Bae curious, but she still didn't release the woman. "What's your name?"

"Dana," the woman answered. "Dana Jacobson of the Potentia Family,"

Bae almost laughed at that. "That's my Family,"

Dana's eyes widened as she looked Bae over. It was true that they had some physical characteristics that were similar which wasn't that unheard of given how little the Mesmer's had bred out from the families. In the current darkness, both their hair was a deep black with highlights of blue from what little light touched them. Their eyes were both the same bright blue color though Dana's was a bit darker without the spark that Bae's had. They both had beautiful faces though Bae's was round with a button nose, her face set in an almost permanent sarcastic look. Dana on the other hand, had a face that spoke of elegance and a wise age that made her look beautiful despite the blood that dripped from her chin.

"Please," Dana breathed, her eyes on Bae's. "Believe me when I say that I would not have attacked you if I had known you were a Mesmer, much less one of my family who was pregnant,"

One of Bae's hands instantly went to her stomach, which pooched out now.

"I've had my emotions off for a very long time now," she divulged to Bae. "I haven't been myself and thus have done some terrible things… but the shock of meeting you has returned me to myself. Please, if you would permit me… I think that I was meant to meet you and now wish to join you wherever it is that you are going,"

Bae was nearly floored. This vampire wanted to be her personal protector? As nice as that would be, especially having another person with her, it didn't mean that Bae should trust this woman. Just because she was a Mesmer at one point meant that she was trustworthy or thought of herself as a Mesmer anymore. Vampires especially could be excellent liars when they wanted to be. What if this woman wanted to get her alone so she could eat her in private?

Bae frowned as she looked up at Dana, ignoring the blood. This woman seemed serious in her declaration to her. Her eyes spoke of an honesty that Bae hadn't seen since before her brother left. The thought of family was comforting… maybe it would be best to not be alone.

She lowered her hands and Dana instantly straightened, straightening her clothes before wiping her hands off on her slacks. When she was done, she stepped forward slowly and raised her hand in greeting to Bae, bowing her head.

"It's nice to meet you…"

Bae took her hand. "Bae Marlow of the Potentia Family,"

Dana smiled. "I would like to thank you, Bae. It has been centuries since I last felt emotions or felt the need to protect another. I don't know that I would have ever come back from it if not for the shock of meeting you,"

"No problem,"

Dana nodded. "Then let us find you a hotel. You must be tired,"

Bae pulled out her keys and found them gone in the next instant as Dana moved to the driver's side, leaving Bae to follow. It was strange to have a stranger that so easily wanted to take care of you… it was stranger still that Bae was so trusting of the woman so easily, especially with her current state. But then again, Bae was certain she could protect herself if Dana decided to be a turncoat.

Bae shrugged, getting in to head off with Dana Jacobson of the Potentia Family.

Dana drove Bae's truck out of the parking lot and down the high way, leaving the both of them in silence for a long time before curiosity began to take hold. Bae was almost itching to ask the Mesmer vampire about her history when Dana herself spoke up.

"Whose is it?" She nodded towards Bae's stomach. "The child. Is it the result of a one night stand? Or are you running from a Mesmer?"

Bae frowned down at her stomach, petting the lump beneath her t-shrit. She debated about telling Dana the truth right off the bat. Maybe telling her about Niklaus would help get some things off of Bae's chest… but then again, the idea of helping the woman running from the Mikaelson's might cause her to return Bae to Niklaus… or kill her. So Bae decided to go with something like the truth… but without the potential for a freak out.

"I ran away from my family a couple of years ago and have been traveling around. I settled down a few months ago and became friends with this guy. We were friends with benefits until I found out that I was pregnant… he didn't want it,"

Dana remained silent, her eyes on the road.

"So I ran off and am traveling around until the college semester starts in Florida," Bae finished, her eyes on the road as well. "I don't really know what I'm going to do but I know that I want a future without the Families. I'm done with being told what I can and can't do. I want to live my life,"

Dana smiled. "That's what I thought before I was changed,"

"What happened anyway?" Bae asked, turning to look at her. "Usually vampires kill Mesmers and Mesmers usually high tail it. How were you turned?"

Dana frowned, looking incredibly sad in that instant. "I… I fell in love with a man… He turned into a vampire and brought me with him…"

"Did you know what he was?"

"Not at the time," Dana answered, straightening in her seat. "He didn't really mean to turn me at all… but I ended up dying with his blood in my system. It took me a long time to die and then finally turn. In all reality it was probably a week before I woke up,"

"Oh my god," Bae gasped, looking over at her in shock. "How?"

"Well, vampire blood causes an allergic reaction in Mesmers," Dana explained to her. Bae pretend that she didn't already know this just to be safe. "With my injuries that I was dying from, then introduce vampire blood that is trying to heal you whilst killing you… and then finally dying to slowly revert your body to human form and then to vampire. It's a lot of work for so little vampire blood,"

Bae frowned, not liking the images that her story brought up given the memories of when Tyler had bitten her and Niklaus had given her his blood. Granted, she was thankful to be alive but she wasn't sure she'd want to live through that against if she were bitten again. It had been too painful, both physically and mentally, for her.

"What happened to him?"

Dana didn't say anything for a long time and Bae thought she'd gone too far. She was content to sit in silence until they got to a hotel but then Dana took a deep breath.

"I lost him," she breathed. "I messed up and I lost him,"

"And then you turned off your emotions?"

"Something like that,"

Bae nodded her head, excepting this as she turned her attention to the window again, not seeing anything but the black smear of the world.

"I promise not to hurt you, Bae," Dana spoke up again. "When I was turned I promised myself that I would protect Mesmers… though as of the past few hundred years it would seem many of them are not deserving to even breath much less be protected. I never would have even attacked a pregnant woman had I not turned off my emotions so long ago. It made me uncaring of my previous promises to myself,"

"But you'll protect me?"

Dana glanced over at her, serious. "As I told you before, Bae; You've awoken me from my emotionless state. To you I am grateful. I believe we were meant to meet,"

"Some sort of magical fate crap?" Bae asked, turned back to her window. "I don't believe in that. I make my own plans and follow them when I want to,"

"And yet you are a pregnant Mesmer who happened upon a vampire Mesmer sworn to never harm one of our kind?" Dana asked, an eyebrow arched delicately towards her hairline. "You believe that is not fate? Coincidence perhaps?"

Bae frowned.

"Whatever you believe, it will not change what I believe," Dana continued. "We were meant to meet and I was meant to help you,"

Bae snorted, rolling her eyes. "Me and my buddy, the vampire Mesmer… Nobody's gonna pick on me at school,"

* * *

**Author's Note: I need you guys to tell me what you think of Dana. Do you like what you see? Do you not like what you see? Why? Would you like to see more of her (like I plan)? **

**Review?!**


	67. Past

**Past.**

* * *

Bae frowned into the mirror.

"You'll need to think of buying new clothes,"

It was true. Her stomach was starting to stretch some of her women's t-shirts to the point that washing them wasn't reverting them back to their normal shape completely. Now Bae was going to have to wear just her men's comic book t-shirt, not that she minded it at all. But she knew, though it was a long ways off, which even the men's shirts weren't going to be able to fit around her baby bump. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to try it.

"No way am I wearing maternity clothes," she frowned over at Dana through the mirror. "I don't care if I look ridiculous in my comic books shirts. No maternity dresses,"

"Some of the clothes don't look so bad anymore," Dana continued despite her comment. "I remember some of the clothes they had in the eighties. God awful shapes and patterns. I much preferred the dresses and shirts I wore when I was pregnant,"

"You were pregnant?" Bae asked, spinning around as curiosity took priority.

Dana's face froze before she frowned, dropping her eyes to her hands which were clasped in front of her stomach. "A long time ago…"

"Would you tell me?" Bae asked carefully.

It had been a little over a week since the two had met in the bar parking lot with Dana soaked with blood. They hadn't really tried getting to know each other very much mostly because there were some things that neither wanted to speak about to the other. But Bae was the curious type that couldn't help but ask. Even with Niklaus she hadn't been afraid to ask him about his past and his family… he'd simply been an ass and refused to tell her until he had to.

Dana looked up at her with a sigh. "We'd been set to marry until I insulted my love's father-"

"What'd you do?"

The vampire snorted. "Told him he was a bloody pig of a man,"

Bae chuckled. "Was he?"

"Worse," Dana nodded, her eyes slightly out of focus as she remembered. "But of course he didn't think he was. After that my love and I weren't allowed near each other but we continued to see each other in secret. We were together after that, partially out of spite but mostly out of love and I became pregnant… There was no question in either of our families' minds how I had become so,"

"What happened?" Bae asked, getting up on the counter to sit.

"The worst happened," Dana shrugged, leaning a shoulder against the door. "I lost my child and grew ill from the loss. I remained alive for a long while only to be fed vampire blood and turned,"

"You losing the baby was the injury that made him turn you?"

Dana frowned. "Not the only one,"

That made Bae frowned, not liking the implication that someone had hurt Dana because she was pregnant. Though, with how Mesmers were today, Bae wouldn't be surprised if her guess was right and that her own family had hurt her for being pregnant. As elegant and high class as Mesmers saw themselves to be, they really are nothing but cavemen with special powers that allowed them to be ask cruel as they wanted to other human beings.

"When I woke up I knew that I was more powerful that I once had been… I knew that I could get revenge for my child," Dana breathed, her eyes so far away that Bae thought she might not have meant to say that out loud. "I killed my family myself… I killed every single one of them but my brother Cael and his family. I promised to protect them and every one of them down to the end of my days,"

"I'm sorry, Dana,"

She shrugged. "It was long ago. Too much time has passed to dwell on it long,"

"Do you ever think of finding the guy you were in love with?" Bae asked her. "You never really said what happened to him,"

Dana almost laughed. "It's been too long since I lost him. We've changed so much over the years that I don't even know if he'd want me back. He's certainly done some things that makes me question whether his humanity remains in him or not,"

"Sometimes it's worth the trying," Bae told her, thinking of Niklaus. "Sometimes, even if they do seem like monsters, deep down they're still there,"

Dana arched a delicate eyebrow at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sound as if you speak from experience, little Mesmer,"

Bae internally winced at the name. "That guy that knocked me up was a rat bastard sometimes… But it didn't keep me from falling in love with that sweetness that he never wanted anyone to see,"

"Maybe that's the problem. We try seeing something in some people so hard that we eventually make believe we see it,"

Bae shook her head. "Not in this one,"

The vampire shrugged and waved her off, turning around to head back into the bedroom.

"Hey! Are you hungry?"

Dana turned back with a suspicious expression. "Not particularly… why?"

"No reason," Bae frowned, hopping off of the counter.

Dana snorted and rolled her eyes. "What food do you want?"

She tried to not let the guilty look appear on her face but it was no use. She'd been starving since lunch time which was a little ridiculous except that she hadn't thought to have breakfast before that. Her stomach was practically growling at the thought of some food.

"Watermelon, please?"

Dana laughed. "I'll be back in ten minutes,"

"… Thank you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	68. Hopeless

**Hopeless.**

* * *

Bae woke to a terrible wailing that she'd only ever heard in movies. It was high pitched and desperate for attention to the point that it made Bae's heart ache.

Never had she been in the same room as a baby. She'd been the youngest in her family and most of her aunts and uncles didn't come to visit until the Family gatherings which meant that they were either pregnant or carrying around infants rather than crying babies. But it didn't mean that she didn't recognize a baby's wailing.

She got out of bed and walked to the baby's room which was positioned down the hall from her own bedroom. It was dark in the room but the moonlight that shined through the window was enough for her to spot the crib in the corner. She walked over and peeked inside to find a crying baby, a boy if the blue in the room or his little onesie said anything. He had a tuff of orange hair on his head and familiar watery blue eyes that stared up at her.

This was her child, her little baby boy.

But she didn't remember giving birth… and where was Dana? Why was her baby crying? What did he need from her? What was she supposed to do? Maybe if she could find Dana, she could help her figure it all out? But she couldn't leave the baby alone. What was she supposed to do?

She picked up the baby, careful to support the head… because she'd seen it in a movie. He didn't stop screaming bloody murder so she patted him on the back and started walking around the room while bouncing him. Still he wouldn't stop crying. Maybe he was hungry? Or maybe he was just fussing and tired? Or maybe he was bored?

Do babies get bored?

"It's alright," Bae whispered, feeling his stress level skyrocketing.

Dana wasn't here. Niklaus wanted nothing to do with either of them. She didn't trust his family not to kill the two of them. Her uncle wasn't there. She had no idea how to do any of this beyond what she'd seen in goddamned movies. How was she supposed to do this?

"It's okay," Bae whispered to him, more desperate to convince herself than the baby. "Please… it's okay,"

But he didn't stop crying.

"Please,"

"_Bae, wake up_,"

Bae was breathing fast as she sat up, confused about where she was. Where was the baby? Had she lost him already? Did she drop him? Why was Dana suddenly here? Where was the baby? Did she put him down somewhere? She couldn't remember. Why was she lying in bed?

"Bae! It was a dream. Wake up,"

Bae gasped as she stared up into Dana's eyes. It had all been a dream.

"Dana?"

"Yes, love. It's me,"

Bae felt the sobs working their way up into her chest, her throat closing up as tears welled in her eyes. She clutched her hands to her chest as she gasped for air, the realization that she couldn't have a baby sent her over the edge. There was no way that she could have a child and not screw it up. She couldn't rightly as Dana to help her take care of her own child. She barely knew the woman despite being related by hundreds of years of Mesmers. She might as well just had the child off to the vampire, she probably knew what to do far better than Bae did.

How was she going to have a child and take care of it?

Her breathing was coming in quick gasps as she stared out without really seeing anything.

"I can't do this," she gasped, the realization hitting her with a deadly force.

Dana stopped talking for a long moment. Bae was sure that the vampire was coming to the same realization that Bae had until she sat down beside her on the bed. Dana took her face into her hands, forcing her to meet her eyes to see the fierce seriousness in them.

"Bae Marlow. You are a strong woman. I might have only met you a week or so ago but I have known this since the instant in that parking lot. You are a strong woman who can accomplish anything she puts her mind to. You can do this,"

"No I can't-"

"Yes," she interrupted, holding her face more firmly. "You can. And you will have me to help you if you falter,"

"No I won't," Bae whispered sadly. "I can only depend on myself,"

Dana released her, seeming partially shocked at her words. "You know that isn't true,"

"Yes, it is," Bae cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will help you, Bae," Dana told her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I promise you,"

"No, you won't!" she shouted at the vampire, ripping herself out of her arms violently. "You're a damn vampire! You don't help people! You _use_ them!"

"You know that isn't true, Bae!" Dana yelled back at her, trying to get her to understand. "I swore to help you, protect you, keep you safe. You know that I haven't gone back on that. You've got to believe me,"

"Dana," Bae sobbed, her body shaking around her with sadness. "I can't do this… I can't…"

"Shh," Dana breathed, pulling Bae into her. She brushed a hand through her hair comfortingly, hushing her until her sobs quieted into simple crying. "You can do this, Bae. Don't give up hope,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	69. Advice

**Advice.**

* * *

"Honestly, I have no idea what to expect,"

Bae was sitting at a coffee shop on her way to her next destination. Not only had she needed to pee but she'd also been getting hungry. She'd gotten herself hot chocolate and a piece of pumpkin bread to take outside to eat at one of the many tables. Dana was away in town doing some shopping for herself and stocking up on some supplies that a pregnant Bae would need. So Bae had ended up sitting not too far away from three women sitting around at table talking, one evidently pregnant.

"She's freaking out," a tired looking college student smiled childishly into her coffee, giggling as her short mousy brown hair fell into her face.

The pregnant woman frowned, petting her giant stomach. "Not per say,"

"It's okay," the eldest looking one assured her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm… I'm-" The pregnant woman seemed to give up after a moment of not being able to find the right words, sighing as her eyes fell on her stomach. "Alright, I'm freaking out,"

"Let's see…" the eldest began, taking up with an Oscar worthy thoughtful pose once she'd sat down her coffee, putting a hand to her chin as she pretended to contemplate. "Will the kid be healthy? Will it be normal? Will I make it through the delivery? Will I be able to do any of this? Am I going to know when the baby is tired or if it's hungry?"

_Will our combined DNA be something that my child's biology can't support?_ Bae thought to herself as she took a bite of her pumpkin bread.

"Is he going to drop the kid? Am I going to drop the kid? What if I eat something I'm not supposed to-?"

"Oh, God!" the pregnant woman cried, letting her head drop into her arms.

"Well, I'll give you the good news," the woman smiled, reaching out to take the woman's hands into hers, getting her attention. "The good news is that once you've poped that baby out and you're a mom, all this energy you spend on yourself, all that self-involvement-"

"I have self-involvement?"

The college looking girl shook her head none too convincingly.

"The second your baby's born it's all gone," the woman continued to the pregnant one. "It's this huge weight that you didn't even know was there and it's lifted right off of you. It's such a relief. And all of that energy you used to put on yourself… now it's all directed right on them,"

"Great," the pregnant woman sighed, sagging back into her seat until her stomach protruded so high that it nearly covered her head.

"The bad news," the older woman continued. "Is that it's a horror movie that never ends. I know you don't want to hear this, but it is- it's terrifying because you can't control so much of it. They fall down and split their lip- ugh,"

Bae winced at the face the older woman made, mirrored by the other two women at the table.

"The boo-boos!" she exclaimed. "They're fine in five minutes. Me? I have to lie down for the rest of the afternoon. Oh, my God! And- and you have to _let_ them fall down. You have to! It's life. It's learning. It'll kill you but you have to,"

Bae frowned, grabbing her hot chocolate to take a long sip as she thought over this. She imagined watching her unborn baby running through her painting studio- because she was going to have one, God help her- and watching the kid tripping on something and having five large paintings fall down on top of them.

She winced.

And what if Niklaus hadn't run her off? What if her little baby, in a few years, saw their father ripping someone limb from limb? Or what if someone took her child from her and she lost him or her forever? Or what if her child thought it was alright to just go around killing people?

She winced again.

Thank goodness she'd done something to fix that.

She suddenly wished she had someone to ask about the whole power thing, the kidnapped thing, the father thing. Sure she had Niklaus to look to about what happens when a father shapes a child's future… but she wasn't going to let her baby be beaten half to death by a father that didn't love them… But that wasn't right and Bae knew it. If Niklaus had had time to get his head screwed on right, she knew that he would have loved their child more than anything on the face of the planet.

"Oh, God in Heaven," the pregnant woman was gasping.

"Hey, listen to me," the older woman exclaimed, grabbing the woman's hand in hers to get her to pay attention again. "You listening to me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"Fine. I'm listening,"

"Good. Now listen to this;" the woman smiled. "At the end of the day it's all worth it. All of it. It's a bargain,"

The pregnant woman slowly let a smile appear on her face again, looking hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

Bae couldn't help but smile, standing up to walk over to the table of women. The three of them all looked up at her in confusion as soon as she stopped next to them. She couldn't help but smile, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she looked at each of the women.

"Thank you,"

"For what, honey?" the eldest woman ask, sitting up straighter.

"Um," Bae started feeling a little embarrassed now that she was here. "I, umm…. I was listening to your conversation over there," She pointed over at the table she'd been at. "And I wanted to thank you for your advice… I've been fretting about these things since I got pregnant,"

The three women smiled up at her.

"It's just nice to hear that other people have the same worries… and to here that people have gotten through it," Bae bobbed her head, lifting her hot chocolate in a lazy salute. "So, thanks,"

Bae turned to leave when-

"_Wait!_" She turned around to find the pregnant woman smiling up at her, kicking the chair across from her out from the table. "Would you like to sit with us and talk some more? I know it's nice to talk to someone about all this… And I know you have more questions,"

Bae looked around at each of the women, each of them smiling at her. She sighed, slumping down into the seat and plopping down her hot chocolate in front of her. She couldn't help but smile back at all of them, thankful to these three strangers.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	70. Goodbye (E)

**Goodbye.**

* * *

Niklaus could feel the splinters of the White Oak Stake creeping towards his heart. Silas, the immortal bastard, had been kind enough to break the tip of the stake off into his back just out of his reach. It left Niklaus reaching around to try to dig out the tip as he felt his body decaying around him as it inched closer and closer to his heart.

It was this very moment that he regretted that his little Mesmer was not with him. Though he was glad for her absence given the events of the last few weeks, he could not help but wish he could have seen her one last time, heard her voice. And as selfish as it was, he wished he had her here to remove the White Oak Stake from his back, since he knew she would have done it no matter how mad she was at him. He also wished he could had told her… he wished he could have seen her… met his own child that he had once shunned.

And now he would die without ever known it.

"_Niklaus?_"

He froze where he stood, his eyes flicking towards the door where the voice emanated. He could hear her footsteps coming down the hall, the heavy stomping that had kept her from even having a chance of sneaking up on him. It mostly had to do with the combat boots she always wore but even when she'd walked around her house barefoot he'd been able to hear her from outside her door.

"_Niklaus?_" she yelled as she came around the corner into the room. "Where the hell are you?"

It was impossible, watching the woman walk in through the door as if she hadn't been gone for as long as she'd been. It was as if he hadn't watched her walk out his door that day, looking enraged and miserable at the sight of him. Now the brunette was sauntering across the floor toward him, her steps faltering when her hazel eyes landed on him for the first time.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, racing towards him, tucking herself under his arm to guide him over to the piano stool. He welcomed her, allowing her to drag him to the seat without any fuss, not that he could actually make any fuss. "Can I not leave you alone for two seconds?"

"Bae?" he asked, desperate to see her face as she moved around him, not sure whether this was sweet reality or some cruel nightmare. "Bae… it is you?"

Her eyes met his, letting a small smile cross her face. "Yeah… it's me,"

Niklaus let out a huff of air in relief, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms.

"Niklaus, tell me what happed.

"Silas," Niklaus answered as he sat her down beside him. "He attacked me. He stabbed me with the White Oak Stake," He reached his hand over his shoulder to point to the open wound between his shoulder blades. "A piece of it is still inside me,"

"Oh my god," she breathed, eyes wide as she jumped up from the piano bench. She stepped behind him until she was at his back, her hands cool against his heated skin as she touched him. Her fingertips touched the stinging skin of his wound but he didn't let it show that it hurt him. "Niklaus… This could kill you,"

"Well, I certainly feel like I'm dying," he joked half-heartedly.

"Hey," she frowned, coming back around to crouch down in front of him, placing a hand on his knee to steady herself. "Look at me,"

When he didn't she grabbed his chin to make him look her in the eyes. She was frowning up at him but her hazel eyes had a gentleness in them that seemed to speak of the sadness she held as she realize just how hurt he was. Her hand squeezed on his knee as she let her other hand drop from his chin to his shoulder, letting out a long breath. She was gentle with him, her hazel eyes soft as she look into his eyes… until her face hardened.

"As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure,"

Niklaus gasped, shoving back away from the person he'd thought was Bae. "_Silas!_"

Silas let him go as Niklaus fell backwards onto the floor, walking away from him with a sadistic smile playing across Bae's face. "That's right," he taunted, turning back to look down at where Niklaus had landed. "Last night I looked like Shane, today I look like your absent lover and tomorrow…" He shrugged. "… who knows,"

"Show me your real face," Niklaus growled through clenched teeth.

"Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" Silas asked, stepping towards the Original.

Niklaus felt an unfamiliar shiver of fear run up his spine as Silas approached him in Bae's body, but he came up on his knees, meeting the ancient being's eyes in defiance. Bae's mouth pulled up into an emotionless smile that Niklaus hoped never to see again.

"Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure I will bring you nothing but misery,"

And then suddenly Silas was gone.

Niklaus dropped back down on all fours in sudden relief. His eyes immediately moved to his phone, perched up on the piano where he'd last left it after texting Caroline. His a grunt of effort, he crawled across the floor and pulled it from the piano, dialing in Bae's number before pressing the phone to his ear.

"_You have reached the message box of…_"

Niklaus growled, feeling tempted to crush his phone in his hand and hang up. He didn't however and rested back against the leg of the piano, the pain of the White Oak Stake in his back a constant reminder. He waited patiently until the beep sounded in his ear before he spoke.

"Hello, Bae," he breathed into the receiver, trying to keep the pain from his voice. "It's been quite a while but I thought you would appreciate a call from me before I die,"

He winced as the White Oak Stake chose that moment to move closer to his heart. He took a moment to collect himself before he continued on with his message.

"An ancient being named Silas has stabbed me with the White Oak Stake. There's a piece of it stuck inside my back just out of my reach… Suffice it to say I'm currently dying," he explained to her, wishing she were here with him. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you, Bae,"

His eyes closed as he imagined her there with him… a real version of her, untainted by Silas… He saw her with her hips cocked and her hands resting on her waist, her entire body speaking of her stubbornness and sarcasm. She had on her only Iron Man shirt which was men's and therefore was a size too big for her, but she wore it regardless of the fit. Her dark hair was a mess in comparison to the women around her with perfectly curled or straightened hair. He could still see her eyes, the hazel color always closer to blue than to any of the rarer shades, her makeup plain and dark as her sarcasm and annoyance shined out just for him. He could almost see her standing before him, frowning at his simple and nonchalant message, almost hearing her telling him that it was alright to be vulnerable for once.

But she wasn't there. She'd left him just like everyone else. She'd left him alone and taken his child with her… She was no different.

"Goodbye,"

He hung up and tossed the phone away with a snarl, his hand reaching back to dig at the White Oak Stake in another attempt to pull it out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you thought of his goodbye. **


	71. Messages

**Messages.**

* * *

Bae hadn't gotten rid of her old phones.

She still had the phone that she'd had as a teenager that her family had the number to. She sometimes would turn it on when she missed them, hoping that they had called her since the last time she'd turned it on.

They never did.

And she had done the same with the phone she'd had when she'd lived in Mystic Falls. She mostly kept it off but she would occasionally turn it on when she missed Niklaus or his family. It was a stupid hope that one of them would call her in search of her or… something.

But today she turned on her phone, surprised to find several messages waiting for her.

A few were from the various people she'd known while in Mystic Falls, some asking where she was and if she was dead, some of them were explaining to her about this new evil powerhouse named Silas and a cure and Katherine and a million other things. It was a lot to take in but she decided not to answer any of them, though she was sure some of them thought that Niklaus had eaten her, not that the Hybrid probably minded.

But then her phone started ringing.

She jerked back in surprise, dropping it on the ground with a shriek of shock, eyes wide as she stared down at the ringing device. Dana jumped in surprise, looking over the top of her book at Bae with a frown. Bae gave her an apologetic frown. She hadn't expected it to just started ringing or for anyone to be calling her on the phone, let alone at the very moment that she had it on. But she carefully picked it back up, looking down at the screen to see the picture of a growling wolf shining up at her.

It was Niklaus calling.

"Who is it?" Dana asked, frowning over at her.

Bae frowned back. "Baby daddy,"

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer it?"

She couldn't answer it. She was mad at him. He'd told her to go die in a hole, to kill her baby. He'd been an asshole… And she couldn't forgive. What he'd told her to do, the things he'd thought of her were unforgivable… But what if he was calling her for an important reason? What if he needed her?

What if she just wanted to hear his stupid voice?

But the sound died away and the screen went black, leaving her feeling empty as she held the phone limply in her hand. It was an odd feeling that that phone created in her chest, that numbness as it stopped ringing, leaving her sitting there with nothing but an ordinary phone.

Dana settled back in her chair, returning to her book.

Bae frowned down at the phone, setting it down as she leaned back in her seat, placing both hands on her stomach. It was almost annoying how much indecisiveness she had over this man, regardless of whether it was about talking to him or forgiving him for being an ass or just answering a stupid phone. As much as she was like to chalk everything up to hormones and being pregnant, she knew better than that… and also it would probably be way too early to argue that anyway. She was just being an idiot.

Her phone buzzed once, the screen lighting up to inform her that she had a voice message.

She quickly pressed enter and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello, Bae_,"

The sound of his voice even through the receiver was deep and rich. However, she knew him too well to not notice the hitch in it as he spoke or to hear the heavy breathing. It made her furrow her eyebrows in worry.

"_It's been quite a while but I thought you would appreciate a call from me before I die_,"

She frowned, confused. What in hell was he talking about? Niklaus Mikaelson didn't die. Even the last time when everyone was so sure that Alaric had staked him, he had somehow managed to make it out alive and somewhat unscathed. And now he was calling her to tell her he was dying?

She could hear him gasp, the audible wince coming through the phone as he went to speak again.

"_An ancient being named Silas has stabbed me with the White Oak Stake. There's a piece of it stuck inside my back just out of my reach… Suffice it to say I'm currently dying_," he explained to her, his voice hitching every once in a while. "_I just wanted to say goodbye to you, Bae_,"

She sat in shock, unable to process what he was saying completely.

"_Goodbye_,"

And then he hung up, leaving her in silence to take it all in.

She instantly tried to call him back but she got no answer in response, giving her a mini heart attack. She called him five times before she finally gave up, telling herself that a watched pot would never boil or whatever the saying was. So she went and made Dana and herself dinner, waiting for someone to call her back. Either Niklaus to say a real goodbye to her or one of the Mystic Falls group to inform her of the Original's death before they all bit it along with him. She waited hours for someone to just call her. By the time the idea to just get up and go back to Mystic Falls came to her mind she figured that she was too late anyway. He'd be dead by the time she got in the car.

And then she got a call.

Niklaus's icon flashed and she instantly answered it.

"Niklaus?" she gasped into the receiver.

Dana's eyes instantly met hers, utter shock in her expression.

Bae chose to ignore her, listening to her phone desperately. She could hear sounds coming through the phone but no voices and it made her wonder if the call had been an accident.

"Niklaus? Are you there?"

"_Bae?_"

Bae let out a relieved laugh, sagging against the wall behind her. "Nik… Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, his voice a bit too high and "normal" for her liking. "_Aw, yes_," he answered, with an audible nonchalant nod. "_I called to inform you that it was a false alarm. I've been healed,_"

Bae frowned at his nonchalance. "What do you mean a '_false alarm'_?"

"_The being that attacked me, he has the power to affect a person's mind_," he explained to her offhandedly. "_He made me believe that I had been stabbed with the White Oak Stake when I had in fact never been touched_,"

"But you're alright now?" she clarified, turning her back to Dana.

"_Yes_,"

She frowned. "Promise me?"

There was a moment of silence again before she heard him sigh. "_I promise you, Bae. I'm alright now. No need to worry_,"

"Good," she breathed, nodding her head. "Maybe I should have remembered your track record about dying before I got myself into a fuss,"

"_Don't tell me you were worried, little Mesmer_,"

Bae smiled. "Never," she chuckled, leaning her hip against the wall. "Not when it concerns a certain thousand year old, narcissistic, immortal, Original Hybrid,"

"_Narcissistic, am I?_"

She nodded, grinning. "Very,"

"_I was under the impression that I was allowed to be, given who I am_,"

"That is only because people are too frightened to tell you any different, Mr. All-Powerful-Hybrid,"

"_You make that title sound like a bad thing_,"

"It's only a bad thing if certain men let it go to their head as they have,"

"_Narcissistic and egotistical? Should we just add vain to the list and be done with it?_"

"Only because you asked," Bae laughed, her laugh mirrored by his lighthearted chuckle.

But the conversation died there, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence that neither knew how to fill. It left them curling around in their own thoughts until the natural charisma of their friendship died away, leaving unspoken words.

"_What has become of the child?_"

Bae glared at the wall. "You lost your right to ask me that,"

"_Bae-_"

"I've got to go," she interrupted.

"_Of course_," he agreed, the emotion draining from his voice. "_Goodbye, Bae_,"

The line cut out, leaving Bae feeling alone.

"The father of your child is Niklaus?"

Except for Dana.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa, cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think. **


	72. History

**History.**

* * *

"_The father of your child is Niklaus?" _

Bae turned with a guilty look on her face as she looked upon the vampire. That was one thing she had hoped would not be brought up… ever. But here was her one friend, staring at her with utter and complete shock on her face, looking two seconds from bolting out the door or vomiting. Bae shouldn't have blamed her. Niklaus was not known for his kindness.

"Niklaus _Mikaelson_? As in the Original Hybrid? As in Klaus?"

Bae frowned. "Yes… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But you don't have to worry about any repercussions. He wants nothing to do with the baby or I. He won't come after you,"

Dana almost laughed, her eyes looking ready to tear up as she shook her head. This reaction confused to Bae to no end. She would have thought that learning that she was carrying Niklaus's child would scare the shit out of Dana. Bae only really experienced a tamed version of Niklaus which was nothing in comparison to Klaus, which is who everyone saw. He was a scary man.

But Dana looked like she was about to pass out with some sort of emotion.

"Dana?"

"Niklaus's child?" Dana breathed to herself, sounding ready to laugh. "It figures the first Mesmer I make contact would be pregnant with a supernatural child, one born from a Mikaelson,"

"You know the Mikaelsons?" Bae asked, curious.

Dana's eyes moved to Bae, as if she'd forgotten she was in the room. "Elijah was the one to turn me from Mesmer to vampire,"

Bae's eyes widened. "You mean… _he's_ your almost husband?"

Dana nodded. "And you are carrying his brother's child,"

Though it wasn't a question Bae nodded. The two of them sat back in their seats to let this entire situation soak in. It really was ironic that the two of them would meet up. Not only was Bae carrying a Mikaelson baby, but Dana had been in love with one of them. It was almost as if this very moment were out of a scene from a melodrama.

"Wow… it's a small world after all,"

"It would seem so," Dana chuckled lightly.

Bae looked over at her, raising a curious eyebrow at the vampire. Before the phone call Dana Jacobson had been a vampire who had strangely enough had enough humanity to be a caring friend to Bae despite never having met her before. She'd been a vampire who'd lost her humanity and turned off her emotions after losing the love of her life and had gone a century long killing spree. When she'd been human she'd been a woman in love and nearly a mother.

But there had been a lot of specifics missing.

Like that Dana Jacobson had not only been pregnant with Elijah's baby when he and his family had still been mostly human, but Elijah Mikaelson had been the one to turn her. Also, not only was she a very old vampire but she was old enough to nearly match the Mikaelsons in age. Not only was Dana Jacobson a loving person, but she'd turned off her emotions after losing one of the nicest supernaturals Bae had ever met!

"Okay," Bae began moving to sit on the edge of her seat so that she could face Dana. "You've got to tell me your history. I want to know all the gory details. You can't leave me in the dark after dropping a bombshell like that,"

Dana arched a delicate eyebrow at her and moved up in her chair as well. "Oh? And what about you, Miss Mesmer-carrying-Niklaus's-child?"

Bae waved her off. "I became friends with him and then became friends-with-benefits with him, got knocked up because Hybrids can had babies with Mesmers, he didn't want it. Now I'm here. Your turn,"

Dana snorted. "Fine," she smiled mischievously and began her story. "My family moved to the New World to gain wealth over the other families when I was a young child. We met the Mikaelsons, I fell in love with Elijah, we were to be engaged until I insulted Mikael whilst protecting Niklaus from another beating, we made love which resulted in pregnancy, I lost the child and died with Elijah's blood in my system. The end,"

Bae frown. "Not only is that not the entire story but that was a shit telling of it,"

"Oh, and yours was _so_ enticing,"

Bae waved her off. "My isn't nearly as interesting,"

"I doubt that," Dana laughed. "You managed to tame Niklaus enough to survive your encounter with him. You also just bantered with him over the phone as if you were two teenagers in love. How is that _not_ an interesting story?"

This was something that a number of people had said to her a number of times while she'd been in Mystic falls. _How could she be friends with him? __How could she trust him? __H__e was evil. Why didn't she realize that he should have killed her long ago but she'd somehow enticed him into keeping her alive?_ It was all old questions and old words that she'd taken to ignoring… but she couldn't ignore them now.

"Fine," Bae snapped sitting back in her seat, putting her feet up on the nearby coffee table to let herself get comfortable. "My parents are like any Mesmer parents. They are drowning in tradition so much that they don't let their brains get air. They all just want to further the Family and bring honor to us all. My brother didn't want that life and ran away as soon as he turned eighteen,"

It was hard to talk about her brother in any respect. He'd been her best friend for years, more of a parent to her than their parents. He'd been there for her until he'd turned eighteen and left. She could still remember being woken up in the middle of the night to him crouched beside her bed with a backpack on and a duffel bag beside him. She'd asked him to take her with him but they'd both known that it would only slow him down. She'd watched him climb out her window and down the side of the house to disappear into the night.

"How old were you?"

"Twelve," Bae answered without question. "I was thirteen when my mom told me he was dead,"

"I'm sorry,"

Bae wiped at her face but her cheeks were still dry. "After that I was determined to leave too, but was I was going to live, for the both of us. I had a plan all thought out. I was going to steal as much of my parents money as I could manage before traveling around the country so they couldn't find me. Then I would settle down in Mystic Falls for a while to make sure they really couldn't find me, remake myself into someone new. Then I was going to go to school and start a normal life. No Mesmers, no traditions, no supernatural shit,"

"And that is where you met Niklaus?"

"He tried to bite me when I stopped him in his tracks, literally," Bae snorted. "You should have seen his face… Actually, it was similar to yours that night at the bar,"

Dana smiled.

"He was interested in what I was and what I could do. At first I knew he was only interested in me for my powers… but then we started to get to know each other," Bae thought about it hard but just shrugged and sighed. "I don't know when exactly we stopped seeing each other as a threat or something interesting to play with. We became good friends and watched each other's backs against anyone who would harm us in Mystic Falls.

"And then we started sleeping together. It didn't really change anything until about two months ago when I found out that I was pregnant," Bae laughed at herself, thinking back to that day when she was standing in the middle of the grocery store staring at the wall of pads. "I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. It was impossible in my mind until I realized that as much as Niklaus is a vampire, he is also a werewolf and werewolves have procreate.

"And then I did the stupidest thing I think I've ever done; told him I was pregnant," Bae sighed, looking back at her actions. "I know- I _know_ he would have made a good father. He would have been everything that Mikael wasn't and loved our baby to the ends of the earth. Despite his faults, Niklaus would have cherished this baby,"

Bae's hand moved to her pronounced baby bump, rubbing at it fondly.

"But like always, he ran away from what could have made him happy. He tried to reason that I wasn't pregnant, that I had become pregnant by another man, anything he could think of. But then he heard the heartbeat… And he told me to kill the baby for all he cared. He wanted nothing to do with either of us,"

"And so you left," Dana finished.

"I already had everything packed by then," Bae admitted to her, looking down at her stomach. "I decided that I was going to keep the baby and love it the way Niklaus refused to. I was going to take care of this thing if it was the last thing I did. So I decided to travel while I could and then go to Florida to go to college,"

"And then you met me," Dana smiled, leaning forward to place a hand on her knee. "Please know that I will do everything in my power to protect you and Niklaus's child,"

"Thank," Bae smiled, patting her hand. "But before you do that, you've got to tell me about your past with Elijah and the Mikaelsons,"

Dana rolled her eyes. "You must be part elephant,"

"I don't forget anything, Miss Vampire," Bae grinned, situating herself in her seat. "Now spill the centuries old beans…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Now we get to reveal Dana's back story!**


	73. Wife

**Wife.**

* * *

At only eleven winters in age, Dana remained at her brother's side with her hands clasped in front of her. She was shy and she would much rather be home playing with her brothers or helping her mother prepare dinner. There was always something to do and yet they were all dressed in their best to meet the neighbors that they would be sharing their community with. First they met the werewolves which was a frightening encounter given how dangerous werewolves were, especially to Mesmers.

But then her parents had been intent on meeting some of the humans in the village. They were witches and thus had an idea that their family was not what they seemed but did not comment. Dana's family had been on the run from the Old World, taking a chance in the new when the humans began to remember the torment that the Mesmers had wracked on them.

The final family they were set to meet was an intimidating one. The father was a scary man that made Dana want to hide behind her father but knew that if she did so that it would reflect badly on her family, instead she just tugged on her fingers. The woman next to him was a person she had heard of before in her nightly tales before her mother tucked her into bed. Along with the story of how Mesmers came to be and of their history, she heard of the powerful witch that lived in the west. This woman who towered over her did not seem too frightening though Dana knew better.

"Children!" the woman shouted, angling her head towards the forest. "Come here!"

After a long moment that was filled with the adults talking, children began to appear from the woods, coming to stand by the side of the intimidating couple.

First was a boy with dark, straight hair that looked about Zachariah's age (fifteen winters), his face flat and stoney like her other brothers. He instantly ran to his mother's side, watching Dana's family with disinterested eyes as if he was used to knew families starting their lives over again nearby. Dana did not like him and therefore watched as the next boy stopped by his mother's side as well.

This boy was interesting. He was a small twig with orange hair that looked paled from the sun, his hands coming up to tug on his mother's skirt. She swatted him off of her but he did not go far, his cerulean eyes spotting hers from across the space separating them. Dana dropped her eyes to his boots, smiling at the amount of dirt that clung to him. This was a boy that like fun and to play.

"Come, children! Come meet our new neighbors,"

Next was a little girl that was younger than Dana, her hair was white blonde braided back from her face that swung as she skipped. She smiled at Dana as she moved to her father's side, her grin lacking a few teeth and her rosy cheeks rounding out in her face. Dana did not have any sisters to play with (Cecelia was too old) and had not had many friends back home, so she hoped that the two would make good friends.

Last was a boy that walked towards the other family, his eyes cautiously taking in her family. He was older than she was but not by much, his face serious as he looked over them. He had dark hair that hung around his head in an orderly way, his brown eyes moving over each member of her family until they stopped on her.

She smiled and waved.

"Children," the father began, his nose high as he looked down at his children, his eyes moving across most of them as he spoke. "This is Sir Jacob and his wife, Lady Astrid, along with the lady's mother, Lady Una. And these are their children,"

Dana's mother smiled as she waved to each of Dana's siblings as she introduced them. "This Octavius, Erik, Cecelia, Ralf, Kaden, Gregor, Zachariah, Cael and Dana,"

Dana waved though only dark haired and the orange haired boy seemed to notice her.

"Pleased to meet you all," the mother of the family smiled kindly before introducing her own children to them. "This is Finn, our eldest son-" This was the older flat faced boy that Dana had noticed earlier beside the mother. "- and Elijah-" This one was the dark haired boy that was close to Dana's and Cael's ages who had been the last to arrive. "-and Niklaus," This was the orange haired boy was this dirty boots. "And this little one is our beautiful Rebekah," The blonde girl with missing teeth. "And lastly, our unborn child," She smiled as she petted her stomach lovingly, her eyes on the baby bump rather than on the family.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Dana smiled, looking between them all shyly.

"Do you want to play?!" Rebekah asked excitedly, tugging on her mother's skirt. "I do not have any sisters and my brothers can be mean. Would you play with me?"

Dana looked up to her mother in question.

"Go on ahead. Be back before dinner, love,"

Dana smiled, pulling on Cael's hand to drag him towards the woods to follow after Rebekah who had the hand of the orange haired boy, Niklaus. Elijah came running after them politely asking about Dana and what she would like to play since she and her brother were the guests. Niklaus and Cael thought that was ridiculous and started playing Warriors while Dana and Rebekah pretended to be enchanted creatures of the forest with Elijah tagging along behind them as the King of the Forest.

After that first day Dana tried to get her chores done as soon as possible to be able to go with Cael and play with the Mikaelsons. It was nice to have friends for once, especially a girl who would play with her nicely instead of beating her with a stick like some of her brothers, Cael included. Rebekah was a joy to play with but was rather spoiled sometimes, which left Dana to play with the boys. Niklaus was as fun as she thought he would be. He liked to run around the forest and make pretend a lot. However, whenever Cael was around he would instantly start playing Warriors and ignore her.

However, it was the first time that she saw him after his father beat him that she understood why he did not have time for her. She could remember finding him in the wood crying as he held himself around his middle, the only visible sign that he had been hurt being his glowing cheek. She had approached him slowly and sat a ways away from him as she spoke to him softly. He had yelled and cursed her to try to get her to leave him but she knew what it was like to be hurt like that.

Her brothers often hurt her though some didn't mean to at the time. They would leave bruises that no one could see, ones that were hidden beneath her shirt or by her skirts. It was often painful to even lie down to sleep or breath. And then there was her grandmother who often thought that a swift crack across her knuckles was necessary for Dana to learn proper manners.

That was one thing that they bonded over. They learned to protect each other.

But Elijah was probably one of her most favorite people to play with. He did not ignore her and would often play pretend with her where she would be Queen of the Forest and he would be the king. He would even go swimming with her which was something she greatly enjoyed when the rest of her family hated it or thought it a waste of time to go bobbing around in the water. But he would go with her to the pond just outside of the forest and swim with her. They would often play on the bank, throw rocks or sticking their toes in the mud.

"You are going to be my wife one day,"

Dana looked up from the stream her feet were presently soaking in and looked up into his face. All she saw was the seriousness of his proclamation, no joking, no childish banter. It surprised her to no end, staring up at her friends that was a good head taller than her.

"And how is that?" she asked him, her curiosity piqued.

"When we are of age I will tell my father it is you that I will marry. Our fathers will agree that it would suit our familiar for us to marry,"

"And what of me?" she asked, turning to face him with her chin up and her hands on her hips. "What if I do not want to marry you?"

"You will want to by then," he told her matter-of-factly. "I will be a handsome accomplished swordsman by then just as you will be a great beauty,"

Dana's cheeks blushed red but Elijah did not seem to notice as he continued to speak, his eyes on the water that flowed past them.

"We will marry in summer," he continued, throwing a rock with great strength to the point that it hit the other shore. "We will live in a house that I will build myself right here by the water so that you can go swimming whenever you want. We can see our family whenever we wish to, walk the forests and be close to the caves for the full moon,"

Dana smiled. "And we will have babies for Rebekah to play with that my mama will be proud of,"

"No," he frowned. "Kol and Henrick are enough. Henrick cries too often,"

Dana laughed. "Fine. Then I will not marry you,"

"You will," Elijah assured her. "One day,"

The years passed quickly for both the Jacobson and Mikaelson family, bringing to them new family members. The Jacobsons, though Dana gained no new siblings after herself, gained sisters in laws and myriads of children that came and went through the house. Dana enjoyed taking care of her many nieces and nephews, occasionally with Rebekah at her side cradling one of the small children. Rebekah would always smile down at them and tell Dana that one day she would marry Cael and have a half a dozen children with him herself. Dana never commented. As happy as she would be to have Rebekah in her family, she didn't like to imagine her brother having children.

The Mikaelsons on the other hand, had two more children in that time. The first was the loudest of the Mikaelson children yet, a little boy named Kol that wailed when he was a child and shouted when he was a toddler. Mostly when he acted up Rebekah took care of the little boy or was the one to take him home to their mother. The last Mikaelson child, Henrick, was the polar opposite, a silent baby and a quiet child who tagged along after Niklaus or Finn without a word.

One spring day, at the beginning of Dana's sixteenth year, her and Cael met up with the Mikaelson siblings in the forest as they usually did when they had any time. Dana and Rebekah sat with their backs against a tree with the two young Mikaelson's playing beside them, Henrick on Dana's lap looking up interested in what was happening before him.

Elijah and Cael were currently sparing with one another, Finn and Niklaus standing nearby goading them on to move faster and swing harder. It was certainly an interesting dance to watch between the two boys, especially where Elijah was concerned.

As he and Dana had grown up they had grown closer as friend but had stopped talking of their "marriage" as soon as they had reached puberty. Dana hadn't minded until she realized one day just how handsome her best friend was becoming. He was a tall man, a still a head taller than her, with broad shoulders and muscles that spoke of his practice with his sword. He had a strong jaw and straight nose, long dark hair that hung down on his shoulders and light brown eyes that drew her in more than she should have been.

He was a catch and the village girls were beginning to notice.

"Move your feet, Cael!"

"I am moving them!" Cael yelled back in annoyance, taking a step back to dodge Elijah's next swing before moving back in for a lunge that Elijah easily countered.

Their fight was slowly moving towards the girls and instantly Dana got a devilish idea that would put even her own brother and his occasional tricks to shame.

She stuck her foot out just in time to catch Elijah's heel, causing him to shout as he fell backwards onto his bum. He dropped his sword when he landed, leaving Cael to stare at him in surprise before snorting as he looked over at his sister.

Dana shrugged. "My foot fell asleep,"

"I am not complaining," Cael grinned, pointing his sword at Elijah's exposed throat. "Do you submit my friend?"

"It looks like I have no choice," he answered, reaching his hand up to be helped to his feet.

Once up, the man glared down at Dana with more amusement than actual anger. Dana just looked away innocently, lifting Henrick off her lap to pass him off to Rebekah. She fixed her skirts and smoothed them out, taking her time and pretending she didn't notice Elijah staring down at her.

"You did that on purpose," he stated with a smile.

"Did I?" Dana asked, looking up at him.

"You did,"

Dana shrugged. "My foot fell asleep so I stretched it. You did the rest, dear Elijah,"

"Really?"

"Indeed,"

An amused grin grew on Elijah's face just before he launched himself at her. Dana had been ready for it but couldn't help the shriek of surprise as she jumped to her feet and ran into the woods. Their siblings called after them laughingly but they ignored him, Dana taking Elijah deeper and deeper into the forest as she ran with all of the speed she could muster.

"Come, Elijah!" Dana exclaimed through her laughter. "Chase me!"

They sped past trees that they'd once climbed as children, jumping over rocks that had once been their seats as they laughed. Dana knew he wasn't actually trying to catch her or else she would have already been caught despite her best efforts. Not only was she weighed down by the skirts of her dress but Elijah was one of the fastest runners she knew beside Niklaus himself.

Dana threw out her arm and caught a tree, swinging herself around it until she had it between her and Elijah. She peeked around it at him, watching as he came to stop a few yards from her, barely seeming out of breath while her chest was heaving.

"Come now, Elijah. You must not be trying," she told him, pouting a little at him. "You're meant to catch me,"

"Believe me, Dana, I try," he smiled at her, taking a slow step forward. "But you are a worthy chase for a hunter like me,"

Dana laughed. "And what do you expect to receive at the end of this chase, mighty hunter?"

"You,"

Dana's eyes widened, her hands freezing on the trunk of the tree before her. Her surprise gave Elijah enough time to cross those last few yards and pin her lightly against her tree. She gasped in surprise, looking up into his face in shock while he smiled in triumph down at her.

"Do not tease me, Elijah," she snapped. "It is rude,"

"I would not tease you, Dana," he promised her, his hands moving up the length of her arms. "I learned long ago that it would make a poor decision… I am being honest. The prize at the end of this chase is far too tantalizing to give up for the joy of the chase. And now I have caught you,"

Dana looked up into his face, his warm breath on her face while his hand caressed the side of her neck in a way that made her dizzy. "And what will you do with me?" she asked.

"I might kiss you," he answered, drawing closer. "If you would permit me,"

Dana could only nod dumbly, words fleeing her brain as his words filled it.

He smiled down at her and lowered his mouth to hers.

Kissing was different than how her sister Cecelia had described after her own first kiss. She'd said there would be stars shooting across her eyes and her skin would burn wherever he touched her, nothing would compare. It was true that nothing would compare to this but nothing so powerful or painful happened to Dana. Instead, she felt a warmth that started in her stomach and seemed to seep out through her skin, becoming the warmest and most pleasurable where Elijah touched her. An intense happiness sung in her chest as he pulled her closer, her own arms wrapping around him to bring his face closer to hers.

When he pulled away, because he was the one who had to do it, they were both breathing hard, much to Dana's satisfaction to bring Elijah to such distress herself. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers, his proud grin a match to the one she wore on her own face.

"That was-"

"Pleasurable,"

"Most pleasurable, I would say,"

"Agreed,"

"Indeed,"

"Exhilarating even,"

"Absolutely,"

Dana giggled while his smile grew ever bigger, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Maybe we should try that again, just to make sure?"

"If you insist,"

"Most definitely,"

Their lips met once again for another pleasurable and exhilarating kiss.

They courted in secret from their families, not willing to give up the freedom they currently had to be with each other. They both knew that as soon as their parents caught wind of them they would instantly be torn from each other and kept on a leash. This was something they would prefer not to endure until they had to.

But that didn't mean that their siblings didn't eventually catch on to what was going on. Rebekah was the first to realize it, looking between the two and seeing how they would light up when the other was around or how they would walk off on their own together more often than they used to. It was only a matter of time that Niklaus and Cael learned of their feelings toward each other and would often tease them. The teasing on stopped when Dana whacked the both of them over the head and threatened eternal damnation on them both. They kept their jeers mostly to themselves after that.

Dana and Elijah made the pond they had swam in as children their meeting place, a place they both held dear. It was a place that they enjoyed sitting at, watching the water and the creatures skitter about the shore. They would sit amongst the trees and watch the sun hang overhead for as long as they could together before returning home for supper.

"Dana?"

"Hmm?"

Dana was currently sitting between Elijah's legs with her back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. It was a position she especially liked because almost all of his was touching her and his arms were always wrapped around her waist, his lips occasionally against her shoulder.

"I spoke with your father today,"

Dana instantly sat up and turned to face him, worry plain on her face. If there was one insecurity she had about her relationship with Elijah it was the fact that she was a Mesmer whilst he was human. It was something she had come to understand about Elijah over her years of knowing him; he was an honorable man who believed in getting things fairly. This was why he looked down upon the werewolves and secretly looked down upon the witches of the village despite his respect for them. He thought they had an unfair advantage to those who worked for what they wanted. She didn't want to chance him learning of her powers and thinking that was all she was.

She was Dana, human in love first and Mesmer last.

But if he were speaking with her father… what could that mean? Did it mean that her father had learned of them? Had he been insulted? Was he angry at them? Or maybe it was the opposite and he was happy to learn of their courtship… and he told Elijah what they were?

Dana frowned. "And?"

"Relax," he smiled, touching her cheek comfortingly. "I wished to speak with him on my own,"

That didn't put her at any greater ease so she simply waited for what he had to say.

"And I asked him if I might have your hand in marriage,"

Dana froze in place, staring at him in utter shock. Sure, she'd imagined her future a dozen times and each one had been with Elijah at her side and a couple of children surrounding them. However, it had always been something that she imagined for her future, it had never seemed attainable in the now in any form for her. But now Elijah was telling her that he'd gotten it for her and was offering it to her on a silver platter.

Elijah's face dropped after a moment, his eyes moving from her face. "But if that is not what you want, I can under-"

Dana's lips instantly caught his, silencing his words before he could doubt her feelings any longer than he had to.

Dana and Elijah courted for a year as was tradition for Dana's family before they began to plan their union. It was exciting for the both of them and neither could wait for the day they could begin their life together, beside their pond on the edge of the forest.

Dana and Rebekah sat with baskets on their laps, sorting through the crops that had come in that day and pealing the different shoots. It was busy work mostly and allowed them to watch as Elijah and Niklaus played nearby, swinging at each other with sharp swords. It excited Dana to see swordplay and even more so when she got to see Elijah. She enjoyed his bright smile as he spun out of his brother's range and then swung with a practiced step. She enjoyed watch his muscles move beneath his tunic and his body arch with each thrust and counter that he performed.

"It's a good thing that Dana is here," Niklaus smiled as the two swung at each other.

"And why is that?" Elijah asked. "So she can see my fast approaching victory?"

"No," Suddenly, Niklaus sliced through Elijah's belt and then followed it up by tripping him. "So she can have a good laugh,"

Rebekah laughed at the two whilst Dana hid her chuckle behind her hand.

"Do he amuse you, Dana?" Niklaus asked her as the two walked over, breathing hard but with a grand smile on his face. "Or are you realizing what a terrible mistake you've made in choosing our brother for your husband,"

"Never," Dana laughed, reaching her hand out to take Elijah's and pull him closer. "I will never doubt my choice,"

"Thank you, love," he smiled, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would practice a bit of swordsmanship with me,"

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. It wasn't a secret that Dana's father, Jacob, had taught his daughters how to use a sword, but to ask to fight another?

"Come now," Dana snorted, a bit unladylike. "One of you should not mind besting a girl,"

"Dana-"

"Come on, you two," Dana sighed, putting down her basket to pick up Elijah's sword. "You know that I can hold my own against you. Try me,"

Niklaus smiled. "Well then, brother, if you will not fight your betrothed, you leave it to me,"

Elijah gave him a hard look that Niklaus ignored.

"Come, Dana, let me show you how a man fights,"

The two moved away from Elijah and Rebekah to take their fighting stances across from each other, raising their swords. For years the two had playful teased each other and it was obvious now more than ever as Niklaus grinned at her.

"If you harm her, Niklaus-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Niklaus interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I won't harm her,"

"Of course not," Dana agreed. "He won't have the chance,"

Dana lunged, swinging her sword and expecting him to catch the attack with his blade. However, he side stepped her lunge, making her fall forward to catch herself. Her sword came down to the dirt, her weight falling forward before she felt him step on the back of her skirt and hit her butt with the flat of his sword. She tumbled further forward, rolling out of the way of the blade and rolling onto her back to look up at Niklaus with a shocked expression.

He was laughing at her. "Well done, Dana. Making a fool of yourself as usual,"

She glared at him, hooking her foot behind his knee before yanking, knocking him off balance and nearly falling. His eyes were wide as he stumbled, using the point of the sword to steady himself as he regained his footing. It was a small victory for her and enough to sooth her ego.

"Scoundrel,"

Everyone laughed at the two of them, drawing chuckles from both Niklaus and Dana. However, the laughter died away when they noticed Esther and Mikael not far off.

"Relax, Mikael," Esther breathed to him. "Niklaus means well,"

Mikael glared. "That is precisely my problem,"

Dana was instantly on her feet, wiping at her skirt as she clutched the sword behind her back, keeping her eyes low. "Please excuse me, sir. Your son-"

"Was making a fool of me," Mikael growled, taking the sword from Elijah's hand as he approached Niklaus. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?"

Dana winced as Mikael's sword suddenly left the sheath at his hip came down on Niklaus's, which had come up at a moment's notice to defend himself. Dana froze in fear as she watched Mikael's bright rage in action, rather than seeing the result of it on Niklaus's skin. So many times had she seen his bruised ribs as a child and had watched him wince as he did his chores as a young man. It hurt to watch but somehow left Dana frozen in place.

"Father, we were just having fun,"

"We fight for our survival and you find time for fun?" Mikael exclaimed. "I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"

"Father, it was nothing,"

Mikael swung with a brutal force at Niklaus but was shocked when a new blade stopped his from meeting its target. The surrounding group looked up at surprise to find Dana in a warrior's stance, her blade locked with Mikael's, her eyes dangerous as she held his gaze. But none was more surprised than Niklaus, who stood behind Dana with his sword ready for Mikael's attack.

"Away from him, sir," Dana growled at him dangerously. "I will not let you harm him,"

Mikael glared at her. "This is none of your concern, Dana,"

"It is there than you are mistaken," Dana spit at the man she'd always feared and never respected. "Niklaus is my friend and I protect what is mine,"

"Protect?" Mikael challenged with a snort.

Dana stepped forward, forcing Mikael to straighten or else be thrown off balance. It made him glare at her whilst all others looked on in silent horror at the turn of events.

"_Protect_," Dana repeated with force, not letting her eyes leave his. "Don't think that I've known your sons for years and haven't seen how you _care_ for Niklaus and how the others _respect_ you," Dana lessened the pressure she put on his blade and slightly lowered hers, keeping her eyes on him. "_I _asked your son to spar with me. He was kind enough to indulge me in a fight that did not harm me but only wounded my ego. _He_ is not at fault unless it is that he fell to the wishes of a female,"

"A girl should not be allowed near a sword," Mikael told her, letting his eyes move to Niklaus's with a deadly threat. "He knows this,"

"Then perhaps you'd like to take it up with my father, sir," Dana suggested, drawing his eyes back to hers. "He would be interested to hear of your opinion on the subject but until then, I believe that any blame should fall on _me_,"

"And it will," Mikael snarled at her, stepping toward her threateningly as he dropped his word to his side. "I believe that your father and I will have a _great_ deal to speak of before the day is out,"

It was only then that Dana let her confident façade falter. In the moment she'd been confident in her decision to protect Niklaus and say everything she said. But suddenly his threat held a lot more weight than anything else she'd heard from him. It left her fearing that her future with Elijah would be shattered in this single moment.

Mikael seemed to sense this and grinned down at her. "Good day, Dana,"

She remained silent, watching him and Esther leave before she took in a shaky breath. It took her a moment to get up the courage to look at Elijah and when she did, she regretted it. His eyes were hard and cold, unlike how she'd ever seen him before. It left her feeling cold and alone, wishing for all the world that she had not angered his father and ruined what they had.

After a moment Elijah turned and disappeared into the forest without a word.

"Dana-"

She held up a hand to Niklaus to silence his words, swallowing hard to keep her tears at bay as what she'd done hit her square in the chest with a deadly force. Her eyes dropped to the ground though she did not see it, she only saw Mikael's great rage and Elijah's cold eyes. One spoke of the threat against her future and the other spoke of the death of her great love. How was she to continue on if she did not have her dear Elijah? What had she done?

"Dana, you didn't have to-"

"Don't you dare say that," she snapped at Niklaus, her eyes finally meeting his. "It was eye that goaded you into a fight that you should not have had to play a part in. I was stupid enough to think that sparing with you would be considered alright. In this, I am at fault,"

"But-"

"And I would _not_ let that man hurt you again, Niklaus," Dana continued, interrupting him. "Not after what I have seen over the years. I do not regret protecting you…" She stopped, dropping her eyes again. "I simply regret going as far as I did,"

Niklaus remained silent for a long moment before reaching out to pull her into a hug. She excepted it easily, tucking her head into his shoulder as tears spilled out as she mourned her lost love. If only Mikael did not hate his son so much, if only she hadn't needed to protect him… if only Elijah had understood that she'd had to do it.

"Go speak with him," Niklaus told her, kissing her hair. "I keep the wolves at bay for now,"

Dana nodded into his shoulder before running off into the woods after Elijah.

It took her a long time before she finally found him. It was difficult to see where she was going with tears in her eyes and harder still to find him when she had no idea where he was going. But she soon found him at their pond, his back to her and his arms crossed as he looked out across the water.

"Elijah?"

He didn't acknowledge her in the slightest.

"Elijah,"

She was positive he'd heard her but he still didn't turn.

"Please speak to me," she begged, desperate to hear his voice and see his face even though she feared what he would say to her. "Elijah, please just talk to me!"

When he spoke it was quiet, his voice dead. "We cannot be together,"

Dana frowned, feeling new tears rising. "Elijah-"

"Tell me, Dana. Do you care so much about my brother that you had to stand against my father so harshly?" He suddenly turned, his eyes burning into hers with an anger and hurt that caused her pain that she didn't think she would ever recover from. "Or perhaps you have a newfound fondness for my brother that makes you question your love for me? Did your words had the desired effect and now you need not be attached to me?"

"Elijah!" she gasped, unable to hear anymore. "Please don't say such things,"

"Then what am I to believe, Dana?"

She tried to reach for him, simply to touch him to try to sooth some of the pain away. However, he jerked away from her, taking a step back that left her feeling cold. She knew the only way she could fix this was with words and reasoning… something that they were both good at.

She met his eyes, pushing away the hurt as she tried to ward off his. "Elijah… _Never_ doubt that I love you. It breaks my heart to know that you doubt me. Believe me, love; It was never my intention to cause your father to end our engagement. I care for your brother as you do, as a _brother_. And I couldn't see him hurt because of me,"

Elijah's jaw clenched as he stared down at her, his eyes hard. "Was your protection of Niklaus worth the loss of us?"

Dana wanted to say so many things. Yes it was worth it because she couldn't bare to see Niklaus hurt again. Yes because she couldn't ignore her morals and let Mikael harm him. But it was worth it because of what Mikael would do to punish her. No because it would forever destroy her future with Elijah. No because it made him doubt her.

So she simply asked one question. "Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

His harsh exterior faltered for a moment, just long enough to give Dana hope.

"Elijah, you know me better than anyone. You know that I love deeply and remain loyal to those I believe deserve such loyalty. I am loyal to your siblings as I love you deeply and completely. Do not hate me for what I am,"

Having said what she needed to say, she turned to head back towards the village, hoping that he understood. But turning away from him was harder than she thought it would be and instantly felt tears in her eyes again and a bone deep sadness weighting on her as she made her way back towards the village. She wished she could look back at her actions against Mikael and regret them but she knew herself better than that. What she'd said to Niklaus was true; she did not regret what she did and would have done it again in a heartbeat. However, that did not make it any easier to look to her future and mourn her loss of Elijah. He'd been everything to her.

A hand caught her wrist, spinning she around as Elijah swooped down on her, catching her lips with his. She gasped into him, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders to steady herself, savoring the feel of him against her. She would miss this.

He pulled away from her breathless, his eyes dark. "I love what you are, Dana. I would not have you change your morals for me,"

Tears fell down her eyes as she looked up at him. "But we cannot be together,"

He hushed her, swiping a thumb beneath her eye to catch those tears. "We cannot marry… but we can be together,"

Her sorrow paused in her chest, allowing her eyes to clear to look up at him. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything," Dana answered without breath.

"We could remain a secret," Elijah suggested in a whisper, as if even now he was worried that another might hear his words. "The same as we've been since we were young. No one might know that we still hold our love for one another but we could still meet here as we always have,"

"Your father would kill you," Dana breathed, sure in this fact.

Elijah's hands came up to cup her face, shaking his head. "I do not care. I love you and I will not stop just because I cannot marry you. I will risk anything to be with you,"

Dana smiled. "As would I,"

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...**


	74. Reborn

**Reborn.**

* * *

"She's pregnant,"

Dana froze at her grandmother's proclamation, eyes wide as they moved from her grandmother to her mother and lastly to her father. She'd been hiding her condition for as long as she could with dresses that didn't fit her and belts tied tightly around her middle. She'd even taken to starving herself to keep the size of her stomach at bay. But now her grandmother had said what she'd feared and there was no hiding it any longer.

Since Dana was a young girl she'd learned that her grandmother was a harsh woman that valued traditions and honor above all else. This was why she was not surprised that having come to this conclusion she would announce it to the world. She'd also learned that her father was a great deal more excepting than her mother, but also had a terrible temper in comparison.

That was why she was expecting the smack from her father before she received it.

"How dare you disrespect our family in such a way?!"

"Father, please-"

"Pregnant with a bastard child," her grandmother frowned at her, eyes harsh. "Unmarried and you just laid under him when he asked. Didn't you?"

"No, I love him," Dana told them all desperately, feeling the hurt well in her chest. "We are in love and would marry if only-"

"I would assume it is the Mikaelson boy," her mother frowned, looking down her nose at her daughter. "Bad blood in that family,"

"Mikael is a rat bastard of a man," her father snapped, pacing the length of the room. "I broke of all relations with the man and yet you sleep with his son?!"

"Father, I love him,"

"Then I hope that your love for him will keep you alive, Dana," her mother snapped at her. "I don't think it will get you very far out in the world,"

"Disown her, Jacob," her grandmother ordered.

Her father's anger seemed to die down for a moment as he looked over at the elderly woman, seeming surprised at her words. It gave Dana hope that she wouldn't be thrown out into the woods like she was nothing and forgotten by her family. Maybe if her father could forgive her for what she'd done in the name of love… maybe she'd survive.

"Una, you can't mean to-"

"It is what tradition calls for, Jacob," her grandmother interrupted, eyes sharp as she met his. "It has been put forth by the Families that that any Mesmer who dishonors their Family is to be shunned from their home and forgotten forever. She will be left in the woods and hopefully she and her bastard will be eaten by the wolves,"

"Please, father," Dana gasped, reaching forward and taking his hand in hers. "Please don't… I beg your forgiveness. I will do anything… don't leave me out there to die,"

He didn't meet her eyes, just dropped his head.

"Jacob," her mother snapped. "I will not have her in my house,"

"Please!" Dana gasped desperately, looking at each of them. "I beg of you! Forgive me for what I've done. Don't disown me and leave me to die! I beg-!"

"Get out,"

Dana froze, her eyes moving to her father's hunched form in shock. "No… not you too. Please,"

"Get out," he repeated in the same defeated tone.

"Father-"

"GET OUT!"

Dana jerked back, fear running down her spine at the look in his eyes, sending her out the door before she realized what she was doing. The door slammed behind her with a resound slam, leaving her outside in the dead of winter in nothing but her dress and boots. The cold was a sudden shock to her system that cleared her mind enough to realize just how alone she was.

She couldn't go to Elijah. Not only would his father kill him if he found out of her child but Elijah didn't deserve to be tied to her and a child. She no longer had a home with her family and by tomorrow her grandmother would have spread the news to her brothers and sister not to give her aide.

Maybe she really should lie down in the woods and let the wolves eat her.

But as her hands touched her firm stomach she knew that she would never just lie down and let death sweep her away. She was stronger than that and her child deserved better than to have its life ended before it had begun. She would fight for life even if it in turn killed her.

She made her was to the caves in the hills that usually housed the villagers during the full moons every month. It took her a long time to trudge through the snow to get there and by the time she did she could not feel her fingers or toes. She climbed into one of the smaller caves and curled up into one of the corners, tears freezing against her cheeks.

"Everything ends eventually," she whispered into the dark, trying to believe it. "Everything ends eventually. Everything ends eventually. The cold will end eventually,"

It was both a lie and a truth. Truth because the cold would turn to the warmth of spring in a few months. Truth because when the morning came the sun would disperse the bone chilling temperature for something a little more bearable. But it was a lie to say that the cold would end for her, especially if she had no fire to warm herself by, something she could not accomplish with the wet wood outside the cave or the pitch black darkness of the dead moon.

So she let herself freeze through the night, her fingers turning blue while she lost feeling in her feet almost completely.

When morning came she stumbled her way out of her cave and into the snow, searching for anything to help her build a fire. It was surprisingly painful, walking on feet that she couldn't feel, but she continued to move, placing twigs in the inside of her elbow to hold since her hands couldn't close. It took her a long time to get enough dry would for a fire and by then her hunger was making her stomach clench and her mind whoozy.

She made her way back to the cave on energy she didn't have. But she knew to stop and rest would be the death of her. The only way she could rest would be after she started a fire and ate some snow as way of drinking water. If she rested she wouldn't be able to get up again and she'd freeze to death. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

So she tried to get a fire lit with her numb fingers, only managing it after cutting her fingers to riven, bloody making her fingers slippery as well as numb. But it didn't matter to her, the pain sharpened her mind enough to give birth to a fire to sleep by, allowing her to finally rest.

She spent a week like that, freezing to death in her little cave, her little fire keeping her warm enough through the nights to live another day. Mostly she slept and ignored her hunger, trying to build up her strength to go out in search of berries, or maybe steal from her family's estate.

But she never seemed to get up enough strength, so instead she slept.

The one frozen morning Dana's mind fumbled awake, something forcing her eyes to open despite her exhaustion. She wasn't sure what had woken her until she heard the faint sound of her name made by a familiar voice. At first she thought she was imagining it, chalking it up to her exhaustion and wishful thinking… but it grew louder.

"_Dana!_"

She sat up slowly, her ears straining to hear her voice again and to prove to herself that she wasn't dreaming or simply hearing things. She just needed to hear it one more time to prove to herself that someone was really out there looking for her.

"_Dana?!_"

"Cael?" she called out, her voice breaking from lack of use. She cleared her throat and tried again, tears warming her eyes before growing cold again on her cheeks. "Cael?! _Cael!_"

"_Dana?!_"

A figure appeared at the entrance of her cave and she instantly started sobbing reaching out her arms to embrace her brother. He instantly dropped down onto his knees and brought her close to him, holding her close despite how cold she knew she was in comparison to his warm body.

"Thank the gods I found you," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he squeezed her tightly. "Grandmother came to the house to tell us you had been disowned from the family and we were to not offer aid to you. I told her that I would rather kiss her soggy behind that turn my little sister away and that I disowned _her_,"

"You shouldn't have," Dana told him despite her fierce admiration for him.

He snorted down at her. "What? And live with that old hag telling me how I should raise my own family and live my life? I love my family to death but let the Families be damned,"

He picked her up and carried out of the cave, Dana's eyes falling shut before she could say another word to him. When she awoke again she was surrounded by the heat of a raging fire and her nieces and nephews that her brother had proudly shown off on the day of their birth. They were gathered around her while Cael's wife tried to shoo them off to bed whilst taking care of her and keep her from losing her fingers and toes. She fell back to sleep, dreaming of the snow and of a baby she could not reach left on the ice of a frozen pond she recognized as her and Elijah's.

When she woke again it was to shouting.

"-going to let you anywhere near my sister?" she could hear her brother exclaim with a great deal of sarcasm and anger. "Then you're a great deal more stupid than I thought you were, Elijah. You are the bastard that got my pregnant and disowned by our family. Because of you, my sister to be thrown out into the dead of winter!"

"Cael. You know that I love her. I would have never-"

He was cut off by Cael harsh and sarcastic laughter. "You love her, do you? Tell me; does loving her mean having sex with her when you two are not married and then expecting there to be no consequences? You say you love her but she nearly died out there in the name of your love,"

Dana slowly got out of bed, wrapping her blanket around her as she made her way to the door to stop her brother's harsh words.

"I was quiet when you two where fooling around when we were kids," Cael snapped angrily, leaving Elijah no room to say anything in return. "I remained silent when I knew that you two still remained in contact after my sister protected you brother, something she shouldn't have had to do. You should be the one to keep that bastard of a father of yours in line. I should had told my father about you two the second I saw Dana sneaking out of the house to go meet you at that stupid pond! I should have done something before I had to go searching out in the woods to find my sister dying in a cave! Because of _you_, Elijah!"

"Cael," Dana exclaimed from the doorway. "That's enough,"

The two men looked up at her as she entered, one looking infinitely enraged while the other looked infinitely guilty. She tried not to shiver beneath her blanket or look weak as she walked towards them for fear of fueling Cael's anger or Elijah's guilt. Instead she kept her eyes on Cael as he spoke up.

"Dana, go back to bed," Cael ordered, his eyes moving back to Elijah. "You need to rest and I don't want you near this bastard,"

"Will you be like grandmother then?" Dana questioned tiredly, not really in the mood for arguing with the only family she had left. "But only kinder because you will grant me a place to stay while determining who I will and cannot speak with,"

Cael's eyes turned on her, this time his anger aimed at her instead of Elijah. "I believe you have forgotten who has brought you to this point, Dana,"

"Me," she snapped back. "I brought myself here because every choice I made was mine. I do not regret any of them, Cael. Do not make me return to my cave in the hills,"

His anger died instantly at her threat, leaving him looking tired as opposed to angry. "Fine. The damage has been done already," he sighed, though the anger flickered back to life when he looked up at Elijah. "But you better not forget what you've done to her,"

"Never," Elijah vowed. "You have my word,"

Cael glared before turning and leaving them alone.

A heavy silence surrounded the two of them, leaving Dana to look up at the man she loved to find him silent and his eyes nearly dead with guilt. She couldn't stand that look, couldn't stand the idea that he thought he was guilty of any of what had happened to her.

"Dana, I am infinitely-"

"Don't," she bit out more harshly than she meant to. "For once in your life, can you not be so noble, Elijah?"

His eyes were sad as he spoke, his voice heartbreaking. "No matter what you say, I will forever regret the damage my love has done to you,"

"Fine," Dana sighed. "Be sorry, be sad, but do not regret that you love me, damn it," Her eyes met his harshly, a mixture of her stress and her exhaustion turning into words that she spat at him. "If you dare say that then I will hate you forever, Elijah. If you regret our love then what was the point of everything we've done? Everything we've been through? All the pain I've endured? I still love you and I regret none of my decisions or actions, only their outcome,"

She stepped towards him, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Tell me that you regret us and you can leave," she offered him, completely serious. "You can pretend I do not exist the same way my family will pretend. You can marry a pretty little werewolf girl or witch from the village. You can regret ever loving me and hurting me. You can get out of my life and never chance hurting me again,"

Her throat seized up at the words as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to say the words, especially when there was a chance that he might leave her.

"Or…" she continued, hope lightening her voice. "You can love me as you always have. You can help me heal from what has been done to me. You can stand by my side and help me endure any harm that befalls us,"

His expression didn't change and she was beginning to think that he was going to walk out the door and leave her forever. That was something she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fully heal from. There was no doubt in mind that she would live through it, have her child and raise it to be strong… but she wasn't sure that her soul would survive the pain.

Though Elijah's face didn't change he reached toward her, bringing her into him so that he could hold her close, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. She hugged him back, untucking her hands from her blanket to holding just as fiercely to her. She turned her face into his shoulder, pressing her lips against the soft fabric of his cloak he still wore. The move caused his body to quake against hers as if she'd broken the damn that he'd been keeping up since her brother had begun his harsh speech. She held and rubbed her hands over his back, petting his hair as her squeezed her.

"I will always protect you," he promised her, his voice muffled by the skin of her neck but she heard him nonetheless. "You have my word, Dana,"

She turned her head until her lips touched his neck, her nose trailing along the tendon there. "I know, Elijah… I trust you,"

"I love you,"

"As I love you,"

He kissed her neck before pulling back and kissing her lips. When he pulled back his eyes moved to her stomach which peaked out from beneath her blanket. A flicker shined in his lovely brown eyes that she recognized, giving her hope that he wasn't completely lost to his guilt despite his words.

"Cael told me you were…"

"With child," Dana finished with a proud smile, the first time she'd been allowed to feel proud since she'd realized she was pregnant. "_Our_ child,"

Elijah went down on his knees, his hands on her waist as he came face to stomach with her. It was strange seeing him like this. It was almost like he was seeing a deity in the flesh rather than looking at her enlarging stomach. Dana couldn't help the smile that lit her face as she watched him. Her hands moved to her stomach, caressing the bump that was there.

"Hello, little one," he greeted.

In the months that followed, Dana tried to stay a secret as well as she could, hidden away in her brother's house. Elijah had wanted to tell his family about her and her pregnancy but she'd voice her fear of what his father would do if he were to find out about her. So, with a great deal of convincing on her part, she convinced him to remain silent about her and only come see her when he could sneak away from his family. This also meant that she had to live much of her pregnant life in doors for fear of being seen with an engorged stomach and have others realize how she'd become pregnant.

And there were other fears that kept Dana inside. Though her family had sworn to shun her from their lives and also knew that Cael housed her, it didn't mean there wasn't a number of threats on her life every day. So she stayed hidden away, cooing to her stomach and caring for her nieces and nephews while her brother and sister in law would at work in the fields and in the village. She was safe from the world inside the house.

Until one day when she couldn't stand being inside.

She left the house to walk in the woods, keeping her eyes open as she moved through the trees to keep her presence a secret from watchful eyes. It was only when she reached her and Elijah's pond that she felt safe enough to rest against a tree and watch the sunlight play across the water.

"Hello, dear sister,"

Dana turned her head just in time to catch a boot to her nose, a resound pop causing pain to explode across her face. She cried out as she tasted blood in her mouth, crawling desperately away from her attacker as new figures grabbed her to keep her from escaping. She fought them but folded over when a fist connected with her stomach again and again.

There was no doubt in her mind, no matter how painful it was to except, that her baby was going to die after this day.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!_"

Dana dropped to the ground as sounds of fists hitting flesh and grunts of pain surrounded her like a comforting lullaby.

"_Bastards! How dare you do this to her? To your own sister?!_"

"_It had to be done. Tradition_-"

"_Damn tradition!_" Cael roared, the sound of pain ringing out. "_The traditions of our family are sick and demented but you follow them like mindless idiots!_"

"_Dana_," Her body was numb to everything and she couldn't even feel the warmth of Elijah's body against hers, only hear his desperate whispers close to her ear. All she could do was lie there in the darkness of her mind, seeing nothing but the stars and feel nothing but the pain of a loss that she knew was not far off. "_Please, beloved… Please be alright. Please. I promised to protect you and our child. I am so sorry. Please, Dana_,"

"_Get out of here before your children become fatherless!_"

"_Dana_,"

"_Let's get her home_,"

Dana wasn't sure how long she remained asleep but when she awoke many of her wounds physical wounds had healed and her stomach no longer teamed with life. The sun shined through her window with summer heat trying to warm her skin but it refused to warm. Slowly Dana's health deteriorated, she couldn't leave her bed and rarely ate anything beyond what Cael, or his wife forced down her throat.

She was dying and Dana didn't mind at all.

"Brother," Dana breathed, her voice barely over a whisper. "You don't deserve this,"

Cael snorted. "You're the one that doesn't deserve this," he told her, wiping the wet cloth across her forehead again. "You're my little sister, Dana. I would take care of you even if you were the ugliest, fattest, meanest woman alive,"

Dana smiled into her pillow. "No you wouldn't,"

Cael shrugged. "Maybe, but I would still love you,"

"I love you, too, Cael,"

Days passed slowly and she hadn't seen Elijah since she'd woken up from her long sleep. The only news she'd heard had been from her brother who had told her that Henrick had been killed by the wolves during the blood moon. Dana mourned for the boy who she'd known since a bump on his mother's stomach and hated the idea that Elijah had lost yet another person.

However, as the month passed she wondered what kept him from her. She became worried that she would not get to see him before her body finally gave out on her. Her one regret beyond losing their child would be that she was not able to see him one last time before she passed on.

"_Dana_,"

She frowned into her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut to try to block out the trick her mind was trying to play with her. It wouldn't have been the first time she thought she could hear Elijah or saw a little boy playing on the ground beside her bed. She couldn't survive that.

"_Dana… I promised to protect you… I can now… I'll make you healthy again_,"

Warmth flooded her mouth with the heady taste of something she'd never tasted before. It was delicious enough that she didn't bother to think too long about what he was giving her but instead swallowed it easily down.

"I love you, Dana,"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Dana's tale? Review and tell me!**


	75. Destruction

**Destruction.**

* * *

"… It took me a very long time to die," Dana told Bae as the pregnant Mesmer ate her cereal which she'd been desperate to have since Dana had protected Niklaus in her story. "Though vampire blood isn't necessarily fatal to Mesmers but Elijah gave me so much that combined with my weakened body I eventually died,"

Bae winced internally, having a flash back to when she'd been huddled against Niklaus in his bathtub, burning with fever and freeing from the icy water. It had probably been one of the worst things she'd even experienced in her entire life. Bae had lived through it and have come out stronger… Dana had died and come back as something much more deadly.

"When a human is changed to vampire they usually awaken right away," Dana continued, her eyes in a far off place as she remembered. "But Mesmers, it would seem, take a little bit longer to transfer to vampirism. It gave my brother time enough to bury me behind their home so that I awoke in the ground, drowning in soil,"

"Oh my God," Bae gasped, staring at her in horror. "That's straight out of a horror movie,"

Dana smiled at her without humor. "When I finally clawed to the surface I felt a hunger in me that I'd never felt before and a rage that soothed it… I found each and every member of my family and killed them; my father, mother, grandmother, my siblings, their spouses… their children," Dana dropped her eyes, looking remorseful as she said the last. "I regret doing that… and I vowed that I would protect Cael's family for the rest of my life.

"However, I couldn't do this right off, being that I had no idea what I was," Dana continued a bit more wistfully. "And I remembered Elijah's words before he fed me his blood, so I went in search of him but by then he and his siblings had fled the village,"

Dana stopped for a moment looking down at her hands as if they were broken things that hung on the ends of her arms. It made Bae sad though she wasn't exactly sure why. It was only when Dana's fingers danced in a way that Bae found similar that she realized why she shared that bone deep sadness in her own chest.

"I stopped looking for him after I realized what I had lost in return for gaining immortality," she admitted in a soft, far away voice, still staring down at her hands. "I had gained powers over my own body that allowed me to run at impossible speeds, to have strength that no mortal man could possibly possess, senses that only a wolf could have… I gained powers over a human's mind but lost my power to control a human's body.

"And I hated Elijah for it," Dana told Bae, her eyes meeting her with an age old anger that she'd only ever seen in Niklaus's eyes. "I hated him for centuries… hated myself for centuries. I hated the hunger in my throat, the need to kill, the need to dominate over others. Not that Mesmers are much better, but it was a loss hadn't expected to feel until the moment I had lost that part of myself,"

"I'm sorry,"

Dana sighed, sitting back in her seat. "So instead of returning to Elijah's side, I busied myself for centuries with watching the devolution of the Mesmers, even the devolution of my brother's own family. I kept them safe to the best of my ability, reminisced of the days when I could control a human body with a flick of my wrist instead of bending its mind.

"But I came to miss Elijah and his family," Dana admitted, her eyes on the ceiling. "I missed the friends I had and my beloved… because I knew he'd turned me in the hopes of protecting me,"

"Did you find him?" Bae asked.

Dana shook her head. "Mikael found me first,"

The idea of Mikael finding Dana made Bae wonder why the woman was still alive. If Bae knew anything about the man then she knew that he was not a forgiving man and love to torment his children in any way he could. Granted, Elijah was his true son but she didn't doubt he saw Elijah choosing Niklaus's side as a form or betrayal of dishonor. Killing Dana seemed like the logical thing for Mikael to have done… and yet she was sitting across from her, telling her life story.

"He found me in England," Dana continued, her eyes moving to her hands again pulling at her shirt tensely. "He was about to kill me when he decided that compelling me to turn off my emotions and run rampant across the planet was much better. He knew that Elijah didn't know I was still alive and didn't see the point in wasting his time with me.

"And so I spent the next two hundred years without my humanity or emotions,"

"Until you found me," Bae smiled proudly, sitting up a little straighter.

Dana looked over at her with a smile. "Indeed. Mikael's death caused the compulsion to disappear but it was you that brought me back. For that, I will be forever grateful to you,"

Bae waved her off sarcastically. "Oh, it's all in a day's work,"

The vampire rolled her eyes getting up from her seat to take Bae's bowl to the kitchen area. "I think that's enough story telling for tonight. You need your rest and I'm tired,"

"Wait, one more question," Bae started, watching as Dana left with her bowl anyway. "Hey!"

"I'm listening!"

Bae smiled though there was a seriousness to it. "Are you ever going to search for Elijah again?"

Dana turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest. It looked as if she was giving the question serious thought, thought she hadn't been able to give the question for the past two centuries. It was enough to make Bae wonder if Dana would be leaving her soon in search of the honorable Mikaelson and leave her.

But then the vampire walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, meeting her eyes. "One thing that I've learned from Elijah is how to be honorable," Dana told her seriously. "I promised to help you, to protect you. I won't leave you alone to run after a man that has long thought me dead, Bae. You have my word,"

Bae knew it was selfish of her but she was thankful to Dana and her promise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? How do you like Dana now?**


	76. Future

**Future.**

* * *

Bae closed her book with a snap, drawing Dana's attention away from the road for a moment. They'd been driving for a few hours now, headed in the general direction of Florida in the hopes of entering the state before nightfall. It didn't look like it was going to happen that way though, given how the sun was steadily dropping farther and farther down towards the skyline. Bae didn't really mind since she still had a month before school started and traveling was fun. The only thing she really minded was the hunger that was growing in her stomach.

But for right now, she put aside her book and turned to Dana. "I know it's really early but I was thinking about baby names,"

Dana gave her a curious look out of the corner of her eye. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about how if I have a boy I want to name him something really interesting… or something that can have a nickname. But I don't know if I want to give him an old fashion name like Charles or Samuel… even though the old names are the main ones that have the nicknames, like Chuck and Sam… not that I would want my kid to be called Chuck,"

"And what have you come up with?" Dana asked, interrupting her rant.

Bae held up her hand, counting off each one. "Seth, Luke, Anthony, Richard, or Logan,"

"Not Richard," Dana instantly told her with a shake of her head. "The nickname is Dick,"

Bae frowned. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that… Why isn't it Rick?"

"I like Luke," Dana commented. "It's a very sweet name,"

Bae smiled. "I really like it… but I also like Logan," She groaned, falling back in her seat melodramatically. "But if I'm being honest with myself, I'm going to be thinking about Tony Stark or Wolverine if I name my son Anthony or Logan,"

"So we're down to Seth and Luke," Dana nodded, passing a slow moving car. "But what if you have a girl?"

"I wouldn't be that lucky," Bae said offhandedly before she decided to correct herself. "Not that I wouldn't love to have a little boy… it's just that I feel like it would be easier for me to raise a girl but the universe wouldn't do that. And besides, I had a dream that I was having a boy- a horrific dream, but a dream nonetheless,"

Dana smiled sadly out the windshield. "I was having a boy…"

Bae looked over at her, a pitying look on her face. "I'm sorry,"

"I would have named him Bran," she continued, a smile on her face. "I would have taken him swimming as often as possible. I loved swimming. He would have had Elijah's looks… my eyes… Elijah would have been a great father,"

"Yeah," Bae nodded. "I got to know him a little bit while I was in Mystic Falls. Elijah is a good guy,"

Dana smiled over at her. "In comparison to other vampires. You should have met him back when he was human. He was the best of us,"

"He still is," Bae assured her, her face turning into a frown. "Being a vampire amplifies who you are even if you turn into a man eating machine, Dana. He's still that good and honorable man he was… he just eats people with a side of ripping hearts from peoples chests,"

Dana laughed. "A wonderful choice of words,"

"When are we going to stop?" Bae asked, sitting back to look out the window. "We've been driving for a while. I'm _starving_,"

"We're near New Orleans," Dana informed her stiffly. "But I wouldn't stop there,"

Bae rolled her eyes. "Look, I know that New Orleans is the capital of vampirism right now but that doesn't mean we can't stop for a bite to eat,"

"That's precisely why we _can't_ stop for a _bite to eat_,"

Bae groaned, sagging into her seat. "I need food…" She sat up again, turning fully to look over at the vampire with big puppy dog eyes. "Come on. I've always wanted to see New Orleans. And they won't know what I am anyway. It's been centuries since Mesmers went anywhere near New Orleans. These vampires won't realize what I am until I'm long gone,"

Dana's face remained stoic.

"Come on!" Bae cried, jumping up and down. "You'll be there. We'll pick a boring little restaurant on Main Street. We'll take it to go. We'll be gone," She even went as far as to grab Dana's arm and pull at it, causing a small twitch at the corner of the vampire's mouth. "I beg of you! _Feed me!_"

"_Fine!_" Dana exclaimed with an airy laugh, shaking her head at the Mesmer. "But when you end up eaten by vampires or kidnapped by witches, don't come crying to me,"

Bae rolled her eyes. "Like that's _actually_ going to happen,"

* * *

**Author's Note: You know where I'm headed with this. Review?**


	77. Chase (E)

**Chase.**

* * *

Niklaus walked into his home, a silence surrounding his person that spoke of his irritation. It only grew when he realized that he'd been expecting the smell of boiled green peppers to be permeating his home. He'd grown used to the smell over the months that a certain woman had taken in his study with him as he painted or read. Now he growled to himself as he was driven to the scotch in his study, wanting something to take the edge off of his day and his thoughts.

He frowned as he stopped in front of the decanter of scotch, finding that someone had invaded his home to place a letter. His irritation grew at the idea of the invasion but pushed it aside as curiosity drove him to pick up the letter. It was written on old parchment and upon flipping it over he found a seal with a K imprinted into the wax. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter, reading the flourished font of the letter.

_**Klaus,**_

_**I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return you have refused my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems I have one last thing to offer you; I've caught wind there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Devereaux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little ol' me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you.**_

_**Love… and hate,**_

_**Katerina**_

This left Niklaus to frown in confusion and a bit of annoyance. When had Katherine thought herself so powerful as to order him to New Orleans? The place that he'd brought up into its influence and then was forced to run from when his father found him there?

But curiosity is a powerful thing. What could this Jane-Anne Devereaux want with him? What sort of vendetta could she have that would making him concerned with her? What could she have to say to him that would rattle him so much that Katherine would feel the need to mention it? It was a mystery and Niklaus loved mysteries.

He tossed the letter aside and went into his study, ready to make the necessary arrangements that would allow him to travel to New Orleans.

But the painting that hung in his study stopped him.

His body froze as his eyes fixated on the face that shied away from him. What if this thing that was supposed to rattle him to his core was a woman carrying his child? What if Jane-Anne had caught Bae in a trap and intended to try to use her against him? It was almost something that seemed to ridiculous, something that could easily be a coincidence. Bae was smart and wouldn't allow herself to be captured by someone, especially with the assistance of her powers… but Florida is close to Louisiana… Bae had always told him that she loved the thought of traveling to interesting places…

The tight knot in his stomach was almost too much to bare as he stared at that painting of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Write me six reviews that tell me what your favorite chapter was and why... or else Niklaus will not find Bae in good health. ****You don't think I'll do it? I'll... _k_****_ill her and the baby... What do I_ care?**

**And if I receive them then I will put up a poll that asks what type of chapters you'd like to see and I'll do the highest ranking ones... but only if I get the six reviews. **


	78. Artifacts

**Artifacts.**

* * *

Bae curled in on herself against the intense heat in the air. The wet heat made her uncomfortable in her own clothes which seemed to stick to her skin in a way that she wasn't used to. It made her frown as she pulled on her Deadpool shirt and shifted in her black yoga pants.

"If only I had been kidnapped in something a bit more comfortable," Bae frowned to herself, rolling on her back to face the rest of the room.

"I would think being kidnapped would have been the worry here,"

Bae looked up in surprise to see a girl in a fancy black shirt and red jeans standing at the door. She didn't look any older than sixteen if Bae could tell age, it was getting murky the more she hung out with vampires. This girl had dirty blond hair this side of brunette pulled up into a high ponytail that curled and twisted. Her makeup was heavy in the sense of think black eyeliner that winged on the sides and was topped with burgundy eye shadow. Her round face wore a frown that dimmed the bright red lips stick that looked like it had been put on several hours ago.

"Then maybe you should let me go so I don't have to worry about it,"

The girl looked behind her before walking all the way inside and shutting the door behind her. It was clear that she wasn't supposed to be there but Bae sat up calmly and watched as the girl pulled up one of the rickety chairs.

"Isn't the Hybrid going to come for you anyway?" the girl asked as she settled into the chair to face Bae. "Sophie seems sure that he'll be coming after you so that she could make a deal with him,"

"What sort of deal?" Bae asked, curious.

"The kind of deal that knocks a certain vampire out of power," the girl told her, clearly meaning the vampire that Dana had told her about, Marcel.

"Why would the witches want that?"

"Because we are being repressed," she told her seriously with a hint of venom in her voice. "I mean, it seems ridiculous but we are seriously being kept from using magic on pain of death. I feel like we're like the Jews or something,"

"How are the vampires keeping you from using magic?" Bae asked.

The girl shrugged. "They have a secret weapon that knows when we're using magic,"

"What kind?"

"The powerful kind,"

Bae frowned at the girl. She could tell that she wasn't getting the full story in the slightest but she doubted that she was going to get anything else regardless. So she choose to lean back against the wall, her head touching the wood with a soft thump. Bae stayed like that for a long moment in silence until she got that uncomfortable shiver that went up her spine that said someone was looking at her. She straightened to find the girl staring at her, curious until she dropped her eyes with an embarrassed smile to her hands.

"Sorry," the girl chuckled. "I just never thought I'd get to meet the Hybrid's wife… hell, that the Hybrid would ever have a wife. He doesn't really seem like someone… compatible,"

"I'm not his wife," Bae instantly corrected. "Not only is he not the settling down type but… I'm not his wife,"

"But he's certainly the baby making type," the girl snorted as she reached out a hand to shake before she realized that Bae's hands were bond. She dropped the hand and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry… My name is Morgan,"

"Bae," the Mesmer greeted with a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. "Sophie and Agnes told us all about you… I mean, not about _you_ but about what you are,"

"What I am or what I am to them?" Bae questioned.

Morgan shrugged. "Both. You're a Mesmer who can control another's body… but you're also our ticket to controlling the Hybrid,"

Bae couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "That's hilarious. No one can control Niklaus, much less a bunch of witches wielding a pregnant Mesmer,"

Morgan shrugged again. "They think it will, and that's all that really matters, doesn't it?"

"Up until Niklaus rips out every throat in sight because your threatened him and his power,"

"But that's the thing," Morgan argued, sitting up a bit more. "We're offering him an ally against Marcel, who has power that the Hybrid would no doubt be interested it,"

"But you're manipulating him," Bae argued back. "It's the principle of the thing,"

"And what about you? Don't you factor in at all?"

Bae shook her head sadly, remembering the day she left Mystic Falls. "Not in the slightest. Trust me,"

"Does that mean you regret where you're at right now?"

Bae snorted. "I'd be crazy if I said I did," she said, patting her stomach. "But then again, what kind of crazy person doesn't regret being thrown into the middle of a war while pregnant?"

"Sorry about that by the way," Morgan frowned.

The two fell into silence as the door opened to reveal Sophie Devereux and several other witches. Morgan was instantly on her feet, her hands behind her back and her eyes down as if she were in trouble. From the look on Sophie's face, this was true.

"Morgan! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Sophie snapped, grabbing her by the arm to pull her back towards the door. "You know that your parents would never want you anywhere near her. Go home before you get in any more trouble,"

"I want to know what's going on," Morgan snapped. "If my parents are going to sacrifice themselves to your plan then I want to be involved. Not to mention I probably got way more information out of her than you're ever going to get with that artifact,"

Sophie stared. "You talked to her?"

Bae smiled from her position on the cot. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I not supposed to speak?"

Sophie glared over at the Mesmer before turning back to Morgan. "Go home. I don't want you to be any more involved in this,"

Morgan glared as she was ushered out of the room, leaving Bae alone against a handful of angry witches. Sophie gave her a humorless smile as she pulled out an ancient looking collar made of what was probably bone with a silver lock on the from that glowed despite the dim lighting. The air in the room seemed to chill with a welcoming and calming affect that put Bae on edge.

"Let's try this on you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!**

**You guys, I'm sorry about that last Author's Note. That was uncalled for. But I was having a real hard/depressing time in my life right about then and I just couldn't help but be mean to you guys. I won't do it again if I can help it and I'm sorry.**

**HOWEVER, you guys have no idea how happy you guys have made me! I had a massive in-pour of reviews telling me about your favorite chapters and I was surprised me by some of your guys' favorites. I also very much enjoyed WickedlyMinx's review of what my Author's Note said and completely agree with you. Because of the inflow of reviews, I will hold to my promise to give you guys a choice of what kind of episode you guys want. I've put up a poll on my profile that has choices that you guys can pick from OR you can leave an idea of yours in your review. When I write the top pick for a chapter, I will also label it as "Reviewer's Choice" and have a shout out for all of the people who did a review. **

**Thank you guys! ... And thank you for putting up with me. **


	79. Katerina (E)

**Katerina.**

* * *

"I've made my case," Elijah told his sister, assuring her that he meant her no ill will no matter what she chose to do. "What choice you make right now is your own,"

Rebekah frowned, looking away as she walked up to him and spoke in a soft voice. "I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love," She turned away from him with harshness that spoke of her hatred of their brother. "I will stay here and live my life the way I want to and if you're smart I suggest you do the same,"

Elijah watched as Rebekah left the room in a huff, leaving him alone. He made a move to argue with her once more but she was already gone and he knew that he wouldn't be able to dissuade her regardless of anything he told her.

"_She's right_,"

Elijah turned towards the familiar voice to find Katerina leaning against the wall, watching him from her elevated position.

"Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure and lets you and I go out on ours," She walked towards him, reaching out to touch him as emotion he recognized leaked into her voice. "I've lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you. It's our turn,"

Her hand caressed his cheek, drawing him in for a moment. But he knew that their time together was pasted and long gone. There was nothing left between them but hurt, betrayal, and anger, if not a bit of the old passion they once felt towards each other. He thought of the Katerina he'd once know with longing… but this was Katherine before him, not his Katerina no matter how much he wished it to be so.

"Elijah, please," she begged.

He let no emotion leak as he brought her closer, a hand on the nape of her neck to bring her face closer to his. At the last moment he lifted his face to touch his lips to her forehead, a long awaited and final goodbye between them.

"Goodbye,"

With that, he left Kathrine there to travel to New Orleans, to find his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good choice, Elijah. **

**Review?**


	80. Voicemails (E)

**Voicemails.**

* * *

Niklaus walked down the main street with the self-assurance of a man that had walked that same street many times before. It was true, in fact. He'd once called New Orleans his home before it had been known as the city it was today. He and his siblings had made it what it was today and had called it home before their father had found them and driven them off. It was one of the sparse moments in his life that he'd been truly happy.

Now a parade moved down the street, the music filling his ears and the bright colors flashing as it continued on. He smiled as the smell of jambalaya and various other fresh foods filled his nostrils with memories when he'd eaten those foods on a daily basis. He could almost feel the atmosphere in the air rise into a heavenly carefree joy that he hadn't felt in so long. It made him long for someone to be there to experience it with him.

He wished Bae was there. She would no doubt be grinning like a fool, watching as the dancers swung by her and the music made her heartbeat race. She would be asking him all numbers of questions he'd never had to answer before and never thought he would ever want to answer. She'd force to take her to ever sight with her, even if he'd seen them before.

_This might not be new to you but I'm a tourist here. What better person to be my tour guide than someone who helped create New Orleans?_

Her words filled his mind without thought. He was surprised at himself that he could guess her words with such ease. He had no doubt that she was tell him that, a neon yellow map in her hand that would have been a beacon to the locals that she was no doubt a tourist. She would have taken him by the arm to force him along, no matter how much he threatened her.

What was happening to him?

He pulled out his phone, hitting the number 3 before bringing it to his ear. There was no ringing, it went straight to voicemail.

"_This is Bae Marlow. I'm not here right now… or I just really don't want to talk to you. So don't call back. Just leave me a message and I might get to it eventually_,"

Niklaus let himself smirk to himself as the phone beeped in his ear.

"Bae. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, and culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you…"

His smirk dropped away as his mind moved to the reason he was in New Orleans. A witch was plotting against him, possibly an entire coven if he knew anything about New Orleans. But if he was right, and if her voicemail said anything, he would be coming for her.

"And if my assumptions are correct… I will come for you. I will make you safe again and kill any who have harmed you, Bae. I swear it,"

He hung up, the frown deep set into his face as he continued down the street, passer biers veering to move from his path. Mores the pity, he felt the need to rip into a throat right about then.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	81. Warned

**Warned.**

* * *

Morgan shivered, gripping the ends of her sleeves to close them off in the hopes of keeping some of the heat in. She should have brought a better jacket, worn better shoes, and maybe even a scarf to come back to the bayou. At least she'd thought to bring a flashlight with her though.

"No monsters," she reminded herself as she heard a twig snap behind her. "Definitely no monsters in the bayou,"

A wolf howled, making her squeak as she moved a little quickly until she got to her destination. She quickly threw the door open and slammed it behind her, her heart beating at a million miles an hour as she stared at the wood of the door, keeping the scary monsters of the dark outside.

"Morgan?"

The witch turned to find the pregnant woman sitting up in bed. Bae, was it? Or was it Bea? Like Bea Arthur from the _Golden Girls_? It was a weird name either way.

"Yeah, it's me," she nodded, glancing back at the door before approaching the Mesmer. "I… um, I wanted to ask you some stuff… you know, about… stuff,"

The Mesmer gave her a confused look that was otherwise devoid. "Of course. Whatever you wish of me,"

Morgan's eyes glanced down to the awkward looking artifact that sat on the woman's shoulders, looking even odder when she was wearing a Deadpool t-shirt. The bone collar was already foreboding to look at with its hacked at shape and ivory color, the shining lock on the front, but it gave off the weirdest of vibes. It was like it was the most calming of presence she'd ever experienced, like a warm blanket that was trying to swaddle her… and suffocate her.

Morgan shivered as she sat down in the chair in front of the Mesmer, her eyes glancing nervously to the collar.

"You okay?"

"Of course," the Mesmer smiled.

Morgan frowned. Her smiling like that was really creepy.

"Right… Um… I just wanted to ask you about the Originals and the stuff you've done. My parents are pretty strict about what I do in the supernatural community… and the things I read… and the people I talk to…" Morgan frowned. "Sometimes I forget I'm a witch with powers,"

"Perhaps that is best," the Mesmer told her.

"What?"

"That you aren't involved in the supernatural community," she repeated back to her, tilting her head. "Once you involve yourself, it is hard to not remain involved not matter how hard you try to escape it… the grass is not always greener,"

"Well maybe I want some brown patches!" Morgan exclaimed, throwing up her arms in exasperation. This was stuff she'd heard a million times before in a million different ways from a million different people. "I want to effect the world! I want to do stuff! I want to be someone of worth!"

"I am a person of worth to the witches," the Mesmer pointed out to her. "Do you think you would like to be in my position right now? Pregnant, controlled by a collar, and kept as prisoner until Niklaus comes for me when he did not want me in the first place? I will most likely die or maybe turned into a mindless zombie… which would be much worse,"

Morgan frowned. "I could take that off of you… if you want?"

"I don't want anything," Bae told her matter-of-factly. "I am tranquil and content. I will remain safe amongst the witches until there is need for me,"

Morgan gave her a disgusted look. "You sound like some nut job from a video game,"

She moved to use her magic on the lock to release the Mesmer from her drone-like state when the door behind her suddenly opened, someone racing forward to grab her hand. Morgan came face to face with an angry looking Sophie, which was a sight, who looking absolutely horrified.

"What are you doing?"

Morgan ripped her arm from Sophie's grasp and glared. "Look, I was iffy about you using a person to drag an all-powerful force of nature here. You're using her like a slab of meat! Not to mention she's pregnant. And now you've turned her into a fucking zombie? What the hell, Sophie?"

"I'm doing what I have to,"

"No you're not," she argued. "You're getting revenge on Marcel in the most roundabout way you can but turning this person into a mindless drone. Don't think that I didn't look up that collar. That's the Collar of Tranquility, isn't it? That thing turns people's minds off and eventually turns them into mush. How is that '_what you have to do_' in any way? This is overkill!"

"And you rather have her bedridden?" Sophie shouted back. "We can't just let her roam free, Morgan. She'll use her powers to try to escape,"

"Then put her to sleep or something," Morgan exclaimed. "This is just cruel,"

With a flick of Morgan's hand the lock dropped into the Mesmer's lap.

"Morgan, _no!_"

In a flash Bae's opened her eyes, revealing eyes that were not hers but instead seemed to ooze the midnight black of the night. Morgan's and Sophie's bodies froze in place by a power they could not see, Sophie's eyes swirling with black.

"_**You dare?!**_"

While any other would have heard the enraged voice of Bae Marlow, Sophie and Morgan not only heard the voice of the Mesmer but also the voices of those Mesmers that had been long dead. The ghost of a masculine figure stepped forward, rising up as the rage seemed to make his figure larger and even darker than Bae's black eyes. Magic roared around them with an intensity that made their skin prickle and burn as if they were within an oven they could not escape.

Bae's face was blank except for the rage, her shoulders stiff as her face turned towards the frozen figure of Sophie Devereux. _**"You dare hold this one that is mine, witches of the New World?"**_ the voice spat in a quiet voice that illustrated the rage that shouting could not have achieved. He tilted his head and each witch turned their head to look up at him, Sophie's eyes wide with shock. _**"You dare use the curse Collar of Tranquility? You dare call upon the power of this artifact to place upon my child? To remove and suppress is to rip away at the soul,"**_

The figure spat at the ground, stepping forward until he was looking down into the face of Sophie Devereux with unseen hatred. He lowered his head towards her face, as if looking at an interesting bug that he was about to squash rather than a person. He sniffed at her, his hand ghosting over her chest just over where her heart was hammering wildly.

"_**Do you wish to be linked to my child, witch?"**_ he asked her in a soft voice that only hinted at the dangerous threat. _**"She is a force… and I am far worse if we were to meet again,"**_

_I'm not afraid of you,_ Sophie snapped up at him despite her inability to move her lips.

The figure let out a roar of laughter, throwing his head back with the force of it, his magic growing like a wave ready to crash upon the witches. _**"You have no idea what you meddle with in this one… be warned,"**_

There was a sudden shocking drop off of magic as the ghost faded from the witches' sight and the color returned to Bae's eyes. As the color returned however, her body sagged forward and towards the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Morgan? Do you want to see more of her? What do you think of the Collar? Are you excited to have seen the Dark Figure again? Are you curious about what that's all about? **

**REVIEW! . . . Please?**


	82. Impossible

**Impossible.**

* * *

Elijah moved through the alleyways and stood upon the rooftops as he followed his little brother closely throughout the city of New Orleans. The familiar scent of the air, even now when it was polluted by car exhaust, and the familiar buildings that surrounded him, the sound of people as the laughed below him, it all left an ache in his heart to remember the days when New Orleans had been their home. His heart yearned for those simple days when the city had all been theirs, long before they were run out by their father in search for Niklaus's death.

However, one familiar sight that Elijah had not expected as he looked out across the city was their friend, Marcel, who they'd all assumed dead in the past two hundred years. Not only had it been shocking to see the man alive, but even more so to see him so changed by the times and as the King of the Quarter. To see that he was alive left a sting that he hadn't expected.

Elijah remained silent as he observed the city, watching his brother stumble his way through the lies and riddles of others to try to learn of Jane-Anne Devereux or anything that might help him in his endeavor. It left Elijah just as curious as Niklaus to learn why the witch had been so set on meeting with Niklaus. But Elijah was further interested in why Niklaus seemed so set on learning as much as he could about her, almost desperate in nature, which was something he'd rarely seen from Niklaus before. It was as if something was driving his brother rather than his usual annoyance and nonchalant interest that sent him to places around the world when he grew bored. What was making him so determined to learn what this witch had to say?

Elijah remained in his position as he watched his brother move through the crowds down below, moving through the people with precision bought by years of confidence and technique. Elijah kept his eyes trained until he felt the need to look elsewhere, as if a force was pulling him away from his brother and to pay attention. He frowned, moving his eyes away from his target to try to find the force that drew him in like a silent whisper or a soft caress in his mind. His eyes moved to those that trailed after Niklaus or meandered nearby, finding his eyes drawn to one stoic figure that stood like an ethereal statue amongst the living.

She was watching him with soft blue eyes that he hadn't seen in centuries, her face turned up into the light of the moon and caught on features that he'd thought he would never see again unless in a terrible dream. Her expression was neutral, only a flicker of hesitance that came and went in her eyes told him that he wasn't seeing some sort of statue of his love… some sort of phantom in the streets of New Orleans. They watched each other like two ghosts that had wandered upon each other, faces and bodies blank despite the emotion in their eyes.

And then she was suddenly in front of him, standing on a few feet away from him on the balcony above the streets. He stared at her, unable to believe his eyes, trying to believe that the truth he'd lived with for nearly a thousand years wasn't at all true; that she hadn't been dead for the past thousand years.

"Dana?" Elijah breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "This… This is impossible,"

The last time he'd seen her… the last time he'd seen her she'd been dead. After months of her lying weak and gaunt within the safety of her brother's home Elijah had been sure that she would not make it to the beginnings of summer. He'd given her his blood in the hopes of somehow returning her to herself. Only now did he realize how stupid his wish had been. She'd looked healthy for a while after, as if she might pull through and return to him, but then she'd finally given up living and died in the night.

The last image he had of her was of her body lying on the ground beside the grave that her brother had dug for her. She had been wrapped in a blanket to protect her but the corner that might have covered her face had remained untucked. Her face had been gaunt and lifeless for the past month but then, in what he'd believed to be death, she'd looked just as he'd remembered her when they'd lost their virginity to each other. He'd touched her cold skin, the skin of a corpse, and cried as her brother buried her deep in the ground.

But now she was here with him, in New Orleans; an impossibility.

She looked so changed by the years and that's how he knew he was not dreaming. When he dreamt of his love, he dreamt of her from when she'd been happy with him before they'd had to hide their love from their families. He dreamt of her smiling, swimming in their pond, skin freckled from laying out in the sun, her eyes wild as she argued with his brothers… He dreamt of a simpler time when neither of them had to worry for anything. But now Dana seemed to look older, though he knew it was an impossibility if she truly had been made a vampire, the age seeming to hang in her eyes with exhaustion and weariness that had to do with a life that had been lived to the deepest points of darkness.

"Elijah," she smiled lightly, stepping towards him and breaking him from his shock.

"This cannot be,"

"It's me, Elijah," she told him softly. "I'm alive. I've been so for the past thousand years,"

Elijah was instantly in front of her, trying to take as much of her in as possible. He reached out a hand hesitantly, afraid she would run from him if he moved too quickly but she didn't move, simply waited until his hand touched her cheek in a soothing caress. Her skin was smoother than he remembered it to be, cooler as well which was to be expected if she really were a vampire. The feel of her skin sent a long ago familiar tingle up his arm and down his spine, leaving his stomach warm as he thought of his lost love. Her curly black hair had smoothed out and been cut to her mid back, as soft as he remembered it, all of it tucked exactly where she wished for it to be. Her elegantly curved body was sheathed in a dress with a black leather jacket over it, unlike the dresses that he had once seen her in, unlike the body he remembered when she'd been bearing his child.

"How is this possible?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him. "You had died. You remained dead for days, days that we took to mourn and burry you,"

Dana frowned, removing his hand from her face and taking a step back from him. "This is not the time, Elijah," she told him, moving to walk away from him. "I need-"

"No," Elijah frowned, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. She glared as she was forced to stop and met his eyes, but he wasn't about to let her continue on as if her being alive wasn't some sort of miracle. He'd thought her to be dead for nearly a thousand years… he not only deserved some time to take that in but to get some answers. "Dana… you were _dead_,"

"I was," she nodded, the frown still on her face. "And then I was reborn into the first of your bloodline…"

"Dana," he breathed, stepping towards her to touch her face once more, brushing her hair back so he could see her fully. "For a thousand years I have thought you dead… and now you reappear into my life as if by some miracle. How can you be so nonchalant about such things?"

Dana's eyes softened as she looked up into his face, the frown softening into a sad expression that spoke of years that she'd spent alone. Elijah wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her forget of the time he'd been with his siblings causing havoc in the world instead of with her… but he knew it wasn't possible to accomplish.

"You are so… unreal,"

Dana let out a breathy laugh, letting his eyes drop shut. "Says you, dear Elijah, who is the most phantom-like of them all,"

He smiled down at her, happy just to be near such a beautiful woman.

"You said now is not the time," he told her, watching as her eyes fluttered open to look up into his eyes. "Then when will be the time that you tell me how exactly this is possible?"

"Tomorrow," she breathed, pulling his hands from her face and into her own. "I give you my word that I will explain… but right now I need your help, Elijah,"

"Anything,"

She took a moment to smile at him, her cheeks darkening even in the night. "I- I've watched you as you survey your brother's movements-"

"Do you know what this Jane-Anne wanted with my brother?" Elijah asked.

Dana stopped, her eyes going slightly wide with surprise as if shocked that he would ask. "You don't know why Niklaus is here?"

"No,"

Dana huffed out a laugh. "Bae told me she'd told him… I guess he just never felt the need to share the news with others,"

"What news?" Elijah asked. "Do you mean Bae Marlow? How do you know the girl?"

"I met her a few weeks ago… I meant to eat her actually," Dana chuckled lightly, her eyes moving towards the street as she took a moment to remember. "I didn't realize until my body was frozen in place what she was exactly. I hadn't meant to kill her after I realized what she was and her…" She glanced at Elijah. "… condition… but the look she gave me had me reeling. I knew that look… She'd been running for a long time to be happy, had been in the same corner before, just wanted to be safe and cared for. I couldn't leave her,"

"I noticed her absence from my brother's side but… You've been traveling with the girl for this time?" Elijah asked, more of a statement than a question which Dana didn't bother nodding at. "But what condition do you speak of, Dana? Why did she leave Mystic Falls in the first place? Niklaus never felt the need to share this with me,"

"I figured as much," Dana nodded, shaking her head. "Elijah… she's pregnant with his child,"

He stared at her for a long moment, wondering if this whole night truly was the dream he'd thought it was when he'd first spied Dana in the streets. This was all just too impossible to believe even when he had Dana standing before him, even when she- who he trusted explicitly even after so many years- was telling him these things. How could it be that she was alive and with him now? How could it be that what she was saying was true? How could Bae Marlow, his brother's little Mesmer, be carrying Niklaus's child? It was impossible.

"At first we both kept to ourselves about our pasts," Dana continued to explain to him, ignoring his look of blind shock. "I didn't tell her about how I had once nearly been a part of the Mikaelson family and she didn't tell me the father of her unborn child. It left us in a distant and uneasy alliance until Niklaus called her a week back. That was when we finally were honest with each other.

"She told me that she was pregnant with Niklaus's child, an impossibility at first but she told me that he'd finally removed the curse that your mother had placed on him. He was the _Hybrid_, part vampire and part _werewolf_ who _could_ have children. Granted those children are typically with other werewolves or humans… apparently that further translated to being able to have a child with a Mesmer, who are for the most part human anyway,"

Elijah couldn't help but stare, shocked by this new information. "And Niklaus knew of his child,"

Dana nodded. "He told her he didn't want it,"

Elijah snorted unceremoniously. "Of course he would do such a thing in the face of such happiness, and given to him by his true friend no less,"

"And now the witches have her," Dana continued, moving to the problem at hand. "We were passing near the town and had come here to eat, something I greatly regret. We were separated in the crowds and she was taken to a cemetery that vampires cannot enter. They've taken her to draw Niklaus here and force him to work at their own devices against Marcel, who has become a tyrant against everyone but his own vampires. I tried to talk with the witches, negotiate, try to at least see Bae… but they would not have me.

"But I knew that a Mikaelson would be by shortly, so I waited," Dana finished, her eyes meeting his. "And it was time I saw you again, Elijah,"

"Dana," he breathed, stepping toward her to place a hand on her face. "How is it that life has kept you from me for so long?"

"Cruel fate," she told him as if she'd thought on the question more than once. But before she could let her emotions push through the strong façade she wore, she took his hand into hers. "But we must go, Elijah. With you in town we can gather Niklaus and confront the witches,"

"Agreed," Elijah nodded. "We'll retrieve Bae Marlow and her unborn child. I promise,"

She smiled sweetly at him before she turned, his hand in hers, and vamped across the rooftops towards their target.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long amount of time for an update. My internet has been wonky and college is annoying. But I digress, I hope you like seeing these two finally together.**

**Are you guys voting on the chapter that you want to have? Go to my profile and vote on the poll or tell me in your review. Thanks!**


	83. Witches (E)

**Witches.**

* * *

Niklaus followed close behind the witch, Sophie Devereux, flanked by his brother and Dana. It was a surprising group, especially since he'd long believed Dana to be dead and in the past. But she'd appeared with Elijah as if like a dream, telling him that she knew where Bae was. Her worlds had allowed his worst fears to be realized, that Bae truly had been taken in an attempt to persuade him to do something against his will.

He'd immediately gone with them to confront Sophie Devereux once more.

And so they were being led to a graveyard of sorts, one that made his skin crawl and burn as he drew closer and closer. The wailing of the dead might have been silent to most others but he felt it acutely against his shoulders, as if spirits and ghosts or the memories of the dead clung to someone who had caused a large share in his long lifetime.

Sophie walked through a gate that led into the graveyard, bringing the three vampires to a stop just at the threshold. She turned towards them as if surprised before smug expression crawled over her features as she looked between the three. Niklaus hated this woman, so self-assured and cocky about her advantages over him.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in," the witch explained to them, her eyes moving to Dana. "I'm sure the female can explain that to you,"

Dana hissed at her like a demon out of hell, not bothering to show her vampiric face.

"But since I'm desperate," Sophie frowned, looking between the two Originals. "Come on in,"

Dana didn't bother testing it before walking right in to follow Sophie. Niklaus was close behind with Elijah at his back, hesitantly testing the area as he walked through it, cautious of what surprises that witch had in store for them.

"We can talk freely here,"

"Then I suggest you start talking," Niklaus snapped, coming to stop only a few yards away from the witch.

"What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie asked, throwing out her arms. "We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel is out of control; he does what he wants, he kills who he wants because he has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back but we haven't had much luck-"

"Until you kidnapped Bae," Dana snapped, interrupting the witch's dramatic spiel, causing her to receive a glare. "I made sure to inform them of the situation before we arrived here. You'll be limited in your ability to surprise any of us,"

"And don't think I didn't know the treachery your sister had waiting for me here," Niklaus growled out slowly. "I merely had to find out where you were keeping her,"

"Hmm," Sophie frowned, taking all of this in with a nod. "Then I guess we can end with the theatrics and games then," Her eyes then met Niklaus's a small and smug smile appearing on her face as she did so. "I'm surprised you let someone so precious get away from you like that, running around for just anyone to snatch up for their own means… She's the perfect weakness to your infallible armor,"

Niklaus glared down at her dangerously though she didn't seem moved.

"Where is she?" Dana snarled, taking a threatening step toward the witch.

Sophie held up a hand to Dana, ignoring her as her eyes remained on Niklaus's. "But don't get me wrong. You're _lucky_ it was us who caught her… before the _Mesmers _caught wind of her,"

Niklaus saw Dana stiffen out of the corner of his eye but he ignored it, keeping his eyes on Sophie as she continued.

"Mesmers aren't allowed in New Orleans but just imagine if her family had seen her with that little belly of hers…?" Sophie frowned, her face deathly serious. "Mesmers are notorious for killing their outcasts… They still shun those they feel have wronged the family, they even cut off the hands of their own people, beat their own family members,"

Images of Bae with the knife would in her chest flashed before Niklaus's eyes. He could still remember watching her creep through the doorway of her own home smelling of blood, terror and sadness. He'd wanted to hunt her family for snaring her in their trap and try to cut out her heart. He'd wanted to end them.

"Back in the day they even used to string them up for the crows to feast on-"

"Is this necessary?" Elijah spat as Dana's eyes glossed over with her own memories.

"You might not like it, but you're lucky it was us who found her," Sophie told them, reaching the long winded and graphic point. "Bae could be dead now instead of being used as a bargaining tool between the two of us… When my sister met Bae passing through the Quarter, it was fate,"

"I think most would call it _kidnapping_," Dana snapped.

"Not only does Bae owe us her life but my sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy," the witch explained to them. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us,"

Dana took in a deep breath of air whilst Sophie just remained the same determined witch that she had been the entire conversation.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Bae won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress,"

Niklaus grinned dangerously down at her, stepping into her space with threatening purpose. "And what, Sophie Devereux, is to prevent me from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

"I'm glad you asked," Sophie smiled confidently. "You see, the spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It wasn't just to confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Bae, so anything that happens to me happens to her which means her life is in _my_ hands," Sophie pulled out a pocket knife from her pocket and flicked it open, holding it out for him to see. "I can prove it to you if you want… but trust me when I tell you that if I have to hurt Bae or worse to ensure that I have your attention, _I will_,"

Niklaus growled, feeling the need for his face to shift aching in the muscles under his eyes and in his gums. "You would _dare_ threaten the Original Hybrid?"

Sophie shrugged. "I have nothing to lose,"

"Enough of this," Elijah interrupted. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself,"

"No," Sophie argued instantly with a shake of her head. "We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan on taking down Marcel that we need to follow and there are rules,"

Niklaus was breathing hard through his nostrils, his eyes ablaze. "And you believe me to be one to bow to a witch with a grudge? I _will not_ be manipulated,"

"_Niklaus,_" Dana snapped. "Enough,"

"Oh, I have had more than enough," Niklaus snapped back at her before turning his eyes to Sophie who seemed unaffected. "How dare you command me? _Threaten_ me?"

Sophie smiled. "Struck a nerve?"

Niklaus growled, only restrained by the touch of his brother's hand on his shoulder when he would have otherwise done something horrible to Sophie that would have transferred to Bae as well. It was a frustrating concept… one that he would eventually pay Sophie Devereux back for. After all, Niklaus could be a very patient hunter when he chose to be.

"You can't bargain with me, Hybrid," Sophie taunted with a humorless smirk. "I can see how much you care for her whether you care about the baby or not… and clearly your brother and the female care enough to make up for your absence,"

Niklaus didn't bother arguing with her. "Then let me see her," he breathed. "And if what you say is true about your sister's spell then I will end Marcel's reign and proceed to reclaim my home whilst leaving you and your coven unharmed… However, if Bae or my child are to become harmed in any way before that time, I will kill every single one of your coven, ever member of their families, every person that has spoken a kind word to them in their lifetime… and then I will proceed to remove the spell between the two of you and I will enjoy killing you so slowly you will beg for me to end you,"

"And if you betray me or even step one hair out of line, Bae will die… you have my word on _that_," Sophie told them, keeping her eyes trained on Niklaus's until she was satisfied that he understood. When she finally looked away, she turned to look behind her and into the darkness of the graveyard. "Bring her out!"

A few moments later a group of women came around the corner, all surrounding one figure at their center as if they revolved around her. However, Niklaus could honestly say that the woman they brought out was one that he barely recognized as Bae Marlow, his little Mesmer. Not only had she cut her dark hair short around her head as opposed for the long braid he remembered, but she looked grey in comparison to the vibrant woman he remembered in an Iron Man t-shirt with her hands on her hips. This woman's face lacked emotion, her face gaunt with eyes that seemed to sink in and only reflected light back into the world instead of shining with their own light. Her body had thinned around her in a way that made her look sickly as she walked out in a Deadpool t-shirt and yoga pants he recognized. It was as if someone has sucked the life out of her, had cut off the part of her that made her his little Mesmer.

"Get that off!" Dana suddenly shouted in distress, racing toward Bae. "Break it-!"

The circle of witches held their hands up to the vampire, bringing Dana to her knees in such pain that left her mouth hanging open but no sound coming out. Elijah was instantly by her side, pulling her to him and yelling at the witches to stop what they were doing. After a long moment they lowered their hands and Sophie spoke.

"That was more than just a little stupid, vampire,"

"Don't hurt yourself," Bae told Dana in a lifeless tone that made the three vampires- who had known her for a time- very uncomfortable to hear the sarcasm and life gone. "I'm fine,"

"You are not!" Dana gasped out into Elijah's chest, clinging to his jacket as her eyes blazed towards Sophie. "Do you have any idea what that collar does?"

"Yes," Sophie nodded with smugness that Niklaus wanted to destroy. "And that's why we used it. How exactly were we supposed to keep Bae with us and safe if she could control our bodies and escape to be killed by some creature in the night who had no idea of her importance?"

"You couldn't have bound her hands?" Dana snapped, removing herself from Elijah's arms but using him to help her stand again. "Cutting off her hands would have been a _kindness_,"

"Dana," Niklaus growled in warning.

"No," Bae frowned, looking at Dana sadly. "This is the mercy. I can do as I wish without having to deal with handcuffs behind my back or…" The woman's eyes suddenly had a flash of emotion, of fear, as she seemed to contemplate what Dana had said. "… Not my hands. Please, not my hands,"

"It doesn't just suppress a Mesmer's powers, Sophie Devereux," Dana roared with blind rage that kept Elijah from leaving her side or removing his hand from her shoulder. "It makes a Mesmer docile and obedient. It takes their will away from them and whittles away at them until they are nothing but obedient zombies-"

"Get it off," Niklaus snarled upon hearing this, his eyes moving from the locked bone collar on Bae's neck to Sophie's stoic face. "Release her or we won't have a deal,"

"I'm fine," Bae repeated.

Sophie rolled her eyes and waved a hand out from her waist.

The shining silver lock on the collar seemed to unbind itself and fell from Bae's neck to the stone ground. The woman took in a breath, her eyes falling shut as if the action released her from beneath the weight of a giant boulder or allowed her to finally breathe after suffocating beneath the surface of a great ocean. With the tension released, her sagged forward and towards the ground, halted when Niklaus was suddenly there, lifting her up into his arms with a flash of movement that left him surrounded by the dumbstruck witches and facing an enraged Sophie Devereux.

"Never trust a witch," Niklaus growled out, Bae's head falling against his shoulder with a short gasp of air. "You expect a bargain with me after this?"

"Niklaus!" Dana gasped.

Sophie glared. "You dare-"

"Release her to us as a token of good faith," Elijah interrupted, standing up in a graceful move that put himself between Niklaus and Sophie. Niklaus might have minded in any other situation but with Bae lying motionless in his arms, he would rather his brother- who was gifted with tact- to deal with the witch. "You've done what you needed to do to keep her safe, now let us do the same. I can assure you, there's no one stronger,"

"No," Sophie spat at him, making Niklaus glare. "We keep her until you do what you promised,"

Elijah frowned, stepping toward her. "I will not allow the mistreatment you've extended upon her. She is carrying my family which- by extension- makes her my family. I will not allow you to bind her once more and continue this treatment. You might as well kill Bae for us and achieve what that collar would do in a matter of weeks,"

Sophie frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Dana asked, coming to stand by Elijah's side. "There is nowhere we could go that your spells couldn't find us. There is no way that we can take her away from you with your bond to her. Let us simply take her with us and protect her at our own volition,"

"Regardless," Elijah continued. "I doubt Niklaus would leave her with you and you would not want a Hybrid treading under foot,"

Sophie's frown grew until she waved them off in a dismissive way. "Take her, but know that if any of you betray us, Bae will die,"

"Then I will give you _my_ word," Elijah smiled kindly. "We will be your partners. We will end Marcel's reign but know this… if anything so whatsoever happens that girl or her unborn child you needn't fear Marcel nor Klaus nor anyone more than you will need to fear me,"

Dana bowed her head to the witch. "Goodbye,"

Together, Niklaus with Bae in hand, the three vampires took off into the night and away from the witches and their graveyard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rushed but important to have. Review?**


	84. Blame

**Blame.**

* * *

Elijah and Dana followed after Niklaus, following him all the way to a large estate that had once been theirs when they'd lived in New Orleans in peace. They followed him all the way to what had once been his room, standing in the doorway before stopping, watching his lay Bae down gently on the bed, pulling off her shoes before tucking her in beneath the covers. Once this was done, his eyes lingered on her face in a way that spoke volumes of how much he cared for the Mesmer, even after all that he'd done to harm her.

Then his eyes turned harsh as he turned to Dana. "You let them take her,"

Dana returned the glare in an instant. "Am I to blame now? I find that humorous,"

"If you had watched her-"

"Don't turn your anger on me, Niklaus," Dana growled at him in a soft voice that revealed anger that no amount of shouting could, even if there was a sleeping body in the room. "You shunned her and left her to wander with no one to turn to. You told her you didn't care, that she should go die… to kill the baby,"

Dana watched the muscles of Niklaus's back tighten beneath his shirt, his knuckles going white and the smell of blood leaking into the air. This answered Dana more clearly than Niklaus's words ever could for him, painting Dana a picture that spoke a thousand words of what had occurred between Niklaus and his Mesmer, words that Bae would have never repeated to her herself.

"And you told no one of her or the child," Dana spat at him, her eyes growing dark with anger that spoke of her sympathy towards Bae Marlow. "You would have had her fade from existence and be forgotten by all who knew her. Left her to die and be hurried in an unmarked grave,"

"You know nothing!" Niklaus roared threateningly.

"Nothing?!" Dana spat back, getting in his face. "I know what it feels like to be with child and believe that no one wants you, to be left out in the world with nowhere to turn, to think that you don't matter to anyone, to fight for your life. You threw her to the wolves and didn't care what happened to her or your child!" Dana watched Niklaus's body tighten again and his eyes harden but she didn't stop, keeping eye contact with Niklaus when others would have cowered. "_I _almost killed her, Niklaus! I almost killed her the night that the two of us met. Do you have too much confidence in her abilities or do you really not care for her?!"

"I would be careful, Dana," he growled at her, his voice coming through a clenched jaw while his eyes darkened to black and gold. "I loved you as a sister when we were human, but you expect too much of me to think I won't snap your neck,"

"You just don't want to hear how idiotic you were," Dana growled back at him, her voice dropping into a calm rage that mirrored Niklaus's. "You don't want to hear about how much you messed up that day when you shunned her, how much it hurt you to care for someone who had gotten so close to you. You don't want to hear how much she's suffered by your hand, how close to death she was by my own hand, how she would wake up from nightmares as she feared for the future of _your _child. You don't want to admit to anyone that you were wrong…"

Dana got up in his face, their noses almost touching.

"You don't want anyone to know you care for her,"

Niklaus had Dana by the neck against the wall, his fangs bared at her throat. Elijah's moved to help her but was merely batted away by Niklaus's hand, leaving Dana handing from the Hybrid's hand with danger looming just above her throat.

"_Do it!_" Dana shouted at him. "We all know no one else would dare say this to you! Elijah is to kind and everyone else fears you. Who else but I would say what needs to be said?"

Niklaus made no move to bite her, nor to let her down, leaving everyone at a standstill. So Dana continued, eyes on his face.

"You weren't there, Nik… You did not see how hurt she was by what you did. Sure, being away from you was good for the girl. Not only did she need to come to the conclusion that, if need be, she could truly become a mother on her own, but she needed to also know that she wasn't alone in the world. She can trust others and there are those who will not hurt her if she dared to trust them.

"But you did not see the ache on her face as she thought of happier times, did not see the loneliness as she spoke of the future… I am her friend, but I cannot replace the man that she loves in her heart. You did not see the bone deep sadness of her days and the striking fear that woke her in the night," Dana swallowed, dropping her eyes. "It is frightening to know, with conviction, that you are truly alone in the world,"

Elijah frowned from over Niklaus's shoulder. "Dana-"

"So snap my neck if you must," she interrupted, eyes meeting Niklaus's again with the same rage she'd held before. "Bite me if you wish, but it will not change what you've done,"

Niklaus snarled at her before he dropped her, vamping out of the room as Elijah helped Dana to her feet as she touched her throat.

"Dana?"

"I'm fine," she breathed, her eyes keeping to themselves, fear wracking her body in a way that it hadn't when Niklaus had been there. "I'm fine,"

Elijah nodded though he knew better than to truly believe her. "Perhaps I should suggest a bit more tact when speaking to Niklaus next. He is not the same man you knew him to be a thousand years ago and does not take kindly to people revealing his faults,"

"I realize that," she told him, her eyes on the door the Hybrid had disappeared through. "But he should be warned about the harm that he has done to Bae and the girl who will wake up to find that it is a monster who has saved her,"

* * *

**Author's Note: He needed to hear it and you all know it. Review?**


	85. Awake

**Awake.**

* * *

Bae knew that they didn't like it but she couldn't help it. She just didn't want to talk about it.

She'd woken up in a strange room her neck light with the absence of the Collar. It had felt like years that she'd worn it when she was sure it had only been a week. So she didn't feel like answering any of their worried questions. She didn't want to tell them about what had happened while she'd been held kidnapped. She didn't want to tell them what she'd learned about the witches. She didn't want to tell them how she was feeling… she just didn't want to talk.

So she remained stoic as she sat in bed, holding the bowl of cereal Dana had forced her to hold in her lap, her eyes staring at her feet beneath the covers. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to _not be_ for a little bit.

So she ate what they gave her, nodded when she had to, slept when they told her to, blinked, breathed, and swallowed. It was all she could do.

And Niklaus hadn't come to see her. She hadn't seen him at all since under the influence of the Collar. She could remember seeing him and hearing his voice, could remember falling into him when the thing had released her… but she hadn't seen him. She didn't know whether that was good or not. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to see him at all.

Maybe it was the effect of the Collar on her… maybe she just didn't care anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	86. Weak

**Weak.**

* * *

Bae was awake and aware, despite what the others seemed to think at some times. They would talk about her outside her room with the door open, directly at her bedside as she stared into nothingness, her hands limp in her lap. They even talking about their annoyance with Niklaus in front of her sometimes, how he refused to come to her when she needed him.

She didn't need him.

But it was the day that the witches arrived to check up on her that made her flinch, literally. It felt like the eyes of the witch were looking over a prized dog, pulling at its ears and tail to see if it was just right for winning the show. But Bae wasn't a bitch. She flinched when cool fingers touched her, squeezed her eyes shut when her voice cut into the silence of her room, refused to do anything the witch told her to do. It was the witches that had broken her, ripped her from her own body to shove her into a box.

"She's fine," the witch told Elijah and Dana. "Just shaken by the magic. It'll wear off,"

"Wear off?" Dana snapped. "It's been nearly a week!"

"It's her mind," the witch shrugged, sweeping towards the door. "It's her choice what she wants to do with it now that she'd free from the Collar. Not our fault," The witch disappeared, apparently letting herself out. "Come on, Morgan!"

Bae's eyes flashed to the figure standing against the wall, pressed against the doorframe. It was the same girl Bae had met in the little shack in the bayou, the same uneasy girl that was too curious about the world for her own good. She was looking up at Bae through her eyelashes, shy and unsure even as she glanced towards the two vampires standing over her prone body.

"I'll be just a sec,"

"_Now_, Morgan,"

Morgan frowned, looking over at Elijah and Dana. She looked as if she wanted to say something, tell them something that would ease the worry that had been set on them. But she sighed, turning to walk out into the hall after her companion. She was almost out of sight when her steps stuttered and she looked back at Bae, meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

Dana and Elijah glanced at each other in surprise but didn't say anything as Morgan's footsteps echoed three times before growing silent.

Dana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd say I hated witches- your mother included- but there's always one that pops up that I can't help but think twice,"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her when she turned to look at him.

"What?" Dana asked. "Your mother is not a good person,"

Elijah frowned before looking over at Bae but she kept her face neutral, dropping her eyes back to her hands with little more than a blink. If it was true what the witch said, then Bae could speak now with no fear of spouting words that weren't really hers. But she didn't _want_ to. _It's her choice what she wants to do with it now that she'd free from the Collar_. Which meant that she could sit and sulk for as long as she wanted, as selfish as it was to do such a thing when she had a baby tucked up into her torso.

"She's right," Elijah sighed. "Bae will speak when she wishes to. She's been through enough to have earned herself time,"

There was an angry silence, mostly from Dana as she remained standing, her eyes burning into Bae's bowed head. But Bae didn't dare look up at the angry vampire.

"It's weak," Dana snapped quietly, just barely loud enough for Bae to hear. "And Bae isn't weak- no matter what she wants to believe,"

Before Bae could think on those words, a crash sounded from downstairs, sending both vampires wisping through the door.

"_Please, don't!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	87. Paragraphs

**Paragraphs.**

* * *

Niklaus sat with a book in his lap, a book that he'd read a couple hundred times before. That fact probably wasn't helping with the additional fact that he'd read the same paragraph multiple times. He was so distracted that even knowing the paragraph word for word didn't allow him to retain any of it, instead forcing him to read it again with no comprehension.

He wanted to be elsewhere, preferably upstairs with the witch to make sure that the disgusting humans didn't do any more to harm his Mesmer. However, he knew better than to think he had any right to be near the woman, much less did he want to see those dull eyes again. It was a selfish thing to do, and he knew it, but he didn't want to be near her when she was… so unlike herself.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, lighter than those of his brother and clumsier than Dana's. The sound brought him to his feet, his book forgotten as he sped into the path of the witch. She was not one of the strongest witches, she wasn't even Sophie herself. Instead, this witch had ice white skin with equally pale hair that fell around her face in an attempt to look less like a danger. It didn't work when piercing eyes met his, her arms crossing over her chest in defiance. She was wearing an offense orange color that didn't help with Niklaus's mood at all.

She frowned at him. "She's fine,"

If he'd been made into a kinder man over the years or perhaps a gentler man by the world, he might had snorted at her as if she'd joked at him. But both she and him were utterly serious as they stood in the entry hall of the mansion. He didn't find her words at all funny, instead he found them just as offense as the color she wore.

"And yet she has not spoken since your infernal artifact was removed," he snapped at her, his hands in tight fists at his side. "So I might ask you if she is _fine_ and you should think to give me a different answer, witch,"

She dared to glare at him, as if she had authority in his territory, as if she were someone else but a lowly witch. "Look, we put that Collar on her to protect her and us. Do you really think that she'd have just sat around roasting marshmallows with us like we were all friends? I doubt it, not when she's been sleeping around with someone as aggressive as you are,"

Niklaus might have taken offense to that if it weren't so true. She also didn't allow him to speak, just kept talking.

"So, I'm not really that sorry if your precious little incubator doesn't feel like speaking," she told him with a bitterness that made him clench his jaw in rage. "I doubt you actually care anyway. The kid's all you care about, right? A mini Original to kill people for sport. Real cute,"

"Anja," another voice snapped from the stairs as she stumbled down them. "Would you shut up before he takes a bite out of you? You're my ride home,"

The witch, Anja, snorted up at him.

"Sorry," the little girl told him shyly as she linked arms with the witch. "We're all a bit pissy about the vampire thing lately," The girl glanced over at her companion with a smile that was clearly forced, nudging her with a shoulder. "But now that you're here, things are bound to get better,"

The wich snorted again.

"It appears that there is only one hear with any true intelligence then," Niklaus commented through a clenched jaw, his eyes moving to the girl with freckles born from too many hours in the sun. "I would ask you about Bae and her condition,"

"I don't know much about pregnancy," the girl told him, her eyes on his chin rather than meeting his eyes. "But I'd say she'd pretty damn pregnant,"

The witch rolled her eyes. "That's not what he means, Morgan,"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, meeting his eyes finally. "Oh, wow, I'm dumb. You mean about the Collar-"

"And I already told him, the incubator is fine-"

His hand created a vice around the witch's throat that kept her pressed against the nearest wall, her feet dangling beneath her as the air left her lungs. It had happened faster than any of the three of them could have seen coming, even Niklaus who held the witch. It was something he had become used to in a sense, the rage ruling his body in fits that he found he rarely felt guilt over. This would be one of those times, feeling the sweet satisfaction of the witch choking beneath his hand as she clawed at his wrist desperately.

He leaned in, glaring into her wide eyes. "Say that again," Niklaus growled. "I dare you,"

"Please, _don't!_" the girl shouted behind him, not daring to touch him though he could feel her presence at his right shoulder. "Let her down! You don't want to do this!"

"Don't I?" he grinned into the witch's flushed face. "I would like to disagree,"

"Niklaus," his brother's voice warned, coming from his other shoulder. "Think of the alliance we have bought ourselves,"

_An alliance built from manipulation by these very witches_, Niklaus thought to himself. It was a crooked alliance no matter what why Niklaus dared to think about it. Not only had they returned Bae and his unborn child in a lesser condition than before they'd kidnapped them, but they retained the leash they had on Bae. Not only was his Bae hurt by him, but he'd allowed these witches to harm her and to have the future ability to harm her.

"Ifyoulethergo,I'lltellyouthetruth,"

Niklaus froze, taking a moment to sort out the rush of words before letting his eyes glance to his right. The girl's eyes were on her friend and she was shaking, most definitely not the most inspiring look for one that was trying to strike a deal. However, with the intelligence that the girl seemed to have concerning her survival, it seemed less foolhardy that most of the deals he'd made in the past month.

"Let her go and I will tell you what you want to hear without using the word _fine_," the girl said a bit more slowly. "But you have to let her go,"

Niklaus let her words sink in despite the witch's increased struggling, finally letting his hand drop away to allow the witch to fall to his feet with a shocked gasp.

"Fine," Niklaus smiled, turning to look at the girl. "She leaves, you stay. My dear sister-in-law will take you home,"

He ignored the uncomfortable glances Dana and Elijha shot at each other.

"Is this satisfactory or shall I remove your friend's throat from her neck?"

"No!" the girl squeaked, her hands twitching at her sides. "That's fine,"

"Mor-" The witch stopped to cough again, standing up. "No. She doesn't except. She and I are leaving. _Now_, Morgan,"

The witch turned to leave only to be blocked by Dana.

"I would like to disagree, darling," she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "As it would seem, you are less than helpful while this girl has the intelligence to strengthen the bond between your people and my _friends_," Dana's eyes met Niklaus's on the word before she continued. "I'll return her without any harm… unless you wish to sit out in your car for a bit,"

"You can't-"

"We can," Elijah interrupted, coming to Dana's side. "We want answers. This one is willing to give us that and has made a deal that my brother wishes to shake on,"

The witch glared at them all, her eyes landing on Morgan with a deathly glare. "You parents will hear of this, Morgan,"

The girl dropped her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. But she didn't move nor say anything that would lead Niklaus to believe that she would take back her deal with him. A stubborn little one despite her obvious leash that kept her tied to the witches. An interesting ally if things were to go amiss. Clearly she had a soft spot for his Bae, something that he might be able to exploit.

"Get going, Anja," the girl said with a voice that held anxiety despite the obvious humor. "Before the vampires eat you. I think I'd prefer to have them take me home,"

The witch scoffed in an unladylike fashion that sent her flying out the door.

"Bitch," Dana snapped.

The girl looked up at that, a smile on her face. "You'd think she had a stick up her ass… only time she pulls it out is to hit you with it,"

It might have been funny but no one really felt like laugh, and so the joke died where it stood.

"Right," the girl nodded uncomfortably, her fingers playing with the fabric of her sleeves. "I- I um… I said I'd tell you about Bae so… don't eat me, please?"

Again, another joke that might have made the corner of his mouth twitch had Niklaus not been so ready for blood shed.

"Right," the girl repeated, dropping her eyes to the floor. "So… the Collar? I knew what it was when Sophie brought it in and it got me curious about what was up with Bae and her being a Mesmer and all. My family is an old one that has a lot of books on a lot of shit that doesn't really matter anymore and sometimes doesn't make a lot of sense. But I found Mesmers and the Collar in one of them and I studied it in detail,"

"And?"

"Look," she sighed, dropping her hands from her side to look up at him, the jitteriness mostly gone from her body. "You're not going to like this but… It's going to take a while before the effects wear off completely. Kinda like drugs on a person or a hangover? Sure she's done with the _Woo-Hoo_ part of it that has her strapped down into a zombie but now she's got to get the rest of it out of her system," The girl frown, as if she wasn't happy with the way she'd explained it to them but she continued again, frowning a little. "It's going to take a while before she gets back what the Collar stripped away. You've got to give her time,"

"It's been a week," Dana snapped behind him.

The girl bobbed her head from side to side. "Yeah… but can you really put a time limit on getting your free will back? Her mind has been shoved into a tiny little box for a week while her brain has been walking around with the effects of the Collar making her docile. I don't think that's something that just…" The girl wiggled her fingers in a flying away motion, ending it with a frown just over her head. "… goes away," At that, her hands returned to their crossed position over her chest, her fingers nervously playing with the sleeves of her shirt. "So yeah. She's not fine but… she will be,"

Niklaus frowned, turning away from her to glare at the wall. Though this wasn't necessarily the thing he'd been hoping to hear from the girl, it didn't allow him the incite to understand better. It allowed him to breathe a bit at the thought of Bae sitting upstairs in her bed with little more to her personality than a nod. However, it still made something in his chest stiffen.

"But if she doesn't snap out of it on her own I recommend a surprise," the girl commented to them with obvious sarcasm. "Like hiccups,"

Niklaus tired not to glare at her despite the overwhelming need that a habit inflicted on him.

"Niklaus?" Dana asked from him left.

"Take her home," he told her without moving. "That's all,"

There was movement behind him but he didn't turn to watch Dana escort the girl out.

"Wait," the girl suddenly gasped, interrupting the sound of movement. "I wanted to ask you something… well, actually I wanted to ask Bae but… you know,"

Niklaus turned, looking at her with interest. What could this little girl, this witch, have to ask his little Mesmer?

"Um…" the girl began, looking nervous again as she fussed with her own hands. "I let her out of the Collar once before… I didn't know what would happen but having her zombie-like is really… creepy, I don't know,"

"You took the Collar off?" Elijah asked with astonishment.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. But she freaked out and turned into a Ringwraith from Lord of the Rings… literally, the creepy male ghost-y thingy and everything," The girl shivered, more to shiver than she was actually cold or fearful. "I read about some of the Mesmers from olden times but I didn't find anything about that. Is it some sort of Mesmer defense mechanism or something?"

Dana's eyes were so wide that Niklaus wouldn't have been able to miss her expression even if he was faced away from her. "Dana?"

"It's something I never thought I'd see in my lifet-" She caught herself, shaking her head with a humorless smile. "Never thought I'd see period,"

"What is it?"

Dana looked up at Niklaus with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And I'm supposed to give up Mesmer trade secrets to you now?"

"Yes," the girl answers with excitement before she realized she'd spoken out loud. She dropped her eyes to her hands. "Woops. Just kidding,"

"If this causes harm to the child, Dana, we should be informed,"

"It won't," she told him with an angry snap. "If anything, it will protect her and it's nothing to concern yourselves about,"

Niklaus wasn't about to agree with her but it wasn't a topic he wanted to push when there was a witch in their midst, friendly or no. So he remained silent, much to the surprise of his brother if he knew him at all. He simply nodded his head and gestured to the door that stood behind them.

"As you wish," he told her, gaining a raised eyebrow. "My thanks to you, witch. Your honesty is very refreshing in these times,"

"Anytime," she smiled, saluting him happily before she seemed to think on her words, drawing a frown. "Actually, maybe not. I think it would give my parents a heart attack… and I'm usually half as helpful as I seem to be anyway,"

Dana chuckled at her, touching her shoulder to get her to move. "Come now,"

The girl nodded and opened the front door, holding it for Dana before following after her. He listened as they walked away from the front door towards the cars parked in the driveway, even listed as the doors of the car opened and closed before they drove off. Niklaus stood stock still, staring at the closed front door, fighting the urge to go upstairs to see Bae.

"Niklaus-"

He held up his hand to stop his brother from saying any more, asking any more of him. "Don't,"

"She needs you,"

A choked laugh escaped his mouth without his permission, his head turning until his eyes met those of his brother's over his shoulder. "And what would I offer, brother? I doubt she would swell with joy at the sight of me. But perhaps if you cannot bring her from her state then perhaps the disgust at the sight of me will awaken her,"

Elijah frowned at him, shifting his weight as he crossed his arms over his chest. "A valid suggestion. I'll remember it for later,"

Niklaus shot him a look before turning to resume staring at his book.

"Is this love, little brother?"

Those words froze Niklaus in his own footsteps. "We are vampires, Elijah. Or do you not remember my words from so long ago?" he asked, a false bravado in place as he turned to smile at his brother. "Love is for children… she is a friend and carries my unborn child. Can I not treat her as such without thoughts of love on your end?"

"All I'm saying is that you've always valued power above all else-"

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at him. "Have I?"

"You have," Elijah answered crisply, drawing a surprised expression from the Hybrid. "And this girl carries within her an immense power. Not only does she carry your child, who will no doubt be the apex of supernatural power, but she is an exceptionally powerful Mesmer with this newfound figure that Dana refuses to speak of… and yet you care for her. You are sincere in your actions towards her and your words,"

"Are you saying I'm incapable of sincerity otherwise?" Niklaus asked, amused.

"Yes," Elijah answered back seriously with no room for argument, an honest truth. "You are incapable of being sincere and you care about very little, Niklaus. Don't ask me to believe that Bae Marlow is not one of those rare things,"

Niklaus glared, turning to return to his book to find his brother there.

"You _care_," Elijah told him harshly, eyes meeting his. "I could see it when she introduced herself to me that day. The way you hovered over her like she mattered. You speak of her without disgust. You came here with fear in your eyes… you're never afraid, even when you should be,"

Niklaus pushed past him, trying to ignore the words and how true they were.

"You care, Niklaus," Elijha shouted after him. "I might even go as far as to say that you love her,"

The laugh he forced out almost sounded genuine as he sat down in his chair, pulling his book into his lap. "I'll be reading whilst you create fairy tales in your innocent little head,"

Elijah sighed from the doorway. "Whatever you wish to believe, brother… but she needs you,"

Niklaus kept his face emotionless as he opened his book and read the paragraph, listening as Elijah walked away. He read the paragraph a second time when he heard Elijah walk upstairs and disappear into his room. He read it a third time when he thought of Elijah's words on Bae. He slammed the book shut when his mind moved to the idea of going to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and vote on my profile for what type of chapter you guys want... though I might end up writing most of them anyway. But still.**


	88. Reunited

**Reunited.**

* * *

Niklaus hadn't slept well since the night they'd retrieved Bae from the witches.

Elijah's and Dana's words rang deafeningly in his ears and the image of Bae emotionless hadn't left his mind. It left him up during most of the night reading or painting to try to empty his mind of it all, but it rarely worked. It didn't help when Elijah insisted that he go to see Bae. He wanted to see her… but he doubted she'd like seeing him, emotionless or not.

However, with Elijah and Dana in town and none the wiser, he couldn't help it when he walked into his old room to find a dark head peaking past the large comforter and fluffed up pillow. She was asleep, her arms wrapped around her full belly while her legs were tucked against her.

Careful to not wake her, he got on the bed with her, sitting with his back against the headboard and her knees grazing his leg. As he watched her, he caught her body shivering a little every ten or so seconds, the occasional whimper that hurt him more than he wanted. But he wasn't going to leave just to make himself a little more comfortable. He wanted to remain with her.

He felt her shift beside him in a moment of unrest until he noticed her eyes beginning to flutter open. In a flash of cowardice, he vamped out of the room until his back was against the wall of the hallway, his hands against the wallpaper. It was general cowardice that kept him pressed there as he listened the movement inside the room.

He could hear her shift in bed, her mouth opening to yawn tiredly, a flap of the comforter as she pulled it tightly around her.

A breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding escaped his lungs as he relaxed against the wall. It made him angry how much of a coward he was being in this moment, with this woman no less. He was the damned Original Hybrid, he was no coward and he had nothing to fear from anyone… but Bae was different, she'd always been. It bothered him how different she was when it came to his emotions and thoughts. It was as if the world was in one category and he could destroy them without any care or worry. But when it came to Bae, he reverted back to the cowardly boy that his mother and father had created his human self to be.

With a deep breath, he straightened from the wall and walked back into her room.

She'd turned over, one leg stretched straight out until he big toe peaked out from beneath the disheveled comforter. Her head still barely peaked out from between the comforter and pillow but he could see her face better now, her face glowing in the light of the early morning sun.

She was awake. He knew this by the beating of her heart and by her breathing. Whether she realized that someone was in the room with her was a different story. He opted for not as she still seemed calm in her relaxed position on the bed.

He walked past the bed and towards the window, glancing out until he heard her shift again. It made his body stiffen as he listened, impatiently waiting for what she would do as he turned to look as she opened her eyes to look up at him. He watched her warily, not knowing in what way he would be perceived.

Confusion was first as she stretched out her body and looked around in an attempt to pinpoint whether she was still in a dream or had been indeed moved somewhere new. Then her head turned until her eyes caught on him, making her body stiffen as she saw him. Hurt was the first emotion to surface in her eyes, an emotion he knew that he'd caused in her with his words. But then there was rage, rage that sent her shooting up and scrambling out of bed in the attempt to get away from him.

"_DANA!_" she shouted, making her way to the door.

Niklaus was instantly between the Mesmer and the door, holding his hands up in an attempt to show her that he was harmless. A lie in most instances.

"Dana has gone into town to take care of some business. Elijah has gone with her like a love sick pup. It is just us, little Mesmer,"

She glared at him, shoving him roughly away from her. "Then get the hell out of my room!"

"This is _my_ room, in fact,"

"_OUT!_"

Before Niklaus could do anything, his body had walked him out of the room and the snap of the lock jamming into place sounded behind him. He let out a sigh, frowning to himself as he walked down to the kitchen to make her some food. He hadn't expected a kind welcome after the things he'd done… but at least she was speaking again and reacting.

He'd been stupid to think that even his friend would ever forgive him… but he was going to try.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	89. Monster

**Monster.**

* * *

Emotions suddenly flooded back at the sight of him. Anger, pain, love, compassion, desire, hate, disgust, fear… but mostly blind rage.

She shot out of bed and was making her way to the door, determined to find Dana and rage at her for allowing the bastard that had told her to kill her baby into her room. Where the hell was Dana when she needed the vampire?

"_DANA!_" she shouted, making her way to the door.

And then Niklaus was suddenly between her and the door, holding his hands up like a surrender that she didn't want. "Dana has gone into town to take care of some business and Elijah has returned to Mystic Falls to clear some things up with the locals,"

Something about that statement made Bae uncomfortable but she ignored it. She was too angry to really be listening to anything the bastard was saying.

"It is just us, little Mesmer,"

The rage welled up in her heart like a cobra throwing back its head. Not only did she not want to be anywhere near the Hybrid, but she didn't want him using that name on her. She hated the nickname now that it was attached to everything good that had happened within the last year of her life. Because all it really meant was that he'd ruined it.

She glared at him, shoving him roughly away from her. "Then get the hell out of my room!"

He gave her a confident smirk. "This is _my_ room, in fact,"

She pointed to the door. "_OUT!_"

Before either of them knew what was happened, Bae had taken control of his body and watched him walk out of her door. Too angry to care over the lack of control of her power, she slammed the door behind him and slammed the lock into place. Her hand stung from the sheer force she'd exerted on the lock but she didn't care, she was pissed at him. What gave him the right to come into her room? What gave him the right to be anywhere near her? He'd been the one to tell her that he didn't care about her and he didn't care if she killed herself. He'd been the only that told her to kill their baby.

_Her_ baby.

He had no right to have any inclination that he had control over the child he'd accidently given her. It was hers completely and if he thought that he could become something in her life again he was sorely mistaken. This was her child and he'd lost the privilege to even think it was his the second he'd said those terrible words. She was going to kill him before he got anywhere near her baby.

Bae slammed her fist into the door with a harsh crack that made pain rush up her arm all the way into her shoulder. But she didn't care, she was angry. She was…

She leaned into the door as her breath rushed out of her lungs, leaving her feeling like a deflated balloon as she slipped to the floor. She was suddenly exhausted, the powerful emotion too much for her body after a two weeks of nothing. It was like seeing Niklaus again had woken her from her emotionless funk… but now she was just tired.

But at least she was alive again.

It had been a week since the Collar had been removed from her neck, two weeks since it had been put on, and Bae could say with certainty that it was one of the worst things she'd experienced, Tyler biting her included. It had been like everything she was had been stuffed down into a different part of her mind, away from the controls. It was like it had been a poison that had seeped through her and taken over her with no mercy. She'd been someone knew and watching her hands move and hearing her mouth speak with words that she didn't want to say. It had chipped at her very soul, turning her into something it wanted her to be, a drone of contentment. It had been terrible and now she was just glad to be rid of it.

Her hands shook in her lap as tears warmed her eyes, cold fear wrapping itself around her body as she thought of the experience. Was that what it was like when she used her powers on someone else? Was it like being shoved from the controls and someone else had seeped into your mind to be you in your stead? Was it that horrifying? Was she a monster?

Tears fell down her cheeks and into her lap as sobs wracked her body.

What was she?

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


	90. Explain

**Explain.**

* * *

Elijah was sitting comfortably in one of the many chairs in the house, a book balanced on his knee. It had been an entire week since they'd brought Bae to live with them in the manor that had once belonged to him and his siblings. It had been mostly cleaned up with their joint effort but it didn't really feel like a home. It felt like a place they were staying until business was finished. There was no life in the house that had once been a home.

He listened as footsteps came towards him, the elegant tapping of a woman's heels as Dana walked past him towards the stairs that would lead her to the bedrooms. She was carrying a tray of sandwiches that were no doubt for Bae, who'd opted to remain shut up in her bedroom.

It had only been yesterday that Dana and he had arrived home to find Bae out of bed, showering on her own with bloody knuckles. She'd spoken as well but had told them she would rather stay in her room. Niklaus had been no help to understand what had happened either. Instead, he'd remained silent as he made fettuccini alfredo in the kitchen, handing Dana a bowl to take up to Bae before disappearing into his own room to brood.

Elijah closed his book and followed after Dana, taking her elbow into his hand to bring her to a gentle stop at the foot of the stairs. She stopped willingly, looking up at him curiously as she silently questioned him why he'd stopped her.

"You need to stop coddling her, Dana,"

Her face instantly adopted a frown. "I am not coddling her, I'm taking her food,"

"If you don't stop treating her like a sick child she'll forget how to be herself altogether," Elijah told her serious. "She's been wallowing for long enough. You need to force her to do things for herself,"

"She already is," Dana argued to him. "She was up yesterday-"

"And then she went back to bed," Elijah countered with a worried frown. "That collar damaged her, I understand that. But she needs to be treated normally or else she will remain the broken child forever. Treat her like Bae and maybe Bae will return,"

Dana looked ready to spit venom at him but he stopped her.

"I do not know what it is like to have this collar suppress what I am but I know that if she allows herself to remain suppressed, as if the Collar is still upon her throat, then she will remain that way and we will not get our Bae back. Niklaus has done what he could to retrieve her emotions back from the depths of her mind… now let her pull herself up,"

Dana glared at him but he knew that he'd said the right things to convince her.

She sighed, walking past him to put the tray down on a nearby table, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to lean back against it. "You're right. I'm not doing her any favors treating her like a child… thank you, Elijah,"

He nodded his head to her but he did not turn to retrieve his book, instead he walked closer to Dana. She looked up at him with further confusion as he stopped directly in front of her, his expression soft as he spoke to her.

"You promised an explanation for your immortality when we retrieved Bae from the witches… one that I have yet to hear,"

Dana frowned as she turned her face away from him. "Aw… That was something I had hoped you'd forgotten about,"

"And you've been avoiding me," Elijah added, touching her arm. "Don't think that I didn't notice how fervently you've been taking care of Bae. You've been using your duties to her to justify not speaking with me about this,"

A chuckle escaped her mouth as her eyes turned to meet his. "You always knew me best,"

"You know that I won't simply let this go, Dana," he reminded her, his voice soft as he coaxed her to speak. "Please,"

She sighed to herself, stepped out from between him and the table to walk away from him, towards the doorway to the sitting room before stopping. She remained faced away from him as she leaned heavily against the wall.

"It took me a very long time to die and even longer to transition,"

Elijah frowned, confused as to why she would start with this statement. "Why?"

"Because I was not what you believed me to be, Elijah,"

He was further confused. What could she mean that he didn't know what she was? He'd known her since they were both children. They'd grown up together, fallen in love, and knew each other in all aspects… how could he not know what she was?

"Back then I feared that you would not love me for what I was," she continued, her eyes on her shoes rather than on him. "Maybe it wasn't completely ridiculous… you disliked any who were supernatural for the simple reason that you thought they were undeserving of their advantage over those who worked hard for what they had,"

"You are not a werewolf," Elijah began, confused about what she meant. "Otherwise you would have died when I thought you did,"

"No," she shook her head. "I am not a werewolf… I was a Mesmer,"

Elijah stared. "You are a Mesmer?"

"_Was_," she corrected him, turning around to meet his eyes. "Mesmers are similar to witches in the sense that they are human and can be turned into a vampire. They are also similar in the sense that when they awaken into their new life, they leave behind the gifts they once had. So I _was_ a Mesmer,"

"But you were dead for so long," he continued, still confused.

"Yes," she nodded. "My body was injured, my mind wounded, my soul destroyed… I was as good as dead when you fed me your bloody. It couldn't heal my mind or soul but it was persistent enough that when I finally _did_ die, I came back. It would seem that Mesmers take a bit longer to be reborn than witches or regular humans.

"I awoke in the ground, drowning in soil. When I finally clawed to the surface I had no sense of what I was… but I knew I was powerful and I knew that I could take revenge for our child," Dana's eyes met his with an unspoken rage. "I killed them all,"

Elijah frowned, pained at seeing her in such a way. "Dana, I am infinitely-"

"Don't," she snapped, holding a hand up to stop his words. "If you want the truth, I hated you for centuries. I hated _myself_ for centuries… But I busied myself with watching the devolution of my race. I kept my brother's family safe to the best of my ability, reminisced of the days when I could control a human body with a flick of my wrist instead of bending its mind. I came to miss you and your family but the mere thought of going to any of you frightened me so,"

Elijah frowned, he knew just what she meant.

"And when I did finally come to the decision to find you, your father found me first,"

The fear that Elijah felt was the desperately powerful kind that he'd only felt when he was human, when Dana had been on the ground, beaten and dying because of her family. The mere thought of Mikael coming anywhere near her, even with her standing before him alive, was frightening to comprehend.

"What did he do?"

Dana smiled a smile that was without humor. "Instead of killing me- in honor of his _true_ son- he decided that he would take my humanity from me. I roamed the world for centuries as a blood thirsty monster, the exact thing that I had feared that I would become…" She trailed off, her eyes glossing over for a moment before she turned back to him. "Before you arrived I was staying in the city under Marcel's blessing. He thought I simply planned on becoming one of his vampires and had come to feel out the territory. He doesn't know why I'm actually here,"

Elijah frowned, reaching for her. She flinched away from him but slowly allowed him to pull her to him, until his arms were wrapped firmly around her. His lips touched her forehead softly as she slowly relaxed against him.

"Life has been too harsh on you, Dana," he told her, his arms creating a vice around her. "If life had been as it should have been, I would have protected you from it,"

Dana snorted into his jacket. "You would have tried… but I would not have been docile enough to remain behind your shield, Elijah… and life is not so easy as that. Life will do what it wishes to each of us, weeding out the weak and the unlucky,"

"And how unlucky you have been,"

Dana sighed into his jacket, turning her face into the side of his neck. "How unlucky each of us have been…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? Maybe? ... Please?**


	91. Out

**Out.**

* * *

Bae heard a knock on her door but didn't look up.

She was in a bit of a pissy mood at the moment. Not only had her emotions come swelling back like a tsunami but Dana had decided to let Bae start doing things for herself again. Not that she didn't believe in doing things for herself, things that she was very capable of doing on her own. But it was the idea of going downstairs to make herself food while… he… was down there that made her skin crawl and anger tickle her spine. As much as her stomach twisted with the need for food, she would rather wait until midnight to risk going downstairs to get herself something.

The door opened behind her, allowing the familiar smell of boiled green peppers to waft into the room like a dream. It made Bae's stomach twist painfully, the sound of it filling the room as she grimaced down at her swollen belly. She looked up to the door to find a bowl nearly overflowing with steaming green peppers, the smell making her mouth water.

"I thought you might be hungry,"

If she didn't love her book so much she would have thrown it right into his face. Instead, she turned back to her book and pretended to continue reading. It was her favorite book of her favorite book series by her favorite author. So far she'd read every single one of her books once through and this was her second time through this one. It was about a woman who had-

"Bae-"

"Get out,"

"Bae-"

"Get. _Out_,"

There was silence between them for a long moment and Bae almost believed that he'd given up… but she knew him better than that. She knew that he wouldn't give up on pestering her with his meaningless guilt as he set aside the bowl of green peppers. She hated him so much. She hated him even more because her heart wanted to forgive the bastard. She hated him even more because she wanted to hug him. But by God she was determined to hate him.

"Please, Bae-"

"No!" she shouted, slamming her book shut as she stood to face him, meeting his eyes. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me, Niklaus. I thank you for rescuing me from the witches when they placed the Collar on me but that is all," She walked up to him, pointing a finger at him. "I don't want you near me or my child. Ever,"

She turned her back on him, hating the sight of him just as much as she wanted to hug him. It was insanity really. To have such a hate for this bastard standing in her room but still having that little voice in her head that wanted to hug him and smile at him like she used to. But she ignored the voice, remembering the words that he'd said to her the day she'd left Mystic Falls. She was so tired of convincing others that there was good in Niklaus, so tired of convincing herself that there was something there to forgive when he just turned around and ripped out another heart two seconds later.

Bae set her feet, anger welling up into her throat. He hadn't believed her, had thought that she was manipulating him, had told her to kill their baby. He'd sent her running and left her with no one to turn to with her baby coming like it or not. If there was any true fear that she really had in her, it was the idea of being alone with no one to turn to. And he'd made her realize it.

She hated him, just like he'd wanted.

"I should have seen it the second I laid eyes on you,"

There was a long silence behind her, but eventually his curiosity brought him to speak. "And what is that?"

"That you really are Klaus,"

There was a tense silence that spoke of the hurt that Bae had just inflicted on him. She could feel it pressing into her back, could almost feel the swell of rage a second later to cover up the hurt. But she didn't turn around, even if she had to lock her knees to keep the urge at bay. She was done pitying the man who everyone else hated for good reason. He had earned her hatred, and if he wanted to earn back her friendship, he was going to have to move mountains to achieve it.

"Right," he snapped at her back. "I'm sorry to have disturbed the mighty Bae Marlow. Perhaps next time I shall remain in Mystic Falls and allow my dear brother to come for you, if that is to your liking. Or perhaps I should have let you remain with the witches and your bloody Collar? Would that have been better?"

Tears stung her eyes at the mention of the Collar, the ghost of it pressing down around her throat. It made her shoulders tense, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to keep her from falling apart.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Klaus," she told him, hating the way her voice shook. "After all, you don't care about what happens to me or my baby. What would it matter?"

A hand came down on her shoulder, spinning her around so fast that she nearly fell if another hand hadn't come down on her other shoulder to hold her up. Her eyes met Niklaus's in shock, seeing the raw rage in his eyes mixed with stinging pain that she recognized in herself. But she ignored it all, staring up into his face as he fumed.

"If you believe that, then you are no better that I,"

He left her there, picking up the bowl before he slammed her door behind him, making her flinch at the sheer force of it. She stood there as she heard him roar, the bowl crashing against the wall as he flew down the hall and out the front door.

Bae turned away from the door and wiped at her face, coming away with heavy tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? Show that you still like the story?**


	92. Vulnerable (E-ish)

**Vulnerable.**

* * *

_Niklaus chuckled humorouslessly as he walked the length of the cell again, laughing at the love sick vampire that lay lazily on the cot that occupied the room. "Ah, yes. For the love of Elena. How is it she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? It is willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?"_

"_Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others… Like Bae. I bet she could forgive the Devil for kicking a dough eyed puppy if she really wanted to," Damon looked up at him appraisingly, Niklaus keeping his eyes to himself even as he itched at the young vampire's words. "Bet you score about a negative five hundred in that realm," _

"_Come on," Niklaus urged with a fake laugh as he continued pacing the room. "There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it?"_

_When Damon said nothing, Niklaus continued, curious for the answer while his hands clenched at his side with the need to know. _

"_Compulsion? Manipulation,"_

_Again, the lovesick vampire said nothing. Niklaus stopped where he stood, dropping his eyes as he realized just how much he needed to know. He had to. _

"_What is it you say to her?"_

_Damon stopped, looking up at Niklaus with an air of knowing that made the Hybrid uncomfortable. But Damon didn't smirk with his usual ire, just sat up to meet his gaze as he spoke. _

"_I think this has to do with a certain missing Mesmer," Damon commented, watching Niklaus closely. "I think you did something that you regret… but she isn't dead like everyone else wants to believe… that'd be too easy. I think you did something to her and you're worried that Bae is never going to forgive you,"_

_Niklaus frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "You've done worse,"_

"_Debatable," Damon snapped. "See, I don't mind being the bad guy because someone has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick,"_

_Niklaus smiled humorously, remembering his hateful words and the look on Bae's face as she walked out of his life. "Debatable,"_

_Damon shrugged at him. "You're going to be bad? Be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving," _

Niklaus paced the length of the sitting room like a caged animal, rage making his movements harsh and quick. The memory of the lovesick vampire and his myriad of chances he'd received from his Elena, it made him sick to his stomach. How had he destroyed what he'd had with Bae so completely that she questioned him so thoroughly? How had he ruined so much whilst Damon was forgiven time and time again?

… _you're just not worth forgiving… _

His arm flashed out, throwing a lamp against the wall and shattering it into pieces. If there was ever a time when he wanted something to rip the throat out of, it was now. He wanted something to blame and to break but there was nothing for him to do. He could only blame himself.

"Brother?"

Niklaus froze, straightening in place with his back to Elijah. All emotion drained away from his face as he put up the wall that kept everything he wish to remain hidden was blocked off. In that moment he knew that he had to right the wrongs he'd allowed to change him since he met Bae. If he wanted to keep her and his child safe, he needed to become what she hated and saw in him now.

"Niklaus?"

He scoffed to himself, turning around as his fingers closed on the hilt of the hidden dagger.

"Elijah," he greeted, meeting his brother's eyes. "What a surprise. Come to speak to me of my broken soul? Of the childish feelings I have?"

"What's happened?" his brother asked, stepping forward with care. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Niklaus laughed, pointing to himself. "I have done nothing… but it doesn't matter does it? Because I am Klaus, the Hyrbid bastard that everyone fears and hates. Just as I wanted, yes?"

Elijah shifted his weight, his eyes glancing to the broken pieces of the lamp on the floor.

"People like me… we do not get the fairy tale, Elijah," Niklaus continued, taking leisurely steps towards his unsuspecting brother. "We don't have our long dead love waltz back into our lives, beautiful and forgiving of everything we've done. We don't get sweetness and love," He came to a stop in front of his brother. "I am the evil in your stories, Elijah,"

"Brother-"

The dagger slid home into Elijah's chest, his eyes shooting wide with surprise as Niklaus gripped his shoulder to keep him upright.

"I am vulnerable," Niklaus whispered in his ear, feeling Elijah droop in his arms. "I won't let it happen again,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? I'd like to know if you guys are still into the story or if it's falling flat. Reviews are helpful and a lot of the times really inspiring. It's just nice to know you guys are still out there... reading... liking. **


	93. Hated

**Hated.**

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Niklaus didn't look up from his book. It would seem that, with his newly chosen path through this predicament, it was easier for him to read now. He could read each page, paragraph, and sentence with easy clarity, understanding and remembering each word as it passed before his eyes. It would seem that the less he cared, the easier things were.

But of course, with each course of action, there was always going to be the occasional catch.

"What did you do to him?" Dana snapped at him, coming to stand in front of him, ripping the book from his hand. "By the gods, I will rip you in two if you don't tell me, Niklaus,"

He sighed in annoyance, looking up at her. "It's a pleasure to see you this morning, Dana,"

"Shut up," she snapped. "Where is Elijah?"

"I am not his keeper nor have him always at arm's length like you," he told her, meeting her eyes with a dangerous edge that spoke of a warning. "How am I to know where he is?"

"If I know Elijah, he has been removed forcefully from this house," she told him, bending down to get in his face, eyes on fire. "And who else would he allow close enough in times like this to achieve such a feat?"

"You?" he supplied with a smile.

He caught her hand before it could strike his face, his eyes harsh when he looked at her again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dana,"

"Then tell me what you did," she growled in his face, not bothering to remove her wrist. "What did you do to Elijah? _Where is he?!_"

"Gone," Nikalus told her easily, letting go of her wrist with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while to be honest,"

Dana stared, wide eyed at him, shaking with what Niklaus could only assume was fear.

"What. Did you. Do?"

"I daggered him and handed him over to Marcel," he told her, taking his book back from her. "I needed to regain his trust, make sure he didn't do anything stupid. So I gave him a peace offering,"

"You bartered your own brother?" Dana whispered, shock in every bit of her voice. "You… how could you?"

"It is the only thing I know how to do it would seem," he told her easily, flipping his book back open to continue reading. "I betray and destroy… but at least it gets the job done,"

"Is this really what you want?" Dana growled at him between her clenched teeth. "Is this really what you want Bae to see? Do you really think she'll forgive you after this?"

"You ask me this as if I care," Niklaus threw back at her, slamming his book shut between his hands to meet her eyes again. "Whether either of you like it or not, I am Klaus, not this weakling you have come to call Niklaus. I have spent a thousand years to make others fear me and I will not throw that away for a mere human-"

"And this is a weakness?!" Dana shouted in his face, throwing up her arms. "To care and to love something other than power? Do you think true allies are a weakness, Nik?! Do you think that the power you could assemble beside you will never be as potent as the power you could ever force beneath you like a pile of bodies?"

"If you let yourself trust, you become vulnerable, Dana," he snapped at her, rage shaking his shoulders as he stood from his seat. "I've trusted and I've been betrayed too many times to let myself fall to it again. I will make Bae safe and then you and her can go off to wherever you wish to go,"

"Is that it?" Dana laughed, the sound mocking. "Is that really it, you stupid-?" She stopped herself, shaking her head in utter annoyance. "You're going to let her go,"

"It's clearly what she wants," he told her with easy nonchalance. "She wants to be far from me and I will be happy to supply that for her if I can,"

Dana stared at him for a long moment, letting those words sink in whilst the two continued staring at each other with determination. And then all together, Dana seemed to snap, laughing so hard that she nearly doubled over, grasping his shoulder to keep her upright. She continued for a good minute before she finally straightened on her own, meeting Niklaus's annoyed expression.

"Truly," she chuckled, catching her breath. "Every horrible thing I've heard about you must have been some sort of lie. The Klaus I've heard of would do everything in his power to get what _he_ wanted and nothing else… and don't you think you can lie to me about what you really want,"

"_I am through with people thinking they know me and what I want!_" Niklaus shouted in her face, rage showering across her like a tempest. "Who are you to dare believe you know what I want and don't? Who are you to think yourself anything but below me?"

"Because I am your friend!" she shouted back at him, shoving him at the shoulders. "I have known you since you were little more than a ten year old, Nik! I know the boy that used to run around with dirty leather boots and smile like the sun! _I know you!_"

"You knew a child!" he shouted back at her. "You knew the little boy that was beaten and hated by his father! You knew the weakling that fell under the heels of his elders! Now I make others tremble at the sight of _me_! I am strong!"

"You are an ass!" she screamed at him. "You are a monster that no one wants to be near. You are a demon that should not be able to walk the world for your horrid delights! You are hated, no better than your father!"

His hand came up and squeezed tight around her throat, her trachea breaking beneath his grasp like a sapling branch. "My father was a cruel beast while I am strong and merciless. I have power that he could never hope to have. Do not confuse the two,"

He let her go, watching her with sick satisfaction as she gasped through her broken throat, fighting for gasps that were hard won.

"Ba-st-" she choked out at him, blood oozing from her mouth. "Bast-bas-"

"Do you wonder at who I am now, little Dana?" he asked her sweetly, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. "I am Klaus, the Original Hybrid… you would do well to remember your place,"

A hand shot out and caught him in the jaw, cracking like lightning.

"Bastard!" she shouted past blood, spitting it across his chest. "If Klaus is who you want to be, then go ahead and play dress up. Pretend you don't care!" She straightened and looked him right in the face, eyes hard. "But I should tell you… the worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them… and you're going to lose them both,"

With that, she snapped around on her heel, leaving him to his book.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like Niklaus would have killed her right here... but we need Dana. Review?**


	94. Necessary

**Necessary.**

* * *

Bae pulled on the thin burgundy hoodie over her oversized Dragon Age shirt and hoped that there wasn't anyone important downstairs. Not that there ever was when it came to her. The only time she'd had to worry about that was when she became friends with Niklaus and cared that he saw her as something other than a frumpy human… and then she'd had sex with him and he'd seen her naked.

Yeah, she stopped caring after that.

And now she was hiding out in a giant mansion with two of the Mikaelsons and Dana. There wasn't much to do but lounge around which meant that dressing nicely wasn't a priority. It also meant that there weren't many people coming to the house. Even the witches had only come by once and she wasn't going to dress up for those hags… not that Morgan was a hag. She was a sweet girl.

Bae crept down the stairs barefooted until she could distantly hear two female voices coming from the kitchen. Both were familiar, one of them obviously being Dana, but the other took a moment to pin before Bae frowned.

What was Rebekah doing here?

"_And who'd have thought you'd come springing back from the grave?_" she could hear Rebekah saying as Bae drew closer. "_What took you so long?_"

"I've been around," Dana told her, over the top of her cup as Bae came around the corner. "But it seems we have an eavesdropper in our midst,"

"Hardly eavesdropping when I come walking around the corner," Bae snapped at the vampire as she pulled the hoodie around her.

"Right," Rebekah smiled in a patronizing way that made Bae's toes curl. "You're the girl my brother was infatuated with. I thought you'd be dead by now,"

"And instead I just ended up knocked up," Bae finished with a shrug. "Nice to see you again, Rebekah. Glad to see that tact is working for you,"

"Something I got from my brother," Rebekah smiled humorlessly with a backwards tilt of her head. "Along with his temper… so watch it,"

Bae rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, drawing Rebekah's eyes.

"You know," she began, her eyes dropping to Bae's oversized shirt and hoodie. "I expected to see some sort of supernatural baby bump,"

Bae nodded, pulling her shirt taunt over her stomach to reveal the slight swell of her stomach, something that was becoming more and more obvious by the day. It brought Rebekah to attention in her seat, stiffening as her eyes stared at Bae's stomach like it was the most shocking thing in the world, almost as if she hadn't believed before that moment. But the intensity that Rebekah stared made Bae nervous, dropping her hands from her shirt so that the material hid the bump once again. The vampire frown, meeting Bae's eyes before a strained smile twitched onto her lips.

"Ah," she nodded again, dropping her eyes to her mug. "There it is…"

"So why are you here?" Bae asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked between the two vampires. "I mean, even with a baby on the way, I figured that you'd arrive when things got a bit more interesting… like when I was about to explode or Niklaus was almost done killing everyone,"

Rebekah snorted letting her eyes slide to Dana. "I like this one,"

"Elijah is missing," Dana frowned, setting down her cup. "Niklaus gave him up to Marcel,"

"W-what?" Now that Bae thought about it, she hadn't seen Elijah in a few days. The last time she'd seen him was the morning Niklaus and her had argued… Bae froze. "Shit,"

"_Ladies_," Niklaus sighed as he came strutting into the room. "What is this?"

Bae's heart jumped at the sight of him. It wasn't just that he looked so much like the Niklaus she was so used to seeing walk into her house months back… but it was that something was off. If she knew anything about her Niklaus, it was when there was that dark anger simmering beneath the surface. She knew it just as easily as a mother knowing the difference between her twin children. She could see it in the tightness of his eyes, the too easy smile he shined on them, the cocky walk with his shoulders pulled back. Bae shivered at the sight of him.

But her heart ached. After their argument, Bae had been left to wallow in her tears for a good long while. She was still angry with him but… God damn him. She knew that he cared about her and the child, just as she knew he would when she found out she was pregnant. She was just being butt hurt that he'd decided to cover up his feelings about it. It was unnecessary with her but he'd done it anyway and tossed her and the baby aside like nothing. But she knew he cared. She could see it in the twitch of his eyes after he'd let the words slip from his mouth and could see it when he'd come to talk to her that day with that stupid bowl of boiled green peppers.

He's been trying to talk to her.

God, she hated being the bigger person.

"I hope you aren't spreading vicious rumors about me, Dana," Niklaus smiled at the woman, coming to a stop to lean back against the counters, crossing his arms.

"Go suck on vervain," Dana hissed, slamming her cup down on the countertop. It shattered with the force, making Bae flinch as pieces of mug flew.

"And my lovely, little sister," Niklaus greeted, turning kind eyes on Rebekah. "I'm assuming the six dead vampires were your doing,"

"They were very rude," Rebekah told him seriously. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours?"

"Certainly," Dana snapped, glaring at the Hybrid. "It would seem he has a newfound friendship with everyone in New Orleans… except for the brother he daggered,"

Bae stood shocked, staring at Niklaus. Had he really done that? And if Bae was right in her calculations… had she been the reason Elijah was now gone?

"Now, Dana," Niklaus cooed at her, seeming to entirely ignore everyone else in the room. His smile was sweet and kind, but Bae shivered as it slipped into a malicious glare as his voice dropped. "You make me regret allowing you to keep your memories,"

"Your problem," Dana smiled back tauntingly.

"Hold on!" Bae shouted, holding up a hand. "Can someone catch the pregnant woman up?"

Rebekah put down her cup softly and tossed her head. "Well, dear Bae, it would seem that my idiot brother gave up the one person willing to help him… for a deal," Rebekah explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And it would seem that all of your work to reform him into a person has been for naught. He's right back where he started,"

Bae's frown deepened as she looked up into Niklaus's face, seeing the darkness hanging on his mouth as danger permeated his being. "Nik?"

He didn't look at her, just flashed a look at Rebekah.

"Alright then, how will we be getting him back?" Rebekah asked, looking between the bodies gathered in the kitchen. "It's not as if I can waltz in, bat my eyelashes and hope that Marcel will just hand him over like a piece of cake,"

Niklaus snorted. "The same trick only works the first hundred times, dear,"

"That's why I brought you here," Dana told Rebekah whilst ignoring Niklaus, turning to pick up a towel to clean up the mess she'd made of her cup. "I don't really know what to do at all… I was hoping you would,"

Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes over at her brother. "You seem to have gotten the lot of us in a pickle, brother,"

"Marcel was nervous," Niklaus shrugged, seeming for all the world as if he were discussing something minor like dispensing chocolate to a group of teens. "It's bad enough one Original returning to town, but two?"

"You bartered our brother,"

"I have a plan; gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire," He pointed at Bae, aiming a finger down at her stomach without even sparing a look her way. "I plan to honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born and I am executing that plan in the only way I know how," His eyes then turned to meet Dana's, his jaw clenched. "If you don't like it, Dana, then the door is just that way… See if I care,"

"I would not leave Bae," Dana hissed at him, her hands gripping the countertop. "I would not leave her and that child with a-"

"Dana!" Bae snapped, stepping forward until she was between Niklaus and the women in the room. Not only did Bae not want to hear what kind of name her friend was going to call Niklaus in honor of her, but she was just too tired to have to deal with the three of them, especially without Elijah who mostly acted as calm diplomat. She didn't want to see Dana turn so angry, nor did she want to see the hurt that Niklaus would try to hide or the outright rage he'd shine her way. She didn't want to want to see it. "Look," she sighed, ignoring the way Dana met her eyes with a look of shock, as if what Bae had said had been a betrayal. "I understand that the idea of Elijah daggered and in the hands in the enemy is the worst thing right now. I get it… but the last thing I want to see is a zombie walking around the house because you thought it was a good idea to make Niklaus angry,"

The look that the two women were giving her made her uneasy enough to drop her eyes as she turned to look up at Niklaus. She didn't really want to look at him but he was the only one not looking at her as if she was insane for agreeing with him… though she was sure he was bias on the subject. But even as she met his eyes she felt an uncomfortable twinge in her chest. It was weird to be defending him again, especially when the anger towards him still made her fingers itch. But none of it boiled in her chest as she met his eyes, just a feeling of exhaustion and sadness as she looked up at him expectantly whilst he stared down at her.

She gulped down her discomfort and asked; "Was it necessary?"

He blinked at her for a moment before answering. "Yes,"

"Can you get him back?"

"Yes,"

"In one piece?"

"Yes,"

"Will you fill in Dana and Rebekah on this master plan?"

"Possibly,"

"Would you be kind enough to inform us of the next harebrained plan you have?"

"Of course not,"

Bae glared, up at his superior expression, trying not to smack the Hybrid. "At least you're honest… as usual," She tossed her head as she looked back at Dana. "One thing I've learned is that you can stop his plan before he begins it or you can kick and scream on the way… but now that it's in action there's nothing else to do. Let the evil Hybrid work and rip his arm off if it falls apart,"

Rebekah snorted in a way that made it somehow ladylike. "She learns quickly,"

"I'm tired," Bae said, partially as an explanation and also as a comment on her current state of mind. "I'll be upstairs staring at the wall for the next hour. Play nice,"

She turned on her heels and moved to leave the kitchen, coming up short when she caught sight of a Granny Smith apple sitting on the counter. She quickly snatched it up before continuing out of the room, ignoring the snort of laughter that followed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review?**


End file.
